


Bonds of Metal

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Shifting Anatomy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 144,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to end the conflict between the Earth Empire and Zaofu without further violence, Kuvira agrees to an arranged marriage with Opal Beifong, but being mated to an unhappy omega may prove to be a bigger challenge than any battle. Can her old flame Korra and her new girlfriend Asami help them to make their union work? What does her ex-fiance, Baatar Jr, think of Kuvira marrying his sister? And what old enemies might be scheming to ruin all four women's lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little explanation is in order before we get started. This story is based in the LoK canon, but has some important divergences from it. Most importantly, Kuvira played a larger role in helping to fight Zaheer in Book 3. As a result, he was killed before he could poison Korra. Kuvira and Korra became closer and had a fling while working to stabilize the Earth Kingdom, before Korra went back to Republic City, where she started to date Asami around the start of Book 4.
> 
> Also, this is a version of an Omegaverse story. This has its own story implications, along with some of the dubious consent issues associated with that setting, so if that's not your thing, no problem, we understand. It has a few specific twists on that setting: shifting anatomy for female alphas, knotting only during heats, and some of the aura/chi stuff in In Victory or Defeat. More details on all of this, as well as the canon divergences, will become clear over the course of the story.
> 
> With all that said, we think this story is going to be epic, and we hope you get as excited about it as we are.

**Book 1**

"Come on, Kuvira. Do we really have to do this?"

One corner of Kuvira's mouth pulled into a smirk, and her eyes narrowed with determination. Korra had dropped into a defensive earthbending stance before Zaofu's gates, but she looked uncertain, even unhappy. The Avatar obviously wasn't thrilled about being forced into this fight. _Good,_ she thought, her mind already planning several punches and kicks ahead. _That's just the way I want her. One moment of hesitation is all it takes to lose._

Kuvira didn't bother adopting her own fighting stance. Instead, she folded her arms confidently over her chest. Goading Korra on a bit more wouldn't hurt her chances. She knew the Avatar better than most people, and she realized that Korra's temper was one of her biggest weaknesses. "I'm afraid we do. You're interfering with internal Earth Empire business, and letting your _personal_ feelings get in the way of reason."

That got Korra's attention. Her lips peeled over her teeth in a snarl, and her hands bunched into fists. "Personal feelings? You're bringing that up _now?_ I can't believe you! I'm here because these people need my help, and because you've spun completely out of control!"

Her words cut deeper than Kuvira wanted them to. Once, she’d valued Korra’s opinion of her, and the fact that it had sunk so low made her want to hit back. She knew the worst insult she could deliver was to ignore Korra's rage. Instead of responding, she turned to face her army, hands upraised. "Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself," she shouted, projecting her voice so every soldier could hear. "They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality!"

"You don't care about equality. This is about control!"

Kuvira turned back around. That angry, high-pitched shout definitely hadn't come from Korra. To her surprise, Opal Beifong had taken a place by the Avatar's side. She stood proud and unafraid, dark hair whipping about her face, green eyes gleaming with a fury Kuvira had never witnessed in her before. While she stared, Opal returned her surprised look with one of disgust. "Just take her down, Korra. You know it's the right thing to do. You have to stop this and save my family!"

Despite the outburst, Kuvira remained calm. "Your family will not be harmed if they agree to my very reasonable demands, Opal. Avatar Korra, turn over Zaofu. No one needs to get hurt."

Korra seemed to feed from Opal's anger, becoming more certain of her choice. Kuvira saw the decision play out across her face, even if lingering doubts remained. "I'm sorry, Kuvira. I can't just let you take this city."

Kuvira stepped forward, holding Korra's threatening gaze. "The only way you're going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now, what are you going to do?"

"It looks like you're not giving me a choice," Korra said, with equal parts acceptance and regret. "I wanted to give you a chance to walk away for old times' sake, but if you won't take me up on that, there's nothing I can do."

"Very well. We'll settle this your way." Once again, Kuvira turned to address her troops. "I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So, rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar _one-on-one_. Korra, if you win, then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good."

The response she got was predictable. Korra never could resist a challenge. “Fine!” she snorted. “If that’s the way you want it, let’s go.”

Opal reached out, clasping Korra's broad shoulder. “You can do it, Korra. Finish her.”

As everyone else stepped away, Kuvira began having doubts of her own. She and Korra were alike in many ways, and not just because they were equally stubborn. Once, they had actually been good friends... _And more._ They had shared an attraction and some very pleasant times together before their lives took them in different directions _. And now, you’re going to try to kill her._

It was a chilling thought, but Kuvira steeled her nerves. She had never been one to shrink from what had to be done. With a flick of her wrist, she lifted a rock the size of her head from the ground, hurling it in the Avatar's direction. Korra turned the stone aside with a gust of wind, and an instant later, her other hand was surrounded in flame. A searing blast flew from her fist, and Kuvira rolled to one side to avoid the strike, feeling a rush of hot air along her back.

Her opponent followed after her. Korra aimed a flurry of punches and kicks at her torso, but Kuvira refused to give ground, avoiding or knocking aside each of the blows in turn. It wasn’t as hard as she’d expected, even with fire involved. They had sparred enough times for her to know this wasn’t Korra's best effort. There wasn't even a hint of a glow in her eyes, although they were definitely angry.

 _She doesn’t want to hurt me_ , Kuvira realized with a sense of relief. _Her heart isn’t in this._ It was an advantage she had to exploit, even if she didn't want to. She sent three strips of metal flying from one of her gauntlets, reshaping them into short, lethal blades as they sliced through the air. She directed them at Korra, one at her sternum and the other two at her arms. They never even got close. The Avatar raised her hands, scattering the weapons with a simple twist of her bending. The easy avoidance made Kuvira’s efforts look almost pathetic. _But is mine in it either? Was that really the most effective attack I could have made?_

There wasn’t time to think about it. Blasts of wind flew at her, one after the other. She danced backwards to avoid them, but one buffeted her shoulder, throwing her from her feet. Her left hand shot out, and she caught herself—barely—before she could hit the ground. “Is that all you’ve got?” Kuvira taunted, straightening back up and dusting herself off. “That was hardly more than a stiff breeze.”

Gradually, Korra lowered her hands. She remained where she was, keeping her guard up. “Maybe I don’t really feel like hurting you, Kuvira. Maybe you don’t want to hurt me, either.”

Kuvira clenched and unclenched one of her fists, preparing to throw another punch if Korra decided to pick the fight back up. But it wasn’t fear or anger that she heard in the Avatar’s voice. Her ex-lover's hesitation echoed her own. “So what do we do? I can’t walk away from Zaofu, even for you. I won't tolerate a hostile city-state in the middle of the Earth Empire.”

“What if we could work something out? I came here wanting to talk. You owe me that much, don't you?"

Kuvira hesitated, resisting the temptation to look back at her army. All her soldiers were watching, waiting to see her take down the Avatar and reaffirm her rightful place as the Leader of the Earth Empire. _What would they think of me if I gave in?_ She looked at Korra's face again, noticing the pain and hope warring there. This was probably their last chance to resolve things peacefully, and she wasn't certain either of them could make the final blow. _We have too much history to end things this way._

"I don't owe you anything, Avatar, but I don't have any desire to kill you, either. You've fought well—" A lie, but one her army wouldn't question. "—and as a courtesy, I will give you five minutes of my time. If you can come up with a solution that appeases both of us and keeps the Earth Empire united, I promise to consider it... although I can't imagine what that solution would be."

A hopeful smile spread across Korra's face, and she nodded her head. "All right, Kuvira. We'll—"

"No!"

Kuvira watched in surprise as Opal ran forward again. The omega seized one of Korra's arms, tugging at it with the force of desperation. "Korra, you can't do this. She's already taken my family hostage! She doesn't want peace. She knows she can't beat you, so she's trying to come up with some kind of a trick."

Korra turned, gripping both of Opal's shoulders and holding her steady. "Listen, I know you're upset, but I think Kuvira's being genuine. Maybe I can negotiate for your family's freedom. Kuvira and I have a history, so she might—"

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse," Opal spat. "I _grew up_ with her, and I swear I don't know this person she's become. You're making a big mistake, and for what? Because the two of you had a thing three years ago? She's going to betray you, just like she betrayed all of us!"

Kuvira almost considered intervening. Although it had been a long time since she and Opal had seen each other in more than passing, they had been close once. But in her furious state, Kuvira suspected Opal wouldn't listen to anything she had to say. Instead, she turned to Suyin, who was still encased in metal behind her. "Suyin? As a gesture of goodwill, I'm going to allow you to attend my conference with Avatar Korra. Both of your sons will remain under guard, and if you betray me again, I won't hesitate to kill them. Do you understand?"

Suyin's eyes blazed with the same outrage as her daughter's, but she gave a stiff nod of her head, all that her limited range of motion would allow. "I accept your terms. If you're open to negotiating with Korra, maybe you're not as crazy as I thought."

"And maybe you're not as foolish. Guards? Let her go." She snapped her fingers, and after a brief moment of shock, the two nearest soldiers freed Suyin from her prison. Kuvira waited, half-expecting Suyin to charge her, but it never happened. For the moment at least, she seemed willing to keep her word. "See?" She turned back to Korra and Opal, resting an expectant hand on her hip. "I can be reasonable, but I'm not sure how far this truce will get us. We're still at the same impasse as before. I won't leave until the Earth Empire is secure."

"I understand," Korra said.

Kuvira nodded at the guards, and they shoved Suyin toward her, a little more roughly than necessary. Once she was near enough, Kuvira fell into step beside her, escorting her the rest of the way without actually touching her. She tried to appear calm as they approached Korra together, but she remained wary. _Just because Suyin isn't trying to kill me doesn't mean she trusts me, or that she's willing to work with us._

“There’s got to be a middle ground here," Korra said, keeping her voice low so the attentive crowd a hundred yards away couldn't hear. "I get that you don’t want an enemy in your midst, Kuvira, but why does Zaofu have to be that enemy?"

"You know why," Kuvira replied. "I can't back down here. The rest of the Earth Empire needs to see Zaofu bow to me, or everything I've built will collapse. Is that what you want to see? The world dissolving into chaos again after I've spent three years rebuilding it?"

"No one elected you leader of anything," Opal said, still bristling. "You just _decided_ to crown yourself the new queen without consulting anyone else."

Kuvira frowned. Opal's cutting comments were starting to bother her, although she was reluctant to admit it. "I'm no Queen. I was the Interim President, a position I earned by proving my worth in Ba Sing Se. Now, I only want stability. If that means taking up the mantle of Leader in this new empire, that's what I'm going to do."

Suyin's brow furrowed. "Zaofu's already stable, Kuvira. Your brand of 'help' isn't needed here. Or do you care more about how pretty your map looks than people's lives?"

Kuvira sighed. _I should have known there would be no convincing her to see things my way. We've never agreed before, and there's no reason we should now._ "Then there is no solution. I need Zaofu..."

"Wait a minute," Korra said, stepping between them before things could get more heated. "Do you need to rule Zaofu, or do you just need Zaofu's loyalty? You’re already engaged to the son of the city’s ruler. Couldn’t that be the basis of an alliance that would leave Zaofu independent but still affiliated with your Empire?”

The suggestion made Kuvira squirm, but she gave no outward sign. It hit a nerve, even though Korra had no way of knowing about her troubles with her fiancé. “That will not be possible. Baatar and I are… no longer involved.” She disliked the hesitation in her voice. It was a sign of weakness that, in spite of her best efforts, she had still not fully mastered. “Besides, everyone knows he and Suyin aren’t on good terms. Marrying him proves nothing about Zaofu’s intentions.”

“My brother finally came to his senses and dumped you, I bet,” Opal snapped. “You didn’t lock him up for that, did you?”

“No, I did not,” Kuvira said in a flat voice. She did not elaborate, nor did she explain that she was the one who had ended their engagement. Discussing the details of her breakup in front of her ex’s family and a woman she used to sleep with was something she had no intention of doing. “Besides,” she added, eager to change the subject, “If we're going to arrange a political marriage, it would be preferable if it were better able to produce children. A relationship between a female alpha and a male beta isn’t ideal for that.”

“Listen, I’m sorry to hear about you and Baatar…” Korra's voice trailed off, and Kuvira rolled her eyes.

"Are you? I didn't know you still cared. Don't you have an omega of your own these days? Miss Sato, right? The only major industrial force left who refuses to do business with me and my army."

"I can explain that," Korra said, a little taken aback.

"You don't need to," Opal insisted. "I wouldn't do business with _her_ either if I owned Future Industries."

“We have to figure something out," Korra said. "I can’t believe that we’re going to fight a war just because of a break-up. You don’t have to have a marriage to make an alliance, after all.”

Kuvira could understand Korra’s desire to avoid further violence, but she couldn’t back down. “Words mean little, and treaties can be broken. Your idea of tying Zaofu and the Earth Empire together with an arranged marriage was an interesting one, but I'm afraid it won't be possible. Your time is running out, Avatar.”

Korra's brow furrowed in thought, but suddenly, her face lit up. “Well, um, what about Opal?”

“What about me?!” Opal could not have sounded less pleased with the suggestion. She whirled on Korra, shooting the Avatar a death glare to match the ones she’d been giving Kuvira earlier. “Are you actually suggesting I should marry that evil, conniving…”

“Hey,” Korra protested, “Kuvira’s not so bad. We’re trying to compromise here.”

"Not so bad?" Opal's face began to flush with anger. "She took my brother away from our family! She's been blackmailing governors into signing her stupid treaties! She's the reason I broke up with Bolin and he went running back to Eska! And now, you want me to _marry_ her?"

To Kuvira's shock, it was Suyin who spoke up next. "Actually... it isn't the worst idea in the world."

Opal sounded just as surprised as Kuvira felt. She whipped away from Korra to face her mother instead. “You can’t actually be considering this! You were furious when Baatar Jr. left to be with her! Now, you want to throw me at her instead as some kind of replacement? Why?”

Suyin's eyes traveled past Kuvira's shoulder, toward the place where Wei and Wing remained imprisoned. "Because if we don't come to some kind of agreement, Kuvira's army is going to invade our city, and people are going to die. A lot of them."

"So, what? You're just going to give up? We have the Avatar! She could—"

Before Korra could respond, Kuvira stepped in. "An Avatar's job doesn't always involve beating people into submission... or trying to, anyway. They are supposed to be peacekeepers." She gave Korra a look, which the Avatar in question somewhat sourly returned. "Korra is a reasonably intelligent person. She sees the wisdom of forming an alliance instead of starting a war... as do I."

 _A war whose outcome would be highly uncertain. My army could overrun Zaofu easily enough, but the Avatar… Opal’s right. As much as I hate to admit it, with her involved, anything could happen._  

She turned to Suyin, who wore an expression of resentment and resignation. "A political marriage between Opal and I to cement an alliance would be acceptable. In return, I will forget your disobedience and allow you and your family to stay in Zaofu and run its internal affairs the way you normally do, without interfering. As I recall, you have no interest in global politics," she added, unable to resist a final salvo in their old battle.

Suyin regarded her with suspicion. "No manipulative treaties? No groveling professions of loyalty? No guards marching through my city, threatening my people? No executions?"

Kuvira shrugged. She hardly indulged in public executions, despite what some of the rumors about her suggested. "I don't see why it would be necessary. The marriage speaks for itself. And you are a good leader, even if you lack a certain ambition."

"Ambition is what got you into this mess, Kuvira," Korra warned her. "You're the one at fault here, not Suyin."

"Why are you all talking about me like I don't even exist? Like I'm some kind of political pawn, or breeding stock?" Opal shouted. She was trembling with anger, and Kuvira caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes. "I don't agree to this. I _won't_ agree to this."

She stormed off without another word, breaking into a run and buoying herself into the air with an updraft as the wings on her suit extended. Kuvira found her eyes watching the line of the omega’s supple body as it sailed through the sky, back in the direction of Zaofu. This marriage wasn’t her idea, but now that it had been proposed, Kuvira found her mind going to unexpected places.

Several of Kuvira's soldiers broke the front line, rushing to contest Opal's departure, but Kuvira dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "Don't. She isn't a threat. I'll speak with her myself."

"No," Suyin said. "I will. I'm her mother. Maybe I can convince her to agree to this."

Kuvira shook her head. "I can't let you go, Suyin. You're still my prisoner."

"I won't try to escape. You have my sons. If Opal won't agree, I'll deliver myself back here in exchange for their safety."

Kuvira considered the offer. Letting Suyin go could be seen as a sign of weakness, but she had already passed the point of worrying about that. She needed this crazy idea to work in order to save face, and as much as she hated to admit it, Suyin was probably the right person to make that happen. "Fine. But you had better fix this, or all of us are going to pay the price."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. We're very happy that so many people seem to be as excited about this story as we are.

Opal dragged her feet through the heavy, packed sand beside the stream, shuffling slowly toward the bridge. The sun hung high in the sky, but no one had extinguished the glowing lanterns from the night before. The gardens were deserted, just like the city streets had been as she made her way to the palace. Everyone was holed up in their homes, terrified, waiting to see what would become of Zaofu.

 _What will become of Zaofu?_ Everyone else seemed convinced that the city's fate should rest on her shoulders, but she had no idea why. She was no Avatar, and certainly no despot. She hadn't even lived in Zaofu since joining the Air Nomads to begin her training. She had returned with Korra out of obligation to her family and the city of her birth, but she had never expected anyone to ask her to personally save it.

 _And the way they want me to save it..._ She snorted, kicking a decorative rock into the sluggish stream. It broke the water with a plop, sinking straight to the bottom. _Would an arranged marriage to Kuvira, of all people, even do any good? Who's to say she couldn't take the city anyway, or use me and Mom as puppets to control it?_

She shook her head, horrified that she was considering the possibility—even in the abstract. The thought of marrying Kuvira infuriated and disgusted her. _No, she isn't even really Kuvira anymore. This... this awful tyrant she's turned into isn't the girl I grew up with._ That girl had danced and laughed and helped with the garden. These days, the only smiles she saw on Kuvira's stern face were galling smirks whenever she conquered something new for herself.

The thought of Zaofu falling to Kuvira's army made Opal's stomach lurch. She stopped walking when she reached the bridge, sitting part-way under it in the shadows and folding her arms around her knees. Her eyes stung, but she sniffed back tears. This wasn't the time to cry. She needed to think. Maybe if she sat here long enough, she could come up with the words to convince Korra and her mother to fight instead of just giving up.

"Opal?"

She lifted her head up, turning toward the voice, but she already knew who she would see. Her mother had always known where to find her when she was upset. "Go away," she said in a flat tone, relishing the flash of hurt that crossed Suyin's face. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say.

“Opal...” Suyin approached her hiding spot beneath the bridge, bending down to join her on the sand. “We have to talk.”

Opal wrapped her arms tighter around her scrunched knees, still glaring. “About what? Unless you're here to tell me about a battle plan to take down Kuvira and her army, I can't think of _anything_ we need to talk about."

Her mother didn't rise to the bait. She remained resigned, although the tired grief lines around her eyes stood out. “We need to discuss Korra’s proposal.”

“What’s there to discuss? How could you think marrying me off to that woman is a good idea?”

Suyin sighed. “That’s not what I think. I think it’s the best of all the bad options we have right now.”

“Why?” she demanded. _You've always been so strong. So ready to do the right thing and defend people weaker than you. Why won't you defend me?_ “Spirits, I looked up to you! You're the reason I wanted to join the Air Nomads so badly in the first place and use my bending to help people. Why are you letting Kuvira walk all over everything now instead of taking her down?”

Suyin reached out with a hesitant hand, and Opal didn't have the will to shrug it off when it came to rest on her shoulder. “I know that’s what you want. There’s a part of me that wants that, too. But you’ve seen Kuvira’s army. Its size, the sophistication of its weapons; we can’t defeat them in the field. Last night's attack was our last-ditch effort.”

Opal’s head knew that she was right, but her heart refused to accept what that would mean. “But we have Korra,” she pointed out, clutching at any hope that presented itself.

“And she’s very powerful, but that’s not enough to guarantee victory, especially given her reluctance.”

Opal's anger blazed hot again. Resentment boiled within her, toward Korra as much as her mother. “So, just because they slept together a few times, she isn't going to do her job? She's the Avatar! She's supposed to protect people.” _She's supposed to protect me. I thought I was her friend._

“There’s more than just a romantic past between them,” Suyin reminded her. “Kuvira played a huge part in helping Korra defeat Zaheer three years ago. That’s not an easy thing to turn your back on. And say she fought with us. And say we did win. Even then, a great many people would die. Citizens of Zaofu, people I have a responsibility to keep safe.”

With each word, Opal felt her fury seeping out, leaving a hollow, empty space right in the middle of her chest. “But... I’m your daughter," she whispered, tears welling up again. "What about your responsibility to me?”

Her mother’s grip on her arm tightened, shaking slightly. “Of course I’m thinking about you. But you’re not my only child. Kuvira has your brothers prisoner. I’m thinking of them too. Of what might happen to them if we attack her.”

The last of Opal's anger burnt to ashes. An image of her brothers being executed as traitors before the walls of Zaofu while she and her mother were forced to watch flashed through her mind’s eye, and fresh tears tracked down her cheeks. “I’m worried about them too,” she admitted. “But the idea of marrying Kuvira is just so horrible. She’s a monster.”

“I don’t think that’s true," Suyin said. "Not entirely. Once, she was the captain of my guard. And more. I raised her like she was my own daughter.”

“And then she betrayed you." Opal hung her head, eyes falling shut as her mother's hand moved between her shoulders. It rubbed in circles, but they were far from soothing. "She’s attacking your city. What kind of a person does that make her?”

"One who’s lost her way. Her methods are extreme and harmful, but I think you're wrong about her motives. Korra and I both believe there is good in her."

Opal gave a bitter laugh. "If there is, it's buried too deep for me to see." But even as she said the words, she couldn't quite believe them. She remembered a dark-haired girl running across the same bridge she was sitting beneath, scurrying down the hill and wading through the stream until the bottoms of her pants were soaked through. _Could they be right? Could that Kuvira still be in there somewhere? She did agree to negotiate, even though her army could’ve just stormed in and taken Zaofu by force if she’d wanted._

"You were her friend, Opal," her mother said. "If anyone can make her remember who she really is and set her back on the right path, it’s you. I would _never_ ask you to do this if I thought she was beyond all hope."

Opal turned into the offered embrace at last. She buried her face in her mother’s robes, stifling a fresh wave of tears. Suyin’s arguments were more persuasive than she wanted them to be. She didn't know whether she trusted her mother’s belief that Kuvira could be redeemed, but as for the rest… If her sacrifice could spare the city that had always been her home, if it could save her brothers’ lives, if she could end this war before it even started...

“All right,” she said at last. Her words were so quiet that she wasn’t sure if Suyin had heard them, so Opal found her voice and repeated herself. “All right. I’ll do it.”

***

Kuvira stepped into the train car, nose wrinkling in distaste. Smoke and oil burned in her nostrils, along with an acrid, unpleasant tang she couldn't identify. _Probably one of Varrick's experiments,_ she thought as her ears adjusted to the clatter and whirr of machinery. Once, she had enjoyed the sounds and smells of the mobile laboratory. Now, it was just one more unpleasantness to add to an already-difficult day. She caught sight of a hunched figure at one of the tables, and her heart sank further. _Things are about to get much worse._

“Kuvira!” Baatar looked up from his work at the sound of her footsteps. His face and hands were spotted with grease, but his eyes lit up behind his glasses, and his expression was painfully eager. Kuvira resisted the temptation to sigh. She had ended their engagement two months before, but Baatar still held onto the foolish hope that they could fix things. Even moving his clothes and personal items to a different sleeping compartment hadn't diminished his optimism—although it had resulted in tears.

"Hello, Baatar," she said, forcing a slight smile. The least she could do was greet him politely before telling him the news. Although his attempts to rekindle their relationship annoyed her, she bore him no ill will. Indeed, she still held some affection for him, but he was far more useful as an engineer and a second-in-command than he had ever been as her lover. It had been a mistake to upgrade their relationship to an engagement so quickly, one that she was now paying for.

Baatar's brow furrowed in confusion. “Actually, I’m surprised to see you. I thought the assault on Zaofu was about to begin?”

Kuvira's smile vanished. She folded her hands behind her back, straightening her spine and adopting as formal a posture as she could. Detachment was her friend in this situation. “There is not going to be an assault.”

“My mother actually saw reason and gave the order to surrender?" Baatar asked, obviously surprised. "I wasn't expecting that. I didn’t think she’d bend the knee so easily, even in captivity.”

“That is… not precisely what happened. I have spoken with Korra, and we have agreed to a compromise that will allow us to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.”

The mention of the Avatar made Baatar’s eyes narrow. He had always been suspicious of their history together, even though she had assured him time and again that Korra was no threat. His insecurity had done far more harm to their relationship than Korra ever had. Unfortunately, their breakup had done little to change his feelings. “What kind of compromise?”

Kuvira forced herself to remain calm. “We will not have to conquer Zaofu. Instead, I will enter into an alliance with them. They will swear their allegiance to me, and I will allow them to continue to organize their internal affairs as they see fit.”

“An alliance? I thought we agreed that wasn’t solid enough, that Zaofu would have to either submit fully or be destroyed?”

It was clear from his tone that Baatar relished the latter prospect. His resentment toward his mother was one of the things that had drawn him to her cause in the first place, but it was only going to make what came next harder. Kuvira decided to deliver the news as bluntly as possible. There was no way to soften it, and perhaps it would finally cauterize the wounds he had been licking.

“It will not be a simple treaty," she told him, flatly and without emotion. "Our alliance will be sealed with a marriage. Korra and Suyin have arranged a match between myself and Opal.”

As she expected, her words left Baatar stunned. He stepped backwards, shock and rage mixing on his face. “Opal? My own sister? How could you even… How could my mother…”

Kuvira permitted her voice to soften slightly. “If it makes any difference, I did not make the proposal. Korra did, and I have just received word that Opal will accept. And it is hardly outrageous. Such political arrangements are common enough.”

“But why?” Baatar stepped forward again, closing much of the distance between them. His anger had given way to panic, and he spoke faster and higher, hitting her with a barrage of questions. “How could you agree to something like this? With _Opal?_ What are you thinking?”

“That I don’t want to fight Korra to the death,” Kuvira snapped, her attempts at kindness giving way to irritation. “And that there is no reason to squander the lives of my soldiers on a battle that can be avoided. Zaofu will ally with us, and within a single generation, they will be absorbed into the Empire by inheritance.”

“Inheritance..." She saw the struggle play out across Baatar's face as he processed what that meant. "You're going to have children with her?"

Kuvira nodded. "Isn't that the point of an arranged marriage? To produce children and forge blood alliances? Korra actually suggested I marry you at first, but I told her that wouldn't be possible."

That blow struck Baatar almost as hard as the news that she would be marrying Opal. “Why not? _We_ could have had children together! I could have ruled Zaofu at your side instead—"

"Baatar, female alphas and male betas very rarely produce children without help, and in any event, I have no inclination to bear them myself. I have an Empire to run. Mating with an omega is the simplest way." Kuvira made no mention of the twinge of attraction she had felt watching Opal fly away from the battlefield. That was information Baatar definitely did not need to have. "Besides, marrying you wouldn't gain me Zaofu's allegiance. You're no longer associated with the city in any meaningful way. Suyin has practically disowned you."

"Because of you," Baatar reminded her angrily. "I left my family to follow you because I believed in you! In us! And now you're telling me you want to throw it all away?"

Kuvira scowled. "I'm not throwing anything away,” she insisted. “I'm achieving everything I set out to achieve, just not in the way I expected."

“So you’re doing this because you got scared? We can crush them! If you don’t want to send in the army, we don’t have to. We can keep Zaofu under siege and deploy the weapon against the city instead once it's ready.”

Kuvira shook her head. “You seriously would prefer that I annihilate the city you were born in rather than see me marry your sister? We are done, Baatar, and no amount of wishing on your part will make it otherwise.”

A part of her wanted to stop there, but she ignored it. She was tired of Baatar’s vain hopes for a renewed relationship. He had been a loyal partner, adequate enough in bed, and though it was petty, Kuvira had liked that their engagement angered Suyin. But those were not good enough reasons to get married. She had realized that months ago. But Zaofu? A united Empire? Those were prizes worthy of tying herself to someone else. Perhaps it was cold, but Baatar had stopped being useful as a lover and fiancé long ago.

“This is the most sensible course. The fact that you cannot see it only confirms that I was right to end things with you. You lack vision outside of your work, Baatar. You're allowing your personal feelings to get in the way of what’s right for the Earth Empire. If I needed more proof that you wouldn’t have been a suitable consort, I have it now.”

That got the reaction she wanted. Baatar fell silent, his face frozen in a look of heartbreak. His eyes went soft, tightening with hurt at the corners, lips hanging parted in pain and disbelief. "What about our dream?" he asked after a long pause, with a noticeable break in his voice. "All the nights we spent talking, planning how we were going to rule the Earth Empire together, how we were going to make the world better..."

Kuvira felt a pang of guilt, but quickly squashed it down. She couldn't let her lingering fondness for Baatar get in the way of what had to be done. _I can't afford to give him any hope. This pining has gone on long enough._ "We have made the world better. This alliance will accomplish all our goals. The Earth Empire will be united, and I will lead it into the future... without you at my side."

Before he could protest further, she turned and exited the train car, ignoring his calls for her to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Opal slouched further into the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her uninvited guest. She didn't particularly want to talk to Korra, or anyone else, but she didn't have much of a choice. The Avatar had asked to speak with her, and after everything that had happened, she couldn't very well say no. That brought them to their current situation—sharing a painfully awkward silence, simultaneously holding and avoiding each other's gazes.

"One of us has to talk sooner or later," Korra said at last, breaking the stalemate. Instead of her usual confident pose, her shoulders hung low, as if she was ashamed of herself.

It wasn't nearly enough to make Opal feel sorry for her. "So? Talk. You're the one who came to find me. Say what you need to say."

Korra had the decency to look guilty. Her eyes flicked away toward one of the open windows. “Look, I know this isn’t ideal…”

“Not ideal?!” Opal resisted the temptation to leave the couch and lean straight into Korra's face. She hated the fact that her friend couldn't even look her in the eye. “I’m getting married off to a crazy warlord on your suggestion, and all you can say is that _it’s not ideal_?”

Korra sighed, turning toward her once more. “Maybe that was an understatement. Five minutes wasn't a lot of time to come up with a decent plan, okay? I was trying to stop a war.”

"I'm still not sure the war should have been stopped," Opal muttered. She had swung back and forth on the topic over the past day. One minute, she was convinced she had made the right decision by accepting Kuvira's marriage proposal. The next, her skin crawled at the thought of what she had agreed to. _Letting her off the hook for all her conquering was bad enough. The thought of marrying her only makes it worse._

"Maybe not," Korra said. "But this way, we've got time. I'm hoping things will cool off now that the Earth Kingdom is "united", and Kuvira will let the governors run their own affairs without interfering."

Opal's scowl deepened. "That's an awful lot of hope you're pinning on her, isn't it? This doesn't sound like the Avatar Korra I know. 'Oh, let's wait and see! The tyrant might come around! Those treaties she blackmailed everyone into signing probably don't mean anything...'"

To her surprise, Korra's brow furrowed. "For someone who used to be her friend, you aren't giving Kuvira much credit. Trust me, once things aren't so tense, Kuvira and I are going to have a _long talk_ about some of the methods she's been using to get people on her side. But I truly believe she can be reasoned with. She's helped us before. She saved my life—"

"Right. And the fact that you two fucked for a while afterwards has nothing to do with how lenient you've been towards her the past three years." Opal couldn't bear to remain seated any longer. She left the couch, heading over to the window Korra had been using as a distraction. The sun was shining down on the garden, and the distant trees were swaying in a gentle breeze. "This marriage is going to be a disaster."

“Opal, we’re friends. You know I’d never want you to be unhappy," Korra said, approaching the window as well. Opal turned to look at her, prepared to argue further, but the expression on Korra's face was genuinely sympathetic. "Besides, I don’t think it’s going to be as horrible as you’re making it sound. Lots of people have arranged marriages. My parents did, and that turned out all right."

"Your parents aren't dictators," Opal drawled. "It's not exactly the same thing. And they actually like each other."

Korra wasn't put off. "You like Kuvira," she said, leaning against the windowsill. "The old Kuvira, I mean. Back when Kuvira and I had our fling? She talked about you all the time. I know she's been acting kind of bad lately, but…”

“Kind of bad?” Repeating Korra’s words wasn’t the most dignified way to have a conversation, but Opal was too upset to care. This last week had been a series of terrible shocks, and the omega was at the end of patience. "She captured my family!"

“Okay, more than kind of bad,” Korra agreed. "But there’s a lot of good things about her too. I mean, she was the one who finally took down Zaheer when we fought the Red Lotus, remember? Three years ago, we all called her a hero.”

Opal huffed, still unconvinced. “That just proves she’s good at killing people. It doesn’t mean she won’t betray us later. And even if the political alliance works out the way you hope, what about the marriage? Kuvira hasn't done anything lately to make herself seem like a good mate, or even a tolerable one.”

The mention of mates drew a blush to Korra's cheeks, and when she realized what she’d said, Opal's face heated up as well. For a brief moment, she forgot her troubles and focused on a much smaller concern—not admiring the upper half of Korra's muscular arms too closely. She’d always had a bit of a thing for the powerful alpha. It was hard not to. The sheer force of her chi was enough to make anyone flustered, and the contrast of that easy dominance with her friendly, helpful personality was usually very appealing. Still, it wasn’t something Opal had considered acting on, and it certainly wasn’t relevant in their present circumstances.

“Well, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Korra said hesitantly, “I can promise you she’s actually good at, you know...”

The last of Opal's anger evaporated. Instead, she stammered in embarrassment. "I... I mean—that wasn’t what I meant!"

A confusing rush of old feelings swelled inside her, and she swallowed hard. The crush she’d had on Kuvira during their adolescence had never gone anywhere serious, and aside from a few fumbling but pleasant experiences with Bolin during their short relationship, she had very little sexual experience to speak of. _And Bolin was an omega too. Other than the basics, I have no idea what mating with an alpha is actually like. It could be completely different._ And yet, Korra seemed to be vouching for Kuvira's prowess. _Maybe I should ask a few questions while I have the chance._

“I admit, I... uh… two alphas. I don’t really know how that works.”

Fortunately, Korra wasn't offended. “I know it's kind of unusual, but it was fun while it lasted. We’d take turns.”

“Taking turns..." Opal’s voice trailed off as an image of Kuvira and Korra popped into her head, bare bodies rolling together. Her face felt like it had been lit on fire. She hadn't pictured Kuvira naked in years, not since the metalbender had started seeing Baatar Junior and left Zaofu behind to 'rebuild' the Earth Kingdom. Before that, however, the thought had crossed her mind on a fairly regular basis. But Kuvira hadn't been a tyrant then, and the attraction hadn't bothered her.

"Mmhmm. You know, blocking each other's chi so we wouldn't shift? I don't usually like bottoming, or other alphas, but she was special. I knew it wasn't going to last for a lot of reasons, but I've got fond memories."

Opal hesitated. There were several things she wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure what was appropriate. "So, it wasn't bad? Being with her? It didn't, um... hurt or anything?"

A look of horror crossed Korra's face, and she shook her head. "No! Spirits, Opal, I wouldn't have suggested the idea at all if I thought she was going to hurt you. Kuvira's fine. A little bossy, sure, but really skilled."

"I'm sorry," Opal mumbled, a little embarrassed for asking. "You know Bolin was my first actual boyfriend. I haven't been with an alpha before."

"Now that, I can't imagine," Korra laughed. "Not because you're both omegas or anything, just... I've known Bolin a long time. I was really surprised when he told me he was dating you. His type is usually well-hung and crazy."

"Then maybe he should marry Kuvira instead of me," Opal couldn't resist adding. It was nice to have a friendlier conversation with Korra while things were so tense, but she hadn't forgotten her problems, or her fears. In fact, she had a bunch of new ones to deal with, now that the subject of sex had been brought up.

"Eska might have a problem with that."

“Yeah. It wouldn’t be pretty,” Opal grumbled. She hadn’t been thrilled when Bolin had run back to his creepy ex after their break-up, although from the letters he sent, he seemed happy enough. _I guess I should be grateful he isn’t working for Kuvira anymore. He couldn’t see her for what she’d become._

“No, it wouldn’t be...” Korra began to reply, but her voice trailed off at the sound of booted footsteps on the palace floor.

It wasn’t as if Opal hadn’t seen Kuvira before; indeed only hours ago, they had been facing each other on the plains outside of Zaofu. Now, though, it was as if she was looking at the alpha for the first time. In many ways, Kuvira was little like Korra. While the latter’s face was beautiful, Kuvira’s would be best described as “handsome.” It was all hard angles, framed by dark hair pulled back into a tight bun, a perfect match with the severity of the green and silver uniform she wore. But her aura… That was very much like the Avatar’s. It was a potent and compelling thing, enough to make something deep within Opal stir in spite of herself.

_Oh, Spirits. I might be in trouble._

*******

As Kuvira strode into the room, she dismissed the small company of guards traveling behind her with a gesture. The soldiers fell back to wait outside the doors in case they were called. She doubted that Korra would attack her, and she was confident that she could handle Opal despite her airbending, but there was always the possibility that this agreement was a ruse, and Suyin would attempt to use the meeting to take her prisoner. However, Suyin was nowhere in sight. Only Opal and Korra were waiting for her, standing close together by one of the windows.

 _I suppose that's a good sign. If Opal has forgiven Korra for proposing this match, maybe she's gotten over some of her hatred for me, too._ Although she was used to being a target for people's rage, Kuvira had to admit that Opal's venomous comments had stung, oddly lingering far longer than Baatar Junior's. They had been close once, and Opal's blazing hatred had made her question herself. She put on a smile as she headed toward them, determined to show that she had no ill intentions.

"Good morning, Opal," she said with a polite nod. Up close, Opal's expression seemed startled and embarrassed rather than upset, and it gave Kuvira some hope. However, when the omega did not respond to her greeting, she continued. "I apologize for interrupting, Korra, but I thought that Opal and I should have a talk."

Opal's expression changed faster than a spring shower, and the thunderstorms rolled in. "If you want to talk, shouldn't you be asking me instead of Korra?" she asked, eyes sparking with lightning.

Kuvira sighed. _I should have known it wouldn't be this easy. She hasn't said a friendly word to me in three years._ Her first instinct was to argue and assert her dominance, but Opal had a point, and she had no desire to anger her bride-to-be. Too much hinged on this arrangement, and the disgust on the omega’s face made her chest ache in a curious way. "Opal, would you like to talk? It would be wise to have at least one neutral conversation before our wedding."

Opal turned toward Korra, and a wordless communication passed between them. "I'll be outside," Korra said after a moment. "Opal, you can call me if you need me." She turned away, and Kuvira followed, escorting her to the door. When they arrived, Korra gave her a friendly clap on the arm, ending by squeezing her shoulder. "Try not to be a dickhead, Vee. She's had a rough couple of days."

One of Kuvira's brows arched at both the insult and the use of the nickname, but she let it slide. "I'll try to restrain myself. Are you going, or...?"

Korra took the hint and slipped from the room, closing the doors behind her and leaving Kuvira alone. Alone, of course, except for Opal. She turned back, not entirely sure what she would find. Judging by the expression on the omega’s face, she wasn't certain of anything either. It seemed to waver between curiosity and repulsion, and Kuvira was surprised by how much she cared where it settled.

"I don't want this to become an argument," she said as she returned to the window. "In fact, I don't want you to be unhappy about our arrangement at all. I know you have some... misgivings."

Opal did not appear to take her reassurances to heart. The omega's green eyes stayed stormy, and there wasn't a hint of a smile on her lips to break through the clouds. "Well, that's a massive understatement. Why are you here, Kuvira? To make yourself feel better about forcing me into this? Because you don't have to do it. You could just leave Zaofu right now if you're really as understanding as Korra and my mother seem to think you are."

The tone of Opal's voice made it obvious that she doubted such a thing would happen. Kuvira folded her hands behind her back, adopting a more martial pose. "Both of us know I can't do that. Agreeing to this marriage was a risk. Some might think me weak for it. They will say the Great Uniter was afraid of fighting the Avatar, or that my old allegiances to Suyin have made me soft. But if I don't take Zaofu now, things will be even worse. Treaties will fall apart, rebellions will grow, and everything I've worked for will collapse. As much as you may despise it, Korra and Suyin were right to support this match. It will prevent a lot of bloodshed, and not just outside your walls."

“Spirits!” Opal spun away in a huff, turning back toward the window and bracing her hands against the sill. “You have some nerve, you know that? You march your whole army up to our doorstep, and then you use that as an excuse to make more demands, saying that now you’ll look weak if we don’t give in to them.”

Kuvira frowned. “I didn't come here to fight with you about this. You and I may disagree about how we arrived at this pass, but we are here now, and there is no point in questioning what needs to be done.”  As soon as she said the words, she realized that they were harsher than she had meant them to be. Once more, Opal’s accusations were bothering her, a revelation that she didn’t like in the least.

Nor was she entirely comfortable with the way the omega looked bent over the windowsill. Kuvira's mind flashed back to the previous day, remembering the sight of Opal as she leapt into flight. Her wingsuit clung tightly to her body, the angled pose emphasizing her slim, toned legs and the shapely curve of her ass. The image held Kuvira’s mind longer than she intended, sending it to inappropriate places.

 _Why is that inappropriate?_ her inner alpha demanded. _Soon enough, she’ll be yours and you can do whatever you want with her._

Kuvira tried her best to banish that thought and still the twitching between her legs that it had produced. This marriage was about politics, not satisfying some sudden lustful impulse. Besides, she could hardly trust Opal. An overly intense attraction might make her lower her guard in ways she couldn’t afford.

Opal turned back around, interrupting Kuvira’s attempts at finding her self-control. “Don’t worry,” she declared. “I’m not going to back out now and ruin your precious alliance. But don’t think that everything is okay between us just because you agreed not to execute my brothers or sack my city.”

“Consider me duly warned," Kuvira said, her voice turning cold once more. Formality was the safest refuge for her, given that Opal had no interest in sharing any feeling beside anger.

Or so it seemed on the surface. In spite of her outward display of hostility, Kuvira could feel the low purr of the omega’s aura as it ran against her own. It was doubtful Opal was doing it consciously, but the tantalizing connection was undeniably present. Once Kuvira realized that fact, she gave the omega another look, reassessing her. It was clear now that there was more than hatred in the way Opal’s green eyes were looking at her. _And such pretty eyes they are, angry or not. I had forgotten._ They were studying her, and not just her face but her body as well, running up and down its length.

Kuvira returned the stare. For a moment, her desire got the better of her, summoning a picture of what the omega might look like beneath the contours of her flight suit. Smooth skin, firm breasts, slender hips with a slight flare, thighs that would fit nicely in her hands...

Opal either realized that Kuvira was staring at her or that she had been doing it herself, because her gaze abruptly broke away and she shook her head. “Was there something else you wanted?” she demanded, her voice shakier than before.

There was, but Kuvira knew better than to say so. She couldn't let something so base as desire control her. There would be time to satisfy those urges later, when Opal's every word didn't drip with hatred. She had slept with several interesting people over the course of her life, of different statuses and genders, but never someone who despised her. It wasn't an experience she wanted to have.

"No. I had hoped to reach some kind of peace with you, not just for Zaofu’s sake, but because of our old friendship. But I understand your feelings. I hope more time spent in my company might change your mind about my motives. Until then, I've decided to release your brothers."

The surprise that crossed Opal's face was extremely gratifying. "What? You're letting Wing and Wei go? Why?"

 _Because those are the first words you've said to me that haven't been meant as weapons._ "I trust you to keep to our agreement without my holding them hostage."

After that, Opal was silent for a long time. Kuvira didn't mind the pause. Her own head was crammed with plenty of confusing thoughts to keep her occupied. But when the omega spoke, Kuvira hung on her words. "Thank you," she said, managing to sound both grudging and genuine at the same time. "Thank you for not hurting them."

Kuvira nodded once. "I do what needs to be done for the sake of the Empire, but I don't _enjoy_ threatening people's lives, Opal. Believe that about me, if nothing else."

Opal gave her a long, scrutinizing look, but eventually, she seemed to accept the statement. "Fine."

The single word wasn't much, but Kuvira had the feeling she wouldn't get anything more. She had planted the seed. Hopefully, time would do the rest. Despite what Opal thought, she didn't want their marriage to be a miserable one. Perhaps eventually, they could be friendly to each other again, like they had been as children. "I'll give you some space," she said, taking a step back. "Some of my soldiers will return your brothers to the palace within the hour. Please make sure they are granted safe passage through the gates."

Opal dipped her head to show she understood, and Kuvira took that as her cue to leave. She exited the room without saying goodbye, suspecting the farewell would not be returned.

It wasn't entirely surprising to see Korra waiting for her outside, staring down her guards. None of them looked comfortable in the Avatar's presence, and Kuvira heard several sighs of relief at her reappearance.

"So?" Korra asked, eyes widening slightly with curiosity. "How did it go? I didn't hear much shouting."

"About as well as could be expected." She waited, considering how much she wanted to reveal about their conversation before adding, "She’s grown up. I’d forgotten how pretty she was."

Korra laughed. "Oh? I didn't know her when she was a kid, but I definitely took notice when I came here to teach her airbending."

Kuvira wasn't prepared for the slight pang of jealousy that statement caused. She almost said something rude, but resisted the temptation. Such possessiveness was unwarranted and unbecoming, especially before their marriage. "I suppose some attraction is useful. There are... expectations."

"Expectations?" Korra's face darkened. "I know you want this political alliance to be as strong as possible, but don't screw this up. If you try to mate with Opal now, she'll never trust you. Spirits, _I_ barely trust you after some of the shit you've pulled lately, and I was your lover. If I hear you've hurt her, I'll beat you into the ground."

"Point taken," Kuvira said. "And that was never my intention. I'm no sadist, Korra."

"Good." The avatar brightened again almost instantly, giving her arm a cheerful nudge. "So, lunch?"

"Later," Kuvira said. "I promised Opal I would have some of my guards escort Wing and Wei back to Zaofu."

Korra smiled with approval. "That's the Kuvira I know." Her expression turned sly, mouth curving up in an uneven smirk. "You must have a bigger crush than I thought."

"I simply want us to be cordial," Kuvira protested, but inwardly, she knew her motives weren't that pure. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Opal might think so, but I'm glad you're trying. Keep it up. This might not turn out to be a disaster after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first (but certainly not the last) big scene with Kuvira and Opal. Next chapter, we finally get some Asami as well as appearances by a variety of other characters. 
> 
> Before we go, I (Revan's Mask), just wanted to say a few words about the Korra/Asami/Opal/Kuvira tag, which has generated some debate in the comments. The major pairings in this story are Korra/Asami and Opal/Kuvira. The tag doesn't mean we're headed for a big, poly thing. More like couples with benefits. It will also not play a major role in the story, so you can easily skip that part if you want to. With that said, if it's not your thing, we understand, but let's try to keep any discussion around it respectful to poly/open relationships, etc. Thanks a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami gripped the note in her pocket tightly as she walked through the doors of Republic City’s prison. Coming to see her father was stressful enough under normal circumstances, and other matters already had her on edge. Korra's letter had been brief and to the point, but its words continued running through her mind. _'Kuvira and I managed to work out a compromise...'_

"Work out a compromise". Such deliberately vague phrasing. Korra wasn't one for flowery prose, but she didn't usually skimp so much on the details. 'Work out a compromise' could mean anything from a fierce fight to friendly banter. _Maybe too friendly,_ Asami thought. The only specific fact Korra had bothered to include in her explanation was that Kuvira would be marrying Opal Beifong in order to obtain Zaofu's allegiance.

She resisted the temptation to remove the letter and read it again while she waited to pass through security. Her jealousy was petty, and she wasn't proud of it. Korra had been nothing but honest and loyal, even before their relationship became a romantic one. She also hadn't had much contact with Kuvira since they had finished stabilizing Ba Sing Se together. They had crossed each other's paths occasionally during their divergent efforts to rebuild the Earth Kingdom, but things between them had been platonic at those meetings, at least from Korra's accounts. Asami had no reason to be insecure...

_Except for the fact that I'm here in Republic City, and she's in Zaofu with her ex._

Asami sighed. In the end, she had faith in Korra, even if she didn't trust Kuvira. Their relationship was still fairly new, but it was good. _No, better than good._ _It's amazing._ She smiled as she remembered the particularly enthusiastic farewell Korra had given her before departing for Zaofu. She hated that Korra was gone on Avatar business so often, but she had to admit, the hellos and goodbyes made their separations worth the waits.

Still, Korra had ended her letter with an invitation, and after mulling it over for a few minutes, she was on the verge of accepting. Taking time away from Future Industries wasn't easy, but a wedding would be the perfect excuse. _Not to mention I'll be there to keep an eye on things, just in case Kuvira gets any ideas into her head. If she wants to have one last fling before the ceremony, she can have it with someone other than my girlfriend._

When she arrived at the visiting room, she was somewhat calmer. With her decision made, she felt better prepared for the difficult meeting ahead. Hiroshi was seated at a table about halfway across the room, dressed in his grey prison uniform, his hands laid flat on the table.  Even though it was the third time Asami had come to visit him, it was still hard for her to believe how much her father had changed. His hair had gone entirely white, but more than that, his whole affect was different. The corporate titan who’d raised her had always been unusually domineering for a beta, but now, he seemed like an old, spent man, crushed under the weight of his failures.

“Hello, Asami,” he said, looking up as she took the seat across from his. “I was so glad when the guards told me that you were here to see me. I didn’t expect you for another couple of days.”

“Something came up, and I’m going to have to travel. Since I wouldn’t be able to make it to our regular meeting, I thought I’d come earlier instead.” _And maybe take my mind off my other worries._

“Oh, what’s going on? A business trip?” Hiroshi asked, clearly eager for some glimpse into her life. Asami had been guarded with him during their previous two meetings. She still wasn’t sure how much of herself she was willing to reveal to the father who had hurt her so much.

“Actually, no. It’s a wedding. Kuvira is getting married in Zaofu, and I have to fly there tonight if I want to make it on time.”

“Kuvira?” Hiroshi sounded surprised. “Last time we talked, you were telling me how troubled you were with what she’s been doing recently. I wouldn’t have thought you’d want to attend her wedding.”

 _Drat! I didn’t think this through._ Kuvira had seemed like a safe subject before, because neither she nor or father approved of the metalbender’s campaign to conquer the Earth Kingdom, but his knowledge of her opinion had now left Asami in a pickle. She was attending the wedding because Korra had asked her to go as her date, but she hadn’t told her father about her relationship with the Avatar yet. _But why not? Is it because I don’t think he’ll like it? Well, I don’t need his approval_ , she decided, upset that some small part of her had still wanted it.

“I’m going as a plus-one,” she told him, trying her best to seem nonchalant about the revelation. “As Avatar Korra’s date, actually.”

The change that came over Hiroshi was immediate. His posture straightened, and a flash of his old fire appeared in his eyes. “The Avatar?!” he demanded. “You’re going as the Avatar’s date?”

_This was exactly what I was afraid of. But I’m still glad I said it._

“Yes, I am,” she shot back. “Korra and I have started seeing each other recently. Is that a problem for you?”

“Of course it’s a problem for me,” he bellowed, rising from his chair. The rest of the room turned to look at the disturbance.  The guards made a few steps in their direction, and Hiroshi caught himself, settling back down before they took action. “Listen, Asami, I know I’ve made terrible mistakes as a father,” he said, his voice softening. “And I realize how angry you must be with me, but don’t do this to yourself just to punish me for working with the Equalists.”

“That's not what I’m doing at all. I may have spent the last few years cleaning up the mess you left behind at Future Industries, but not every choice I make is about you. I’m with Korra because I love her. In case you haven't noticed, I'm an adult now, with an adult job and adult relationships. I'm not some spoiled teenager trying to rebel against her father.”

For a moment, Hiroshi seemed as if he was listening. He braced his hands on the table, and Asami let out the breath she had been holding. But then a shadow crossed his face, and his bushy eyebrows knitted together. "You don't understand. Maybe it was wrong of me to go so far in punishing all benders for what happened to your mother. But the Avatar is different. It isn't right for anyone to have that much power! She can destroy cities, start wars—"

"Or protect cities and stop wars, like she's doing right now," Asami insisted. "She's in Zaofu as we speak, risking her safety to negotiate peace with Kuvira."

"That's even worse," Hiroshi said. His fingers clenched around the table's edge, the tops of his knuckles going white. "Kuvira is a selfish tyrant. There’s no negotiating with that kind of person. The fact that the Avatar is trying to reason with her shows what a poor judge of character she is."

Asami stood as well, refusing to let Hiroshi tower over her. "She has a _name_ , father. It's Korra. And whether you like it or not, the person you're talking about happens to be my girlfriend. If you can't listen to me talk about that without insulting her, these visits will end. Permanently."

For the first time, Hiroshi faltered. "Asami, don't do this," he said, almost pleading. "She's already taken you from me once. Don't let her manipulate you again."

"Manipulate me?" Asami repeated in disbelief. " _You're_ the one who tried to manipulate me! All Korra's done is make me happy. And right now? You're the one breaking my heart. Again." She turned away from the table, blinking back angry tears. "This was a mistake. I should have known better. I'll decide what to do about... this... when I get back from Zaofu."

Hiroshi called after her, but she ignored the sound of her name, even when it grew increasingly desperate. She headed for the door, refusing to look any of the security guards in the eye. Fighting with her father was bad enough, but having other people witness their broken relationship was even worse. _I guess that settles it,_ she thought as she stepped through the prison doors and out into the sunlight. _I'm going to Zaofu. Right now, I need Korra a lot more than I need to catch up on my work._

***

Korra’s heart beat hard against her ribs as the departure ramp extended down from the giant airship. It hadn't been that long since she’d left Republic City to try and set matters right in the Earth Kingdom, but the prospect of seeing her new girlfriend again made her feel giddy anyway. Thinking about Asami's beautiful face put a wide grin on hers, even though she hadn't officially received confirmation that her lover was coming. This was the last airship scheduled to arrive from Republic City before the ceremony, and somehow, Korra just knew Asami would be on it.

Unfortunately, their reunion wasn't going to be a private one. President Raiko and a host of other dignitaries were coming in aboard the same flight, and that meant there was quite a crowd waiting on the tarmac. Not all of them looked as happy as she felt. Suyin’s face was drawn and haggard, while Opal’s was fixed into a pout, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. She might have agreed to the wedding, but she definitely wasn’t happy about it, and she made a point of avoiding her fiancée. Kuvira herself stood rigid as stone, flanked by an honor guard, and trying to seem as if she returned the indifference. Korra noticed, though, that she would steal periodic glances at Opal when she thought nobody else was looking.

The only other person who didn't seem unhappy was Bolin. An omega deferring to their alpha was nothing unusual, but the sight of her friend waiting two steps behind Eska, wearing her black leather collar around his neck, was more than a little disconcerting. He seemed happy enough, but Korra felt like she needed to know more. She made a mental note to check in with him later, ideally out of Eska's earshot. _Maybe tonight, assuming I don't get sidetracked..._ Her cheerfulness returned at that thought. Hopefully, no one would mind if she and Asami excused themselves and retired to their room early to 'unpack'.

After what felt like hours, but had probably just been a few minutes, the airship door opened. A pair of United Forces guards marched down the ramp, followed by President Raiko. The president and Kuvira exchanged formal greetings, but Korra was barely listening. Her eyes followed the stream of disembarking passengers, seeking out a single familiar face.

Finally, she saw the woman she was searching for. Asami stepped out onto the ramp, just like Korra had known she would, lifting a hand to her brow and squinting against the angle of the sunset. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she stood tall in a pair of stylish but sensible heels. Korra's stomach fluttered. Asami had always been able to take her breath away, and that had only gotten easier now that they were involved.

“Asami!” she called out, waving cheerfully and trotting over to the base of the ramp. "I'm really glad you made it."

Despite the crowd, Asami didn't play coy. When they reached each other, she slung her slender arms around Korra's neck and dragged her forward. The deep kiss startled her at first, but she didn't have any objections. She melted into it, sighing at the familiar taste of her lover's mouth. It had been too long since their last kiss, although when Asami was involved, 'too long' could be as short as a second.

Only the sound of a throat clearing behind Korra convinced her to break away from Asami's mouth. She tried to pull back, but her omega wasn't happy about it. A warm tongue swiped along her bottom lip, and a soft whimper almost convinced her to surrender again. It was a close call, but somehow, Korra managed to maintain some control. She placed her hands on Asami's hips, giving them an affectionate squeeze and holding her an inch back. "Well, um, that sure was some hello."

Asami smirked, and when she spoke, her voice was mostly a purr. "Don't act so shocked. I _missed_ you."

"Mm. I missed you, too," Korra said, but she averted her eyes before she could be tempted. Asami's perfume and the soft fingertips ghosting along the back of her neck were already having an effect. Instead, she looked over Asami's shoulder to see who had been trying to get her attention. She wasn't all that surprised to see Mako standing a yard away, awkwardly averting his eyes. He was the one who had interrupted them, and she felt some of her annoyance vanish. _Better a friend than a stranger._ "Hey, you. Long time, no see. Are you escorting Prince Wu to the wedding?"

"Reluctantly. He should be here any..." A dramatic shout came from halfway up the ramp, and Mako heaved a sigh, pinching his forehead in exasperation. "...minute. He's _directing_ the flight attendants while they unload his luggage."

Asami snorted in amusement. She turned to face Mako, but Korra was pleased when she made no effort to move the arm around her waist. "Is that why we took off so late? I thought there were problems with the airship. I was about to get out and help."

"Yup," Mako admitted. "He wasn't happy they could only fit half of his bags in the storage compartment along with everyone else's."

Korra couldn't resist peeking over. She could make out part of Prince Wu's head, but not much else. The rest of the ramp was piled high with matching green and gold-embroidered bags. "Wow. Guess he couldn't decide what he was going to wear."

"I think you'll like what I picked out," Asami whispered in her ear. "I managed to fit everything in one bag, too."

Korra's face heated up. Asami was practical, but she was also never without a change of clothes, especially for formal occasions. If she'd packed that light, she had probably forgone such trivial things as underwear and nightgowns to 'save space'. _That's okay. She won't need 'em anyway._ "I'm looking forward to seeing it," she said, unable to resist giving Asami's waist another possessive squeeze.

Fortunately, Mako didn't seem bothered. He had been a little upset about their relationship at first, considering he had dated both of them in the past, but he had come around quickly. These days, he was far more aggravated with Prince Wu and his obnoxious habits than their public displays of affection. "I'd better go say hi to Bolin before Wu asks me to help with those," he said, excusing himself without a hint of jealousy. "I haven't seen him since _his_ wedding. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Korra shot a glance over at Bolin, who seemed both thrilled and slightly frightened as Eska tugged him down by his collar, whispering something in his ear. "Well, uh... good luck prying him away from Eska. The four of us should catch up later. You know, without your significant others." A hand snuck down her back to grip a firm handful of her ass, and Korra had to stifle a squeak of surprise. "Asami and I promise to be on our best behavior. _Don't we?_ "

Asami nodded, pretending to be completely innocent.

Luckily, Mako didn't seem to notice. "Wu isn't my significant anything," he protested, but in the end, he just sighed. "Well, I guess he costs me the same amount of time and trouble as a boyfriend. I’m just glad he hasn’t realized Kuvira only invited him to show off the fact that she got Raiko to recognize her as the legitimate ruler of the “Earth Empire.” But I agree. Team Avatar needs to blow off some steam. Maybe we can grab drinks after the wedding? You know, a toast to the, uh… happy couple."

Mako looked doubtfully over in Kuvira and Opal’s direction. The two of them were still maintaining a hostile distance from each other while they greeted some of the other new arrivals. “Definitely,” Korra told him before turning back to Asami. “Come on, babe. We should go over and say hi to Kuvira.”

Asami didn't seem thrilled as Korra took her hand and led her in the other alpha’s direction. Her playful demeanor had ebbed, replaced with a chillier affect. Korra didn’t have time to ask her about it, though, because Kuvira had noticed their approach.

“Hello, Miss Sato.” Kuvira eyed Asami up and down, as if assessing her anew. They had met during the battle against Zaheer, but that was before Korra had slept with either of them. “It’s been some time, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed. And you’ve been quite _busy_ since our last meeting,” Asami said icily.

Korra gave her former lover a pleading look that said, _Don’t turn this into a big thing,_ but she wasn’t sure if Kuvira got the message. “Indeed, I have been,” she replied, her coolness mirroring Asami’s. “And I know your company has refused to do business with my army in the past, but I was hoping that we could put all that behind us now. My wars are at end, and besides, we do share a certain affection for the Avatar, don't we?”

That remark was accompanied with a knowing smirk and Asami responded by shooting Kuvira a glare that could freeze lava. “I know you used to,” she replied, giving Korra’s hand a firm squeeze. “It’s hard to say what you feel now, with everything you’ve been up to.”

Korra was never ignorant of her omega’s chi, but as Asami and Kuvira stared each other down, she could feel its pull almost as strongly as if they were mating. Asami had deliberately emphasized it, creating an aura that made Korra’s clit throb against her underwear. _We really need to be alone. Soon._

Kuvira obviously felt it too, because Korra noticed her swallow hard. “We still get along well enough,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “But I’m sure she’s especially fond of you. She seemed quite hopeful you’d be coming to the wedding, and if it makes Korra happy, then I’m glad you’re here.”

“And I’m glad to be here. _With_ _her,_ ” Asami said, emphasizing the last two words.

Korra was torn between desire and concern. Asami's possessive streak was surprisingly arousing, but that didn’t mean she wanted her girlfriend and her ex at each other’s throats. Before she could think of an excuse to end the conversation though, Kuvira decided that she’d had enough of it. “Well, you two do make a lovely couple,” she told Korra. “Now, if there’s nothing else, I have other duties I should be attending to.”

“Go on, Vee," Korra said, not bothering to conceal her relief. "I’ll catch up with you later.”

Kuvira nodded, but as soon as she began making her way toward Chief Beifong and Suyin, Asami adopted a mistrustful stare. “Vee?” she repeated, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, it’s just a nickname," Korra muttered. "It’s no big deal...”

"I see," Asami said, and Korra could tell she was far from pacified.  However, the omega did take her hand, lacing their fingers together affectionately. "Come on. Let's go."

Korra allowed Asami to lead her away, but noted with some surprise that they weren't stopping to talk to any of the other new arrivals. "Hey, where are we going? I thought we'd wish Opal well at least, and maybe say hello to Bolin and—"

The dark-eyed stare Asami gave her was all lustful heat, although there was a hint of playfulness in it too. "Bolin and Opal aren't going anywhere," Asami said, continuing to drag her off the tarmac. "I need your help with my clothes."

"But—" Korra glanced back at the airship. From the looks of things, Asami's bag hadn't even been unloaded from the cargo hold yet.

"The ones I'm wearing," Asami clarified, leaning in to whisper very close to her lips. "I want them off. Think you can help me with that?"

Korra swallowed thickly, much like Kuvira had earlier. "Uh, definitely," she said, fumbling for words. A hazy fog had crept into her head, and the warm pull of Asami's chi was almost as enticing as her scent. "I'm... I'm very good at... clothes... off..." The stiff bud of her clit twitched even harder than before, swelling past its hood. _If we don't get somewhere private soon, I'm going to have a real problem._

Asami didn't make things any easier. "'Good at clothes off?' You haven't forgotten how to use your tongue, have you? Otherwise, we might have some problems."

"Stop _teasing,_ " Korra growled, taking charge of the situation before it could get the better of her. She took the lead, dragging Asami swiftly away from the landing strip. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many people lingering in the palace, because she wasn't entirely certain they'd make it to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go; it's smut time!

Asami had never hated doors so much in her life. Suyin's palace seemed to be full of them, and every time she opened one, she had to split her focus between kissing and turning the knob. Korra was no help at all. A few strategic touches, and she was all but useless. Her hips pushed forward insistently every time they hit a solid surface, the swell of her erection obvious. Asami felt the strain in the hard shaft whenever it grazed against her, and it only encouraged her to move more quickly.

"If you'd let me go, we could walk faster," she pointed out as Korra's fists bunched up the fabric of her jacket, trying to drag her forward.

Korra merely groaned, trying to entangle her into another kiss. Asami allowed it at first, but she only tolerated a few greedy thrusts of Korra's tongue before she fought back. She nipped the fullest part of her lover’s bottom lip, distracting her long enough to open the door. It took a few tries, but finally the knob turned, and they both tripped into the next hall. Korra nearly pulled her over, and Asami laughed as she tried to keep her balance. _At this rate, it's a miracle we even made it up the stairs._

She barely had any time to be amused. Korra quickly reversed their positions, backing her up against the nearest wall and latching onto her throat. The hot glide of her mouth sent a shudder down Asami's spine, and she didn't have it in her to protest as one of her buttons popped loose and skittered across the floor. Korra didn't often treat her clothes gently, but she didn't mind. She kept a small box of matching spares in her purse for just such occasions.

Korra’s hands began roaming over her chest, plucking at her thin white blouse, but Asami stopped her. Her mate's hunger was intoxicating, but it was making it hard for her to keep her head, and there were some specific things she needed. Korra taking her against the wall in the middle of a public hallway didn’t fit in with that, no matter how much the thought turned her on. “Not here,” she muttered into Korra’s ear, running her tongue along its outer ridge. “I don’t want anyone watching you except me.”

The cock pressed against her thigh throbbed at her words, but Korra did as she'd been instructed, letting her down from the wall. Their room was only a corridor-length away, but they still barely made it. Even as they staggered toward its entrance, Korra's hands continued wandering all over her body, and Asami wasn't any better. She kept tugging at her alpha’s clothes, nipping at her throat, and groping her firm ass whenever she got the chance.  She’d spent the whole flight over fantasizing about this reunion. Waiting any longer was intolerable.

When they finally crashed through the door, Korra slammed it shut behind them while Asami took hold of her loose-fitting shirt and pulled her close again. “There,” she started to say, even as Korra cut her off with a hard kiss. The alpha’s chi blazed, a raging desire that threatened to swallow Asami completely. Korra hadn't even touched her below the waist yet, but she knew her panties were already soaked through.

Korra started making good on her earlier, garbled promise regarding clothes. Her agile fingers opened up Asami’s blouse and pulled off her bra before cupping her tits and caressing them roughly. “Oh, 'Sami, you know how turned on I’ve been waiting for you to get here?”

“Are you sure you didn’t have anyone to help distract you?” she demanded before she could think better of it. She yanked Korra’s shirt up and off, spreading her fingers along the hard plane of her abdomen once it was revealed.

“What? No, of course not,” Korra protested, her blue eyes suddenly filling with worry and confusion.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Asami reached down, cupping the front of Korra’s pants. Even through the fabric, she could feel heat radiating. “Because _this_ is all mine.”

She squeezed, and Korra bent forward into her hand, groaning, “Yes. All yours.”

“Good. And I plan to put it to good use. Get on your back."

Korra was clearly hesitant to break their contact, but when her cock was released, she hurried to the expansive bed in the middle of their suite. Asami admired her as she laid down, watching closely as she stripped off her breast band and yanked her pants and underwear away. Beneath them, she was as hard as Asami could remember seeing her, her swollen cock bobbing tantalizingly toward the ceiling.

The sight was too much to resist. Asami never handled their separations well, but this one had left her even more ragged than usual. Her own hand hadn't done the trick, and her inner walls clenched with desire as she imagined how Korra would feel bottoming out inside her. She left her blouse loose and unbuttoned, but made quick work of her skirt and panties, letting them pool on the floor as she stepped out of her heels. Her stockings should have come next, but she hesitated, fingers fluttering at the bands around her legs. _Maybe I’ll leave them on. That should give her something to stare at._

And Korra was definitely staring. Not just at her legs, but at her whole body, eyes roaming greedily up and down her figure. Asami let her look, but only for a moment. She prowled forward and climbed onto the bed as well, straddling Korra’s thighs and forming a fist around her shaft. Slippery warmth coated her fingers, making her smirk with pride. Apparently, she wasn't alone in her eagerness.

Her slow strokes earned her a deep, rasping moan of approval. Korra’s hips jerked off the mattress, pumping through her hand and into the empty air. A whimper broke in the Avatar’s throat when she didn't find what she was seeking, and Asami decided to take pity. The two of them had waited long enough, and she still needed to remind Korra just how lucky she was. She scooted forward, adjusting her hold and lining Korra's cock up with her entrance.

Korra tried to start thrusting at the first graze of warmth, but her hips snapped too soon, sending her shaft sliding forward. The motion was unintentional, and Asami shivered as it caught against her clit. Korra was a very skilled lover, but secretly, Asami liked her best this way—desperate and uninhibited. It didn't matter which of them was in charge, didn't matter whether Korra was pinning her down or trapped beneath her. Watching her alpha's control slip as she surrendered to her need was entrancing.

"Fuck, Asami," Korra panted, gazing up at her with pleading eyes. The look on her face was almost pained, and Asami noticed a slight sheen of sweat at her temples, the same shimmer that coated the tense, trembling muscles of her abdomen. "Need to... need to be _in_ you..."

"You do, huh?" That plea only made Asami want to tease more. She began a subtle rocking motion, making sure Korra's thrusts passed over her without finding her opening. Their combined wetness made for a smooth glide, and Asami forgot herself for a moment. She was enjoying this little game more than she had expected. To distract herself, she leaned down and braced herself on her elbows, letting her face hover right above Korra's. "How badly?"

"Bad," Korra grunted, sucking in shallow breaths. Asami made no effort to speed up, and after a moment, she got a more thorough answer. "Bad enough that I'm gonna come all over your thighs in a minute if I don't get to fuck you..."

The suggestion made Asami’s pulse speed up, but it wasn't what she wanted. She'd flown much too far and put up with too many inconveniences over the past two days to let her alpha finish so easily. She dragged along the underside of Korra's shaft one last time, just to prove she was moving at her own pace, before finally tilting to a more agreeable angle. The broad head nudged her entrance, and the next jerk of Korra's hips started to push it in.

Asami bit her lip as her body opened up to Korra. She’d never been with someone who stretched her so well, and even as wet as she was, she could feel every inch of her alpha’s cock as it pressed into her. Torn between the desire to savor the penetration and her need to be filled, she split the difference. Once the head was fully inside of her, she began to rock back and forth against Korra, letting her go a little bit deeper with each motion of her hips.

The whole time, Asami kept her eyes fixed on Korra’s face. If she’d needed more proof that her lover hadn’t had any real relief while they were apart, it was there. Korra’s expression was tight with need, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open as she let out little grunts of pleasure. It was obvious how much she wanted to slam all the way inside, but she respected Asami’s pace, letting her take the shaft one inch at a time.

It wasn’t easy for her though. Asami could feel Korra pulsing inside of her, pushing urgently against her inner walls. The sensation was enough to make a sudden flood of wetness drip out onto the place where they were joined, and with a final rocking motion, she pushed back and took Korra all the way to the base. Having Korra buried fully inside of her drew out a long, low moan from both of them. As much fun as teasing had been, this connection was what she’d really craved. She braced a hand on Korra’s chest, brushing over the swell of her breasts and discouraging her from trying to control their movements.

Not that Korra needed to direct them. Asami was more than willing to give her what she needed, tilting her head back as she began to ride. At first, she only lifted her hips up a little bit, letting Korra make short strokes inside her, but soon enough, she was moving with abandon. The feeling of emptiness every time she lifted part way off of Korra’s cock was more than made up for by the shudder within her when she slammed back down.

“Oh, ‘Sami,” Korra groaned, her face contorted with pleasure. “I… I missed this so much. Missed you.” Her hands gripped Asami’s hips, but only so she could hang on for dear life. Korra was trying to let her control the pace, but it was clear that desire was getting the best of her. Her hips moved of their own accord, driving harder with each thrust.

The force was enough to make Asami’s fingers tighten while her own self-control started to slip away. The waves of pleasure radiating out from her core were powerful enough to blot out everything else. “Fuck, Korra.” She seldom swore, but Korra’s raw power always seemed to draw the words out of her. “Fuck, I’m going to…”

"Do it," Korra begged, desperation filling her eyes. "Wanna feel you come around me."

Asami had hoped to hold out longer, but Korra ruined her plans. The hands on her hips tilted her forward just so, forcing her clit against her alpha’s firm abdomen. It was enough pressure to send her soaring over the edge. Her muscles squeezed tight around the shaft buried inside her, and molten heat spread through every inch of her body, a cry ripping out from her throat before she could stifle it. She tilted her head back even further, nails raking across own thighs and snagging in the flimsy material of her stockings. It didn't matter. The rush of wetness pouring out around the base of Korra's cock streamed down to stain the tops of them anyway.

It took Asami several moments to realize that the mess wasn't all hers. While she’d been struggling to ride the cresting waves of her own release, Korra's length had begun twitching. Rhythmic bursts of warmth spilled inside her, hitting her deepest places. They flooded her to overflowing, even while her own rippling contractions sent ribbons of heat running over both their thighs. Her lashes fluttered, and she chewed furiously at her lower lip. She wanted to watch the expression of rapture on Korra's face, but she couldn't keep her eyes open through her bliss.

Just when she thought her orgasm was finally about to taper off, rough fingers pinched the swollen bud of her clit. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked down to see one of Korra's hands flexing between their bodies. If she hadn't been so distracted, she might have been better prepared, but the touch took her by surprise. A second peak crashed over her before the first could even end properly. She managed to keep silent this time, but her gaze remained locked with Korra's.

Finally, her alpha’s climax ended. Korra's hips bucked one last time, pushing her deep inside, but she had nothing left to give. The involuntary motion had Asami trembling with aftershocks, and her body soon slipped into exhaustion as well. She slumped over, resting more of her weight on Korra's chest. "Wow," Asami sighed, panting against her lover’s neck as she tried to catch her breath. "That was worth the wait."

Korra wasn't nearly so articulate. "Mmhmm," she grunted, making up for her lack of words with a soft squeeze to Asami’s thigh.

Asami realized that the extent of the damage was worse than she had feared. Even when she wasn't in heat, she and Korra had a bad habit of ruining bedsheets, and that wasn't counting her stockings. _It's my own fault, I guess. I was the one who left them on._ She tossed her shirt away as well, unwilling to have any more barriers between their skin.

"I didn't mean what I said before," she murmured, deciding it was best to broach the subject while Korra was still drowsy and content from the afterglow.

Korra’s hand threaded through the the sweaty locks of her hair, and Asami instinctively tilted her head into the touch. “That’s good,” Korra mumbled, gradually recovering the ability to speak. “Because I wouldn’t have…”

“I know that, Korra. It’s not that I really believed you would sleep with someone else behind my back. I was just... working out a few insecurities."

“Mm, good way to do that. You were really intense. It’s not even your heat right now.”

Asami’s skin was already flushed from their exertions, but she suspected she was blushing still more deeply now. “I was, wasn’t I?” She tilted down, placing a kiss against Korra's sternum. “Even though we've only been together a year, this is really special to me. When I heard you were spending time with Kuvira, it made me act a little silly. I know how much you liked her.”

“I did. But it’s not the same as the way I feel about you.” Korra’s hand tucked around her waist, and with a single, smooth motion, she rolled the two of them over so that her reassuring weight was resting on top of Asami. “Nothing’s the same as that. Let me show you.”

***

Asami purred in approval, and the soft, seductive sound was enough to make Korra’s length throb. It had begun to soften after her first climax, but just one look, one low noise of encouragement from her lover was enough to make her cock press against her omega’s inner walls once more. “Let me show you how good you make me feel,” she whispered in Asami’s ear. “How nobody makes me so hard, so fast.”

“ _Yes,_ Korra. Please.” Asami’s legs wrapped around her waist, heels digging into her backside. “I want to feel you.”

Their earlier pace had been frantic, but this time, Korra made sure not to rush. Between Asami's arousal and the come she had already been filled with, it was easy to slide in and out. Over and over, Korra pulled back, and then slid forward slowly, until every inch of her was sheathed back inside. The friction of those silky walls was better than anything she could imagine, and it was only enhanced by the way her stiff nipples brushed against Asami’s breasts with each upward stroke.

Her mouth ran along the length of Asami’s neck, nibbling at the soft skin there and licking away the salt of her sweat. “Only you, ‘Sami,” she whispered in her lover’s ear. “Only you I wanna be with.”

“I know, Korra.”

She felt Asami’s body tighten as their hips fell into a shared rhythm. The omega’s chi was a whirlpool, drawing her in, making her dizzy. Their first time together, she’d been amazed how _right_ it had felt from the very beginning, how familiar in the best possible way. It was the most natural thing in the world to make love to Asami, a feeling she never wanted to lose.

The only problem was that it might be over too soon. As drained as she’d been only a little while ago, the pressure along her length was rapidly becoming unbearable again. It felt as if Asami’s aura was coaxing her to lose control, trying to pull her release from her shaft. Korra couldn’t hold out against it for too long, but that didn’t mean she was going to leave her lover unsatisfied.

She slid a hand between their thrusting bodies, and her thumb sought out the point of Asami’s clit. It was already quivering by the time she touched it, and the throaty moan she got when she began drawing circles across its head was nearly enough to make her come on the spot.

Korra’s chi flared with the force of her desire, and she began moving her hips once more, making sure to keep rubbing in time with her thrusts. It wasn’t long before Asami went rigid beneath her. Her body pushed up hard, trapping Korra’s hand in place as a fresh rush of warmth spilled out past the base of her shaft to paint her skin.

Her own climax followed right behind it. The feel of Asami’s inner walls fluttering around her was amazingly intense, while at the same time, her cries of pleasure granted Korra permission to give in. She stiffened, and her length swelled as streams of her come poured out into Asami. She surged over and over again, her lips locking with her omega’s so that they could both drink in everything the other was feeling.

By the time her cock had finished pulsing, the sheets beneath them were a sticky mess, as were the lower halves of their bodies. Asami’s face was buried into her shoulder, while Korra’s hand stroked her hair. Even though her desire had been sated, she needed to keep as much contact as she could.

“So, do you believe me now?” she asked, finding her voice after a little effort.

“I always did,” Asami mumbled. “Was just being silly is all.”

“I don’t mind you silly.” Korra kissed her lips softly. “You’re usually so serious.”

Asami sighed happily, nuzzling against her neck. “You think we can take a nap? I want to have you near me a little while longer.”

“Definitely.” She kissed Asami once again. Hard or gentle, fast or slow, she wasn’t sure she could ever get tired of doing that. “But I’m sorry, we don’t have too long. There’s a dinner I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to go to later tonight.”

“We’ll definitely need a shower first,” Asami laughed. “A nice long shower.”

Korra wasn’t sure if she was worried or hopeful that shower would end up making them late for dinner, but either way, she was looking forward to finding out.


	6. Chapter 6

Baatar sat slumped on his work stool, staring at his now-defunct laboratory. No machines whirred, and the only light in the room came from the pale pink glow of the spirit vines. Everything was shut off, and there wasn't even the soothing sound of the train's engine to cover the oppressive silence.

He wasn't sure why he had retreated to his laboratory, except that he didn't want to be anywhere else. Kuvira's soldiers had settled down for the night, and everyone of any importance was at the wedding rehearsal dinner—even Varrick, annoying, pompous clod that he was. His own invitation lay crumpled on the floor somewhere, with the patterned dirt of a boot print in the middle. No one had been able to convince him to attend.

_She's making a terrible mistake._

He stared at the spirit vines again, grief and humiliation giving way to anger. His experiments had been going so well, and he knew he was on the verge of something great. Varrick wasn't easy to work with, but he _was_ brilliant, and it had been simple enough to translate his theoretical applications into something tangible and real. Well, not simple, but engaging and exciting. Developing Varrick's ideas for Kuvira and the greater good of the Earth Empire had given him a sense of purpose... something his old life in Zaofu had never provided.

Now, he had nothing. No goal. No dreams for the greater good. And no Kuvira.

"I can't believe she just... gave it all up," he whispered, his soft voice unnaturally loud in the empty train compartment. In their years together, he had never doubted Kuvira's decisions. They had all made sense, directed toward a single goal: uniting the Earth Empire. He admired that, and tried his best to follow her thorough example. But in the end, it had all been useless. He had failed.

_No. She failed._

His anger surged, and this time, he knew exactly where to direct it. Maybe love and hero-worship had blinded him, just like it had blinded Kuvira. Avatar Korra had steered her from the path she was forging, taking advantage of her generosity and turning it into a weakness. He had never thought Kuvira weak before, but the actions she had taken in the past few days were unjustifiable. Leaving Zaofu to its own devices when they had an army at their back? Marrying Opal? Those weren't decisions the Kuvira _he_ knew would have made. Worse still, she had put a temporary halt to Varrick's research—research that was about to change the face of the world.

Baatar's eyes drifted back to the glowing vines. It wasn't right to just leave them, to abandon this path now that they had started down it. Their dream had always been to accelerate progress, not stop it in its tracks for something as frivolous as a wedding. Of all the things Kuvira had done, abandoning the research galled him almost as much as the wedding, perhaps even more.

_If I'd just had a few more weeks to prepare, everything would have been different. Kuvira and I could have taken Zaofu with technology rather than an army. We could have forced them to submit with raw power instead of relying on something as antiquated and fragile as an arranged marriage..._

But there was no more 'we'. Kuvira had made that perfectly clear.

Baatar stood, leaving his stool and coming to a decision. _She can abandon the dream if she wants, but I won't. If she doesn't have the strength to finish what she started, maybe she isn't the leader the Earth Empire needs after all._ He headed for the door, leaving the laboratory behind with newfound resolve. _I don't need Kuvira to finish the research_. _Perhaps I don't even need Varrick. I can do this myself. I_ will _do this myself_.

And once he did, Kuvira wouldn't remain complacent. She could either shake off Avatar Korra's influence and follow him for a change, or stand aside while he united the Earth Empire. Nothing could stand against the power he was on the verge of harnessing. He strode confidently through the train, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

Kuvira clenched the fancy cloth napkin in her lap, relieved that no one could see her fists beneath the table. She always strove to carry herself with dignity, but deep down, she despised formal affairs. The wedding rehearsal dinner was turning out worse than she had feared, especially when she had to be anywhere near the Beifong family. The worry on Baatar Senior's face was almost painful to look at. Suyin and Lin were fuming in stony silence, almost a mirror image of each other except for Lin’s scar. The twins were angry too, and even Huan's expression was mopier than usual. When they spoke, it was only in whispers, punctuated with burning glares.

Worst of all was Opal. Her bride-to-be was more miserable than everyone else combined. Protocol demanded that Kuvira be seated next to her betrothed, but it didn’t make their interactions any friendlier. Whenever she looked in Opal’s direction, the omega seemed torn between anxiety and anger, but neither emotion made her willing to meet Kuvira’s gaze, nor say anything beyond the most perfunctory formalities.

_Maybe I should have stuck with the siege. On a battlefield, at least I’d know what I should be doing._

She glanced to the other end of the table, where the mood was more cheerful. President Raiko and the other politicians seemed to be having a good time, even if the Beifong family wasn't. As far as they were concerned, the war was over, and everything had been resolved in the best way possible. The only exception was Prince Wu, who was pouting loudly and publicly, ignoring his escort's shushing. Kuvira regretted inviting him, even if her plan to rub salt in his wounds was working perfectly.

Korra and Asami were seated nearby, their focus only on each other. Earlier on the tarmac, Kuvira had noticed tension between them, but there was no trace of it anymore. They were as affectionate as politeness allowed, pulling their chairs closer together, giggling at each other’s jokes and stealing kisses whenever they got the chance. There was little doubt how they’d spent the last few hours. Their hair looked freshly showered, but the water hadn’t been able to wash away the residual hum of their synchronized auras.

Kuvira found herself growing jealous, though not because of Asami's presence. Her time with Korra had been a great deal of fun, but neither of them had expected it to become a lasting relationship. Actually, it was Korra she envied. Her friend had clearly found something real and powerful with Asami, while she was about to be married to an omega who hated her. She had no delusions that Opal would fall madly in love with her. They had been close as children, bordering on flirtatious during adolescence, but they had barely spoken in years. At the very least, Kuvira hoped they would be able to have cordial conversations. Dealing with Opal's disgust and bouts of icy silence was already exhausting and imagining them stretching out over years was too much.

Soon, she grew tired of observing her guests. She turned to her right, away from Opal and toward Suyin. It was better than seeing the loathing in Opal's eyes, though she and her former guardian weren't on much better terms. _Wonderful. Hostility on either side of me. I'll need to deal with whoever made this seating chart later._

Against her better judgment, she decided to lay the foundations for peace. It had to happen sooner or later. Despite what the Beifong family believed, that had been her goal all along—to bring the peace and prosperity Zaofu stood for to everyone else in the Empire. "Are you enjoying the food, Suyin?" she asked, broaching the most non-offensive topic possible.

Suyin's scowl didn't budge. "Is that a serious question?"

Kuvira sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought. It's a miracle I didn't have to re-imprison her to take over Zaofu._ "Fine. If you don't want to talk about the food—"

"I don't want to talk to you at all," Suyin snapped, although her voice remained hushed. The constant chatter and clattering of dishes mostly concealed it.

Kuvira considered her options. She could return to staring at her untouched plate, but it wouldn't do her any good so she decided to give it one more chance. "I know you might not believe this, but I don't have ill intentions towards Zaofu. The city is a model of progress. I simply want to achieve the same standard of living in the rest of the Empire."

" _Your_ Empire, you mean," Suyin said.

"Yes, but I don't think it's fair of you to criticize that fact. You made it perfectly clear that you prioritized Zaofu above the nation when you refused to join me in Ba Sing Se. Who would you rather have in charge? Prince Wu?"

She and Suyin both glanced over at the prince, who was gesturing with his hands in a way that threatened the platters of every nearby guest.

"At least he isn't a tyrant. Just how many governors had to be 'convinced' to sign your treaties, Kuvira?"

Wisely, Kuvira chose not to answer. "Perhaps we should change the subject."

"Yes, let's. If you don’t want to talk about your intentions for the “Empire”, why don’t we talk about your intentions toward my daughter?"

Kuvira wasn't surprised by the question. Suyin was usually level-headed, but she had never been particularly subtle. "You don't need to fear for Opal's safety," she said, pleased to have a response ready that Suyin might actually approve of. "I have no reason to hurt her..." A soft inhale of breath on the other side of her told Kuvira that she had gotten Opal's attention. The omega still refused to look at her, but she was listening intently. "In time, I hope she and I might become friends again."

“I suppose that will depend on your actions. Maybe if you’re willing to treat her as a human being instead of an expendable resource like everyone else in this kingdom, she might start to feel differently.”

Suyin’s words were harsh, but they weren’t entirely dismissive either, and Kuvira wondered anew about the other woman’s motives in having agreed to this match. _She wants to preserve her rule over Zaofu, of course, but she may also imagine that Opal can be used to manipulate me somehow. If so, she will be disappointed. Opal may be attractive, but it will take far more than that to make me do as her mother wishes._

Still, just because she wouldn’t be used didn’t mean she had to be cruel. “I assure you,” she said, speaking to Opal instead of Suyin, “That however harsh you may find my methods, I am not needlessly unkind. You will not be mistreated.”

“Oh, how reassuring,” Opal replied. “My future mate doesn’t plan on mistreating me. Just what every omega dreams of hearing before her wedding day.”

Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but beneath that acerbic surface, Kuvira could hear a quiver of real fear. It bothered her. They had been friends once. No matter what the political situation was, how could Opal think Kuvira would abuse her? She had an impulse to reach out to the omega, to cup her cheek and assure her that she didn’t want to cause her pain. _That’s absurd,_  she reminded herself. _The last thing Opal wants right now is your touch._

Instead, she settled for words. “I agree, it is hardly grand romance, but this is the world we live in. Even though we have to be pragmatic at times, that doesn’t mean we can’t make the best of it.”

“Yeah, that’s me, I guess.” Opal shook her head, though whether she was more annoyed at herself or Kuvira was unclear. “Pragmatic.”

Kuvira sighed internally. She wished the thought of touching Opal wasn’t so appealing, and her attitude so annoying, but it was better to put it out of her mind for the time being. She had other concerns, like why a messenger clad in the uniform of her forces was making his way through the crowd, heading straight for her.

When the man got close enough to her not to be overheard by most of the guests, he leaned in and whispered, “A word, Great Uniter?” The title drew a sigh from Suyin and a snort from Opal, but Kuvira ignored them, rising from her chair and moving to a more private corner of the banquet hall.

“What’s going on, soldier? I assume it’s important, if you’re bothering me now.”

“It is, Great Uniter. I was told to notify you that, as per your orders, the train containing the mobile laboratories has cleared the local junction and is safely away from Zaofu. Now it will be secure from any treachery by the Avatar or her allies.”

It took every ounce of Kuvira’s considerable discipline to keep a look of shock off her face. Her first impulse was to blurt out, “I gave no such order!” but she resisted it. There was only one other person who could have arranged for the train to be moved, and who could have plausibly claimed her authority when they did it. If he was doing this behind her back, it meant that she had a serious discipline problem, and it wouldn’t do to let either this soldier or her guests know that. Still, that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried.

_What are you doing, Baatar? What are you planning?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time! And look for a special, supplemental (and very smutty) story from your co-authors set in this universe and featuring Korrasami coming soon.

Opal peered nervously over the brim of her fan and past the edge of the doorframe, trying not to tremble. Her gut churned with fear that even the steadying pressure of her father's hand on her arm did little to help. She felt like she might vomit, or worse, pass out during her entrance.

Despite the pounding of her heart against her ribs, her eyes remained dry. She was too overwhelmed to cry, although the rest of her family had shed more than their fair share of tears already that morning. Her mother had barely looked at her since they had arrived at the entryway, but from the few glances they’d shared, she could tell that Suyin’s face was full of shame.

"Opal?" She didn't respond to the sound of her name. Her father's voice sounded muffled and far away, almost as if she had imagined it. "Opal, are you all right?"

Of course she wasn't all right. It was a ridiculous question, and it should have made her angry. Instead, all she could manage was a weak and unconvincing, "Yes." The single word was hard enough to force from her trembling lips, so she didn't bother saying anything else.

"Can you move?"

Once again, Opal hesitated. She wasn't sure. Her legs felt like water and her head was spinning. The few steps it would take to pass through the door might be too much, even with her father's arm for support.

"I... I don't know."

The grip on her elbow loosened, and she managed to turn her head. Her father's brow was furrowed with worry, and he looked only slightly less awful than she felt. "Opal, I'm not going to make you do this. I always swore I would never force my children to marry, no matter their status. If you can't go through with this, I'll help you run. I can buy you a few minutes, at least—"

This time, Opal managed to speak. "No," she said, with far more confidence than she felt. Her answer came out cracked, and she tried again, soft and resigned. "No. You know what will happen to Zaofu. What will happen to our family..." She flashed back to the memory of her mother and brothers encased in Kuvira's metal prisons, and a spike of panicked pain pierced her chest.

“It doesn’t matter,” Suyin said, finally meeting her gaze. Opal almost recoiled at the pain in her mother’s eyes. They were angry, and sad, and full of anxiety and self-loathing. “Your father is right. _You_ were right. We can’t just _give_ you to Kuvira like some kind of prize to flatter her ego—”

Opal shook her head. Despite her fear, she was level-headed enough to know that running would only make things worse. "No, Mom. I'm just one person. If Kuvira... _needs_ me to prove a point to her ‘Empire,’ I'll do what she says. As long as she keeps her promise to leave Zaofu alone."

Baatar Senior did not seem convinced. "But what if she doesn't?" he whispered.

"I... believe her." It felt strange to say such a thing, especially about Kuvira, but it was true nonetheless. "I don't trust her, but she wouldn't have agreed to this if she didn't want it to work. She had her chance to fight, and she didn't take it. That has to mean something, right?"

Her father let her go, a look of resignation crossing his face. "I hope it does. But..." Whatever he had been about to say, he couldn't manage to finish. Instead, he straightened her robes. They were beautiful, from what Opal remembered of the brief glimpse she'd taken of her reflection while dressing, but she didn't much care.

_I don’t want to look pretty for her._

The heavy tones of the traditional Earth Kingdom wedding processional began to play, and Opal had no more time to stew. On either side of her stood her parents, escorting her out into the hastily bedecked hall, but she had never felt more alone. She could feel the tension in their postures, but as much as they might have wanted to comfort her, there was nothing they could say to make this better. The fan that she held over her face was her only consolation. At least everyone else wouldn’t see how miserable she was, wouldn’t realize if she began to lose her composure.

The great hall of her mother’s palace wasn’t that big, but the walk still felt like it was a hundred miles long. _Just keeping putting one foot in front of the next_ , she told herself. The only thing worse than enduring this wedding would be collapsing in the middle of it. Passing out wouldn’t even do any good. _Kuvira would probably just have me dragged up to the altar anyway._

Somehow, she managed to make it between the rows of guests without falling. Many of them were people she had know for years, and yet she barely saw them, keeping her eyes on her feet. She nearly tripped over them when she reached the platform, but she kept her balance long enough to reach her designated spot.

Her parents left her at the last, breaking off to take their seats in the high-backed chairs behind the altar. At least there was a friendly face waiting to take their place. Korra had volunteered to officiate at the wedding, and though Opal still resented her for having proposed the match in the first place, she took a crumb of solace in the Avatar’s faith in Kuvira’s underlying decency.

“Hey there, Opal,” Korra whispered, a reassurance kept quiet enough so only she could hear it.

Opal looked up from behind her fan, and immediately, the quiver in her legs went from bad to worse. She’d been so focused on keeping her eyes down that she hadn’t seen her intended until that moment. Kuvira had always been a handsome woman, but now she was just so… striking. The dress uniform she wore wasn’t that different than her usual attire, but it was more impressive, decorated with silver braid and well-tailored to fit her trim but toned frame. In it, she radiated power and authority, an impression reinforced by the iron strength of her chi. At this distance, Opal felt it more strongly than she ever had before, and her body couldn’t help but respond. She could feel her nipples tightening beneath her gown, and between her legs, there was an unwanted stirring.

_Spirits! Why is she having this effect on me? It’s not right._

She was so flustered that she missed the first several sentences of Korra's speech. "... gathered to join Kuvira and Opal Beifong in the loving embrace of marriage. It is our hope that their union will represent the strong bond shared between Zaofu and the Earth Empire, and cement a new era of peace."

For a moment, Opal's mind was taken off both her impending doom and the striking figure Kuvira cut in her uniform. _Nice try, Korra, but I know there's no way you wrote that speech. I bet you got Bolin to do it for you._ The thought that her ex-boyfriend had actually played a part in the ceremony confused her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was already dealing with far too many emotions to keep track of.

She almost looked over at the front row, where Bolin was sitting obediently at Eska's side, but instead, she found herself stealing another glance at Kuvira. The pull of the alpha's chi was undeniable, and more conflicting thoughts crept into her head. She shielded her face, refusing to stare any longer. _Is it just my imagination, or is she staring at me, too?_ She was half-convinced she could feel the power of Kuvira's eyes boring through the fan's blades.

Only the sound of Kuvira's low, firm voice snapped her out of her trance. She felt like a sparrowkeet in a cat-owl's shadow, and her racing heart refused to slow down. "As a gesture of goodwill, it would be my honor to present my betrothed’s parents with a gift." Although she was afraid, Opal couldn't resist peeking as Kuvira left her place at the altar and took a small porcelain cup from one of her attendants. She balanced it carefully, approaching Suyin and giving a respectful bow. "White dragon tea, the rarest brew I could find. And with it, I ask for your blessing."

Opal half-expected her mother to smash the gift on the floor, but after a long hesitation that almost bordered on rudeness, Suyin accepted the steaming cup and saucer. She sipped slowly, and then nodded her head once. It was the only grudging approval she seemed willing to give.

An awkward silence reigned for several moments. Korra cleared her throat, hurrying to continue. "Um—I guess we should get on with the vows," she muttered, fumbling with a wrinkled sheet of paper. Kuvira returned to her place, and as Opal lowered her fan, she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. She only hoped she would be able to say the single word required of her when the time came.

"Do you, Kuvira, take Opal Beifong as your mate? Do you promise to cherish and care for her, just as you cherish and care for your Empire?"

A sour, disapproving look crossed Korra's face, and Opal almost burst out into frantic laughter. Although Bolin's hand in the script was obvious, Kuvira had obviously had something to do with the writing of the vows themselves.

"I do," Kuvira said. Suddenly, Opal didn't feel like laughing anymore.

Korra turned toward her, and Opal’s stomach flipped. "Do you, Opal Beifong, take Kuvira as your mate? Do you promise to love and honor her, just as..." Her lip curled, and Opal could tell she wouldn't like what was coming next. "...just as you love and honor your Empire?"

Opal froze. She tried to form a 'Yes', but it lodged in her throat, refusing to budge. She swallowed hard, and her fan slipped several inches. Kuvira's eyes locked onto her face, willing her to speak, and an answer finally tripped past her lips. It was stammering and uncertain, but thankfully audible. "Y—yes."

A smile tugged at the corners of Kuvira’s face, and for an instant, Opal could have been fooled into thinking it was genuine. Now that the words were out, relief and dread warred within her. She had done what she had to, but there was no turning back.

By the time she could perceive anything else, Kuvira was bowing low, and Opal returned the gesture mechanically. She dipped low when the alpha rose, and rose when she dipped, while next to her, Korra recited the traditional phrases. She explained that the four bows honored the spirits, the elements, the families of the newly-weds, and each other, but her words were little more than a hum in Opal’s ears.

Once the sequence was finished and the pair stood upright and faced each other again, Korra said, “And now, you may kiss your mates.”

Opal’s whole body tensed as Kuvira leaned in towards her. A part of her wanted to pull away, but she felt trapped, not just by the weight of social pressure, but by the force of Kuvira’s chi. It was so potent as to be overwhelming, and something deep within her _wanted_ to feel the alpha’s lips on her own. Kuvira’s hand wrapped around the back of Opal’s head, drawing her in closer, and she held her breath as the two of them moved together.

It was hard to imagine any part of Kuvira being soft, but her lips were surprisingly gentle. Urges to retreat and advance warred inside of her, leaving her unable to do anything but let this happen. Kuvira applied a slight amount of pressure, and at the mix of softness and power, Opal couldn’t help herself. Her cheeks flushed, and a tiny whimper slipped out before she could stifle it. Though it was inaudible to everyone else, she realized with horror that Kuvira must have heard her. The alpha murmured approvingly, and she let their embrace linger for an eternity of seconds. When she finally pulled back to the applause of the crowd, Opal could only stand there like a statue. As much as she’d expected to hate the kiss, liking it was even worse.

***

Kuvira held open the door to the bridal chamber, standing aside and allowing Opal to pass through first. Though she tried to remain stoic for the sake of their audience, she couldn't resist stealing a quick glance at her new mate. Opal's green and white-trimmed wedding robes didn't reveal much skin, but the cut did highlight her curves in a pleasing way. Kuvira had almost enjoyed watching her walk down the aisle, at least until she had gotten a glimpse of the terror on Opal's face.

Perhaps it was foolish and sentimental of her, but she had never imagined her wedding going quite this way. Growing up, she had hoped her future mate would love her, or at least like her. _I suppose that was childish._ _And she probably won't be any friendlier once we're alone. Although, maybe..._ She blinked slowly, remembering the kiss she and Opal had shared at the altar. The omega had been surprised, but not exactly reluctant or disgusted. Kuvira shivered as she recalled the small sound of desire that had slipped into her mouth just before they broke apart.

_Perhaps a physical relationship of some kind might be possible. We do need to produce heirs, at the very least._

Kuvira snapped out of her haze and realized that several stares were fixed on her. Korra was standing a yard away, arms folded over her chest, wearing a look that could only be described as protective. The message was loud and clear: _'Hurt her, and I'll hurt you worse.'_

She met the Avatar's eyes briefly to indicate that she understood before turning to Suyin. Her former mentor's glare was sharper than a blade, but Kuvira didn't flinch. Opal was her mate now. Suyin could disapprove all she wanted, but it would make no difference.

"We'll see you at the banquet," she said, politely but firmly dismissing the onlookers. "Please, don't wait to start the festivities..." She hesitated, but in the end, she couldn't resist a slight dig. "We may be a while."

Suyin fumed, but Korra hastened to fill the gap before she could explode. "Good idea," she said, in a chipper voice. "Opal looked a bit faint up there. She might need a minute to rest." She practically dragged Suyin away by the arm, cutting off the brewing conflict before it could start.

Kuvira decided not to goad her new mother-in-law any further. Suyin wasn't the type of alpha to pick fights, but the look on her face had been almost murderous. Instead, Kuvira slipped into the bridal chamber, closing the door behind her. Opal had crossed to the opposite side of the room, most likely to get as far from the bed as possible. The lights were tastefully dimmed, but Kuvira could still read the expression on her new mate's face. It was all fear.

"You don't have to plaster yourself against the wall like that," she said, trying her best to sound calm. "I told you last night, I have no intention of hurting you."

Opal clutched her fan in a death-grip, but her eyes flashed with anger. "I don't know why you expect me to believe that. You were prepared to execute my family and invade my city a week ago."

“I was.” Kuvira would not deny her actions; she was not ashamed of them, and doing so would not help her in any event. “But that was politics. Everything I did was to advance the interests of the Earth Empire. How would harming you do that?”

“You think I know what’s going on in your twisted head?” Opal demanded. “I mean, you told Korra and my mother that you want an heir. I assume you’re going to mate me. Isn’t that what I’m here for?”

Kuvira took a deep breath, trying to decide on a response. All during the ceremony, she had been feeling a decided pull of attraction to the omega. Even in her anger, Opal was beautiful, and her presence, the soft pull of her chi was more than enough to draw Kuvira in. Her body wanted her new mate. It called out for her to shift, to bend Opal over the bed and take her over and over.

But her heart felt differently. Even if it wasn’t for Korra’s threats, the thought of hurting Opal held no appeal, and if Kuvira tried to mate her now, that was what she’d be doing. The prospect clearly terrified the omega. True, she’d had a physical reaction when they kissed, but that wasn’t the same thing as her true desire. Perhaps their wedding had been an awkward, tortured affair, but Kuvira would not cap it off with a rape.

“Some day, yes,” she told Opal, “I expect that we will produce heirs. But not tonight. Not like this. Whatever you and your family may think of me, I am not that kind of monster.”

For a moment, her words seemed to have the desired effect. Kuvira could hear the slight exhale of breath as Opal’s chest relaxed and the fear receded from her eyes. “I… appreciate that,” she said softly.

“It is nothing,” Kuvira replied, feeling a touch of hope. “Whatever you think of how we came to be mated, we are bound together now. We should make the best of the situation.”

The moment didn’t last. As quickly as Opal’s softness had appeared, it vanished once more. “Don’t make too much of my thanks,” she snapped. “Showing some minimal decency and _not_ assaulting me doesn’t make you a good person. You’re still a tyrant, and just because I’m mated to you doesn’t mean I’m going to help you run this terrible empire you’ve built.”

Kuvira shook her head, trudging over to the armchair on one side of the bedroom. The soft cushions were comfortable after standing through the ceremony, but her mind was harder to relax. Clearly, she had hoped for too much from her gesture, and at first she wasn’t sure what to say next. Opal didn’t seem to have any better idea, because once her outburst had ended, she retreated to the far wall, keeping her head pointed towards the carpet.

“You should lie down,” Kuvira finally told her. “Or sit. We are going to be here for some time.”

“What do you mean?” Opal stammered. “You said you wouldn’t…”

“I won’t.” She mentally kicked herself for not being more careful with her words. She had not meant to summon Opal’s fears back to the surface like that. “But there are expectations that have to be met, and appearances to keep up. It wouldn’t do for us to go back out there too soon. We will wait in here for a time, and then change and join our guests. I don’t expect you to lie about what we did, but a discreet silence on the topic would be appreciated.”

“Fine,” Opal agreed, but her sullen tone made it hard to count her acquiescence as much of a victory. The omega sat down on the edge of the bed, facing away from her, and Kuvira sighed. It was going to be a very long couple of hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you may have noticed a slight change in the tags. The planned foursome between Korra, Asami, Kuvira, and Opal proved to be a divisive one, with some people excited about it and others turned off to the point of not wanting to read the story. Now, if this was a story where open relationships were a central plot point, like Together But Far Away or The Best Entertainment series, we'd say, "Well, you can't please all the people all the time," and leave it at that. However, in this case, the foursome was always going to be a minor part of the story at the end anyway. As a result, we've decided to split the difference. There will be NO open relationship in the main story, just our two main couples, Korra/Asami and Kuvira/Opal. However, the foursome will get its own separate little side story after main one wraps, so those of you who want that will still get it, and those who don't can easily avoid it. With all that said, enjoy the chapter and the story.

"Relax," Asami murmured, tucking a stray lock of Korra's hair behind her ear. "You’re so tense it looks like you’re about to shatter that cup just by staring at it."

Korra sighed and set her glass back on the table. She had never been good at hiding her emotions, especially from Asami. "Sorry," she mumbled, shoulders slumping as she stared into her bowl of dumplings. "I'm just worried about Opal. I know Kuvira won't hurt her, but the look on her face... it was awful. I feel like a terrible Avatar and an even worse friend."

"You aren't a bad friend," Asami insisted, reaching over and giving her thigh a reassuring squeeze. "I thought Opal agreed that this was the best course of action?"

Korra swallowed instead of answering. Asami's touch had landed a little higher than she had anticipated, and she was grateful for the cover of the tablecloth. A few kisses here and there were to be expected at a wedding banquet, but anything handsier wouldn't be appropriate in such a public setting. "Well, I wouldn't say she _agreed._ More like we forced her into going along with it. Spirits, I'm surprised she doesn't hate me. And those wedding vows I had to read—"

"Stop that." Asami's hand stopped half-way up her leg, and her voice lost its flirtatious edge. "You were trying to make peace. If you want to blame someone for this, blame Kuvira."

Asami's words should have made her feel better, but instead, they just made her stomach lurch. The delicious food in front of her seemed even less appetizing than before, and she was certain it would taste like ash in her mouth. "I wish I _could_ blame Kuvira, but I can't. Not completely. I hate to admit it, but she was right about needing Zaofu, at least from her perspective. She took a big risk settling for this alliance instead of taking the city by force. She staked the stability of her whole empire on the hope that a marriage would be enough."

"I don't think that makes her blameless," Asami muttered, almost to herself. "She was supposed to stabilize the Earth Kingdom, not conquer it and turn it into her own personal empire."

"Let's not talk about this," Korra said, setting down her chopsticks and pinching the middle of her forehead. She was already feeling the start of a headache. "I just hope I haven't made a huge mistake. If I'm wrong about Kuvira having some good left in her, Opal's going to pay the price." She cast a worried glance at the head table where the newlyweds were seated. Opal wasn't happy, but thankfully, she didn’t seem traumatized either. She was still keeping her distance from Kuvira, but her body language was only cold, not fearful or pained.

Her new mate wasn't much more comfortable. Kuvira’s agitation was easy to read even from across the room and Korra suspected that despite the several hours the couple had spent in the bridal chamber, nothing had happened there.

To her surprise, Asami leaned closer, cuddling against her side. "You know how I feel about Kuvira, but if you believe she can be reasoned with, then it was a chance worth taking. I trust your judgment, and so does everyone else. That's why Suyin and Opal agreed to this in the first place. No one else could have talked them into it. I don't want to think about how this situation would have turned out if you hadn't stepped in."

The words couldn't banish Korra's worries completely, but they did perk her up a little. "Yeah?" she asked, hoping for more reassurance.

"Definitely. Besides..." A sly look crossed Asami's face, and the corners of her lips twitched up. "I suspect Opal isn't going to be as unhappy in her marriage as everyone else thinks."

Korra's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on," Asami said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Opal might hate Kuvira for the moment, but she's certainly not indifferent. I know what an omega's chi feels like when she's attracted to someone. There's a physical connection at the very least."

"Really?" Korra felt the faint stirrings of hope in her chest. "That's unexpected, but I'm glad to hear it."

Asami patted her leg beneath the table, and her smile became indulgent. "Unexpected to you, maybe. I bet you don't even know Opal has a crush on you, too."

"Wait, what?"

Before Korra could even respond to that revelation, their conversation was interrupted. Bolin approached them from one of the other tables, waving cheerfully with one hand and holding a glass in the other. "Hey, guys! Long time, no see. How've you been? This food's great, huh? Suyin and Baatar Senior outdid themselves."

Korra's mild annoyance was outweighed by her joy at seeing her friend so happy. She had been worrying about Bolin in the back of her mind for the past few days, but he seemed like his normal self. _Hopefully it's not just because he's thrown off his leash for a few minutes._ "Hi, Bolin. Thanks for writing that speech for me. I think it went over pretty well. You know, aside from the vows."

Bolin shrugged. "Things were a little tense, but at least no one got hurt. Honestly, it could have been a lot worse."

"That's true," Asami said. Her hand resumed its upward climb, and Korra's face began to heat up at the ticklish touch. "But what about you? Your letters are very, um, _thorough_..."

Korra snorted in amusement. Bolin did have a bad habit of rambling in his correspondences.

"But I'd like to hear how you're doing straight from the source,” Asami continued. “Is married life suiting you as well as you’d hoped?"

“Oh, yeah,” he declared. “It’s great. I mean, sure, some stuff takes getting used to, but on the whole, it's a lot of fun.”

 _Some stuff, huh?_ Korra’s eyes flicked to the black, skull-clasped collar fastened around Bolin’s neck. It wasn’t unusual for alphas to be possessive of their mates, but Eska took things a bit… literally for Korra’s taste. Still, different strokes and all that. Bolin’s enthusiasm for his marriage sounded genuine, and who was she to say he was wrong?

“You should be more worried about Opal,” he continued. “She didn’t look like she was enjoying herself at all during the wedding.”

“It doesn't exactly seem like a great match,” Korra agreed, struggling to form her words. Asami had reached her inner thigh, teasing up and down the seam of her pant leg. It was only a day since they had last made love, but her body was responding anyway. Asami drove her crazy like no one else—enough to distract her from Bolin's presence and even her guilt. She cleared her throat and tried again, speaking with extra emphasis. “But Asami was just telling me about this theory that she has. _Weren’t you_?”

Unfortunately, her omega was quite capable of multitasking. “I noticed an attraction between Opal and Kuvira earlier,” she remarked, even while the pad of her index finger brushed _just_ to the right of where Korra’s clit was trying to shift in spite of her best efforts. “At the very least, it might make their interactions a little less frosty.”

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Bolin agreed, thankfully oblivious to the signs of strain on Korra’s face. “I know we broke up a while ago, but I'd hate for Opal to be unhappy—”

“Opal’s happiness is no longer your concern, my pliant turtle duck.”

There was exactly one other person Bolin’s mate could be mistaken for, but with the way Eska took firm hold of the omega’s shoulder, Korra knew it had to be her. Bolin’s head whipped around in surprise, and a nervous smile spread across his face. “Hey there, my sweet koala otter. I was just, uh, catching up with Korra and Asami.”

Eska’s voice was as flat as ever, making it hard to tell what she was really thinking. “I can see that, but you are avoiding my question. Why are you so interested in your former girlfriend's happiness?”

“Just because you break up with somebody doesn’t mean you don’t care about them anymore,” Korra pointed out, thinking of her own complicated past with Kuvira. In spite of everything, she was profoundly relieved that they hadn’t had to finish their battle outside of Zaofu.

“Ah,” Eska said. Korra couldn't tell whether the answer had satisfied her or not. “So it is merely polite concern. Very well. I will permit you to inquire somewhat further before I deem it to be inappropriate.”

Korra's eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Inappropriate? I—" She completely forgot what she was saying as a bolt of pleasure shot straight through her core. Asami had found her at last, and she sank her teeth into her lower lip to prevent from embarrassing herself any further. The bud of her clit swelled in response to the pressure, pulsing as it began to extend. _Please don't let Eska sense it. Getting caught by my creepy cousin is the last thing I need..._

Luckily for her, Eska remained focused on Bolin. "If it will put your concerns to rest, I will escort you up to the main table so you may speak to Opal."

Bolin eyed the line of solemn-faced soldiers behind Kuvira and Opal with a healthy amount of skepticism. "Uh, maybe now isn't the best time? I was thinking Opal and I could talk somewhere a little more relaxing. You know, without a bunch of scary metalbending bodyguards listening in..."

Korra tried to pay attention, but Bolin's excuses kept fading out. Asami's hand had successfully diverted her attention, the insistent pull of her omega's chi coaxing her to hardness as much as the fingers playing over her. Her cock strained against the front of her pants, and she prayed she wouldn't need to get up any time soon. She considered reaching beneath the table to stop Asami's teasing, but instead, she found herself gripping its edge in order to maintain her composure.

"That sounds like a great idea," Asami said in a deceptively innocent voice. She gave a deliberate squeeze, and Korra nearly upset her dumplings as her knee jerked up and hit the underside of the table.

"Sorry!" she blurted out, a little too loud. "Jumpy legs. Um, m—maybe we should invite Opal to have lunch with us before we all leave Zaofu? That would give us a chance to talk."

Bolin's eyes brightened. "Hey, yeah. We can check in on her, maybe cheer her up." His face fell a little when he checked with Eska for confirmation and received only a blank stare in return. "Uh, if that's okay with you?"

After a pause, Eska nodded. "Acceptable. If it will make you happy, you may visit with your friends. We will discuss the details later. Come, husband. We should congratulate the happy couple." She hooked two of her fingers through Bolin's collar in a casual, practiced motion, dragging him away without much of a goodbye.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Bolin called back as Eska escorted him from earshot. "Drinks tomorrow evening! Mako said he's coming."

"Later, Bolin," Korra heard Eska say before they disappeared from earshot. "I suspect your friends want some time to themselves."

Korra's cheeks flushed. "Is it dumb of me to hope that Eska _didn't_ notice you feeling me up under the table?"

Asami's smirk was anything but apologetic. "Do you care?"

Korra began to panic. They had never attempted anything quite this adventurous before, and she wasn't sure tonight was the right time. "Come on, Asami," she pleaded, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I've gotta get out—"

"I'm working on that," Asami purred, toying with the drawstring of her pants.

"That's not what I meant," Korra protested, but her shaft throbbed at the very thought of being released and her pants had become uncomfortably constricting. "I need to get out of here. I've got a serious problem..."

“Oh, I see.” Asami’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip, lingering there just long enough to tantalize. “Then you’d better come with me so I can take care of it.”

Without further warning, the pressure along Korra’s shaft withdrew. As maddening as the touch had been, being deprived of it was worse. She throbbed painfully at the loss as Asami rose from her seat, and Korra knew she had no choice but to follow. There was no way she was getting through the rest of dinner in her current condition.

Desperately willing her erection subside at least a little, she got up as well and hurried after Asami, keeping her eyes glued to her lover as they exited the banquet hall. Staring at Asami in the stunning scoop-backed red dress she had worn to the wedding provided its own justification, but in addition, Korra really didn’t want to make eye contact with any of the other guests. Having someone like Lin or Mako realize what was going on was too terrible a thought to contemplate.

Embarrassment made her body settle slightly as she left the hall, but when Asami spun around to look at her, any relief was immediately undone. Asami's eyes were always beautiful, but the smoldering heat in them this time was nearly enough to make Korra lose control on the spot. “Come here,” Asami purred, and Korra hurried to join her at the other end of the long hallway.

As soon as she got close, Asami grabbed her hand, pulling her into a small service corridor off the main hall. There was no one around, and no sound of footsteps, but they were still dangerously exposed.

Asami didn’t seem to care. She yanked Korra’s head to hers, planting a fierce kiss on her lips. “Now,” she said, dropping down to her knees, “I believe you had a problem for me to take care of.”

“But Asami,” she groaned, a final, feeble protest, “someone could find us.”

“They could, but everyone else is busy at the banquet. Still, you probably shouldn’t take too long...” Asami finished the work she had begun on Korra’s laces earlier, tugging down her pants far enough for her shaft to spring free. “That won’t be a problem for you, will it?”

“N—no,” Korra managed to mumble as Asami’s hand wrapped around the base of her cock. The simple touch was enough to make her lurch forward. She was already strained from all the earlier teasing, and taking too long to finish definitely wasn't what she was worried about.

“Just look at you, Avatar Korra,” Asami murmured, fist pumping up and down her length. “So hard for me. So hungry. I love seeing you this way.”

“You, ‘Sami,” she groaned. One of her hands braced against the wall in an effort to keep her balance while the other threaded itself in her omega’s dark hair. “For you.”

“Mmhmm. I can tell.” Asami leaned forward, and her tongue darted out to lash over the slit at the tip of Korra’s shaft. Korra dug her teeth into her lip, trying and failing to stifle her moans of pleasure. With each inch Asami took in her mouth, it grew more difficult to keep from crying out.

As the top of her cock began to disappear between Asami's full red lips, the hand at the base pumped even more vigorously. The combination of wet heat and firm pressure was more than Korra could resist. Her body was screaming for release, for her to let go of the climax that Asami was working so skillfully to draw out of her. And yet, as crazy as it was, as much Korra she knew she should finish before someone found them, she couldn’t bring herself to let go of the pleasure. Gritting her teeth, she tried desperately to hold on a little bit longer while Asami’s tongue swirled over the head of her cock and her hand flew up and down its length.

It was a losing battle, and she knew it. The pressure in her cock built with every passing second, and trying to review combat techniques in her head could only help for so long. She managed to buy herself a little more precious time, but when Asami’s mouth sealed around the tip of her cock and started sucking, it was too much. Korra grunted and threw her head back, all other thoughts emptying out.

Even though it hit quickly, her release was pure bliss. The warmth of Asami’s mouth felt like it had been made for her, and every time she pumped out another stream of her release, the omega swallowed it down with a motion that only coaxed out more. Asami clearly had what she had wanted, and she wasn’t willing to release it. She alternated between bending down to take most of Korra’s length in her throat and pulling back to lavish attention on the head. By the time she finally stopped coming, the skin was so sensitive that the last few strokes of Asami’s tongue were almost painful in their intensity.

“There,” Asami said, removing her lips with a slick popping sound. “I told you I’d take care of you.”

“Oh, you did,” she mumbled. “That was…”

She didn’t manage to finish her sentence. Asami dipped back and gave the length of her cock another long lick. Korra had thought she was completely spent, but the sudden reintroduction of sensation made her length twitch. One last spurt of her come spilled out, coating the side of Asami’s cheek.

“Oh, fuck,” Korra groaned. The sight was unbearably sexy, but she was mortified at having made a mess.

“Don't worry,” Asami assured her. “I came prepared.”  The omega pulled a napkin out of her purse and used it to clean off her cheek before doing to same to Korra’s cock. Korra’s whole body felt limp, and her only contribution was to slump halfway down the wall, panting while Asami tucked her back into her pants.

“Spirits, Asami,” she mumbled when she could manage the words. “That was… I mean, it was great, but what made you do it now? I mean, with everything happening...”

“That’s why I did it. You were being too hard on yourself about the wedding.” Asami straightened back up and gave Korra a surprisingly gentle kiss. “I wanted to take your mind off it.”

“Well, you definitely did that.” She ran a hand through Asami’s hair and down to the bare skin at her shoulders. “Do you need me to do something for you too?”

Asami bent to kiss the top of her hand. “Later. I really enjoyed that, but we should get back to the banquet. I have a feeling you’ll be in a much better mood for socializing now.”

“Oh, yeah,” Korra agreed. Her only worry at that moment was that thoughts of how she planned to repay Asami were going to be distracting her the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revan's Mask here. So, this is the chapter with the part Rae wrote that made me declare that I was dead. I just hope you enjoying reading it as much as I did.

Opal had spent most of the wedding banquet stewing in her own anger, but as the evening began to wind down, fear crept over her instead. The hole in her chest grew a little larger with each guest who stopped by to say farewell. All too soon, she would be left alone with her new mate. She found herself dragging out conversations, trying to make the party last as long as possible.

But there was no delaying the inevitable. Evening rushed into night, and before she knew it, the hall was almost empty. While she picked at a second helping of dessert, desperately searching for someone's eye so she would have an excuse to stay longer, Kuvira said the words she had been dreading. "It's been a long day, President Raiko. I think it would be best if Opal and I retired for the evening."

Opal turned, trying to find a way to protest, but Raiko nodded in understanding. "Don't let me keep you," he said with a knowing grin that made her gut lurch. "I bet you want some time alone with your new mate, eh?"

The implications were obvious, and Opal shuddered with a mixture of disgust and... something else. She didn't want to think about what it might be. _That kiss didn't mean anything. She just took me by surprise._ But deep down, Opal knew there had been nothing unexpected about the kiss except her own reaction to it. Some part of her had enjoyed the feel of Kuvira's lips moving against hers, as awful as that was to admit.

"Of course," Kuvira said, draping an arm over her shoulder. "Who wouldn't?" Opal resisted the temptation to shrug it off. She and Kuvira had reached a silent truce of sorts about public displays of affection over the past several hours. Opal tolerated them for appearance's sake, and Kuvira moved slowly when touching her to give her plenty of warning. But this time, Opal felt a strange stirring within her as Kuvira's arm folded around her. It left her a little dizzy, and she was suddenly short of breath.

_It's only nerves. I'm worried about being alone with her..._

"Well, I won't take any more of your time," Raiko said, even as Opal silently pleaded for him to stay. "We can discuss the Empire's relationship with Republic City another time."

A slight shadow crossed Kuvira's face, but she hid it with what passed for a smile. "I look forward to it. I'm sure we will find plenty of time to talk once things have settled down."

Opal's stomach was anything but settled. It tossed and turned, and her eyes darted from side to side, looking for a way out. But there was none. She and Kuvira were married. There was no way she could avoid her mate for the rest of her life. When Kuvira stood, she did as well, copying her nod of farewell to President Raiko. She didn't hear what was said back. Her ears were filled with an empty roar.

Her goodbyes to her family passed in a blur. Their embraces offered little comfort, and she couldn't meet their eyes. Stray moments stood out—the tears her father was trying to hide, the growl of warning Suyin muttered in Kuvira's ear during their forced hug—but all too soon, Kuvira was leading her away from the party and up the stairs as the remaining guests cheered them on. Her shoulders sank further and further with each step.

 _This is really happening. I'm married. Married to Kuvira._ Even though she doubted Kuvira would try to force a mating after their brief, awkward discussion on the subject earlier, the last thing Opal wanted was to be alone with her. It was just another reminder that she was trapped, bound to the person she hated most in the world. She barely kept track of where she was going, and it took a slight tug on her arm to make her realize they had returned to the bridal chamber. She also realized she had kept her elbow linked through Kuvira's the entire time, and she jerked away in surprise.

A look of _—what? Disappointment? That can't be right—_ flashed across Kuvira's face, but she made no effort to take Opal’s arm back. Instead, she opened the door in silence and stood to one side.

Reluctantly, Opal entered first. She came to a stop once she was clear of the doorway, uncertain what to do first. She was exhausted, but also fully alert, and though there was a sheer nightgown in her size draped across the foot of the bed, the last thing she wanted to do was undress in front of Kuvira and make herself even more vulnerable. Her eyes darted to the washroom, where she had taken refuge before to change out of her wedding robes and into her party dress. It would have to do again. Without even looking at Kuvira, she scooped up the nightgown and clutched it to her chest, hurrying into the washroom to be alone.

Once the door had been safely closed behind her, Opal could finally exhale. Here, for at least a few minutes, she was safe not only from Kuvira’s gaze but from her own confusing response to the alpha’s presence. _It’s only a stupid, instinctive reaction_ , she kept telling herself. _I’m an omega, she’s a powerful alpha. That’s all._

Even if that was true, it was still desire that she’d felt, and the knowledge scared her. In search of reassurance, Opal squeezed down on the small pouch hidden in one of the folds of her robe. Her father had given the kajihana to her that morning, so that no matter what Kuvira might force her to do, at least she wouldn’t become pregnant. She hadn’t remembered to take it in the confusion of the initial bedding ceremony, but now she couldn’t afford to be so forgetful.

The pill was bitter as she swallowed it down, but in spite of the taste, it eased her nerves slightly. No doubt Kuvira would be furious if she found out Opal had no intention of bearing her an heir, but that was a worry for a later time. She couldn’t face the possibility of a pregnancy on top of everything else, and in spite of Kuvira’s promises, she didn’t trust that her new mate’s resolve would hold once they were in bed together.

_Or maybe yours won’t._

Pushing that disconcerting thought out of her mind, Opal turned her attention to changing. The clasps and ties of her wedding gown weren’t the simplest, and the tremble in her fingers didn’t make the task any easier. They kept slipping away from her, and by the time she was done, the frustration was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Eventually, though, Opal managed to get them open and discard the dress in favor of the nightgown that had been left out for her. Staring at herself in the mirror, it was clear that the sheer green garment showed more than she was comfortable with. The top was cut to give a generous view of the tops of her breasts, and while the bottom at least extended fairly far down her legs, there were slits along the sides. Worse, the thinness of the material allowed anyone who looked at her to get a clear picture of her body’s shape.

_Anyone? You mean Kuvira. She’s the one who’s about to be looking at you._

The thought made her shiver, and Opal wished that it was entirely with disgust. With a deep breath, she took hold of the doorknob. As much as she wanted to stay in here by herself, the last thing she needed was Kuvira becoming impatient and barging in.

When she pushed the door open, however, Opal realized she was the one who’d done the ill-timed barging. Kuvira’s dress uniform was neatly stacked on a chair, and though she had put on a pair of black athletic shorts, the matching tank-top was still in her hand, giving Opal a clear view of the back of her mostly-naked body.

She wished it weren’t so impressive. Kuvira was in superb shape, and Opal couldn’t stop herself from gasping. The cascade of dark hair that had been freed from its bun, the well-developed muscles of her back, the toned length of her legs, the half-seen side of her high breasts; Opal’s eyes drank them all in even as her rational mind recoiled. “I’m so sorry,” she stammered as Kuvira turned to look at her. “I thought you were going to wait until I was done so you could use...”

Kuvira angled her body away again, pulling her tank top down. “It seemed more efficient,” she replied, sounding more flustered than Opal had expected. Although she was relieved that Kuvira was making an attempt to cover up, Opal couldn't help feeling disappointed as well. She caught herself studying the outline of Kuvira's breasts beneath the thin shirt before she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be looking.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, too embarrassed to think of anything else to say. "I didn't mean to—"

Unfortunately, Kuvira chose that moment to turn around and face her. Opal's gaze dropped on instinct, and her breath hitched in surprise. Kuvira's athletic shorts were just as tight around the front, and they were struggling to contain a considerable bulge. Opal's mouth fell open, but instead of speaking, all she managed was a slight whimper. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

Kuvira's underwear left almost nothing to the imagination. The outline of her shaft was obvious, and it was _much_ longer and thicker than Opal had expected. An embarrassing pulse shot straight between her legs at the sight, but inwardly, she began to panic. _Why is it even there? I haven't touched her. Is it because of me? What if_ _she expects me to—_

"Opal?" The sound of her name snapped her out of her trance. Finally, she managed to look at Kuvira's face. What she found there was something of a relief. Kuvira's expression wasn't lustful or malicious. In fact, she seemed almost amused. "You don't have to look so shocked. Surely mine isn't the first one you've seen."

Opal bit her lip to keep from blurting out an answer. She didn't want Kuvira knowing her entire sexual history, limited though it was. "I just... didn't expect you to be shifted," she mumbled. She attempted to avert her eyes, but no matter where she looked, they always ended up back where they had started: fixed straight on the swell in Kuvira's underwear.

Kuvira shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "An omega's chi is a powerful thing, and I've spent all day basking in yours. This is fairly typical. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?" Opal asked in confusion. "You can do that? How?"

Kuvira simply gave her a look.

Fire filled Opal's cheeks, and she brought a hand up to cover her open mouth. _Oh Spirits, that wasn't what I meant at all..._

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Kuvira sighed. "I told you before, I'm not going to force you to mate with me. I can use the washroom. By myself."

The thought of Kuvira using the washroom for _that_ purpose sent the heat on Opal’s face crawling down her neck. Thanks to the peek she had already been presented with, her imagination had no trouble providing a visual to go with the suggestion. A vivid picture of Kuvira sliding a hand down along her chiseled abdomen and easing herself out of her shorts intruded on her thoughts. "No! I mean, um... it's... it's fine. You don't have to get rid of it. Just... stay on your side of the bed."

One of Kuvira's striking brows arched. "Actually, I was going to do the honorable thing and offer to take the chair. But if you're willing to share the bed, I won't say no. Sleeping upright isn't very comfortable."

Opal realized her mistake almost at once. _Well, there's no taking it back now. I can't just un-invite her from the bed, even while she's..._ She forced herself to stop peeking by physically turning her whole body away from Kuvira and heading for the bed. Ironically, she would probably be safest there.

There was an awkward silence as Kuvira watched her climb beneath the covers. Opal drew them all the way up to her chin, burrowing in tight. It wasn't much of a shield, but it was the best she could do. She made sure to take the side nearest the door just in case, facing outward instead of inward and scooting right to the edge of the mattress. Silently, she prayed for Kuvira to do the same. She wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible.

Finally, she felt the mattress dip as Kuvira joined her. Even though she couldn't see her, she could sense her new mate's movements nearby. Thankfully, Kuvira made no attempts to touch her, remaining on her own side of the bed. Everything went still, and quiet descended again except for the shallow, even sound of Kuvira's breathing and her own throbbing heart. It remained that way for several minutes, until a soft voice came from behind her. "Good night, Opal."

Opal swallowed. She wasn't sure why Kuvira was bothering with these little niceties. They certainly didn't make up for her deplorable actions. And yet, she was relieved that Kuvira wasn't acting hostile toward her. If she had to be married to a selfish dictator, at least she was married to a polite one. "Good night," she muttered before she could think better of it.

Sleep didn't come easily, but when it finally descended—hours after Kuvira had already started snoring—it was peaceful and dreamless.

* * *

As soon as Kuvira drifted into wakefulness, she became aware of the feeling. A warm, soft body was pressed up against her own, and on instinct, her arms pulled tighter around it. Instead of inhaling the smell of train smoke, sweetness tingled in her nose, the scent of flowers spread overtop of something much richer. She breathed deep, burying her nose into the silky strands of someone's hair. _Mm. Nice shampoo. But whoever's wearing it smells better._ The scent tugged at something within her, and her cock strained with approval against the front of her underwear.

_Wait. My cock?_

Her eyes fluttered as she searched for the source, and as soon as she opened them, realization rushed in. She was in a bedroom instead of her travel car, and Opal Beifong was fast asleep in her arms.

_Oh no._

Kuvira’s heart raced as she assessed the situation. The two of them were somewhere in the middle of the bed, which made her feel slightly better. She might have moved during the night, but Opal had obviously done the same. Still, that didn’t fix everything. Her hand was cupping Opal’s breast through the silky fabric of her nightgown, and her cock was nestled snug against Opal’s ass.

Her first impulse was to pull back immediately, but a sudden insight stopped her. Their bodies were pressed close together, and Opal’s hand was lying on her thigh. If she jerked away, her mate would probably wake up. Given how much Opal already distrusted her, there was no way she would believe this position was an accident. Things were fragile enough between them already. Better to stay where she was until she could figure out how to extract herself from this situation more stealthily.

Unfortunately, staying where she was proved to be torture of the most exquisite kind. Opal’s nightgown had ridden up during the night, leaving only the thin material of Kuvira’s shorts between her and the temptation of her mate’s flesh. Her brief retreat had made her drag against the softness of Opal’s rear, and the friction was enough to make her cock twitch. The omega’s chi had been calling to her all throughout the previous day, and by now, Kuvira was half mad with frustration. There was a low, almost painful buzzing inside of her, pleading for relief that wasn’t coming.

_She’s right there. If I just eased myself out of these shorts..._

Kuvira stopped that train of thought before it went any further. She would never take advantage of Opal that way, or anyone else. She _had_ to move. She began easing her hand off of Opal’s breast as cautiously as possible, careful not to go too quickly. It didn’t help. Even as she drew away, Opal seemed to want to keep her close. Her grip on Kuvira’s leg tightened while her ass ground back against the length of her erection.

Kuvira couldn’t help herself. She groaned, feeling a bead of wetness form at the tip of her cock. _Unbelievable. I’m not even touching her bare skin, and I’m ready to burst._ The longer she stayed, the greater the risk of ruining her underwear—currently the only thing separating her from the smooth flesh of Opal's ass. She tried once more to peel herself away, slowly and carefully.

Unfortunately, Opal didn't seem inclined to give her up. The omega whimpered, shifting sleepily and cuddling back against her. Kuvira sighed with relief, hoping it would provide her with an opportunity to escape, but to her horror, their bodies moved into an even more precarious position. The angle of Opal's pelvis changed, and Kuvira forgot how to breathe as the warm slit of Opal's pussy slid along the underside of her shaft.

Within moments, the fabric of Kuvira's boxers was damp enough for her to feel its shape. Opal was very obviously aroused despite being asleep, dripping wet and radiating heat. Her outer lips were swollen, pouting open, and Kuvira's length throbbed when she realized that she was resting _right_ between them. If she hadn't been wearing her underwear, she might have accidentally slipped inside. Instead, the soaked fabric clung to her shaft, a poor substitute for the silk of Opal's inner walls.

Kuvira froze, completely unsure what to do. One centimeter forward, and she would be fucking Opal in her sleep. If she tried to pull away, Opal would surely awaken. She was trapped, and all the while, her cock ached, full and heavy with her release. Before she could do anything, the soft body in her arms stirred again. Opal yawned and shuddered, and Kuvira could tell she was finally starting to wake up.

_Oh no. She's going to panic—_

Instead of panicking, Opal moaned and opened her thighs just a bit further, as if to welcome her in. The slight motion was almost too much. Kuvira bit her lip as thin spurts of precome spilled from her pulsing tip, and her head was lost in the sweet fog of Opal's chi. _Fuck. She's awake. She's awake and she isn't pulling away and I'm going to come all over her—_

But the release she both dreaded and wanted never happened. Opal stiffened in her embrace, and Kuvira felt the exact moment she realized what was going on. Her new mate gasped in surprise, jerking away as if she had been burned. Kuvira scrambled back at the same time, not caring how undignified she appeared. Her body mourned the loss, but it was obvious that Opal wanted to be far away from her.

"Wh—what were you..." Opal began, and Kuvira stammered over her.

"It was an accident. I woke up pressed against you, and I..."

Kuvira fumbled for an explanation, but instead, her eyes betrayed her. Without her permission, they tracked down from Opal's heaving chest. The diamond-hard points of the omega's nipples poked through the thin material of her nightgown, but worse still, the lower hem remained tangled up around her waist, offering a clear view of the treasure between her legs. A trimmed triangle of dark hair pointed straight down to her bare, glistening lips, which were still parted in invitation.

"...I..."

Kuvira waited, half expecting Opal to scream, shout, or perhaps even slap her. Instead, the omega seemed stunned. She remained frozen, trembling, and not even bothering to cover up.

"... I should go."

Before Opal could settle on a reaction, Kuvira leapt out of the bed, making a beeline for the washroom. Her cock protested, shifting uncomfortably in her wet, clinging shorts with every step, but she didn't really have any other options. She had to do _something_ , and staying in that bed would have been a recipe for disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a NSFW Kuvira drawing ahead, so be careful reading this in a public place. ;D
> 
> The wonderful Asariasami has done it again. Please follower her at AcrobaticRabbit on deviantart and @asariasami on tumblr. She's amazing.

As she hurried into the bathroom, Kuvira didn’t dare look behind her. Instead, she slammed the door shut and braced herself against it, yanking down her damp shorts. Her cock sprang free almost immediately, twitching against the cool air and leaking heavily. She groaned, but her relief was short-lived. The pressure pounding inside her _needed_ release, and she didn't have the patience to draw it out. Her fist wrapped around her aching length, pumping it roughly from base to tip.

It only took a few swift strokes before Kuvira fell apart. She gritted her teeth, but the noises she’d been bottling up since she awoke escaped from her in a guttural stream of grunts and moans. Her shaft rippled in her hand, and her entire body locked up as thick spurts of come spilled from the throbbing head. The first few jets splashed against the bathroom floor, but Kuvira was too far gone to worry about the mess. She simply leaned a little further back, letting the rest paint her heaving abdomen.

When she finally stopped pulsing, Kuvira realized that her orgasm hadn’t solved anything. Her stomach and hand were a sticky mess, as was the floor, but the memory of Opal's chi still burned. Her cock continued jutting out in front of her, hard and swollen as ever. “Fuck,” she groaned, shaking her head in disbelief. Apparently, this wasn’t going to be as easy as she’d thought.

With a sigh of frustration, Kuvira turned on the shower and stepped beneath the spray. It wasn’t very hot at first, but she didn’t mind. Indeed, she had some hope that the chill would take the edge off, but water was no more successful than her first climax had been at ridding her of her desire. Even under the cold stream, her erection continued to throb, demanding something, someone, she wouldn’t give it.

Resigning herself to what had to be done, Kuvira took her cock back in her hand. This time, she forced herself to use a slow, deliberate rhythm. Her second release wouldn't be quite as easy to find, but she had to have it regardless. The scent of the omega in the other room was still lingering in her nose, aggravating her need beyond the point of reason.

Although she didn't try to think about it, her mind returned to their embarrassing encounter of its own accord. To have come _so_ close without actually being inside of Opal was maddening, and as she ran her hand up and down her length, Kuvira closed her eyes and remembered. She had always had a good eye for details, and she could recall _exactly_ the way Opal had looked sprawled on the bed only moments earlier.

 _The firm curve of her ass, the whimper she made when our bodies rubbed together, the shimmer of wetness on her lips..._ The images bled together, powerful enough to make Kuvira's shaft jump in her hand. Even through her shorts, the contact had been intense, and it was all too easy to imagine more. She could practically see the way Opal would look with a thick cock opening her up, pulling out more of those delectable whimpers as she was filled. _My cock. Fuck. I don't want anyone else to have her._

Once more, the urge to claim the omega rose within her, and she stroked herself faster in an effort to fight it back. The throbbing fullness inside her swelled to the point of pain, but mercifully, Kuvira was close to the edge. She could almost feel the velvet walls of Opal’s pussy wrapped around her, milking her length and pulling it deeper. She desperately wanted that to be real, for it to be Opal she was plunging into, Opal she was preparing to flood with her release.

“Oh, Spirits, yes,” she groaned. “Take it, Opal. Take it all.”

The vision of the omega lying beneath her, screaming as she was fucked and filled, was the last straw. Kuvira's hips jolted, and her grip tightened as she came once more. This orgasm had taken longer to build, but it was all the more powerful for the delay. Her knees turned to jelly, and she fell forward against the shower wall as fresh spurts of come poured out of her. She stopped pumping and squeezed hard, pretending it was Opal's tight muscles clutching around her and pulling her release free.

The image of Opal drew out her climax for ages, and by the time it was over, her cock was limp and sore. Kuvira rested her head against the shower wall, panting with relief and letting water stream over her body. Her physical torment was over, but that only left her with more serious problems. Her pledge not to let her attraction to Opal get the better of her hadn’t even lasted through the first day of their marriage.

_Spirits help me, what am I going to do now?_

* * *

Opal snapped back to reality as the bathroom door slammed shut. She flinched at the noise, but suddenly, she was able to move again. She should have been afraid. Kuvira had been plastered against her, practically _inside_ of her, but the awful shiver coursing through every inch of her body definitely wasn't from fear. The heavy ache between her legs and the wet trails winding down her thighs made that painfully clear.

It was a confusing realization, but she didn't have long to sit with it. The door began rattling on its hinges, shaking with a fast, steady thump, and her eyes widened in shock. _Oh no. She isn't... she can't be..._ But the low, desperate moans coming from the next room could mean nothing else. Kuvira had to be pleasuring herself.

Opal waited for feelings of disgust to overtake her, but instead, her clit gave an embarrassing pulse. Slippery heat spread through the open lips of her pussy, and she gasped as she realized her nightgown wasn't even covering her lower half. Even though Kuvira had no way of seeing her, she couldn't fight the instinct to shield herself. She reached down, face burning at the knowledge that Kuvira had witnessed her in such an exposed position.

"Ahh!"

Opal paused, completely forgetting to adjust her gown. She hadn't meant to listen in, but Kuvira made it impossible not to. She tried to think about something, _anything_ else, but her mind refused to budge. It filled in the gaps, painting a picture to go along with the sounds. Kuvira was probably leaning back against the door, fist folded around the thick, heavy shaft of her cock, the tendons in her strong forearms flexing as she stroked up and down.

 _You shouldn't be thinking about this,_ Opal told herself. _It's wrong. You hate her._ But the voice in her head wasn't very convincing. It was so easy to imagine, probably because she had gotten a pretty good glimpse through Kuvira's shorts both last night and this morning. _And I didn't just see it. I actually felt it. Felt her..._ She shuddered as she remembered how Kuvira's length had slid against her, firm and throbbing with fullness. _For a moment, I forgot who she was and actually wanted her inside me._

The door thumped one more time, and Kuvira’s grunts became a long, loud groan. Opal's cheeks flushed, and she held her breath in sympathy. A noise like that could only mean that Kuvira had...

"Oh, Spirits," Opal muttered, trembling all over again. Part of her cringed with disgust at the thought that Kuvira was coming because of _her,_ but another, equally strong part was disappointed that the alpha's orgasm was going to waste. Her inner walls gave a jealous flutter, and she chewed furiously at her lip. Such thoughts were dangerous. She had no idea how her instincts had managed to consume her so completely—outside of her heat, no less—and she was grateful that Kuvira had fled from the room.

Finally, Kuvira fell silent. The door remained still, and Opal heaved a sigh of relief. Whatever... _that_ had been, it was over at last. She waited, trying to figure out what to do, and soon she heard the hiss of the shower being turned on. The knowledge that Kuvira would be occupied for several more minutes helped her make a decision. She climbed out of bed, smoothing down her nightgown and squirming when she realized that the thin fabric held a stain.

There was a wardrobe waiting against the far wall, and Opal hurried to see if she could find a suitable replacement. Most of the outfits inside were little better than what she was wearing, but she relieved to see that someone had thought to include her wingsuit. Obviously her parents had known she would want something sensible that covered most of her skin and added it to the selection. She stripped off the nightgown and hurried to put the wingsuit on, just in case Kuvira decided to leave the shower early.

Thankfully, the bathroom door stayed shut, but the low groans coming from inside picked up again. Opal froze. _Surely once was enough. She can't need to do it again so soon... can she?_ But the sounds increased, and though her heart pounded frantically in her chest, Opal found herself drawn inexorably toward the door. Her legs carried her there without her conscious permission, until she was standing directly on the other side.

_I shouldn't listen. She practically assaulted me in my sleep. She's the last person I should be having these thoughts about..._

But though she tried to step away, her feet wouldn't budge. She could only stand where she was, frozen like a statue as Kuvira's throaty voice floated through the door. This time, it actually formed words, and Opal's jaw dropped. _"Oh, Spirits, yes. Take it, Opal. Take it all..."_

Assuming that Kuvira was thinking about her was one thing. Hearing it confirmed set Opal's face on fire. She let out a whimper of desire, followed by a squeak of surprise and embarrassment as she clapped both hands over her mouth. While she bit down on one of her fists, Kuvira released again with nothing short of a roar. Her second shout of pleasure was even longer and louder than the first, and Opal's legs almost gave out. Her clit twitched, and fresh heat blossomed between her thighs, as if she were on the verge of coming too.

Once she regained her power of movement, Opal rushed for the door as fast as she could, bursting out into the hall. The inside of her suit was suddenly sticky and uncomfortable, clinging in awkward ways, but she didn't dare go back in search of undergarments or something else to wear. She would just have to suffer. There was _no way_ she could face Kuvira again after what she had overheard. Just the thought of how close she had come to getting caught terrified her.

"It's not my fault," she muttered as she stalked away from the bridal chamber, heading in the direction of her old bedroom. "I wasn't trying to listen. She put me in this situation..." But she knew she could have left the room a lot sooner, and the fact that she hadn't bothered her.

And, surprisingly, the fact that she had woken in Kuvira's embrace didn't. Despite all evidence to the contrary, Opal suspected it had not been intentional. Kuvira was guilty of many things, but she had seemed genuinely horrified by their positions, at least before she had fled for the safety of the washroom. _If she'd wanted to take me, she could have. Even with my airbending, I don't think I could have gotten away. I... I'm not sure I would have wanted to get away._

Her feelings of arousal faded, churning in her gut until they became disgust. But for once, it wasn't Kuvira she was disgusted with. It was herself. She still hated Kuvira, but apparently, her body hadn't gotten the message. It was on a completely different wavelength than her heart, and her blood ran cold as an even worse thought crossed her mind. _I just hope I can stay far, far away from her during my heat. Otherwise, I'm bound to do something I'll regret._

* * *

His first hint that something had gone wrong was the hiss coming from the capacitors. The noise made Baatar look up from his instrument panel and turn in their direction, but before he could check on what was happening, his second clue arrived in the form of a popping sound. A pair of lug nuts flew loose from the containment chamber, forcing him to dive to the ground in order to avoid being struck in the head.

The two pieces of metal embedded themselves in the wall of the train car, and an ominous purple glow emanated from their source. To say this was bad was a severe understatement. Even the small amount of spirit vine energy being used for this preliminary test could easily destroy the entire car, a twenty foot radius around it, and most importantly, Baatar himself.

Crawling on his hands and knees to avoid any further projectiles, Baatar made for the containment chamber. The light coming from it had grown so bright that he had to squeeze his eyes shut and proceed by feel instead. Fortunately, he knew the machine well enough to find what he needed: a thick length of cable that linked the chamber to the triggering mechanisms. It was wedged tightly in place, but he braced his feet against a nearby workbench and pulled with all his strength.

His arms burned with the strain, but after a few seconds of desperate tugging, the connector shuddered and came free with a scraping sound that grated on his ears even as it slowed the pounding of his heart. With the circuit broken, the glow from the chamber began to dim, vanishing entirely after a few seconds. Baatar exhaled, slumping down against the nearest piece of equipment. He was alive, but that was one of the only things he had to be happy about.

True, he had gotten the experimental train safely away from the rest of Kuvira’s army, and it was now manned by carefully picked soldiers. It had been a delicate task, selecting people either loyal to him personally or upset with Kuvira’s decision to show what she called mercy to Zaofu, but he was hopeful that he now had a least a few people he could trust on his side.

About his work into the weapon, however, he was becoming steadily less optimistic. _I thought this would be easier to finish on my own, but I suppose that blustering jackanape Varrick was good for more than I realized._ If this plan was going to work, he was going to need someone of Varrick’s skill as an engineer to help him with it, but how many people like that were there in the world? It was a short list, and he didn’t have much time to find an assistant. His backstabbing former fiancée would come looking for him soon enough, and he needed to be ready to greet her properly.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuvira swung to the left, dodging the fist streaking toward her face. It missed, but only by half an inch. Either she was off her game, or Korra was moving much quicker than usual. She brought her forearms back up, lashing out with her foot, but her hesitation was palpable. Korra skirted the kick with an easy twist, bunching up to resume her own attack.

It came fast and hard, a quick strike to the center of Kuvira’s chest. She managed to block—barely—but the blow changed course to tap her shoulder instead. The light hit didn't hurt, but it upset her balance. Kuvira stumbled back, skidding an inch on the mat before she found her footing. The misstep was slight, but definitely enough for Korra to notice.

"What's up with you, huh?" Korra panted, shifting tactics and rolling her body into a spinning kick. "You're fighting worse than you did outside Zaofu... and that was pretty bad."

Kuvira ducked to the side to avoid Korra's foot, searching for an opening. "Yeah? Well, you weren't much better. Your firebending could have been a hotstone massage."

Korra laughed, but her amusement didn't slow her down. She gained ground with a flurry of punches, and Kuvira struggled to defend herself. She hated to admit it, but Korra had a point. She really wasn't putting forth her best effort today. "So?" Swing. Another close call. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Jab. A thud to her arm, hard enough to bruise. "Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

Kuvira bristled indignantly at the friendly threat. She threw a punch of her own, and to her satisfaction, it actually slipped beneath Korra's guard and caught her stomach. It wasn't hard, but at least she had hit something. " _Nothing's_ wrong," she growled, eyes narrowing as she scanned for her next target. Korra's face seemed vulnerable, and with the way she was feeling, she certainly wanted to smack the grin off it. "Except that you're _bothering_ me."

She struck, but Korra saw it coming the whole way. She lifted her hand, and Kuvira found her fist caught in mid swing. She flexed her arm, but her heart wasn't in it. The hold stayed. "Maybe, but I'm not the only thing bothering you. Come on, Vee. We're friends, right?"

Kuvira sighed. She lowered her arm, resigning herself to providing at least a cursory explanation. Baatar Junior’s continued elusiveness and her missing weapons research was a subject she didn’t want to broach, especially since none of her squads had found a single sign of him so far. But at the very least, perhaps Korra would have some insight into Opal’s behavior. Her new mate had remained unfriendly toward her for the past several days, and though Kuvira often caught Opal staring at her with incredible intensity, their conversations rarely lasted more than a sentence or two.

"My marriage isn't what I thought it would be," she said, shrugging to try and take some of the seriousness out of the words.

Korra gave her a look. "What? You've only been married three days! Isn't it a little soon to start having expectations?"

"My only expectation was an alliance with Zaofu," Kuvira said, a little indignantly. "I got what I wanted."

Korra's smirk didn't waver. "There's a 'but' at the end of that sentence. But?"

Kuvira pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Buuuuut?"

"Fine," Kuvira grumbled. "I am... discovering that my interest in my mate might not be entirely political."

“Really?” a new voice drawled. “I could have told you that much.”

Both alphas turned their heads in unison to see the new arrival. Once they had, their gazes were in no hurry to leave her. Asami Sato was undoubtedly a _very_ compelling omega, and while Kuvira hadn’t paid her particular attention in the past, she couldn’t help looking this time. Asami wore a two-piece red and black outfit that hugged her impressive figure and left a tantalizing strip of bare flesh along her abdomen. Her appearance would have piqued Kuvira’s interest under normal circumstances, but in her current state of frustration, the sight was especially riveting.

“Oh, hey there, Asami,” Korra said with a goofy smile, clearly distracted herself. “I didn’t expect to see you here. You’re looking snazzy as usual.”

“Why, thank you.”

Kuvira wasn’t sure if the extra sway in Asami’s hips as she crossed the dojo floor was for her benefit or Korra’s, but either way, it was definitely noticeable. So was the passionate kiss she lavished on the Avatar when she reached her. They remained lost in each other for several long moments, and Kuvira wasn’t sure which was the worst part of watching them—the arousal or the annoyance.

“I decided to join your workout,” Asami said when she finally let go of Korra’s lips.

“What do you mean, you could have told her that?” Kuvira asked, trying unsuccessfully to avoid being distracted. Her attraction to Korra was an old story, and Asami practically radiated sex. All she could do was hope that she wouldn’t actually get hard enough to tent her baggy gym shorts.

Asami laughed. “I mean that your aura wasn’t even directed at me, and I could still feel it pulsing during the entire ceremony.”

Kuvira face tightened. She was embarrassed by her failure to control her desires, and all the more because that failure had been noticed by a relatively hostile observer like Asami. “Be that as it may, we didn’t come here to talk about my feelings. We came here to spar. Shall we get back to it, Korra?”

“Actually,” Asami interjected, “I was thinking I might take a turn, if Korra’s willing to give up her spot.”

“Sure,” Korra agreed, with a smirk that Kuvira immediately didn’t like. “I’m happy to watch.”

“Fine. If that’s what you want…” Kuvira brushed the sweat from her brow and dropped back into a fighting stance. On the other side of the mats, Asami did the same. The omega’s body wasn’t quite as toned as Korra’s, but she was taller, with a greater reach, and Kuvira had seen enough of her in combat when they faced the Red Lotus to know that she couldn’t afford to take her lightly. “Let’s go.”

Her first kick was only meant as a test, but she was still dismayed by how easily Asami avoided it. The omega shifted to the right and delivered a high kick of her own that Kuvira only barely managed to block before it made contact with her face. She was able to leap back in time to stop Asami’s follow-up punch from connecting, but her attempt to spin around and deliver an elbow to the omega’s shoulder only earned her an arm bar to the solar plexus. She grunted at the impact, but Korra's chipper, “Good shot there,” from the sidelines hurt worse. Kuvira wasn’t sure if Korra was taking more pleasure in Asami’s success or her failure, but either way, she didn’t like it one bit.

Her annoyance grew when Asami easily dodged her next several strikes. For a non-bender, Asami moved surprisingly like water. She flowed in continuous motions, and her body language gave very little away. Kuvira completely missed the knee jabbing up toward her stomach until it hit beneath her guard. "Ugh," she groaned, falling back to re-group. A punch followed her, but she could tell Asami was letting her off easy. "You fight dirty, Sato."

Asami crouched into a defensive position as well, seemingly content to remain there. "You're just sore because Future Industries won't do business with your army." Her eyes gleamed, and Kuvira could tell she had more to say. "Or maybe you're disappointed because your wedding night didn't go quite the way you hoped?"

Kuvira's anger flared. She charged, but Asami was ready for her. The omega knocked her off-balance and tangled their legs together, bringing them both down onto the mat. Kuvira fought to maintain control, and for a moment, she thought she'd won. Asami hit the floor beneath her, thrown by her superior strength. But her brief victory didn't last. Somehow _,_ Asami used her hips to reverse their positions and before Kuvira could process what had happened, she was on her back, gazing up at her opponent's smug face. Asami yanked her arm into a submission hold, and their bodies pressed flush.

She should have tried to escape, but her libido had other ideas. Despite her frustration—or perhaps because of it—an insistent throbbing started between her legs. _Fuck, not again,_ she thought, but though she tried to suppress the reaction, there was no stopping it. Her clit swelled to hardness, and within a matter of seconds, her cock was pressing insistently into Asami's hip while her face flushed with embarrassment.

Worse still, Asami didn't let her go. She remained right where she was, although Kuvira knew from her smirk that she could feel everything. "I see I guessed right," she murmured, grinning in triumph. Her chi coiled and stirred like warm tendrils of water, and Kuvira felt her shaft give another humiliating pulse. At this rate, she was going to ruin a second pair of her shorts.

"Get off," she rasped, but the demand came out shakier than she wanted.

Asami let her go, although she made sure the full length of their bodies brushed as she rolled out of the way. "Kuvira, it takes more than a little sparring to get me off." She picked herself up from the mat, and Kuvira couldn't help staring at the play of muscle along her lean, exposed thighs. "Although I will say, Opal's missing out if she doesn't want to mate with you. Korra has me spoiled, but you're close enough that I wouldn't kick you out of bed if I were single. And, you know, if you weren’t an evil dictator."

"Close enough?" Kuvira repeated, pushing into a sitting position and aiming a glare in Asami's direction. Unfortunately, the omega had already turned away from her, and was heading back toward Korra with even more swagger than before. The bottom half of her outfit had ridden further up, and Kuvira tried and failed not to stare at her ass. It reminded her way too much of what had happened three days prior with Opal. "I don't know what Korra's told you, but I'm actually—"

"Stop lying," Korra laughed, pulling Asami down into her lap and placing a kiss on her shoulder. "You don't want to get into a dick-measuring contest with the Avatar."

"We agreed it was too close to call," Kuvira said from between gritted teeth. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be discussing such things in front of Asami, but she had to defend what little of her pride remained.

“Sure, in the interests of keeping the peace, we can say that,” Korra declared, much to Asami’s amusement. “Just like I’ll try not to mention your shameful sparring performance today too many more times.”

Kuvira shook her head. “You know, you shouldn’t tease me for being off my game. You were the one who insisted that I not try and rush things with Opal. It’s your fault I’m distracted.”

Her remark made Korra turn serious for a moment. “You don’t get to put this on me, Vee. I know you wouldn’t have forced her no matter what I said. I don’t agree with the choices you’ve made, and things got pretty messed up with you and Suyin, but I know you’re a better person than that.”

“I… appreciate the vote of confidence,” she replied. “I just wish that Opal felt the same way you do.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t threatened to seize her city by force, she wouldn’t think you were capable of hurting her,” Asami pointed out.

The omega’s words summoned up Kuvira’s defiance. “I am not going to apologize to you for my actions, Asami. Everything I did was for the good of…”

Asami finished the sentence for her. “Yourself.”

“Come on,” Korra pleaded before Kuvira could respond once more, “Can we not do this? We’re trying to put all of this behind us.”

“Fine,” Asami agreed, “I know you two are _friends_ , so for your sake, we can let it go.” Kuvira was sure the emphasis was for her benefit.

“Thanks, ‘Sami.” Korra gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Very well,” Kuvira said, not willing to be outdone in generosity by Asami. _She’s already bested me in one way. Time to cut my losses. I doubt I’m going to get the better of those two at anything in my current state anyway._ “I think I’m done for the day,” she told them. “I have other matters to see to.” _Like where Baatar is and what he’s doing._

“Sure, see you later,” Korra told her before turning to Asami. “What about you, babe? Want to go a few rounds?”

“You bet,” Asami replied with a smile. “I’m sure I’ll enjoy pinning you more anyway.”

The two of them began squaring off, and Kuvira turned away. She didn’t need anymore stimulation, and besides, as attractive as both of the other women were, neither was who she really wanted to see. Asami had felt very nice pressed against her, but it was the memory the contact had summoned as much as the sensations that had caused Kuvira’s unwanted change.

Her brief glimpse of Opal’s body, and those few touches were proving impossible to get out of her head. It was one thing to be attracted to a shapely omega. That was simply a natural reaction. This feeling was much stronger and more unsettling, threatening to undo her carefully cultivated self-control. Nor could she hide from the situation. Propriety demanded that a pair of newlyweds share a bed, but doing that under the present circumstances could prove unbearable.

Kuvira’s steps quickened as she made her way back to the bridal chamber. She really needed a shower, perhaps for more reasons than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do we like torturing Kuvira so much? Who can say? But we really do.


	12. Chapter 12

Opal set down her book with a sigh, folding the corner of a page to mark her place and putting it on the nightstand. She’d thought that reading might serve as a suitable distraction, but it wasn't working as well as she had hoped. Unwelcome thoughts kept intruding on her mind, although she couldn't truthfully call them unpleasant.

She and Kuvira had spent the past few days dancing around each other in an elaborate act of avoidance. Relocating to her old room would have been preferable, but it would also have sent a bad message. It was traditional for new mates to stay holed up together in the bridal chamber for several days after a wedding, even weeks if they could manage it.

Instead, she and Kuvira had reached an unspoken compromise. They each took short breaks away from the chamber at opposite times, giving each other the maximum amount of space. When Kuvira left, Opal stayed in to ensure a few hours of solitude. Upon Kuvira's return, she would go somewhere else, preferably away from her worried parents and brothers. Unfortunately, there were only so many paths to stroll along in the garden and so many books to read. She was swiftly growing bored with what she saw as her imprisonment.

To make matters worse, Kuvira's early-morning erections were becoming almost routine. For the past two nights, Opal had gone to sleep as far from the alpha as possible, folding herself up in the blankets and huddling into a ball to avoid the merest suggestion of contact. But the next day, she always woke to find her body tangled with Kuvira's in some awful, delicious way.

Her face flushed as she remembered her most recent torture. Only a few hours earlier, she had awoken stretched out on her stomach with Kuvira's body draped directly on top of hers. Instead of frightening her, the alpha's muscular weight had been almost pleasant—or it would have been, if the blunt head of Kuvira's cock hadn't been probing at her entrance. Their thin, soaked underwear had barely prevented it from sliding in. She hadn't even gotten the satisfaction of blaming Kuvira this time. Her mate had been fast asleep, snoring heavily despite their intimate position. Wiggling free without waking her had been a slow and difficult process, one that required far too much skin contact and shared body heat.

But waking up with Kuvira almost inside of her was only half as bad as the twisted thoughts running through her head. The more time she spent in Kuvira's company, the more she struggled to remind herself that her mate was a cruel, merciless dictator. She just didn't act like one when she was sleeping, or scanning reports, or nibbling from one of the several decorative snack plates they had been gifted. She showed no inclinations toward violence, never shouted or raised her voice, and usually offered to eat, shower, or change second. In fact, despite what Opal had overheard coming from the bathroom, Kuvira hadn't made a single effort to touch her since their marriage, not even so much as a hand on her arm. It was almost... disappointing.

Opal gave herself a firm shake. _Don't think like that. And definitely don't think about the shower incident._

But trying _not_ to think about the incident only lodged it deeper into her brain. Her mind had already painted countless pictures of Kuvira braced against the shower wall, fist flying along her shaft, muttering those unforgettable words. _"Oh, Spirits, yes. Take it, Opal. Take it all..."_

Opal flinched when she realized her palm was creeping up along her thigh without permission. A few days earlier, she would have snatched it away in shock, but at this point, she simply sighed and placed it back on top of the covers. She had developed a bad case of wandering hands lately, although she hadn't yet found the courage to let them reach their destination. _Honestly, mating should be the last thing on my mind. If I didn't know better, I'd think I was about to start my heat, but it’s not due for a while yet._

It certainly felt similar. The sticky, swollen ache between her legs was almost constant, and rippling pangs of emptiness coursed through her every time she thought about the thick outline of Kuvira's cock straining against the front of her shorts. Opal had dealt with crushes before, had made out with a few people, and even enjoyed some very pleasant sex with Bolin, but her body had never _craved_ anybody with this intensity before.

 _I have to get control of this. Clearly, denial isn’t working. It’s my body that wants her. Maybe if I... take care of things, it’ll leave me alone for a while._ Summoning up her courage, Opal let her hand make its way back up her leg. Her panties were already damp when she reached them, but she tried not to focus on the reason why. _I just have to avoid thinking about Kuvira. That will only make the problem worse._

Still, when she peeled her underwear off, it was hard not to notice how wet she was. The mere thought of Kuvira’s body, the memory of the alpha’s cock pressing against her opening had been enough to turn her into a mess.

 _No. Don’t think about her. Focus on someone else._ Opal racked her mind, searching for another erotic image. _Korra. That’s a good, safe one._ The Avatar was always a reliable go-to, especially since she was unavailable. She and Asami seemed very much in love, which meant there was no risk of the fantasy going anywhere.

That didn’t mean there was any harm in imagining it. Her friend had so much power, and the thought of feeling it in a more _personal_ way was delicious. Running a finger through the slickness of her folds, she summoned a picture of Korra lying next to her on the bed, clad only in her vest and drawstring pants.

_Korra reaches out to her, drawing her into a strong embrace. Lips run along the line of her throat, blunt teeth sinking into the soft flesh, blurring the line between pleasure and pain. Strong hands caress her sides, squeezing her ass, pulling her closer to the alpha._

A small whimper slipped from Opal’s throat, and her fingers moved up to peel back her hood. Her clit was already swollen, and even the first brush over its head was enough to make her moan. She hadn’t realized just how ragged days of teasing had left her until she tried to do something about it.

 _She can already feel Korra swelling as her fingers slip inside the alpha’s pants. Her cock is so hot in Opal’s hand, so hard, and she runs her fingers up and down its length until her thumb brushes over the tip. Wetness is beading there, and the alpha groans, her voice low and husky._ “ _Spirits, Opal, yes.”_

With an abrupt shudder, she realized it wasn’t Korra’s voice she was hearing, but the harsher tones of Kuvira. As unsettling as the thought was, it didn’t make her stop. She had to have relief, and her hand kept moving of its own accord. Her fingers drew harsh circles on her clit, and wetness painted her thighs as she plunged back into the fantasy.

 _Kuvira’s strong hands take hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head. The anticipation alone is enough to drive her mad. The thick head of Kuvira’s cock presses against her opening. There’s no barrier between them now, only hot pressure against her most sensitive places._ “Do it, Kuvira,” _she groans._ “Take me. Please.”

Her head tipped back and her eyes screwed shut as she imagined what the penetration might feel like, the way the thick bulge she had seen might stretch her. She was so desperate for this release that it didn’t matter where she was getting it from. And she was almost there. It would only take a few more strokes, and then…

...And then she heard the sound of a soft gasp coming from the doorway.

* * *

The closer she drew to the bridal chamber, the more frustrated Kuvira grew. Although she desperately needed some privacy to lick her wounds from the sparring debacle—and take care of a few other personal matters—she wasn't looking forward to kicking Opal out of their shared bedroom. The past few days had been like living with the world's worst houseguest. Opal hardly spoke to her, choosing instead to communicate with glares and awkward blushes before scurrying away. _I almost prefer the glares. At least then, it's clear what she's thinking._

But still, Kuvira had to admit the flustered look Opal sometimes wore around her was attractive. The obvious conflict in the omega's eyes took away from its appeal a little, but it soothed her sore ego to think that Opal enjoyed sneaking peeks at her body, even if she didn't appreciate the rest of the package. _One step at a time. If she has some kind of reluctant physical desire for me, perhaps I can leverage it into an actual conversation. One that doesn't involve her spitting at me like an angry cat owl._

When she arrived at the door, she decided to rip the bandage off. Kuvira barged in without hesitating, prepared to endure yet another icy stare. What she saw instead sent a wave of heat crashing through her body. Opal wasn't reading or eating as usual. Rather, she was sprawled on top of the bed, naked from the waist down, head tilted back in bliss as a slender hand worked between her legs.

Kuvira's jaw dropped. She tried to say something to alert Opal to her presence, but she couldn't form words. The delicious scent of sex, of an omega's desire, hit her full in the face, but it was the picture before her eyes that quite literally stole her breath away. Opal's body was even more perfect than she had imagined. The silhouette she had glimpsed through Opal's sheer gown on their wedding night and the brief view she had caught the morning after couldn’t begin to compare. Her stomach was taut and toned, and Kuvira noticed the smooth muscles there jump in time with the flexing tendons in her forearm.

She knew she shouldn't let her eyes follow the trail, but Kuvira couldn't help herself. The line of Opal's arm drew her gaze straight down. The omega’s hand glistened with wetness, and the pouting lips of her pussy dripped with even more. The bud of her clit had swollen to a stiff red point, peeking out insistently from beneath her frantic fingers. Worse still, each pass drew delicious little whimpers from Opal's throat, whimpers that made Kuvira's shorts even tighter.

Kuvira had the sudden, impossible urge to climb on the bed too. It would have been easy to kneel between Opal's lean thighs and brush her hand aside, to pick up the urgent rhythm with her own fingers and coax out even more wetness. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Warm tendrils of Opal's chi surrounded her, trying to pull her in, but she stood stock still. She remained completely silent, unable to retreat, and equally unable to go forward.

But Opal did not remain silent. Her soft whimpers became low words, breathy and pleading. "Do it, Kuvira. Take me. _Please._ "

Kuvira gasped. _Did she just... was that an invitation? Is she asking me to mate with her?_ Hope rose in her chest, swelling almost as fast as the ache in her cock, but it came crashing down when she saw that Opal's eyes were screwed shut. The omega wasn't inviting her into bed. In fact, Opal didn't even seem aware of her presence. Surely if she had been, she would have stopped what she was doing at once. The call of her chi had merely been instinctive.

Unfortunately, her gasp finally did catch Opal's attention. She blinked a few times, as if she wasn't sure whether the picture in front of her was real or not, and then a look of horror crossed her face. She screamed, yanking her hand from between her legs and snapping her knees shut. It was the fastest Kuvira had ever seen someone move. "Kuvira!? What are you _doing?_ "

Kuvira hurried to shut the door. Too late, she realized that she was on the wrong side of it. "I needed a shower," she blurted out, the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't know you would be... here. Doing that." _While thinking about me._

“Well, I didn’t realize you’d be…” Opal sputtered, grabbing hold of her nightgown and yanking it as far over her legs it would go. “You know what, Kuvira?” she said abruptly, her shyness replaced with anger. “You can’t put the blame for this on me. You were the one who started it the other day, with the way you ran into the bathroom to do… that. You knew I was out here, able to hear every filthy thing you were saying, and you didn’t care.”

Kuvira bristled at Opal’s words. Between the lost sparring match, Korra and Asami’s teasing, and this latest spectacle, she was too upset to rein in her emotions. The muscles in her neck tensed up and she raised her eyebrows incredulously. “I believe _I_ just found _you_ doing exactly the same thing, so I don’t wish to hear your complaints. Besides, it was my name you were moaning, so clearly you don’t find me altogether disgusting.”

“And I heard you saying mine!” Opal shot back. “Right after you practically violated me in my sleep!”

“I didn’t do that on purpose, and you very well know it. Or are you forgetting the position that _I_ awoke in this morning? Perhaps you’re the one who keeps putting us in these situations. It seems just as likely an explanation.”

“Yeah, well, maybe…”  Opal’s voice trailed off. It seemed she couldn’t find a good way to finish that sentence, because she merely shook her head in evident frustration. In spite of how upset the omega was, Kuvira couldn’t ignore her beauty. The flush on her mate’s skin, a mixture of anger and unfulfilled desire. The fire in her eyes. The way her nightgown clung to her delectable body... Her cock throbbed once more, and Kuvira was grateful that Opal was temporarily looking at the bed instead of at her.

“Well, you might be right about that last part,” Opal finally conceded. “Maybe you didn’t mean to do that stuff when we were sleeping. But you still didn’t have to run away and jerk off where I could hear you.”

 _Spirits, but I really did._ Without some sort of relief, Kuvira had feared she might explode or worse, but she decided not to argue the point. Instead, her did her best to regain control of her nerves. It was unsettling to be affected so, and she knew that Opal must be feeling the same way. “Listen,” she said, softening her voice as much as she could manage. “As we agreed before, this is a difficult situation we’re in—”

“Difficult situation? How is this situation difficult for _you_?” Opal snapped.

Kuvira sighed. “You don’t want me to answer that. The point is, I clearly feel an attraction to you, and it seems fair to say that you feel one as well.”

Opal turned to face the wall, unwilling to look her in the eye. Kuvira could practically hear the argument taking place inside the omega as she weighed the question, but at last, she spoke. “I—I suppose so.”

Her admission was so quiet that it was barely audible, but it was still enough to send a thrill down Kuvira’s spine. She tried not to let it show. “Since that’s the case, perhaps we can refrain from needlessly aggravating one another over that attraction. We seem to be in the same predicament. We can at least be kind about it.”

“Kind. You?” Opal asked, eyes still narrowed, but after a moment, she seemed to reconsider. “Fine. I’ll leave it alone if you will. But don’t think this changes anything between us. You’re still a loathsome tyrant.”

“You are free to feel that way.” Kuvira straightened, adopting her most formal posture and turning away from the bed against all her instincts. “I’ll leave you alone,” she said before Opal could object. “It isn’t a good idea to stay here with your scent everywhere.” She left the room as quickly as possible, closing the door behind her and practically sagging over.

She was feeling too many things at once to easily express: pleasure at the small agreement they had managed, desire that kept getting worse by the day, frustration at the whole mess of a situation. All she could do was get herself away from Opal before the omega’s chi drove her crazy and she ruined what little progress they had made. _And find someplace else in this palace that has a shower I can use._

* * *

Opal closed her eyes and inhaled, attempting to calm her racing heart. The rock garden behind the palace was usually one of her favorite places to meditate, but her efforts were getting her nowhere. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't clear her head. When she wasn't busy fighting off inappropriate thoughts about Kuvira, she was horrified with herself for having them in the first place. Lust and loathing warred within her, sending her into a tailspin.

 _Just breathe. Become empty. Don't think about her. Don't think about what just happened. Don't think about how it could have ended differently._ It was no use. Once again, her imagination dragged her down an unwanted path. Part of her wished Kuvira hadn't frozen with uncertainty upon discovering her. The Kuvira of her troublesome fantasies would have prowled right up to the bed, pinned her wrists above her head, and dragged her thighs apart...

Her face flushed, and she cut off that train of thought before it could proceed any further. It was a relief that things hadn't happened that way, even if her body disagreed. She refocused on the meditation techniques she had learned during her training, paying close attention to her breath. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in._ _Spirits, the look on her face when she saw me. It was like she wanted to devour me._

The rhythm of her breathing hitched unsteadily, and Opal groaned in frustration. She opened her eyes, letting her head fall forward. Meditation wasn't helping at all. The fastest way to do it was to acknowledge any and all passing thoughts before letting them drift away without judgment, but she didn't _want_ to acknowledge her thoughts about Kuvira or begin to contemplate what they might mean. Her lust was winning out over her common sense, and she was deeply ashamed.

"Opal?"

The sound of her name startled her, but when she looked up again, she sighed with relief. For once,it wasn't Kuvira who had interrupted her. Asami Sato stood at the edge of the rock garden, arms folded over her chest and wearing a look of concern.

"Oh! Sorry, Asami. You surprised me. Not many people know about this place."

Asami smiled. "Korra showed it to me years ago, when she came here to meditate before her battle with Zaheer. I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

"I wasn't having much luck anyway. Too much on my mind." Opal hesitated, but eventually decided that some company couldn't hurt. _If I'm lucky, maybe she can help me forget Kuvira for a little while._ "Do you want to join me?"

Asami stepped into the rock garden and sat down beside her, folding her legs into a neat pose and smoothing out her skirt. Opal smiled a little at the sight. Despite her fashionable tastes, Asami obviously didn't mind getting a little dust and gravel on her stockings. "Thanks for sharing your spot. I had a pretty hard workout with Korra this morning, and I needed a change of pace."

Opal's face burned. Kuvira's interruption had eclipsed most of what came before, but she suddenly remembered that Korra had been the original focus of her fantasy. _Great. And now her girlfriend's sitting right beside me, making friendly small talk. And I thought my day couldn't get any more awkward._

And yet in spite of that unfortunate fact, there was something about Asami that made Opal feel as if she could trust her. The engineer had always been kind in the past, and Korra was clearly crazy about her, which counted for something. Besides, she desperately needed someone she could talk to, and the nature of her problems ruled her family out. They all hated Kuvira. _And rightly so_ , a little voice inside of her insisted. _What would they think if they knew you were touching yourself thinking about her, after everything she’s done?_

Asami, on the other hand, had less of a stake in the whole thing, and she was a fellow omega. Maybe she would understand.

“So, what’s keeping you from meditating?” Asami asked. “Kuvira didn't do anything to upset you, did she? I mean, aside from what she's already done.”

Opal could hear an unfriendly emphasis on her mate’s name, and she wondered if it came from jealousy over Kuvira's past with Korra, or just a sensible loathing for what the metalbender had been up to lately. “No. Well, yes. Sort of? I don’t know even know what I mean.”

“Hey.” Asami leaned over and clasped her shoulder. It felt nice, a warm, reassuring touch at a moment when Opal badly wanted a friend. “So, that’s either not an answer, or too many. Can you explain?”

“She’s being nice!” Opal blurted out. “Not all the time. But way nicer than I expected her to be. It’s not just that she didn’t force me to mate with her. I mean, that would be a bare minimum. It’s that… she seems to worry about my feelings. This morning, we were... fighting, and she was actually trying to find a way for us to get along.”

Though Opal could tell she was trying not to, Asami smiled slightly. “Is that a bad thing?”

“I… I guess I was prepared for her to be horrible. Hating her would be easier. Simpler. I mean, she’s still the terrible dictator that forced me to marry her, but when we’re alone, she doesn’t act like it. It’s making me feel really weird about myself.”

“Especially since you’re so attracted to her.”

For a second, Opal was worried that her jaw might drop off her face. Her cheeks weren't quite as hot as they had been when Kuvira had walked in on her earlier, but her face was definitely flushing. “I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her denial had no real force behind it, though, and Asami’s skeptical look made her give up. “Oh, Spirits, does everyone know?”

“I don’t think so. But I saw the way you two kissed at the wedding. I can’t blame you. She is quite attractive.”

“But… She’s evil, Asami,” Opal protested. “I thought you agreed with me about this. You were the one who refused to do business with her army.”

“I’ll admit, I have my doubts about Kuvira. But Korra has been trying to get me to see that there’s another side to her. Besides, didn’t you two used to be friends once?”

Opal hesitated. She didn't like to think too closely about her past with Kuvira, but her current situation kept dragging it to the front of her mind. "We were more than just friends," she confessed, scrunching her knees up to her chest and folding her arms around them. Asami's hand remained on her shoulder, and she was grateful for the contact. "Kuvira and I were practically attached at the hip as kids. She was like our adopted sister. Mom always yelled at us for running through the garden, and we'd go catch frog crickets in that stream right over there." She nodded at the winding river that flowed beneath the distant bridge. "When we grew older and started presenting, I used to think..." A profound sense of disappointment clenched around her heart, and she tensed in anger. "Oh, it's stupid. Why am I even talking about this?"

"Because I asked," Asami said gently. "And because you want to. I don't mind listening, especially if it helps you."

Opal swallowed and after a moment, she continued. "I thought that maybe the two of us might actually end up together. Things never got that far, but she and I... there was an awareness, especially during my heats. An understanding that someday, maybe... And then she changed. The next thing I knew, I was an airbender, she was dating my brother instead of me, and building an army to take over the entire Earth Kingdom as the Great Uniter. Part of me still doesn't even connect them as being the same person." She dug her teeth into her lower lip, ignoring the slight pain. "And now, I ended up mated to her after all, in the worst way possible."

Asami let go of her arm, but remained close by her side. "You've spent time with her. Do you think some of the girl you know is still there?"

"A week ago, I would have said no. She had half my family captive and was trying to subjugate my home. Now I'm not sure." _I'm not sure of anything anymore._

"Then maybe what you need is time to find out?" Asami suggested. "It's only been a few days. Wait and see what she does. If she breaks her promises and starts pillaging everything in sight, you can kick her ass. Korra and I will be first in line to help."

Opal laughed softly, and a small smile crept onto her face. "You'd have to fight my mom for that spot. She's been a growling mess the past three days. I've had to stay away from her, because she's starting to freak me out. But what should I do if she keeps being nice? Say, 'Oh, hey Kuvira, you've been fairly pleasant to me lately, so maybe we can just forget the time you tried to kill my family and conquer my city and pick up where we left off?'"

"Well, it sounds awful when you put it like that," Asami said. "But at the very least, I'd talk to her about all this. Giving her the cold shoulder won't encourage her to soften up."

"That's why Korra wanted me to do this in the first place. She thinks I might be able to make her more like she was."

Asami's eyes grew soft. "Korra is a very perceptive and empathetic individual... even if she can be a bit of an ass sometimes. I trust her judgment. Maybe you should, too."

Opal gave a shaky sigh, stretching her legs back out across the ground. Her mind felt a lot clearer. "Okay. It won't kill me to wait and see what happens." _I just hope I can wait instead of being impulsive and doing something I know I'll regret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the further torturing of poor Kuvira and Opal. Next chapter... well, trust us, it's a BIG one.


	13. Chapter 13

After the last few mornings, Kuvira wasn’t surprised to find herself tangled up with Opal when she awoke. Escaping the warm honeytrap had almost become routine, but even before her eyes opened, she could feel that something was different. Her mate’s chi was pulling insistently at her own, and there was nothing gentle about it. The scent of Opal’s heat hit Kuvira’s nostrils full force, stimulating her every sense and snapping her fully awake.

Her cock was already resting comfortably against Opal’s ass, but within seconds, it was hard enough to hurt. She was as aroused as she could ever remember being, and her instincts, which had been muttering in the back of her mind for days, rose to a shout. _Take her! Claim her! Fuck her!_ She’d resisted them before, but she wasn’t sure how much of a chance she had this time. Not with Opal’s heat calling to her, and not with the position she was in.

Even though she was still fast asleep, Opal released a little whimper and cuddled back into her. The friction made a bad situation even worse, and Kuvira found herself clutching at Opal’s hip. She didn’t know if she was trying to stop Opal from grinding into her or searching for more contact, but the soft fabric of the omega’s nightgown and the smooth skin beneath felt too good to release.

Since their first awkward morning together, Opal had started wearing panties to bed along with her nightgown, but it wasn't enough to keep the smell of her need from filling Kuvira’s nose. The scent was flame and honey and summer breezes all mixed into one, and she knew she had very little time before she lost control. “Opal,” she rasped, growing increasingly frantic. “Opal, wake up!”

Her voice was choked up almost beyond coherence, but clearly, something got through. Opal stirred and turned in her arms, lashes fluttering. The burning light of her chi was echoed in her eyes, and the shock and embarrassment of their previous awakenings were absent, replaced by pure desire.

Before Kuvira could say anything else, Opal’s lips crashed into hers. She had tasted a little of the omega’s sweetness on their wedding day, but this was far different from that hesitant kiss. This was liquid fire, and Kuvira drank it in eagerly. Her whole body quivered with the hunger for this, and so much more. Her hips pushed forward, and she pressed her length against Opal's belly, trying to feel its warmth through the layers of fabric.

Opal didn’t shy away. Instead, she slid further up, searching for contact through her soaked panties and Kuvira wasn’t much better off. She could feel her own shorts becoming increasingly damp as the heat took hold. Their restriction was almost painful, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to remove them. Then there would be one less barrier between herself and what she shouldn't have.

 _I can't do this. I promised I wouldn't force her. She isn't in her right mind._ But Opal's lips were anything but uncertain as they devoured hers. The omega slipped a constant stream of moans and sighs into her mouth, grinding purposefully against her shaft. The fabric barely made a difference. Kuvira could feel every bit of Opal's warmth, her wetness, even the swollen shape of her lips. It was maddening, and her hips bucked without permission.

Opal's lips tore away from hers to spill out a broken sob of approval. Her breaths came fast and hard, and she shifted restlessly, trying to establish some kind of rhythm. The grind was unpredictable and a little off-center, but still far too pleasurable. Kuvira had to stop this. " _Opal,_ " she repeated, taking hold of the omega's hips. Unfortunately, her grip coaxed a fresh flood through Opal's underwear, and she hissed as it seeped through her own as well. "Stop this. You don't really want—"

Her words didn't deter Opal in the slightest. Instead of pulling away, the omega surged forward, rolling Kuvira onto her back in a surprising show of strength. It took Kuvira several moments to orient herself, but Opal barely gave her the space of a heartbeat. Before she could recover, her mouth was caught in another bruising kiss. A soft hand stroked over the tense muscles of her stomach, heading straight down.

Kuvira couldn't help it. Her hips jerked as soon as Opal palmed her shaft. It wasn't as good as feeling herself pressed against the omega's pussy, but the purpose behind the touch made her eyes roll back in her head. Her cock gave several rippling pulses, and the dark stain on the front of her shorts spread. "Oh, fuck..."

"I'm _trying_ ," Opal muttered, fumbling in an overeager attempt to pull down the waistband.

Kuvira made a valiant effort to remove her hands from Opal's hips, but she couldn't manage it. Instead, her fingers dug in deeper when Opal finally found the gap at the front. Her hand slid inside, and Kuvira gasped as it wrapped around the middle of her length. She started to throb, straining beyond what she had imagined possible. _Oh Spirits, she's touching me, her hand's around me—_

A groan of relief cracked in her chest when Opal worked her out through the front. The cool air made her twitch, but the warmth of Opal's fist burned as it pumped along her shaft, stopping just beneath the flared head. The pressure inside her swelled, pounding from base to tip, and small spurts of precome spilled from her open slit. It took everything she had not to come all over Opal's fingers.

"Wait," she pleaded, fighting the urge to thrust with everything she had. "You're going to make me..."

But Opal wasn't paying attention. Her brow was furrowed in frustration as she tried to peel off her panties one-handed. When she realized she couldn't do it, she gave up and yanked them to the side. It didn't offer the best view, but Kuvira caught a glimpse of her pink, glistening inner folds and the swollen bud of her clit jutting out from beneath its hood before Opal moved to straddle her.

The sight made her shaft jump, but Opal squeezed harder. Kuvira grunted at the pressure, broken and beyond desperate. Objections were past her power, and she could only cling to Opal’s hips as they rolled forward, searching for the right angle. Even as the omega tried to guide her in, the hand on her cock kept moving. It was leaking more than enough fluid to lubricate the strokes, and Kuvira's muscles tensed as she rose toward the edge. Far from being able to stop this, she was in grave danger of spilling before she could even get started.

And then Opal spoke again. It was only three words, but the satin tones of sex in her voice when she murmured, “Inside me _now,_ ” were too much for Kuvira. She lost the battle she’d been fighting. Her hips thrust up while the rest of her body went still, and the head of her cock pressed against the unbearably soft skin Opal had just exposed. A rush of come poured out of her, wave after wave painting the omega’s lips and belly, while still more ran down to finish soaking her shorts.

She wanted to say something—to apologize to Opal for coming so fast, to thank her for the pleasure, anything at all—but the only thing that emerged from her mouth was a long groan. Nothing else was possible, not while Opal kept pumping her, not while both of their hips kept rolling, and definitely not while Opal kept making those noises. It was hard to tell if Opal was thrilled or disappointed, but the whimpers she let out were enough to make Kuvira keep coming. It wasn’t precisely what she had craved, but it was so close, and so good, that she couldn’t stop until everything between them was a sticky mess.

When the pulses finally tapered off, Kuvira’s cock remained hard in Opal’s hand, but her head had cleared a little bit. Not much. The force of the omega’s heat was still enveloping her, urging her forward. She had marked Opal’s skin, true, but she hadn’t claimed her fully. She hadn’t knotted her and filled her, over and over, until neither of them could move, but the measure of relief she’d gotten meant that she could at least string more than three words together.

“Hold on,” she gasped, “you’re not…” Her voice died in her throat as Opal began guiding the cock in her hand toward her parted lips. The thought of splitting them open and _finally_ sliding inside the waiting prize was almost unbearable, but Kuvira forced herself to make one more effort. “You’re not thinking straight. Is this really what you want?”

Opal's green eyes locked onto her face, and the passion and certainty in them stole the last of Kuvira's breath. "Yes. I..."

* * *

"... _need_ you."

Such simple words couldn't even begin to describe the ache within her, the sharp knife of desire twisting in her abdomen, the hollow emptiness between her legs screaming to be filled. She needed Kuvira like nothing else, and the hot lines of come burning along her thighs had only fueled the fire devouring her. Her inner muscles wouldn't stop rippling with jealousy, and her opening brushed the very tip of Kuvira's cock, pulsing with anticipation. _Can't... can't wait. Need her to fill me._

She tried to lower herself onto Kuvira's waiting length, but it wasn't as easy as she hoped. It was much thicker than anything she had ever taken, and thanks to their combined wetness, it kept sliding off-center. She whimpered, shifting helplessly in an effort to get it lined up again without letting go of her panties or Kuvira's shaft. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes, and her clit twitched, painfully sensitive and far from satisfied.

" _Kuvira_ ," she begged, the only word her lips would form. "Kuvira, _please..."_

To her relief, Kuvira took over. Her chi flared, and her grip hardened. She began pulling down, slowly but deliberately, and Opal trembled as the broad head stretched her entrance. It caught for a moment at the wide flare, and she stiffened, biting hard on her lip. For a moment, she was afraid it wouldn't fit despite her wetness, but Kuvira's strength won out, and her body yielded. The alpha's cock sheathed inside her, and the brief flash of pain was carried away on a tide of bliss as she was finally filled.

The shout she had been holding back burst free, leaving the inside of her throat tingling and raw. Her hips jerked, but their movement was stifled by Kuvira's hands and the shaft seated inside her. Even though she was on top, she had somehow given up control, and the strangest part was, she didn't mind at all. It felt _right_ to submit to the demanding pull of Kuvira's aura, to offer up everything and let Kuvira have her.

Even though she couldn't focus enough to establish the rhythm she craved, Kuvira could. The powerful hips beneath hers started thrusting, and Opal fell forward, unable to remain upright. She barely managed to catch herself on her hands, and her fingers twisted into the covers, desperate for something to grip. Opal wanted to touch Kuvira instead, but the fullness inside her was too overwhelming to shift. She could only hold on for dear life as Kuvira claimed her.

Her mate's short, deep thrusts soon had her riding the edge of a climax. It didn't matter that Kuvira had only just gotten inside her. She was spiraling out of control, and she couldn't have held off even if she wanted to. Kuvira felt too good. Opal’s clit throbbed with its own heartbeat, grinding hard into the base of Kuvira's shaft at the end of every stroke, and sparks shot through her each time their hips collided.

She barely noticed one of Kuvira's hands traveling between their bodies, but the second rough fingers pinched the root of her clit, the last remaining shreds of her restraint fell to pieces. Pressure swelled within her, growing until she couldn't stand it any longer. Something inside her snapped, and her inner walls clutched at Kuvira's cock, shivering hard.

This time, she didn't scream. She couldn't. Her mouth fell open, but she remained completely silent, unable to do anything but surrender. The endless waves forced a flood of wetness from deep within her, and she shuddered as it splashed between their bodies. It was more than she had ever released before, but she didn't have time to be surprised or embarrassed. Her muscles were still fluttering, and Kuvira's shaft had started to twitch inside her.

Before, Kuvira's efforts had been focused on providing pleasure instead of taking it, but her climax seemed to free her mate of that obligation. Kuvira's fingers dug in, and her thrusts became wilder, fueled by a desperate energy. Nothing in Opal’s past experiences had prepared her for this, for the power of her alpha, for the way that she was being stretched. The fullness as Kuvira drove into her was nearly too much to bear, but she couldn’t imagine giving it up. Whenever Kuvira lifted her body up, even that moment of partial emptiness was painful. Only the feeling of the next stroke, of her mate’s cock slamming back to the hilt inside of her, could cure her.

“More,” she pleaded, far beyond the point of caring about such petty concerns as pride. Satisfying the ferocious need inside of her was the only thing that mattered. “Give me more, Kuvira. Give me everything.”

The sound of her name on Opal’s lips seemed to inflame Kuvira even more. One of those strong hands took hold of her nightgown and tore it away, exposing her breasts. She hadn’t realized how hard her nipples were, or how badly she needed them touched until Kuvira’s thumbs trapped them. But as good as that felt, it was the force of Kuvira’s cock filling her that became Opal’s world. Her first climax had barely lessened the burning need inside her. She craved the feeling of her mate taking her, filling her with her come until she couldn’t hold any more. Her inner walls clamped down hard around Kuvira’s length, trying to pull her next climax out of her.

The alpha’s dark green eyes squeezed shut at the pressure along her shaft. She made a couple more sharp upwards thrusts, but when her eyes opened once more, she did something unexpected. Instead of continuing to buck beneath her, Kuvira lifted her up, and all Opal could do was whimper pitifully at the loss of fullness. She _needed_ Kuvira to be inside her, and as she was pushed down on her stomach, she begged with everything she had. “Please don’t stop,” she moaned, some part of her remembering the words Kuvira had used before. “Please, take me.”

“I will,” Kuvira growled. There was a moment’s pause, followed by her solid weight pressing down on top of Opal’s back. This time, she could feel the skin of Kuvira’s pelvis against her rear, and she realized the alpha must have finally stripped off her shorts.

Opal tensed with anticipation as Kuvira’s hands took hold of her hips once more. The burning stretch of her alpha's cock pushing back into her tore a scream from her throat. Without the shorts, in this new position, Kuvira was able to go even deeper, and her thrusts were pulling out noises Opal hadn’t even known were left in her. Her hips ground against the mattress in search of pressure along her swollen clit, but it wasn’t even necessary. The force of Kuvira fucking her, plunging into her like warm steel, already had her riding the edge.

Some primal instinct told her that Kuvira was _close_ , so close to a release, but Opal still got there first. Kuvira’s breasts dragged along her back, and then blunt teeth sank into her shoulder, the mark of ownership as much as the sensation pushing her past the point of no return. She cried out as the heat between her legs spread throughout her entire body. The fire had finally consumed her, and she had never felt better. She felt as if the spasms would never stop, streams of her release running down her thighs in spite of how completely Kuvira’s cock was filling her.

But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Not until Kuvira came inside her and joined them together. Instead of satisfying her need, each contraction made Opal more desperate, and she had to bury her face in the sheets. She had almost no control sprawled on her stomach, trapped beneath Kuvira's weight, but she used what little she possessed. She bore down with her muscles, letting them pulse hard around Kuvira's length in the frantic hope that it would push them both over the edge once more. Forming words was difficult, but through sheer desperation, she managed to make one final plea: " _Please,_ Kuvira. Fill me."

That did it. Kuvira slammed to the hilt inside her once more, hitting her deepest places and then staying there. Her hips froze at the end of her thrust, and her shaft swelled in preparation. And swelled, and swelled, and... Opal trembled as she realized what was happening. Something hot and firm and wonderfully thick was forcing apart her inner walls, stretching them to their very limit. Taking the head of Kuvira's cock had been overwhelming enough, but this was different. It _burned_ and left her breathless, and she started to panic. _Oh Spirits, she's knotting. It won't fit, she's splitting me in two—_

But Kuvira's chi was iron, and her own yielded. Her body opened to her mate's, utterly and completely. Tears rolled down her cheeks, not from pain, but from pure relief. She hadn't known how badly she needed this fullness until Kuvira had given it to her. Her muscles gripped Kuvira's knot tight, locking it in place and tying them together. She whined, spasming hard as Kuvira's teeth sank further into her exposed shoulder.

The instant the seal formed, Kuvira hips gave a selfish snap. Her swollen, heavy shaft rippled, and harsh streams flew from the tip. Opal howled as the rush of heat flooded inside her, filling her to bursting. Come splashed against her inner walls, but Kuvira's knot kept every drop inside. It seemed to grow even larger, throbbing in time with the rhythmic spurts Kuvira pumped into her. Feeling them sent her tipping over the edge for a third time, and she let the waves take her, hoping that this orgasm would _finally_ ease her suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we hope it was worth the build-up, but either way, there's still more smut on the way next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Kuvira growled around Opal's shoulder, hips jogging sharply even though she couldn't really thrust any longer. The tie prevented her from pulling out, but it didn't matter. _Fuck. Why would I ever want to?_ Opal's pussy was the hottest, smoothest, tightest thing she had felt in her life, and she wanted to stay buried there forever. The omega's walls had already drawn a flood of come from her cock, but the constant fluttering around her knot kept coaxing out more.

It only got worse when Opal climaxed again. The warm satin around her constricted, and Kuvira emptied everything she had left, helpless to hold back. Opal's chi was a whirlpool, and all she could do was hope she wouldn't drown.

At last, the powerful jets of Kuvira’s orgasm faded to weak aftershocks. She released Opal's shoulder and collapsed forward, placing soft kisses around the bruise she had left. Opal shivered slightly, but didn't protest. Filled with her knot and her come, her mate finally seemed content—at least for a little while.

She was too. For the first time in days, Kuvira no longer felt as if she was on the verge of losing her mind. Indeed, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so satisfied. Neither Korra nor Baatar was an omega, and since only a heat could trigger the knot, she hadn’t been drained like this in ages. She’d forgotten just how good it was.

Opal’s aura slowly relinquished its hold on her body, but even as her desire faded, she couldn’t bring herself to stop touching her mate. The warm, willing body beneath hers was a delight, and her hands and lips kept roaming over the expanse of Opal's skin, learning every dip and curve. A hint of Opal’s heat was mixed in with the salt of her sweat, and a low moan slipped from Kuvira’s throat when it hit her tongue.

“Spirits, you taste so good,” she purred in Opal’s ear. “It makes me crazy.” _Crazier than I’ve ever been. I can’t believe how much I needed that._

“I wanted you so much,” Opal whimpered, seeming to read her thoughts. “Wanted your cock in me…”

The cock in question had begun shrinking, but the words were still enough to make Kuvira twitch. “And you took me so well.” She ran her fingers through Opal’s hair, and her mate turned into her palm, letting out little cooing sounds Kuvira had never heard from her before. “Good girl.”

Neither of them attempted to move for a while, but once Kuvira’s clit was back to normal, Opal rolled over beneath her. She wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s back, and her lips dove in for a long kiss.

Kuvira eagerly accepted it, but what started as a gesture of affection rapidly began heating up once more. A ripple of need radiated out from Opal's chi, washing over her, and an eager hand found her ass. _She isn’t done yet? I know heats can go on for a while, but to be ready again so soon... Spirits, I’m still spent._

But just because she wasn’t shifted didn’t mean she was giving up. Kuvira had craved this too much, and her pride wouldn’t allow her to quit in any event. Once there was a break in the kiss, she cupped Opal’s cheek in her hand. “Let's take this to the shower.”

“Why?” Opal demanded, tugging at Kuvira’s bottom lip with her teeth. “I’ve got you right here.”

“Because we’ve made quite the mess. And because I want to make sure you get _very_ clean.”

“Mm, all right,” Opal agreed, but she made no effort to let go. Eventually, Kuvira grew impatient. She pulled the omega up into her arms, carrying her to the bathroom instead. Her legs were still jelly from her climax, and Opal made things harder by nipping at her neck, but Kuvira managed to get them there without staggering too badly.

She didn't set Opal down until she had no other choice. As much as she wanted to keep her mate cradled in her arms, she needed her hands to turn on the shower. After making sure Opal could stand on her own, she released her with a kiss to the forehead and started the water. While she waited for it to warm up, Opal plastered against her from behind, kissing her shoulders and finding a snug hold on her hips.

The attention made Kuvira's sore clit pulse, and she smirked, unable to avoid a little smugness. _Spirits, she's insatiable. How am I going to survive the next few days?_ She felt the slightest twinge of doubt when she considered how drastically Opal's behavior had changed, but she forced herself to be hopeful. _Maybe once this is over, she'll look back on it fondly and realize being with me isn't so horrible. It might improve things between us._

Once the spray was sufficiently warm, Kuvira turned in Opal's half-embrace and offered her an arm, helping her into the spacious shower. She followed, but as soon as she stepped inside, Opal placed a hand in the center of her chest, backing her straight into the wall. Kuvira's eyes widened in surprise. She had assumed they would at least attempt to get clean first, but apparently, her new lover didn't want to wait. "I need you again," Opal muttered, continuing her earlier trail of kisses. _"P_ _lease_ , Kuvira..."

"Need me how?" She took hold of Opal's shoulders, reversing their positions so that the omega’s back was to the wall. "What do you want?"

Opal whined in frustration, her hips stirring uselessly. "I don't care. Just... _something_."

Kuvira considered her options. She had never left a partner unsatisfied, and there was no way she could ignore the pleading note in Opal's voice, or the insistent pull of her chi. Until her cock decided to make a reappearance, she would just have to improvise. She still had fingers and a perfectly good mouth to work with, and the thought of tasting Opal actually made her dizzy. _If she tastes as good as she smells, I might never want to stop._

"What about my tongue? Would that ease your pain?"

Opal gasped, and Kuvira felt a slight prick along both arms as she dug in with her nails. " _Yes._ Please. Anything."

"Hold on to something," she said, dropping to her knees and running her hands along Opal's slender thighs. "I don't want you to fall."

Kuvira waited, expecting Opal to brace her hand on one of the built-in shelves, but she wasn't entirely surprised when insistent fingers threaded through her hair instead. It was a demanding gesture, especially for an omega, but she didn't object to it. The first few days of their awkward marriage aside, Opal wasn't the type to be shy.

She leaned in before she could be pulled forward, using her grip to spread Opal's legs and reveal everything between them. Opal's pussy was still slick and swollen, and since they were only partially in the water, glistening trails of their shared release still wound down her thighs. Kuvira inhaled, growling a little when she caught her own scent. Remembering that Opal was still carrying her come filled her with a possessive sort of pride.

 _What if she ends up pregnant?_ The thought burned in her mind as her hands slid over Opal’s slippery thighs. The idea was strangely appealing, and not just because she needed an heir for her empire. She didn’t just want children, she wanted _Opal_ to be one to bear them. _Perhaps it would even help to seal the bond between us, to get us past all of this silly fighting. Assuming she doesn’t hate me afterwards._

But other matters soon preoccupied her. Opal’s chi flared ever hotter, and the smell of her was enough to make Kuvira’s mouth water. She tried to draw out the anticipation, placing a trail of kisses along the inside of her mate’s leg, but Opal hardly needed any preliminaries. Fresh flows of her arousal mixed with the water on her inner thighs, and her swollen clit peeked out from beneath its hood, begging for attention.

Kuvira started with Opal’s entrance. The scent was too delicious for her to ignore, and she pushed her tongue past her mate's opening in search of its source. The flavor was sweet and heavy, and she couldn’t resist. Neither could Opal. The omega’s hips bucked against her face, and Kuvira plunged in as deep as she could manage.

More of Opal’s wetness poured into her mouth with every stroke of her tongue, but Kuvira didn’t mind. She wasn’t sure she could ever get enough of her mate’s taste, and the desperate moans and whimpers she earned only made it better. She wouldn’t trade the pleasure of fucking Opal for anything, but there was something delightful about being in control of herself enough to enjoy the omega’s unfiltered reactions.

And yet, for all the delightful noises she was pulling out, apparently it wasn’t enough. “My clit, Kuvira,” Opal moaned. “Lick my clit too.”

Kuvira couldn’t help smirking at the words, caught as they were between being a plea and a demand. “As you wish,” she murmured, moving upward.

When the tip of her tongue made contact with Opal’s clit, the response was immediate. The omega's knees buckled, and only Kuvira’s hands on her hips kept her from tumbling down into the tub. Opal was practically draped over her as she ground her clit into the contact. “‘Vira,” Opal mumbled, “‘Vira, yes. Please. Don’t stop. Please.”

Her desperation was irresistible. Kuvira doubled her efforts, eagerly taking the swollen bud in her mouth. Her lips created a tight seal around it and her tongue lashed it up and down. Kuvira _wanted_ this. The thought of feeling Opal come undone above her was more thrilling than it had any right to be, and she set a hard pace, licking and sucking relentlessly. Water poured down into her eyes, but rather than move, she just shut them, losing herself in Opal's scent and taste.

It wasn’t long before Opal’s wild gyrations stopped, replaced with a sudden, beautiful stillness. Her thighs tensed, and a warm flood covered Kuvira's chin as the clit trapped between her lips pulsed hard. Opal’s words were gone, but her broken whimpers of desire were just as good, telling Kuvira everything that needed to be said.

She wasn’t sure how long it took before Opal stopped trembling in her grasp, but only then did Kuvira rise. Her tongue swiped over her bottom lip, sucking in more of her omega’s taste while she drew her into her arms. “There,” she purred. “Was that what you needed?”

Opal didn't answer. Instead, she leaned forward, crashing their lips together in another deep, needy kiss. Kuvira would have gasped in surprise, but Opal's tongue was already in her mouth, stroking against hers in a way that made her knees weak all over again. Her own desire resurfaced, and the places where her skin touched Opal's burned even more than the warm water running down the furrow of her back. Her clit stirred, swelling past its hood, and she felt Opal's chi calling to hers again, urging her to shift.

"I felt that," she panted, breaking their kiss and leaning back before Opal could pull her into another. "Do you really still need me that much, even after everything we've done?"

Opal responded to her teasing by sliding a hand between their bodies, skimming over the muscles of her stomach. "Yes. Don't _you_ still need _me_ after everything we've done?"

Kuvira had to admit that Opal was right. Although her cock hadn't returned yet, pleasuring Opal had left her wanting another orgasm of her own, and the thought of the omega’s mouth sealed around her made her crave it even more. "If you want me to fuck you again, you'll need to get me ready," she said, lacing her fingers through Opal's and dragging the omega's hand further down along her abdomen. She coaxed it between her legs, positioning Opal's fingers over the hard bud of her clit. "I'm not sure if I can go again so soon, but you're more than welcome to try."

A determined fire lit in Opal's eyes. Before Kuvira realized what was happening, she had reversed their positions yet again, nearly slamming her back into the wall. The kisses continued, but they trailed down her collarbone instead, scattering across her chest. She groaned when Opal's tongue swirled around one of her nipples, and her hips jerked when the omega teased it with the very edges of her teeth. But as good as it felt, it wasn't quite what she wanted. She repeated what Opal had done earlier, finding a grip on the back of her mate's head and pushing down to make her desires clear.

Opal obeyed the wordless command so swiftly that it clearly wasn't just because she’d been asked. She almost slipped on the shower floor in her hurry to drop to her knees. Kuvira started to ask whether she was all right, but Opal didn't seem at all concerned by her own clumsiness. Instead, she went straight for what she wanted. Opal's hot mouth latched onto her clit, and Kuvira shuddered, eyes rolling back in her head. "Fuck, you're eager..."

The words of praise only made Opal suck harder. Her lips pulled and her tongue lashed, and if Kuvira had been any less aroused, the attention might have been too rough. But something about Opal's enthusiasm tapped into Kuvira's lust. The devoted attention threatened to make her chi boil over, and her inner walls pulsed. She gripped the back of Opal's head even harder and started grinding. The wet, hungry heat of the omega’s mouth was even better than she’d anticipated, and she was unable to resist.

Opal’s only response to the harsh motions was to dig her fingers into Kuvira’s ass, gripping the firm flesh so that she could keep sucking more easily. Kuvira's clit was still slightly sore, but the pleasure far outweighed any discomfort. Opal’s attentions were electric, the sensations amplified by the evident pleasure she took in her actions. Kuvira moaned, letting them carry her higher. Opal’s chi was already twining with hers, and she was long past the point of trying to stifle her cries.

Her responses didn’t seem to be enough to satisfy Opal, though. One of her mate’s hands left her ass, and an instant later, Kuvira felt a pair of fingers brush over her entrance. She couldn’t match the wetness of an omega’s heat, but she was still dripping when Opal slid inside, thrusting her fingers in sync with the harsh strokes of her tongue. Kuvira clenched in response to the unexpected penetration, her hand gripping the shower bar in an effort to stay on her feet. She usually preferred to fuck with her cock, but as Korra had enjoyed proving once upon a time, she could be quite sensitive in other ways as well.

A soft vibration hummed against the stiff bud of her clit, and when Kuvira looked down, the desire she saw in Opal’s eyes was the final straw. Her body tensed, and her head tipped back as she began to swell once more. The sensation of shifting _inside_ of her mate’s mouth was something she had never felt before, and it was proving to be exquisite. Opal’s tongue kept running up and down the shaft as it grew, and the sensitive flesh rippled and pulsed under her care, leaking drops of precome already.

Once Kuvira’s body had stopped its change, Opal’s fist wrapped around the base of her cock, pumping it relentlessly. Her mouth, meanwhile, pulled back until only the tip was inside, sucking the head at the same time as her tongue lashed across the slit at its top, greedily taking all the fluid that was gathering there.

“You did it,” Kuvira muttered. “I can’t believe...”

She hadn’t been sure she could go again, but the effect Opal had on her was something else entirely. The wet sounds she made, the heat of her mouth, the friction of her hand... some part of Kuvira just wanted to ride this pleasure, to let Opal keep working her until she emptied herself down her mate’s throat. The only thing that stopped her was the need pouring off of Opal’s aura, reminding her that she wasn’t the only one who needed to come again.

It took several more seconds before she could make herself put a stop what was happening. Finally, she put a hand on Opal's head and drew her off. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” she said in response to the omega’s disappointed whimper.

Opal nodded eagerly, letting Kuvira’s cock slide out of her mouth, though not without placing a final, wet kiss on the tip.

Kuvira shivered at that contact, but she held her composure well enough to scoop Opal up off the ground and into her arms. The omega was light enough that she could hold her there without too much trouble, admiring the way her naked body looked with the water pouring down it. The pause gave her a chance to regain control of her lust. Opal had gone to so much trouble to get her hard again. It wouldn’t do to blow as soon as she got inside of her mate. Or worse, come all over her thighs and belly again, no matter how appealing that sight had been.

Still, it wasn’t easy to wait. Opal’s legs wrapped around her back, and she tilted her hips in an attempt to join their bodies. The first tries only made the head of Kuvira’s cock glide through her pussy, but even that contact was enough to make the omega whimper.

Kuvira couldn’t deny her need any longer. She took hold of Opal’s hips, pushing past her entrance once more. Even though she’d already claimed it mere minutes before, the tight, wet heat took her breath away, and her cock pulsed harder with every inch she buried. _I can’t believe I thought I couldn’t do this again. I can’t imagine ever not wanting to do this again._

***

Opal whimpered as another inch of Kuvira's shaft slipped inside of her. The angle was almost overwhelming with her legs wrapped tight around Kuvira's waist, but she wanted more. She wanted Kuvira to claim her, to fuck her hard and fill her deep once again. Kuvira's cock throbbed, and just the memory of how the hot, thick streams of come had felt the first time made Opal's inner walls shudder. They parted further, and more of Kuvira's length sank into her. More, but not enough. She wanted to take it to the hilt, knot and all.

"Don't hold back," she pleaded, clutching Kuvira's shoulders. She squeezed down, hoping the extra tightness would tempt her mate into pushing forward. "I want everything you've got."

A low growl rumbled beside her cheek, and Opal gasped as Kuvira braced her against the shower wall. Heat surged between her legs at the show of force, and she coated the bottom of Kuvira's shaft with even more wetness. She couldn't help it. Kuvira's muscular body was as unyielding as the wall behind her, and she could feel the tension thrumming through it. "Please," she sobbed, almost on the verge of tears. "Take me. I'm yours."

"Fuck. _Mine_."

The last few inches of Kuvira's cock slammed inside her, and she shouted in ecstasy. _Full. Oh, Spirits. Finally._ But after a split second of relief, her need returned, twice as fierce as before. Just having Kuvira's length inside her wasn't enough. She needed movement, force, the claiming splash of Kuvira's come hitting her inner walls and the comforting thickness of her knot.

"Kuvira," she panted, but she didn't have to ask. Kuvira fell into a rut almost immediately, driving her into the wall over and over again. It was sweet agony whenever she withdrew, but bliss when she pumped back in. Each thrust hit a tender spot along her front wall, and soon, she was clawing at Kuvira's back, keening in time with the rhythm.

She didn't even realize she was about to come until her climax broke over her. Kuvira hadn't even worked for it, but the alpha's selfish strokes were enough to push her over the edge all on their own. She screamed, baring her throat for the blunt edges of Kuvira's teeth as her muscles went wild around Kuvira's shaft. The shivering contractions were wonderful, but not even close to satisfying. Kuvira's cock was still so full inside her, heavy and strained, and she knew none of her own orgasms would suffice unless Kuvira came at the same time.

"Shit, Opal," Kuvira grunted between possessive nips to her neck. "You're so _tight_ when you come... I—fuck. Don’t move." The base of her shaft started to grow, and Opal trembled at the unyielding pressure as it swelled within her. She held still as instructed, unable to move even if she wanted to, but Kuvira couldn't seem to follow her own orders. Her hips kept jogging, dragging her half-formed knot in and out as it took shape.

Opal's vision swam and she closed her eyes, burying her face in the crook of Kuvira's shoulder. She had thought the need she'd felt before was unbearable, but somehow, this was even worse. One moment, she was painfully empty, clasping desperately at the top half of Kuvira's cock. The next, Kuvira's knot was forcing its way past her entrance, filling her up and stretching her beyond anything she could imagine. But it never sank all the way inside, and her muscles couldn't quite close around it. Kuvira was holding back, deliberately tormenting her.

It was working. The feeling of being denied this last pleasure was unbearable. Opal _had_ to have everything Kuvira could give her. She tugged at her mate’s back, trying to coax her body forward while her lips showed kisses on Kuvira’s face.

Opal couldn’t tell if her persuasion worked, or if Kuvira simply couldn’t wait any longer, but after a few more short thrusts, the alpha gave her what she wanted. With a hungry growl, she bore down and the rest of her knot _finally_ pushed all the way inside. Opal felt as if she might burst with the fullness, but though her body burned as it stretched, her only response was to push her hips into Kuvira's, wanting to be sure that she took absolutely everything.

Just the feeling of being so completely, utterly filled was more than Opal could bear. Her inner muscles spasmed as a sudden climax ripped through her. Barely any of her release could escape past the thickness of Kuvira’s knot, but that didn’t stop her body from trying. She just kept shaking in Kuvira’s arms, unable to do anything but ride out the waves of her climax.

Kuvira wasn’t so limited. Her teasing had clearly represented the last bit of her restraint, because her rut had fully taken her. The knot kept her strokes from being too long, but they made up for that with their force. The feel of her slamming in and out was enough to make Opal ride along the edge of pain, but only in the best way. This was what she’d wanted, to take every last bit of Kuvira’s power, and she never wanted to lose it, even as she realized that her alpha was approaching her limit.

There was only a few seconds' warning before Kuvira finally peaked. Her face tightened, and she let out a low groan, shoving herself in all the way to the base, but not pulling back as before. Opal inhaled sharply, clutching at the cage of Kuvira’s powerful arms. Somehow, impossibly, the shaft inside of her seemed to swell even thicker. twitching as Kuvira’s climax began. Splash after splash of hot, thick come burst from the head, filling her so deeply that she could feel it pushing against her inner walls with every pulse.

Tears poured down Opal’s cheeks as Kuvira kept coming, the sheer relief of _finally_ getting what she’d craved overwhelming her. She couldn’t tell where one climax began and the next ended anymore. All of them blended together into a continuous chain of pleasure. Her inner walls kept rippling around Kuvira’s cock, and her clit throbbed against the alpha’s stomach while the waves crashed over and through her and her mate kept filling her.

Opal wasn’t sure how long it was before her body finally stopped shaking. She whimpered and went slack, slumping down against Kuvira’s shoulder and kissing it weakly. _"T_ _hank you_ ,” she muttered, dragging her mouth over Kuvira’s skin. “Thank you, Vira.”

Her awareness grew hazy as exhaustion crept up on her, but she was conscious of Kuvira’s strong hand running through her wet hair and comforting lips skimming her face. The alpha was still buried inside of her, sealed in place by the knot, but Opal had faith that they would get back to the bed all right. For once, Kuvira made her feel safe instead of afraid.

The last thing she heard before she surrendered to the darkness around the edges of her eyes and slipped off into sleep was Kuvira’s soft, “You’re welcome.”

**End of Book 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go, the end of heat scene and also the end of Book 1. (Of 3) We're going to take a one week hiatus from posting so that we can build back up our store of banked chapters and will be able to keep up the "one chapter every two days" pace you've come to expect from us. Hope you're still having as much fun with this story as we are, and if you haven't already, check out A Matter of Timing, our Korrasami prequel story set in this universe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 begins. We've got tons more fun stuff planned for you, and we hope you're as excited about it as well are.

**Book 2**

Hiroshi Sato paced back and forth across the floor of his cell. He could make it a full nine strides before he had to turn, and he reflected that while his money and connections might not have kept him out of prison, they’d at least assured him of a more spacious confinement. In the days since he had last seen his daughter, though, the large room he had to himself hardly seemed like enough space. He felt caged as he never had before during his incarceration.

When he was first imprisoned, Hiroshi had felt that he deserved to be locked away, for his stupidity if nothing else. How could he have been so blind as to work with that madman, Amon? How could he not have seen that anyone who could do the things Amon did must have been a bender themselves? And perhaps most foolish of all, how could he not have realized that by excluding Asami from his plans because of her relationships with benders, he’d ensured that she’d turn against him when she learned the truth? He had so many regrets, and being put away where he could reflect on them had seemed only fitting.

For a time, it had seemed he was right. He’d found a kind of peace in prison of late, and had even begun to repair his relationship with Asami. To say he’d been happy would have been too much, but he was at least all right. Until now. Until he learned that his beloved daughter was mating, though that word was not strong enough to express his disgust, with Korra. Anyone who had an omega child worried about the attention they attracted during their heats, but the Avatar… That was worse than Hiroshi could have imagined. A reckless, stupid alpha with far more power than brains was now _defiling—_ yes, that was the word he wanted—his child.

And he was powerless to do anything about it. He was locked away, unable to even express his disapproval while the Avatar took his daughter away from him.  The two of them were now in the Earth Kingdom, cavorting at the wedding of the even more loathsome bender who had conquered it, and he was locked up in here. _Intolerable_!

The thought was enough to entirely spoil his appetite and he was just about to call for a guard to take away his tray of barely eaten food when he heard the first sound. It was a scraping noise of metal being peeled off of metal, and though he looked around, he could not see its source.

That became obvious a moment later. The outer wall of his cell peeled away as if it was made of paper, and a pair of soldiers clad in the green and silver uniforms of the Earth Kingdom’s military stepped inside through the hole they had just created. They were both clearly metalbenders, as evidenced by the wire grapples that retracted back into the gauntlets, and Hiroshi backed away toward the door of his cell.

He prepared to call for help, but before he could open his mouth, the taller of them, a female alpha with a pinched face and a tightly muscled figure, hissed, “Not so fast, Mr. Sato. We’re not here to hurt you.”

Hiroshi's fear was quickly replaced with anger. He might have been in prison but he wasn't the type to back down, even for an alpha. "Forgive me if I don't believe you," he snarled, glaring at their uniforms. Having his cell invaded by a team of dangerous benders was bad enough, but the Earth Kingdom colors signalled even worse. "You're Kuvira's lackeys, aren't you? What do you want with me? She must be crazier than I thought if she believes I'll have anything to do with—"

" _Kuvira_ doesn't want you," the other soldier said. He was a male beta, but his posture was just as aggressive as the woman's. "We don't work for her anymore."

Hiroshi noted with some surprise that he had practically spat Kuvira's name. The bender certainly wasn't speaking about her like a loyal underling would. He glanced at the alpha, who was wearing a similar look of loathing. _Maybe they're telling the truth. Still, I can't be too careful._ He shot a nervous glance at the wall they had opened up. Surely they could do worse to him. "If you don't work for Kuvira, why are you here?"

"Our leader needs you," the beta said. "He's trying to build a weapon... a weapon strong enough to take out the rest of Kuvira's army."

That got Hiroshi's attention. "What kind of weapon?"

"Come with us," the alpha insisted. "He'll explain everything to you once we get out of here." She glanced over her shoulder, listening intently. No alarms had sounded yet, but Hiroshi knew that was no guarantee of safety. A guard could stumble upon them at any moment. "I'd say you have about sixty seconds to decide whether you want to come quietly, or have us drag you out of here."

Hiroshi thought it over quickly. It sounded like these people were prepared to take him whether he was willing or not. Whoever their leader was, they had a common enemy in Kuvira. And he certainly couldn't do anything to rescue Asami from Korra's influence while he was cooling his heels in prison. Breaking out seemed like the best possible option, whether he decided to help his mysterious liberator or not.

"All right," he said. "I'll come. But don't touch me, especially with those hooks."

"Fine," the beta said. "But we've got to move fast. Baatar only gave us five minutes before our driver leaves."

 _Baatar?_ Hiroshi thought, hurrying to follow the two metalbenders as they exited through the hole they had made. _Surely he can't mean Baatar Junior. But it isn't a common name. Who else could he be talking about?_ But if it truly was Kuvira's ex-fiancé who wanted his help, things were about to get a lot more interesting. _I'll help him build his weapon, as long as he uses it to stop Kuvira from terrorizing the Earth Kingdom... and as long as he agrees to let me use it to free my daughter from the Avatar._

* * *

Opal groaned and rubbed her eyes, blinking in an attempt to clear the haze that was wrapped around her head. She tried to sit up, but winced with the effort. Her entire body ached, and her limbs felt like they had been held in ways a person wasn't meant to stretch. _Oh Spirits, what happened?_ she thought, fighting through the fog as she tried to remember. _I feel like I've gone ten rounds with a polar bear dog._

Then she looked down, and the evidence of what she’d been doing struck her square in the face. Light bruises marked her thighs, perfect shadows of Kuvira's fingers. Her stomach and shoulders held the imprints of Kuvira's teeth, along with several scratch marks. Worst of all, warm, sticky fluid clung to her skin in several places, with most of it seeping from between her legs.

The memories came rushing back. Suddenly, she could remember everything clearly. Kuvira kissing her, Kuvira rutting into her, Kuvira filling her over and over again, so many times that she had lost count. They had spent at least the past three days in each other's arms, mating until they collapsed from sheer exhaustion before awaking to repeat the process.

Worst of all, though, was how much she had wanted it. She hadn’t just _allowed_ Kuvira to do this to her. She had asked to be fucked. No, even that wasn’t right. She had demanded it, begged for it, and had loved every minute of it. She had even told Kuvira ‘thank you’ afterward. It had been, by far, the best sex of her life, and it had come at the hands of an alpha she loathed. Even now, recalling it was enough to produce a hateful tingle between Opal’s legs, a hint of arousal she didn’t want but couldn’t avoid.

_What’s wrong with me? I mean, sure, I was in heat, but not every omega becomes quite such a pathetic tramp every time that happens, spreading their legs for their worst enemy._

It was Kuvira’s fault, she decided suddenly. If the dictator hadn’t forced the two of them to be mated, then she never would have been in Kuvira’s bed when her heat started. She wouldn’t have given Kuvira the time of day, let alone fucked her like her life depended on it.

She would have told the alpha that in no uncertain terms, but when she looked around the bridal chamber, Kuvira was nowhere to be found. To be sure, the evidence of her presence was everywhere, from the end table that had been knocked over to the stains on the sheets and the smell of sex that pervaded the room, but the woman herself had clearly disappeared.

_Coward. She fucked me and ran away. Too embarrassed to stick around and face what she did, I bet._

But that was not the case. Even as Opal was contemplating a shower to wash away the sweat and other unmentionable things she was covered in, the door to the chamber opened. Kuvira had already cleaned herself up, and she wore a freshly pressed uniform that covered but did not entirely hide her impressive figure. The contrast between her striking appearance and Opal’s pitiful condition only made the omega angier.

“Good morning,” Kuvira said brightly. In her arms, she carried a tray piled high with an array of sweet rolls and a bowl of fruit as well as two cups of tea. She also seemed entirely too pleased with herself, a smile on her face and an evident bounce in her step.

 _Why shouldn’t she be smug?_ Opal thought ruefully. _She already got everything she wanted from me._ Well, not quite everything. The only solace Opal could find was that she had been taking her kajihana before her heat began. In spite of how many times Kuvira had come inside of her, at least she wasn’t pregnant. That secret, though, she had to keep to herself, and so she just made a sour face as Kuvira continued.

“You seemed pretty worn out after that last round, so I thought it would be nice if there was something fresh for you to eat when you woke up.”

“Thanks,” Opal mumbled reluctantly, but she refused to look Kuvira in the eye when she did. Somehow, this attempt at kindness only made things worse.

Her heart sank when Kuvira ignored her obvious signals and approached the bed, still carrying the tray. The thoughtful gesture made Opal's skin crawl, and she hurried to pull what was left of the rumpled sheets over her naked body. There wasn't an inch of it Kuvira hadn't seen and tasted and lavished with attention, but that didn't mean she was comfortable showing it off now that her hormones were back to normal.

A wrinkle appeared in the middle of Kuvira's brow. "Do you want to shower before we eat? I didn't realize I'd left you such a mess."

The comment was concerned rather than boastful, but it had Opal bristling anyway. She left the bed as soon as Kuvira sat down, nearly upsetting the tray in her hurry to put more space between them. She hated to abandon the minimal safety of the covers, but remaining near Kuvira was unacceptable. _Absolutely not. I don't want her anywhere near me._ But as she looked at her mate's hands straightening the platter, she remembered how they had felt on her body and she shuddered.

"Opal?" This time, Kuvira seemed even more worried. There was a softer edge to her tone and expression, one that made Opal question whether she had reacted too harshly.

Despite her anger, some twisted voice in her head was already speaking up in Kuvira's defense. _She wasn't the one who made demands. You did. You were all too happy to roll on top of her and slide onto her cock._ The memory of taking Kuvira's shaft inside her for the first time came back in vivid detail, and the wetness between her legs increased. _What am I doing? My heat's over. I shouldn't still be responding to her this way..._

"Don't talk to me," Opal snarled, baring her teeth and narrowing her eyes. "This is all your fault. You _knew_ I didn't want anything to do with you or this stupid arrangement, and you..."

Kuvira's look of worry shifted to one of anger. "Didn't want anything to do with it?" she said, standing up from the bed and straightening her shoulders into a stiff line. Her chi hardened, and her eyes glinted. "Opal, I know I'm not your favorite person..."

"That's the understatement of the year," Opal muttered.

"... but I didn't force you into anything. _You_ were the one who started things. I told you to go away and clear your head. You didn't listen. You stayed, and anything that happened between us afterward isn't my fault."

Opal knew Kuvira had a point, but that didn't make the words any easier to swallow. "I don't care. You could have left—"

"How was I supposed to leave?" Kuvira asked. "You were literally on top of me."

"I don't know! You're an alpha. Aren't you supposed to be stronger?"

"You can't have it both ways," Kuvira snapped. "I won't listen to you blame me for assaulting you and then claim I should have overpowered _you_ to escape in the same breath. We both wanted this on some level, and it happened. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Opal couldn't continue the argument a moment longer. She stormed toward the bathroom without another word, knowing that putting a door between them wouldn't even begin to fix things, but unable to come up with another solution. She couldn't keep staring at Kuvira's face. Part of her kept seeing it contorted in pleasure, the way it had looked when she came.

Unfortunately, hiding in the washroom didn’t help matters much. The scent of sex was almost as strong there as in the bedroom, and when Opal turned on the shower, a whole new wave of memories spilled out of her fevered brain.

_Kuvira kneeling in front of her, tongue plunging deep… The thrill that ran through her body as Kuvira’s clit swelled and changed in her mouth, offering the promise of being filled once more… Her back pressed up against the shower wall, screaming out her pleasure as the incredible thickness of her alpha’s knot pushed into her, stretching her better than she could’ve dreamed…_

Opal groaned with a mixture of disgust and desire. Evidently neither giving her body what it had wanted nor the end of her heat were enough to banish the feelings that tormented her, which meant… Honestly, she had no idea what it meant, but she was afraid she was going to find out very soon.

***

Kuvira sighed as the bathroom door closed, taking away her final view of Opal’s bare ass. As lovely a sight as it had been, arousal had already fled far from her thoughts. She had been an idiot to think that three days of heat-fueled sex would bridge the gulf between her and her new mate.

 _Still, there’s no need for her to be so hostile,_ she thought angrily, glaring at the uneaten tray of food sitting on the bed. _It’s not my fault her body craved me so badly. After all, I was only doing what she wanted._

Well, perhaps not _just_ what Opal had wanted. She had no intention of lying to herself about how much she had enjoyed their sexual marathon. Unfortunately, the delicious memories seemed destined to remain just that. It seemed unlikely she would be enjoying any more such pleasures in the near future.

Kuvira shook her head and rose from the bed. Opal’s conflicted feelings were not a problem she could fix at the moment, and so she grabbed a roll and shoved it in her mouth before heading back out the door. In truth, she had already spent too much time on her new marriage. No one would blame her for these last three day—she had only done what was expected of an alpha whose mate was in heat—but that didn’t mean her affairs could be ignored indefinitely. Spirits only knew what had been going on while she was distracted, starting with the plans of her treacherous ex-fiancé. She doubted that Baatar had the nerve to do any serious damage, but he could definitely make a nuisance of himself.

With a scowl firmly plastered on her face, Kuvira stalked through the palace, making her way toward the temporary command center she’d set up there. The wedding had provided a convenient excuse for a strong contingent of her forces to remain in Zaofu for a little while. Even though she wasn’t planning on conquering the city anymore, it didn’t hurt to make a show of strength to the people there. Many of them were not happy about the alliance, starting with the ruling family, and Kuvira wanted them to remember that it was far safer to be her friend.

Fortunately, she didn't run into any hostile faces on the way. The halls were empty, and for once, Suyin wasn't lurking around to keep an eye on her. _Everyone's probably trying to avoid the bridal chamber. They must have scented us, or Opal's heat would have drawn a lot more unwanted attention._ The fact that her own attention had been 'unwanted' wasn't lost on her, and she grew annoyed with herself for dwelling on the problem again after dismissing it from her mind. _I can't afford any more distractions. I need to focus on Baatar and stabilizing my empire._

By the time she entered the study she had commandeered for herself, she was radiating enough anger to frighten her soldiers. The two guards manning the door scurried out of her way like spider rats, and the soldiers inside the room went ramrod straight at her appearance. She endured their nervous formal salutes with clenched teeth, doing her best to tame her chi. No matter how angry she was, she had appearances to keep in front of her army. She fixed her attention on one soldier in particular—a lanky female omega with dark, bobbed hair.

"Report. Corporal Chen, has the squad I assembled uncovered any new information?"

Corporal Chen's aura wavered, but her eye contact didn't despite her status. "No, Great Uniter. I received a new dispatch from Sergeant Kwon this morning. There's no sign of Baatar Junior, the missing train car, or the deserters who went with him."

Kuvira bristled, although she was angrier with herself than the corporal. _My stupid dalliance with Opal gave him plenty of time to find a hiding place. If he has any sense, he used it to get as far away from Zaofu as possible. I need to fix this, and quickly._

"What about Varrick?" Kuvira asked. "Is he still under surveillance?"

Corporal Chen nodded. "Yes, Great Uniter. No one has attempted to contact him, and though he has been... demanding... now that he doesn't have a project to occupy his time, he has made no attempts to leave Zaofu."

Kuvira considered her options. Despite what Baatar liked to pretend, she knew that Varrick had been the real mastermind behind the spirit energy cannon. Without his assistance, Baatar wouldn't be able to finish it anytime soon. "Send him back to Republic City," Kuvira ordered, coming to a decision. "Tell him he has been relieved of duty as a corporal in my army, with honors if that flatters his ego."

Corporal Chen looked startled at first, but understanding dawned. "Would you like me to contact Sergeant Kwon and tell her to head for Republic City as well?"

"As swiftly as possible," Kuvira said. "As obnoxious as he is, Varrick is one of the only engineers in the world brilliant enough to finish Baatar's pet project. When Baatar tries to contact him, we'll find out exactly where he's hiding and what he's up to."

"How much would you like me to tell Varrick about this plan, ma'am?"

"Nothing. The fool can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. Send him home, and there’s an excellent chance we'll have Baatar's location within a week."

"And what about the search?" Corporal Chen asked. "Should I contact the other squads and tell them to stop checking the villages around Zaofu?"

Kuvira nodded, an alternate plan already forming in her mind in case Baatar didn’t make a play for Varrick. At this point, a week after his desertion, sending out search parties was practically useless. There were just too many places he could be. If she wanted to find him, she was going to need someone much more efficient. Someone who could travel quickly and fight well. Someone revered and admired by people, instead of widely distrusted the way her agents were.

"If Baatar isn't already in Republic City, I'm sure he's on the other side of the Empire by now, if not even further away. Bring my soldiers back." _And in the meantime, I'm going to have to figure out a way to ask for Korra's help without revealing exactly why I need it._


	16. Chapter 16

“Korra?”

Korra turned at the sound of her name, halting her kata mid-stroke. A few paces away from her stood Kuvira, wearing an even sterner expression than usual. It was the first time Korra had seen her friend in the last several days, but judging from the scent of sex that still clung to her and the confused, almost aggressive state of her chi, it wasn't difficult to surmise what had happened.

"Hey, Vee," she said, lowering her arms and taking a more neutral stance. "Rough few days, huh?"

Kuvira grunted without really answering. She slumped down onto one of the empty benches beside the training mat, shoulders sagging. Her expression was smooth at first glance, but Korra knew her well enough to see the emotions just beneath her calm mask. Exhaustion and anxious energy warred for control of her body, and Korra doubted her silence would last long.

She ended up being right. "We need to talk," Kuvira said in a flat voice, resting her elbows on her knees. "And before you ask, it isn't about Opal."

"I’m glad to hear you say that." Korra grabbed a towel from a nearby bench and wiped the sweat off her brow, still holding Kuvira's eye. The conversation she had in mind had been brewing for a while, and she didn't want to delay it just because Kuvira happened to be in a foul mood. “I've been meaning to talk to you, too. I’ve been hearing some pretty disturbing stuff lately, and now that things have calmed down a little, I wanted to get some answers straight from the source.”

That got Kuvira's attention. She straightened, folding her hands in her lap and adopting a more martial pose. “And what, exactly, do you mean by that?”

Someone else might have identified the posture as formal, but Korra could tell that she was tense. But that didn’t mean she could let Kuvira off the hook. _I've already been nice, letting her cool her heels for the past week. This confrontation needs to happen, and it can't wait any longer._

“Well, we could start with the huge army you’ve still got stationed here at Zaofu. It doesn’t seem like a very friendly gesture toward your new in-laws.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kuvira insisted. Her tone wasn't argumentative, but her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed dangerously. “I’ve remained here so Opal could be in a familiar setting after our marriage. Since that’s the case, it only makes sense to give my soldiers some leave. It’s been a long few years putting the Earth Empire back together, and they could use the break.”

“Come on, Kuvira.” Korra narrowed her own eyes, snorting in disbelief. “This is me you’re talking to, not President Raiko. I get you’d want to have a guard around you, and your aides and stuff, but this is something else. You’re keeping your army here to remind Zaofu you can squash them if they step out of line. What happened to letting Suyin run things?”

Kuvira didn’t back down. Instead, she rose from the bench and took a step closer, folding her arms across her chest. “And what if I am? I've already made enough of a concession by stopping short of taking the city outright. It wouldn’t do to slink away as soon as the marriage concluded. No harm will come to Zaofu as long as Suyin and her people behave themselves, but I have to be in a position to act swiftly if they don’t.”

Korra tossed her towel down in frustration. “See, this is what I’m talking about. Nothing’s even happened yet, and you’re already making threats. Why don’t you try turning this Earth Empire of yours into the kind of place people actually _want_ to live? Maybe then you wouldn’t have to worry about rebellions against you all the time.”

“That’s why I’m trying to do,” Kuvira insisted, clearly agitated. “Why do you think I need Zaofu and its technology so badly? It could bring about a rise in the standard of living that will win people over in a more permanent way. But in the meantime, I have to take a hard line with potential troublemakers. Just because you don’t understand that doesn’t mean...”

Korra scowled, prepared to continue arguing, but before she could, Kuvira sighed. For a moment, her friend's face softened. “You have a good heart, Korra. You’re an idealist who always wants to see the best in people, and maybe that’s what an Avatar should be: a symbol to inspire. But that doesn’t mean everyone else can be one too. You’ve seen the state the Earth Kingdom was reduced to by the civil war. Brigands, chaos, starvation... Yes, sometimes I’ve used harsh methods, but what did you want me to do? Give the people who murdered farmers and stole the food from their children’s mouths a stern lecture on proper behavior?”

Each question made Korra's hands clench tighter, until they had bunched into fists. She followed Kuvira's earlier example, leaning into her personal space and letting the other alpha feel the force of her chi. “And you think it's a better idea to put them in labor farms, or reeducation camps, or whatever you’re calling them?" A look of mild surprise crossed Kuvira's face, but Korra continued. "Yeah, I've been hearing a lot more about those from Bolin lately. What do you think you're doing? The Kuvira I know would never lock people up and try to brainwash them."

"I'm not brainwashing anybody," Kuvira tried to say. "And as for the labor camps, what would you do? Throw criminals in jail and let them rot? At least this way they're useful to the Empire—"

Korra cut her off. "You mean they're useful to _you,"_ she snarled. "And don’t act like I can’t be tough. I gave Amon a lot more than a lecture, but that doesn’t mean everyone who disagrees with you deserves the same treatment.”

Kuvira shook her head. “You don’t understand how this works. Examples have to be made…”

“Oh, I don’t, do I?” Korra took another step forward, now almost nose to nose with Kuvira. “Is that why you did all of this behind my back? I thought you were just giving me some space, working in different parts of the Kingdom out of respect for my new relationship. But if half of the things Bolin's told me are true... let's just say I'm shocked Opal was willing to mate with you at all, heat or no heat."

The mention of Opal seemed to throw Kuvira off her game. For once, she didn't have an immediate response ready, and she took a step backwards, her dominant aura wavering. Korra knew she had hit a sore spot, and she leveraged it for all it was worth. "The _only_ reason I brokered this deal in the first place was because I trusted you! I thought the reports I was getting had to be exaggerated, even when the evidence kept piling up. When Suyin told me you had come to Zaofu, I didn't believe it until I saw your _entire_ fucking army outside the city walls. What am I going to find if I go check on the other cities you 'united', Kuvira? How did you convince them to sign up with your new regime?"

Kuvira didn't answer. Instead, her gaze shifted away. "Why are you doing this, Korra? I thought you wanted peace—"

"I do! But peace isn't a one-way street. It doesn't mean you just get to do whatever you want because _I_ managed to convince Suyin to back down for her own safety. Either you change the way you run things, or Opal's going to be a widow a lot sooner than she expected."

To Korra’s surprise, Kuvira didn’t respond to the threat with her usual display of bravado. Her shoulders slumped and she said, “I’m not sure she’d object to that. We’re not exactly seeing eye to eye.”

In spite of their argument, Korra couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy. She knew Kuvira well enough to tell that the distress in her ex-lover’s voice was genuine, and for Opal’s sake as well as Kuvira’s, she decided that maybe she should inquire further. She could abandon their argument for a few minutes, at least long enough to hear Kuvira out.

“Okay, five minute truce," she said, letting her chi recede and stepping back to give Kuvira some space. "Is it really that bad? After the two of you disappeared for three days, I figured you were getting along better.” She decided not to mention that the scent of Opal's heat had been all too obvious in the hallways near the bridal chamber.

Kuvira’s face flushed. “Our time together was… quite pleasant, but now that Opal’s heat is over, she’s gone back to being hostile. I think she blames me for what happened, even though she was the one who insisted that we..." Her voice trailed off, and she seemed to reconsider her words. “Never mind the details. My point is that I’m trying my best to be good to her, but it doesn’t seem to be working. Maybe you have some advice to offer me, because I don’t know what I should do.”

Korra rubbed awkwardly at the back of her neck. “I’m not sure I’m the best person to ask. I'm pretty clueless when it comes to romance... which you should remember.”

Kuvira gave her a look of surprise. “But you and Asami seem so happy together. Surely, you must have some insight on how to woo an omega.”

A small smile appeared on Korra’s face. “Hey, I just kind of stumbled into this relationship. I mean, our first time together…” Now it was her turn to flush, and Korra bit the inside of her lip as she remembered a _very_ pleasant afternoon in Asami’s office. “Well, let’s just say that it might’ve been great, but that doesn’t mean that I had some brilliant plan. If anybody actually understands this stuff, it’s Asami.”

“Asami.” Kuvira said the name flatly. “That’s unfortunate. She doesn’t seem particularly inclined to help me.”

“She might if I asked her to.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “And will you do that?”

“Depends.” Korra realized that she had an advantage, and she decided to make use of it. “It would be a lot easier to convince her to help you if I could tell her that you’ve been making some changes to your regime. It’d be great if you and Opal were happy, but Asami has this crazy idea that’s not going to happen if your mate thinks you’re a ruthless dictator.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Korra shook her head sternly and Kuvira threw up her hands. “Fine. If it will make you two happy, I’ll pull my army back from Zaofu.”

“And you’ll make a real effort to separate out the criminals in your camps from the people who just got caught in the middle of this war? And no more re-education facilities?”

“We can discuss some changes,” Kuvira agreed. “But I need you to do something for me as well.”

“You mean besides talk to Asami on your behalf?”

“That’s right. I need your help finding Baatar Junior.”

Korra blinked in surprise. “I didn’t realize you’d lost him.” _Though now that I think about it, he wasn’t at the wedding or the banquet afterwards._

Kuvira didn’t say anything at first, instead sitting down on the nearby bench. Once Korra joined her, she said, “Baatar was not exactly pleased about my marriage or this alliance with Zaofu. I had ended our romantic relationship, but even still…”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Korra hadn't always gotten a friendly vibe from Baatar Junior, especially while he was working as Kuvira's right-hand man, but she couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him. _Getting dumped for his little sister probably wasn't fun._ "Do you have any idea where he went? It seems unusual that he'd leave without a goodbye to you or his family."

"He didn't say anything to me," Kuvira said. "I'm not sure if he spoke to Suyin or Baatar Senior. The question would probably be better coming from you instead of me. I'm not exactly their favorite person."

Korra snorted. "Can you blame them? You've been mating with their daughter, and your army's still holed up in their house. I'll ask them if they've heard from Junior. Seems like a reasonable place to start. And _maybe_ when I mention that you're planning to leave Zaofu and head back to Ba Sing Se, they'll soften up a bit. Su's been a mess since Opal's heat started."

Kuvira groaned in exasperation. "Then I should definitely leave, although I was thinking of heading to Republic City instead. It would help legitimize my image with President Raiko and the other politicians there... and it does have several attractions that could be considered romantic."

"Now you're talking," Korra said, grinning broadly. "Asami and I can go back with you. I'll look for your missing ex, she'll help you woo Opal, and you can get to work cleaning up your act. Deal?" She stuck out her hand, and Kuvira grasped it firmly.

"Deal."

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

Kuvira sighed. She wasn't sure why Korra was making her do most of the talking, especially while Asami was glaring daggers at her, but it seemed she had little choice. The Avatar kept shooting her encouraging looks, while Asami's arms were folded impatiently over her chest as she waited for an explanation.

"I want you to help me fix things with Opal," she repeated. When Asami's cross expression didn't soften, she swallowed her pride and added the sincerest, "Please," she could muster.

Asami's lips pulled to one side, and her forehead furrowed. "Are you sure you want my advice? Because if you really want to make an omega swoon, you could always... I don't know... _not_ invade her home and threaten to kill her family?"

Kuvira bristled, but luckily, Korra spoke up in her defense. "Actually, Kuvira's decided to pull her troops out of Zaofu. Right?"

"Right..."

"And she's shrinking and reorganizing her work camps. Right?"

"Right," Kuvira said, giving Korra a sidelong look. _Good job, Korra. That was about as subtle as a rock through a window._

"And she's letting me go and inspect them so I can see what's really going on there. _Right?_ "

Kuvira tried not to twitch. That hadn't been part of the agreement at all, but she couldn't back down in front of Asami. If this deal fell apart, she wouldn't get Asami’s advice, to say nothing of Korra's help in finding find Baatar Junior—help she needed. At first, she’d just assumed he was running away to to sulk, but now, other more disturbing scenarios were in play. _If he actually manages to use the technology he stole, everything I've worked for will be ruined anyway._ "Right," she said through clenched teeth.

Still, her answers got Asami's attention. From the flash in her green eyes, Kuvira could tell she was thinking through several things at once. At last, she seemed to come to a decision. "I guess it's a start. A very, very small start about a year and a half too late, but still a start."

Kuvira resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "I know you think I'm a tyrant, but I really have been trying to serve the Earth Empire to the best of my ability."

"Fine," Asami sighed. "I guess I believe that _you_ believe that. So, just how badly did you mess up with Opal anyway? From the way you two were broadcasting, I thought you'd managed to work things out?"

“Her attraction to me is not the problem,” Kuvira said with a hint of pride in her voice. She’d been fairly sure of that even before Opal’s heat began, and now it was beyond question. “It’s everything else. Opal seems to resent her feelings, and resent me for being the source of them.”

“And why do you think she might be doing that? Could it be something about your behavior?” The curve of an infuriatingly smug smile was playing across Asami’s mouth as she asked the question, while Korra wore a more bemused one.

“Don’t blame me for this,” Kuvira snorted. “I’ve been perfectly correct with Opal ever since our wedding. I didn’t try and initiate anything romantic until she literally dragged me into it.” _Of course, there were those incidents while we were asleep, but I can hardly be responsible for them. And Opal was just as bad. Maybe worse._

“You were perfectly correct!” Korra burst out laughing. “Oh, that sounds really romantic. I’m surprised she hasn’t fallen into your arms and declared her love already.”

Kuvira growled in frustration. “I know romance is not my speciality, but I did _try_ to bring her breakfast in bed this morning. The gesture was not appreciated.”

Asami settled into her chair, her smirk mercifully receding a bit, replaced by real concern. “Well, you need to lay the groundwork a little more first. With her, but with everything else too. Opal doesn’t want to fall for a tyrant, so show her you’re not one and maybe she’ll be more okay with being attracted to you.”  

 _Show me too_ , was the clear subtext of Asami’s words, but Kuvira decided to let that pass for now. “I’ve agreed to everything Korra said. What more do you want from me?”

“For you to actually do it, Vee,” Korra chimed in. Clearly, she was not going to let this go. “Once Opal sees that you’re a woman of your word, maybe she’ll warm up a little bit more.”

“It would be a start, at least,” Asami said, even less willing to give ground than her alpha. “And in the meantime, just keep being nice to her. You may be frustrated right now, but Opal’s the one who was pushed into this marriage. You need to be patient if you’re going to have any chance of winning her over.”

“I just feels so strange after the last few days for us to be back in the same place. I know sex isn’t the same thing as love…” _But_ that _sex. Spirits, the way she fucked me was incredible. It’s hard to go back to frosty silences after that._

“I’m sorry, Vee.” Korra put her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. “But I’m sure you’ll get there. I know how determined you can be when you apply yourself to something.”

That made Kuvira smile a little bit, but before she could thank Korra for her kindness, a messenger burst into room. The slim woman was breathing heavily, clutching a piece of paper in one hand. “Miss Sato,” she panted, “I—I have this telegram for you, straight from Republic City. Most urgent.”

Asami turned toward the messenger in surprise. "A telegram? That's a bit old-fashioned, isn't it? Who is it from?"

"The Warden at the Republic City Prison. It only arrived a few minutes ago."

A shadow crossed Asami's face, but she took the telegram with a polite, "Thank you," and unfolded it. As she scanned the message, her lips pulled into a frown, and the corners of her eyes tensed with worry. Kuvira was almost tempted to circle around and peek over her shoulder, but she remained where she was. Asami probably wouldn't appreciate the intrusion.

"Well?" Korra asked, stepping a bit closer. "Is everything okay?"

Asami folded the paper back up. "I see why she didn't just call. My father is gone. Someone broke him out of prison." She turned toward Kuvira, fixing her with a narrowed, accusing gaze. "Some witnesses told the authorities they saw two metalbenders fleeing the scene. Metalbenders in Earth Empire uniforms."

Kuvira reeled with shock—and not just because Asami had accused her of being involved. _Baatar has to be behind this. I expected him to go after Varrick, but Hiroshi Sato... I didn't even consider him as a possibility! If the two of them start working together, they might actually be able to finish the weapon after all._

"Kuvira?"

The sound of her name reminded her that Korra and Asami were still staring at her, waiting for an explanation. "My people had nothing to do with this," she insisted, holding up her hands defensively. She turned toward Asami, knowing the omega would have a hard time believing in her innocence. "I know the two of us have had our disagreements, but I have no reason to abduct your father. Why would I ally with someone who hates benders?"

"Because he could be useful to you," Asami said in a cold voice. "You're a tyrant, not an idiot. And we all know you're good at "convincing" people who don't want to work with you to see things your way."

Under other circumstances, Kuvira might have objected to that statement, but she didn't want to arouse Asami's anger any further. Her glare was almost murderous, and her chi was a burning flame. "Not this time," Kuvira said. "I swear I didn't order this." She glanced over at Korra, who was growing increasingly angry as well, and realized she had only one chance to set things right. "Korra, I know I've already asked a lot from you, but I need you to trust me."

Korra looked skeptical. "I do trust you, but that trust has been stretched awful thin lately. If you didn't break Hiroshi out of prison, who did? And why were they dressed like your people?"

"I don't know," she lied, "but I want to find out. If someone is using my army as a cover to conceal what they're doing, this concerns me as well."

"Do you really expect us to believe a bunch of new bad guys are dressing up like your soldiers to do their dirty work?" Asami snapped. "You've told us plenty of lies before, Kuvira, but this one has to be the stupidest."

"Which should be a reason to believe I’m telling the truth. Let me prove it to you. I was already planning on going to Republic City with Opal for a honeymoon trip, and you two will be heading back there anyway. The three of us can investigate together without anyone being the wiser.”   _If the prison break was recent, Baatar has to be hiding somewhere in the city. I just need to find him before anyone else discovers the research he stole._

Asami prepared to continue arguing, but Korra placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "It makes sense, doesn’t it? We need to find out who took Hiroshi and why. Since she's offering, I think we should let Kuvira help us."

"What? Why? Korra, she—"

"I know it seems incriminating, but Kuvira's right. Something about this doesn't make sense. Kuvira's already united the Earth Empire. What would she need your Dad for? And even if she did want him, why would she send people in military uniforms to bust him out? This seems way too much like a set-up."

To Kuvira's surprise, Asami closed her eyes and seemed to really consider Korra's words. She inhaled deeply, then relaxed. "I hate to admit it, but you're right." She blinked and looked at Kuvira once more. "Fine. You can help us figure out what happened. But if I come across _any_ evidence that you were involved—"

"You won't," Kuvira assured her. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Baatar’s fingers tapped across the back of his other hand, a sure sign of his nervousness. It wasn’t that this operation _had_ to be successful. There were other engineers he could turn to, after all. Unfortunately, there weren’t many who could work at the level he needed, and every time he stuck his head up to try and find one of them, there was a risk he’d leave a trail that would lead Kuvira right to him.

_And that won’t do at all. Not until I’m ready. Then, I’ll be the one finding her._

The front door to the railway junction building slid open at last, and as his agents came in, Baatar looked up from his fretting. He was pleased to see that they were not alone. In-between the two metalbenders stood an older man, bearded and bespectacled, dressed in a grey prison jumpsuit. “Mr. Sato. It’s good to meet you.” He turned to his agents. “Were there any problems with the extraction?”

“No, sir,” Sergeant Xie told him with a smart nod of her head. “We opened up the wall from the outside, and were in and out before the guards could respond.”

He nodded back. It was possible that they’d been seen, but that only meant Kuvira would take the blame for his actions, giving her one more problem to worry about. “Good work, sergeant. You’re dismissed.”

The two soldiers fell back to another part of the cavernous room, and Baatar turned his attention to Hiroshi Sato once more. The engineer was giving him an appraising look, but he didn’t seem afraid. _Good. I need to keep him calm but pliable._ “Welcome, Mr. Sato. I apologize for bringing you here without any warning, but I’m in need of your help.”

In spite of his vulnerable situation, alone and surrounded by Baatar’s forces, Hiroshi didn’t appear cowed. “So I’ve already been told. What I don’t know is what, exactly, you need me to help you _with_.”

Baatar turned in the direction of his railway car, which he had parked inside the building where it wouldn’t be spotted by nosey passersbys. “I’ve begun work on something truly special, a project that I’m sure would appeal to a man of your intellect. I was hoping you would agree to work with me to bring it to fruition.”

“And that’s why you were willing to risk the wrath of Republic City’s police department by freeing me? So that I would help you build… what, exactly?”

“A revolutionary new energy source. One that makes everything the world has seen up to this point pale in comparison. One that could power whole cities, machines on a scale no one has ever dreamed of. Spirit vines…”

A furrowed look of incomprehension appeared on Hiroshi’s face, and Baatar realized that the man had been in prison since before the Harmonic Convergence. He might have heard about what happened, but he had never actually seen the vines, let alone conceived what they could be used for. “They are a plant native to the Spirit World, but thanks to the Avatar, they can now be found in abundance in ours as well.”

At the mention of the Avatar, a sudden change came over Hiroshi. His eyes narrowed and veins along his neck began bulging. “Korra,” he growled. “This comes from the plants that irresponsible girl brought into our world? I always knew she was foolish, but when I heard that she’d actually merged part of our world with the Spirit World… I never would believed even she could be that stupid.”

Hiroshi’s face flushed red, and though he gave no sign of it, Baatar smiled inwardly. _Of course. It’s so obvious I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. He hates power-hungry benders, and now the Avatar is mating with his daughter. It must be driving him crazy, and that gives me a way in._

“Yes, she is,” Baatar agreed. “She’s a menace, and now she and Kuvira are working together to enslave the Earth Kingdom. That’s why I need to learn how to tap into the energy of the Spirit Vines. The technology has a vast range of possible applications, but right now, what matters is that it may be the only way to stop those two.”

Hiroshi’s rage seemed to subside for the moment, and he stared up at the high ceiling, clearly doing some kind of calculations. “Asami told me that Korra was working out some kind of alliance with Kuvira, but I didn’t realize how far it reached. The damage those two could inflict together is unimaginable. Very well, Baatar. I’ll help you harness this new power source on two conditions. First, my daughter must remain unharmed. Second, the Avatar has to be destroyed.”

Baatar didn’t hesitate. “You have a deal, Mr. Sato. Now, let me show you what we have to work with.”

***

Asami blinked rapidly, trying to ignore the irritating sting in her eyes as she shoved another dress into her suitcase. She had packed light, but her frustration continued to mount. It seemed like she wasn't going fast enough. Her father might be injured, maybe even dead, and here she was, dealing with her stupid clothes. She hated this, and she hated her own helplessness most of all.

She tossed a pair of stockings on top of the dress without bothering to fold them, leaving them in a crumpled ball. _I know he's stubborn, and I know he said awful things about Korra, but he didn't deserve this. He was already being punished for his crimes._ Her heart clenched with guilt when she remembered the last time they had spoken, and a few tears escaped down her cheeks. _I wish we hadn't argued. We were finally starting to repair our relationship until..._

"Asami?"

She recognized Korra's voice behind her, but didn't turn right away. Instead, she swiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "You should start packing too. We only have a few hours until the next train leaves."

"Right," Korra said, resting a warm hand on her shoulder. "We have two hours, and you're almost finished already. Maybe we could use some of that time to talk?"

"I don't want to talk," Asami snapped, but she felt guilty when Korra's palm retreated. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just... what is there to talk about? My father's gone, and I can't do anything about it from here."

"You _are_ going to do something about it." Korra knelt beside her, and Asami finally allowed their gazes to meet. The concern written on Korra's face made her eyes start to blur again. "We're going to Republic City, and we're going to find out who took him. Okay?"

Asami dropped the next pair of stockings clutched in her trembling hand, letting them fall onto her lap. "I know he keeps letting me down, but I'm scared for him. It hurts, the way we left things... the last time I saw him, we argued. I wasn't sure I wanted to speak to him again. Now, knowing that I can't..." She swallowed around the burning lump in her throat. "Maybe I was asking for this."

"Don't say that." Korra cupped the side of her face, wiping away a tear track with her thumb. "You didn't deserve this, and neither did he. We'll find him. I promise."

"And if it's Kuvira?" Asami asked. Part of her was still angry that Korra had been so quick to believe her ex-lover's excuses. "If she did kidnap my father, what are we going to do about it?"

Korra gave her a lopsided, encouraging smile. "If Kuvira's behind this, ‘The Great Uniter’ is going to become ‘The Great Hole In The Ground.’ No one hurts my girlfriend's dad, no matter how much of a jerk he is."

Asami couldn't help it. She laughed, although her voice cracked from sobbing at the same time. "What did I do to deserve you?" she said, tucking her face into Korra's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm only doing what you do all the time. You're the heart and soul of Team Avatar. Everyone knows they can always count on you when something bad happens. And that includes Hiroshi. You're going to save him. I believe in you."

The reassurances and Korra's strong arms began to calm her down. She relaxed into the embrace and allowed her tears to fall for a while, letting Korra hold her in silence. She was still twisted up inside with worry and guilt, but it didn't seem so daunting now that she wasn't alone. "We need to be careful," she said after a while. "I don't think Kuvira did this, but I don't trust her either. Please, tell me you’ll keep one eye on her."

"You bet," Korra said, pressing a kiss to the top of her hair. “Seriously, anything you want. Just say the word and I’ll do it."

Asami lifted her head from Korra's shoulder, gazing into her eyes instead. "Anything I want?"

"Anything."

She wrapped her fingers around Korra's neck, tracing the soft skin at the back of her neck. "Then make love to me. I... I need you close right now."

“Of course.”

Korra pushed Asami’s suitcase out of their way with one hand, and with the other, she guided them down onto the bed. Soft lips skimmed across Asami’s face, kissing away what remained of the tears on her cheeks before finding her mouth. It was amazing how gentle someone with so much power could be. Even while Korra’s hands went to work on the buttons of Asami’s jacket, she kept up her kisses. Each one was a little burst of sweetness that helped remind Asami how loved she was.

Not until her jacket had been taken off and her shirt was hanging open did Korra let go of her mouth, and even then, it was only to kiss her elsewhere. Asami moaned softly as Korra’s mouth trailed along her neck, sliding down to her collarbone. Everywhere she went, Asami’s skin lit up, drawing her a little further out of her own head and into the moment. Her chest was heaving by the time Korra unhooked her bra and began lavishing attention on her breasts. No one had ever been better at summoning her desire, even when she was under stress. Her fingers tangled in Korra’s braids, stroking her head affectionately at same time as she urged her alpha on. “Keep going. I want…”

“This?” Korra cupped one of her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh while her mouth closed around the pink nipple atop it. The point had already begun to harden, but a few flicks of Korra’s tongue had it straining, sensitized to every swirl.

“Oh, Korra,” she murmured. “I need this. Need _you_.”

“You’ll always have me,” Korra replied, switching to Asami’s other breast. Her mouth feasted, but she didn’t neglect the first one either, running her thumb over the wet, stiff tip. Asami’s eyes fluttered and her back arched into the sensations. She wanted everything Korra had to give her, and as her lover finally started moving lower again, her hips rolled forward. Korra wasn’t the kind of alpha who thought sex was just about pounding away with her cock, and Asami was hungry to enjoy her skills once again.

Wanting to be free of any confinement, she shrugged out of the rest of her top while Korra dealt with her pants. In the heat of the moment, it took longer than it might have otherwise, but some tugging and a fair amount of wriggling soon left Asami’s body entirely bare. Korra took hold of her hips, and her breath was warm on Asami’s inner thighs, making the tiny hairs there stand up.

“You smell so good,” Korra purred, lips gliding higher and higher. Asami parted her legs, offering more access, and she gasped when Korra’s tongue finally burrowed between her thighs. It painted long, broad strokes, and while Asami was still trembling from the contact, she added, “And you taste even better.”

“Then taste me, Korra,” she pleaded. “It’s for you. _I’m_ for you.”

“Mm. Good.” Korra’s tongue returned, sliding down to tease her entrance. Asami clutched at the back of her head, urging her to keep going, and Korra obliged. She pushed forward, and Asami shuddered as a fresh wave of wetness flowed from deep within her. Her worries faded, and all she could focus on was Korra and the pleasure she was giving so selflessly.

"Korra..." Asami tried to keep their gazes locked for as long as possible, but soon, the sensations became too intense. Even the sight of Korra's beautiful blue eyes staring up at her couldn't convince her to keep her own open. She tilted back and relaxed completely into the mattress, letting her hands fall to her sides and trusting Korra to provide her with everything she needed.

But Korra was in no rush. She took her time, sucking steadily at the stiff point of Asami's clit and lavishing it with attention before returning back to her opening for more slow thrusts. The competing techniques blurred together, and Asami wasn't sure which she loved more. Both pushed her steadily toward the edge, and soon, she was fighting off her orgasm instead of striving toward it. She needed to come, _needed_ the physical and emotional release it would bring, but she wanted to savor Korra's attention for just a little longer first.

"Please," she whispered, her voice soft and trembling, twisting the sheets in her hands. The climax building within her was burning slowly instead of threatening to devour her all at once, but Asami knew that when it hit, it would be devastating all the same. Korra's chi was already coiling around her, shoring up the places where hers was weak, offering support instead of demanding submission. "Please, don't stop. Don't _ever_ stop..."

Korra latched back onto her clit and groaned softly around it, tickling her with low vibrations. "Mm-mm." She drew a comforting trail with her palm, giving Asami's thigh a reassuring squeeze before bringing two careful fingertips to her entrance. There was a pause, and when Asami realized Korra was waiting for her, she gave a subtle rock of her hips to show she wanted the penetration.

The first finger slid inside of her without any resistance. She was already slick and open thanks to Korra's tongue, and her muscles welcomed it, fluttering at the subtle stretch. When Korra added another and started curling, she inhaled sharply. Flashes of color danced behind Asami’s closed eyes with the new pressure, and her clit pulsed in the seal of Korra's lips. Her body began to tremble, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly, the heat of Korra's mouth receded. Asami whimpered at the loss, opening her eyes again and blinking back a few new tears. "Wh—what..."

Korra brushed a kiss over her, an apology for the separation. "Not stopping," she muttered, still moving her hand with deep, slow strokes. "Just..." She placed another kiss on the tip of Asami's clit, causing it to twitch. "... pausing to say I love you."

_I love you._

Asami hadn't known how badly she needed to hear those words until Korra said them. They were the key to her heart, and they unlocked everything she had been trying to hold back. She stiffened, then melted as powerful shudders of pleasure consumed her body. A sob cracked in her throat, and she dug her heel hard into the middle of Korra's back as blissful warmth folded back around her clit.

"L—love you too," she gasped as her release flooded over Korra's fingers and into her hand. The words were hard for her trembling lips to form, but they were the most natural thing in the world to say. Asami needed to say them almost as much as she had needed to hear them, and combined with the wonderful ripples coursing through her, the confession soothed the last of her pain. She rode the ecstasy of her climax, clenching around Korra’s fingers as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her.

Korra’s mouth stopped working on her clit once her shudders stopped, but her fingers stayed buried inside as she drew up alongside Asami. It felt wonderful having her there, not stimulating so much as comforting, as was the deep kiss they shared. It went on for a long time, and as their tongues danced together, Asami enjoyed the taste of herself in Korra’s mouth. It reminded her of how much she was loved, and of the incredible things her alpha did to her.

It was a feeling she wanted to return. Her body was satisfied, but she still wasn’t. When their lips finally came apart, she asked, “So, my Avatar, what can I do to repay you for that?”

Korra’s smile was all loving warmth. “You don’t have to do anything, Asami. You needed that and I loved doing it for you.”

She bent in closer to kiss the tip of Korra’s nose. “You’re the sweetest. Truly, you are. But I want to return the favor. I _need_ to.”

Anticipation flashed in Korra’s eyes at her words. “How can I say no to that?”

Korra’s fingers slid out, and when she brought them up to her lips, a shiver of desire ran down Asami’s spine. Korra never seemed to get tired of tasting her, and Asami never got tired of watching her do it.

Even before Korra had finished sucking her fingers clean, Asami got to work on her lover’s clothes. She untucked the hem of Korra’s shirt first, running her hands over the toned plane of her abdomen. Korra moaned at her caresses, but when Asami reached her pants, she realized that her mate hadn’t changed. It wasn’t a complete surprise. A female alpha’s shift was linked to her arousal, but also to her state of mind. Korra had been focused on Asami’s problems and needs, not her own desires, let alone being dominant or possessive.

 _That doesn’t mean I can’t make this good for her. Or for me._ As much as she loved Korra’s cock, she was looking forward to enjoying her other parts. Her fingers undid the knot of Korra’s pants, and she slid them off, along with her her underwear. Once her alpha’s lower body was bare, Asami resumed her kisses; Korra’s lips, her face, her neck, all of them were fair game.

“You’re so good to me, Avatar Korra," she purred, drifting her hand along Korra's bare hip. "How could I not want to reward you for that?”

“Don’t know,” Korra mumbled. She might not have shifted, but she was definitely turned on. By the time Asami reached her goal, wetness was already waiting for her, coating the pads of her fingers. With just a few loving strokes, Korra’s clit was peeking out from beneath its hood. Asami usually only saw it afterwards, when Korra had been pleasured to the point of exhaustion, and she relished the opportunity to have some fun with it. A light brush of her fingers along the shaft was enough to make Korra gasp into her ear, and after a few more, her alpha’s eyes had closed.

Asami sped up the circles she was painting, relishing the sweet sounds she earned with each one. She adored touching Korra this way—any way at all, as long as she got to feel her lover fall apart in her arms. And after allowing Korra to comfort her, that was exactly what she wanted. _It won't take much. She's already trembling, and so wet..._

When she moved down to Korra's entrance, she encountered very little resistance. It was easy to slide a finger inside, and Korra's inner walls gripped it greedily, trying to pull her deeper. "Mm, 'Sami," Korra muttered, trailing warm kisses along her throat. "Feels so good to have you inside me..."

Asami smiled. Usually, she was the one murmuring things like that, but hearing Korra say it made her heart swell. "Feels good to be inside you." She eased another finger inside and hooked them both forward, searching for the sensitive spot Korra always found so effortlessly within her. It didn't take long. As soon as she hit it, Korra's hips stirred, rocking into her hand for more. A flush crawled across her dark skin, almost a glow, and her eyes grew hazy, lashes fluttering.

"It's okay," Asami said, swirling over Korra's strained tip with her thumb. It hadn't shifted, but it was still very swollen, and Korra's inner walls clenched every time she curled her fingers. "You don't have to hold back. I want to make you come just like this."

Korra released a low, cracked groan of relief. Her abdominal muscles tensed, and a deep shudder rolled through her body. She froze for a moment, arching in ecstasy, and Asami's breath caught. Seeing Korra like this, hovering on the edge and literally resting in the palm of her hand, had to be one of the most beautiful things in the world.

Then the stillness shattered, and Korra started riding out the waves of her release. Asami felt the muscles around her fingers pulse, and the stiff bud of Korra's clit twitched beneath the pad of her thumb. The warmth spilling into her palm wasn't quite as impressive as the flood Korra's cock usually released, but the look of bliss written across her face was absolutely beautiful. Her mouth hung open, but somehow, she still managed to smile.

"I love you," Asami said, raining butterfly kisses down on Korra’s face. She had already said it before, but once wasn't enough. A thousand times wouldn't have been enough. Korra's stiff lips moved, but she couldn't quite say it back. She was still lost in her orgasm, breathing raggedly, breasts swaying as she made short, uneven motions with her hips.

Asami would have been content to watch Korra's pleasure play out forever, but something so powerful couldn't last. Korra's elbows gave out, and she collapsed back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as a wide grin spread across her face. Asami withdrew her fingers and snuggled up against her side, draping an arm over her stomach and cuddling close. "Are you all right? That looked intense."

Korra made a happy noise and burrowed back into her shoulder. "Mm, yes. Amazing. What about you? Do you feel better?"

Asami hesitated. She was still afraid, but with Korra by her side, she didn't feel hopeless anymore. She believed what her lover had said earlier—that they would find her father and set everything right. "I do. Thank you, Korra. For... everything. And for just being you."

Korra stifled a yawn by placing a kiss against her pulse point. "Someone's gotta comfort the comforter. If I don't take care of you, who will?"

"You will. You do. And I couldn't ask for anyone better."


	18. Chapter 18

Opal drew in a deep breath of the garden air, hoping it would help to clear her head. She hadn’t wanted to go on a walk, but she couldn’t go back to the bridal chamber, at least not until the servants finished cleaning it. The smell of sex that lingered there even after her heat was almost as bad as being around Kuvira herself, arousing and infuriating at the same time.

 _Why did my heat have to start so early? Why did I have to spend three days fucking that woman like my life depended on it? And why did it have to be so_ good?

There were no easy answers to any of her questions, and it didn’t help that Kuvira had capped things off by trying to be _nice_ again, bringing her breakfast in bed. The contrast between the dictator whose policies she despised, and the surprisingly considerate, irritatingly attractive, and quite skillful alpha who had mated her was getting harder and harder for her to wrap her mind around. It was as if they were two different people, almost in the same way Opal had separated the girl she grew up with from the tyrant she became.

_Which is the real Kuvira? All of them? None of them? Korra says one thing, my mother another, and my body… it doesn’t even seem to care._

Opal ran her hands through her hair, tugging on the short strands in frustration. Clearly, fresh air hadn’t cured her fixation, and it was almost a relief when she looked up to see its object walking toward the bench she sat on. If she was going to be stuck obsessing over Kuvira, the woman might as well be there.

Kuvira looked as impressive as ever in her uniform, and as she approached, Opal tried her best not to recall the precise shape of the curves it concealed. Satisfying her heat with Kuvira had brought her some temporary relief, but it had also had other, less desirable side effects. No longer did she have to wonder what Kuvira might look like naked, or how her cock might feel stretching her open. She knew, and an annoying part of her wanted more of the pleasures she’d already sampled.

“What do you want?” she asked as flatly as possible, doing her best to feign disinterest.

“I have some news that perhaps you’ll appreciate. Do you mind if I sit down?”

“I suppose I can’t stop you.” _Stop being so polite. It makes it hard for me to stay angry at you._

Kuvira took a seat on the bench next to her, and Opal had to fight against her instinctive reaction to draw closer. In the end, all she managed to do was squirm in place uncomfortably, but at least Kuvira didn’t comment on it. “You’ll be pleased to hear that I’ve given the order to withdraw the bulk of my army from the area around Zaofu. They’ll be going back to their normal posts throughout the empire starting tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s what you promised, isn’t it?” Opal pointed out, unwilling to give Kuvira credit for sticking to an agreement she’d already made. “What are you expecting, praise?”

“No...” Kuvira flashed a smile that was poised somewhere between smug and hopeful. “But you weren’t sure I would actually do it, now were you?”

“I guess not,” she admitted.

“I’m a woman of my word, Opal. And since the rest of my forces are leaving, I thought this would be a good time for us to do so as well.”

Opal’s stomach gave an unexpected lurch. She shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, the only way that she and Kuvira could stay in Zaofu indefinitely was if her mate took over the city and made it her capital, which was exactly what she’d pledged not to do. And yet, the thought of leaving still frightened her. Her mother and the rest of her family were here, as was Korra, final backstops if things with Kuvira took a turn for the worst and she needed help.

“Back to Ba Sing Se?” she asked tentatively.

“Eventually. But right now, I thought we might take a trip together. It is customary following a wedding.”

Opal's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "A trip? Where are you taking me?"

"Only to Republic City," Kuvira said. "Korra and Asami will be accompanying us. I thought you might feel more comfortable in the presence of your friends."

The news that Korra and Asami would be with her a while longer came as a relief, but Opal had no doubt that her happiness wasn't Kuvira's primary motivation. "That’s great. But why are we really going to Republic City? Dictators don't take vacations."

Kuvira frowned at the insult, but didn't rise to the bait. "We're going because Korra and Asami have requested my help with a personal matter."

That got Opal's attention. _A 'personal matter'? She's obviously planning something. I know that look._ "What, exactly, are you helping them with?"

She half-expected Kuvira to lie, or dismiss the question without answering it, but the alpha seemed nothing but honest and straightforward in her response. "Asami's father has escaped from prison. Witnesses say the people who broke him out were wearing Earth Empire military uniforms. I didn't order any of my soldiers to take him, so I need to find out who did."

"So, in other words, you're doing this for you.”

An expression of hurt crossed Kuvira's face. "Not entirely. I do care for other people, you know. Korra is a friend, and if she needs my help, I'll give it."

"Yeah. That's why the two of you almost killed each other two weeks ago."

"No. That's why we didn't kill each other. We compromised... something you seem unwilling to do with me, no matter how hard I try to show you my good intentions."

Opal scowled, turning to face Kuvira head-on. "Well, I'm _sorry._ It's kind of hard to care about your intentions while the Earth Kingdom's sitting under the heel of your boot, isn't it?"

Instead of snapping back, Kuvira sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not that again. I'll have you know that as part of our deal, I've agreed to let Korra inspect my work facilities—"

"You mean your forced labor camps."

"Call them what you want, but there are no more bandits burning down farms either way. Perhaps living under my boot, as you put it, isn't such a horrible thing if it means people can go about their business with food in their stomachs and without the fear of being killed in a riot."

"And if it means that your regime has unlimited power, all the better."

Kuvira stiffened, rising from the bench in a swift, almost cutting motion. "If you aren't willing to have a civil conversation, there's no reason for us to continue talking. But the two of us will be going to Republic City, and if you have any affection for your friend Asami, you'll focus on helping her instead of attacking me. I'm not your enemy, Opal. I never was. I'm sorry you can't see that." She strode off through the garden before Opal could get in another word, disappearing down the path and around a corner.

Opal made no attempt to follow her. Once more, Kuvira had left her flustered and ashamed of herself. _I hate to admit it, but she has a point. Aside from forcing me to marry her, what has she done to hurt me?_ She clenched her fists in her lap, fighting against that thought on reflex. _She's conquered the entire Earth Kingdom and held my family hostage, that's what. And she took advantage of me during my heat..._

But had it really been taking advantage? Kuvira had gone along with her wishes, but only after warning her away and protesting first. Up until her heat had started, Kuvira hadn't attempted to mate with her at all, despite having several opportunities. In fact, she had gone out of her way to delay the inevitable. Against her will, Opal found herself remembering all the other considerate things Kuvira had done for her.

"Maybe I'm wrong," she said aloud to the empty space on the bench beside her. "Maybe she is trying to change..."

Many of the decisions Kuvira had made lately didn't seem power-hungry. She had agreed to the marriage alliance instead of taking Zaofu by force. She had released Wing and Wei without being prompted. She had agreed to remove her troops from Zaofu, and if her earlier statements were to be believed, Korra's oversight would put an end to her labor camps and re-education facilities. A week ago, she wouldn't have been able to imagine Kuvira agreeing to any of those concessions.

Slowly, she rose from the bench and started back toward the palace, even more confused than before. If she was going to Republic City with Kuvira, there was someone she needed to speak with first.

***

When Opal entered Suyin’s office, she found her mother half-buried in the stacks of paperwork that covered her desk. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, but she looked up soon as the door opened and rose from her chair. Though she tried to smile, the gesture seemed forced, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked older than her years, worried and weary. “Opal,” she said, speaking with a curious tightness in her voice. “It’s so good to see you. How are you feeling today?”

Opal's heart sank. The question hadn’t been asked explicitly, but it was no less clear for that: _Did Kuvira hurt you?_ Surely her mother had noticed how long the two of them had spent in the bridal chamber, and the scent of her heat and the spikes of their chi must have been unmistakable to anyone nearby.

There was only one answer she could give. As much as she hated to admit it, she hadn't been an unwilling participant. She was ashamed that her body had gotten the best of her, but she was no liar, and the fire burning just behind her mother's sad expression was murderous. “I’m fine, Mom,” she said, offering a smile that she hoped didn’t look as difficult to produce as Suyin’s had been. “Really.”

Suyin came out from behind the desk and opened her arms for a hug. Opal entered them gratefully, and the two of them held each other for several moments. “So, she didn’t… force herself on you? Because if she did, I’ll..." The tension in her arms was palpable, and Opal realized how difficult it must have been for her mother, not know what was going on inside that room, not knowing if her daughter was in pain. She regretted her choice to avoid this conversation for so long out of mere embarrassment.

“No, nothing like that. Kuvira didn’t do anything I wasn’t okay with.” It was the truth, although she wished she hadn’t been quite so okay with _everything_ that Kuvira had done.

“Good.” Suyin shook her head, as if to banish whatever pictures had been running through it. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear that. I was so worried...” She sighed, and a little of the guilt left her face. "I was ready to break down the door, heat or no heat. Your father had to stop me."

Opal's eyes widened. Everyone knew that interrupting a heat was incredibly dangerous. With the way Kuvira and Suyin already felt about each other, it might have ended up with one or both of them gravely injured, or worse. “Seriously? What were you thinking? The two of you could have killed each other!”

Suyin pressed her lips together. “You’re my daughter. I would never let anyone hurt you.”

“I told you, Kuvira didn’t hurt me,” Opal insisted, sensing that Suyin’s chi was still unsettled. "She was..." _How can I put into words what the last three days were like? Especially to my mother._ "...considerate."

Some of the stress seemed to ease out of Suyin's body. She released Opal, and her gaze shifted back to the stack of papers on her desk. “Good. Spirits know Kuvira’s already been giving me enough trouble. In some ways, it was easier when her army was trying to conquer Zaofu. At least then I didn’t have to worry about helping to provision them. Do you have any idea how much that many people eat? The logistics are a nightmare.”

Opal welcomed the change of subject, however obvious it was. “You must be happy to hear they’re leaving soon,” she said, glad to bring her mother some good news.

“That’s what I’ve been told,” Suyin replied with a healthy amount of skepticism, “but I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“She will pull the army back. She said she would, right?”

Suyin’s eyes narrowed. “You know you don’t have to defend her just because she’s your mate?”

“I do, that’s not why I’m…” Opal’s voice trailed off. _Why am I defending Kuvira? Just because she made me come a few times... Okay, more than a few, but I have to remember who she is._ “I know we still can’t trust her, but she’s kept her word about everything else so far, hasn’t she? I think she’ll do this too.” _And the other things she promised Korra. Then maybe I won’t have to be so conflicted._

“I hope you’re right.” Suyin squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “And I shouldn’t have said that just now. It’s hard for me to accept all of this, but we are where we are. I don’t want to try and push you to hate Kuvira any more than you already do. I never would have agreed to this marriage in the first place if Korra hadn't convinced me there was some good left in her."

"I think there might be," Opal said. "She told me that Korra's going to inspect her labor camps and factories after our trip to Republic City."

That got Suyin's attention. "Wait, Republic City?" she asked, almost hopeful. "I assumed she would be returning to Ba Sing Se."

"No," Opal said, but the look on Suyin's face only made her suspicions grow. "Mom, what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything..."

"Yeah, right. You're going to call Aunt Lin, aren't you?" Suyin avoided her gaze, and Opal's eyes narrowed. Lin had been better-behaved than her parents during the wedding, but only just. She had spent most of her time glowering and shooting constant death-stares in Kuvira's direction. "I can take care of myself, you know, even with Kuvira. I don't need a babysitter."

"I would call and ask your Aunt Lin to keep an eye on Kuvira even if you weren't going with her. She's been making some small improvements, but she has a long way to go to earn my trust back. And if she steps one toe out of line, especially with you..."

"Sending the Chief of Police to spy on her isn't the way to make this alliance work," Opal protested. "Besides, Kuvira isn't travelling to Republic City for herself. She's going to help Korra find Asami's father. He's disappeared."

Suyin's brows lifted in surprise. "Hiroshi Sato? I thought he was still in prison. What happened?"

"We're not sure," Opal said. "Someone broke him out." She decided not to mention the Earth Empire uniforms. Her mother already seemed agitated enough. "They're going to find out who, and I want to help."

"Now that sounds like the Opal I know," Suyin said, running an affectionate hand down her arm. "I'm sure Korra and Asami will be grateful for your help. I'll just call Aunt Lin and tell her you're—"

"No, Mom," Opal said, shaking her head. "No Aunt Lin. Kuvira isn't going to hurt me, and Korra and Asami will be there if I need them. You don't have to worry about me."

"Opal, you'll never be able to stop me from worrying about you." Suyin sighed and adjusted the collar of her shirt, making Opal blush when she realized there were probably marks there. Kuvira's mouth had spent a lot of time attached to her throat and shoulders. "But it does make me feel better to know you'll be in Republic City instead of Ba Sing Se, at least for a little while. Just... promise me you'll be careful. Your brother's already missing, and none of Kuvira's people can tell me where he is. I can't lose you, too."

"I will," Opal said, leaning into her mother's arms for another hug. "Promise."

***

“I think I see the problem here.” Baatar looked up from inside the capacitor he been poking at, wiping his hands on a nearby rag, and Hiroshi continued. “You’re trying to route the energy through a single channel, but it’s too much power for the circuits to handle, even with the surge protectors you’ve installed. They can prevent a meltdown, true, but only at the price of giving up half of what you’re trying to extract in the first place.”

“That’s a problem,” Baatar said, nodding his head. “But if we use more than one reservoir, than the weapon will become unfocused. The risk of blowback would be unacceptable.”

Hiroshi winced inwardly at the comment. Baatar was a very talented engineer, but he lacked a certain spark of creativity. It was clear from the time Hiroshi had spent going over the status of the Spirit Vine project that Varrick had been the real visionary behind its conception. Without his help, Baatar had stalled, only able to make incremental progress toward the weapon. Eventually, he might be able to finish it on his own, but not before Kuvira caught up with them. That meant it was his job to get things back on track.

“Normally, that would be true,” he told Baatar. “However, if we arrange the supplemental reservoirs in an array around the firing chamber, we can re-merge the energy flows at the firing point, directing it at the target.”

Baatar stroked his goatee. “You know, that could work. Maybe if we…”

Before Baatar could finish his sentence, the door to the railroad car burst open and one of his soldiers burst in. The stocky man was clutching a newspaper in his hand and he was out of breath, having clearly run some distance to get there.

“What is it, Ts’ao?” Baatar demanded. “We’re in the middle of an important discussion.”

“Yes, sir,” he panted. “I know that, sir. But I thought you should see this at once.”

The soldier thrust out his hand, offering Baatar the newspaper. His face darkened as he read the headline, and when Hiroshi peered over his shoulder, he could see why: _Self-Proclaimed “Great Uniter” To Spend Honeymoon In Republic City_.

“Here?!” Baatar snarled, crumpling the edges of the paper with his fingers. “She’s coming here?!”

“So it seems,” Ts’ao replied, taking a step back. His eyes shifted away nervously, a response Hiroshi couldn’t blame him for. “Do you think she’s onto us?”

“It’s certainly possible,” Hiroshi pointed out. “After all, my rescue is bound to have attracted attention. Still, she presumably doesn’t have our exact location, or else her agents would be kicking in our front door already. I recommend that we leave before that happens.”

“No!” Baatar’s face twisted with anger. He tossed the newspaper onto the workbench, and his fists balled up so tightly that they must have hurt. “If she’s going to deliver herself here, then this is the perfect opportunity.”

“Opportunity for what?” Hiroshi asked, though he suspected he wouldn’t like the answer. He was sympathetic to Baatar’s anger, but they had to keep their feelings under control. Amon had let his resentments get the best of him, and Hiroshi wasn’t going to make the mistake of following a madman twice. Caution was of the essence, given the enemies they had made.

“To defeat her,” Baatar declared, “and at the same time, to complete her plan. _My_ plan now. The United Republic was once part of the Earth Empire, and when we use this weapon to destroy both Kuvira’s army and the heart of this stolen city, the survivors will have no choice but to accept that it should be again.”

Hiroshi might have protested that this plan was too much. Revenge was one thing, but to use the weapon inside Republic City was horrifying. He didn’t, though. That was because two paragraphs into the story, he had seen another detail about Kuvira’s visit. The dictator wasn’t coming to the city alone. Accompanying her was going to be her friend, Avatar Korra, and if she could be taken out at the same time, then whatever collateral damage occurred might well be worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

Kuvira sighed and leaned back in her seat, stealing another glance at Opal out of the corner of her eye. Her mate had barely looked at her during the entirety of the train ride to Republic City, but the scowl on her face was all too clear. She sat in a sulky slump, knees tucked up near her chest and nose buried firmly in a book so they wouldn't have to talk. It was enough to make Kuvira wish they had taken the airship instead. She wouldn't have been able to bring as many soldiers with her, but at least the flight would have been shorter.

"Can you stop staring a hole in my head?" Opal asked, lowering her book slightly and breaking the oppressive silence at last.

Kuvira folded her arms across her chest. "We're trapped in a train car together, sitting across from each other. There isn't much else in here to look at."

"Well, knock it off. And I can feel your chi. It keeps... nudging me."

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," Opal snapped. "Look out the window or something and leave me alone."

Kuvira was tempted to point out that it was Opal who had bothered her first, but there was no reason to prolong the argument. She was supposed to be making peace, after all. With a sigh, she turned to stare out the window. She wished she had followed Opal's example and brought something to occupy her time, but she didn't think digging out her military reports would be a good idea. Instead, she watched the distant trees whoosh by and tried to guess how close they were to their destination. Zaofu wasn't that far from Republic City, but it felt like they had already been stuck in the private train car for an eternity.

Slowly, signs of life started to crop up around the train tracks. They were small shacks at first, mostly farm buildings, but they grew taller in short order. Soon, Kuvira could see the silhouette of Republic City in the distance and she breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't her favorite place, but the train station would be a welcome sight. _I just hope Korra keeps her promise to meet us there. With the mood Opal's in, I could use a buffer._

She managed to avoid arousing her mate's anger for the next few minutes as the train made its way into the city. Crowds of people began to appear, and Kuvira watched them with interest. When she had first left for Ba Sing Se three years ago, and later moved on to Republic City, there had been some culture shock. Despite being a wealthy and powerful territory, Zaofu had a smaller, more intimate feel. The population wasn't too large, and most people knew each other. In Republic City, it was usually considered rude to greet someone on the street.

At last, the train began to slow, and a large sign came into view. ' _Central City Station: Welcome to Republic City!'_

Kuvira closed her eyes, resting her forehead briefly against the glass. It had only been a few weeks since she had last been here, standing just outside the station to announce the formation of the Earth Empire, but it felt like much more time had passed. The last thing she had expected was to return here with a bride in tow.

The train came to a full stop, and she stood as soon as the car went still. Even though she knew the offer would probably be rejected, she held out her arm for Opal. To her surprise, the omega put her book away and threaded an elbow through hers. “Don’t make too much of it,” she mumbled, although the venom had gone from her voice. “We should keep up appearances.”

Kuvira’s eyebrows rose in surprise and she suspected this was as close to an apology as she was going to get. She used her free hand to brush the wrinkles from her uniform, then escorted Opal out through the side door and onto the platform. The smell of train smoke and the din of several voices shouting over each other hit her full in the face, and her teeth clenched a little. She didn’t like all the competing scents and noises, but to her surprise, Opal seemed to brighten up. Kuvira saw why as her soldiers started to clear a path through the crowd. Korra was indeed waiting to meet them, and she had someone else in tow besides Asami.

A large, hairy sky bison sat in the middle of the station, back legs sprawled at an awkward angle as its large head drooped forward. Its tongue poked out of its mouth, and when it caught sight of Opal, it made a happy rumbling sound.

“Goodness, what is that thing doing here?” Kuvira said, nose wrinkling in distaste.

“Juicy!” Opal slipped her arm free and rushed off in the direction of the beast, leaving Kuvira to be greeted by Korra and Asami.

“Hey there, Vee.” Korra’s tone suggested that she was all too amused by the situation. Having the upper hand made her a bit insufferable, but Kuvira was still glad she was along on this trip, and not just because she could help find Baatar. Korra was the only person who both liked her, and whose advice Opal might actually listen to.

“Hello, Korra.” She nodded in the direction of her friend’s mate. “Asami. I hope you two had a pleasant trip here on your airship.”

“We found some interesting ways to pass the time,” Asami replied, her sly smile deliberately giving an impression of what some of those ways might have been. It only served to remind Kuvira of her own lack of _activity_ since Opal’s heat had ended, a deprivation made more frustrating by the powerful memories of those three days. Somehow, she suspected Asami knew that too. Honestly, it was hard to decide whether she or Korra was more irritating sometimes.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kuvira replied with chilly courtesy. She turned in the direction of sky bison, which Opal was currently hugging while it nuzzled up against her and licked her face. “Did you you really have to bring that thing here? It’s quite unsightly.”

Korra laughed. “Easy there. You should be thanking me. Spending some time with her sky bison is gonna help put Opal in a good mood, which can’t be bad for you.”

She nodded her head in resigned agreement. “You’re probably right.” _Spirits, why am I so bad at seeing these things?_ It had been easier in the past. With Korra, the expectations had been lower, and Baatar had been so hopelessly smitten with her that it had required little effort on her part to maintain the relationship. This courting business, trying to win someone over, was not something she excelled at to say the least.

“Hey, Kuvira,” Opal yelled from across the terminal. “I’m going to take Juicy out for a fly. I’ll meet you back at the hotel tonight.”

Kuvira was torn. On the one hand, a break from Opal’s frostiness wouldn’t be the worst thing, but she found that more and more, she actually _missed_ the omega when she wasn’t there. Either way though, trying to stop Opal from going wouldn’t help anything. “Fine. I’ll see you for dinner.”

Opal and the bison turned to leave, and as the beast plodded toward the station’s exit, Kuvira thought she might have actually seen a smile on her mate’s face. It made the knot in her chest that the train trip had produced loosen slightly. She didn’t want to care quite so much what Opal thought of her, but evidently, that wasn’t something she had a say in. Given that, any signs of progress were welcome ones.

“I seem to have some free time on my hands,” Kuvira said dryly, returning her attention to Korra and Asami. Her men would be setting up a mobile command post at the hotel from which to direct the search for Baatar, but it would be several hours before there was anything for her to do there.

“Well then, I suggest you make good use of it,” Asami replied, matching Kuvira’s tone.

She raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, Opal’s going to be away for a while, and when she comes back to you, you should find a way to make her glad that she did.”

Kuvira gave Asami a look, lips pinching slightly. "And what do you suggest, since you're so full of ideas? I'm afraid _your_ method for keeping your mate happy won't work in my situation."

"Stop being dense on purpose," Asami said, folding her arms over her chest. "Just think of something nice and thoughtful to do for her. You _do_ know how to be nice, don't you? Honestly, how did you keep Korra around for so long?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, uh..."

Asami sighed. "Never mind. Why don't you get Opal a gift? Everyone likes gifts, and the two of you did grow up together. You must have some idea of what she likes."

"A gift..." It was a smart suggestion. Most of Asami's ideas were good ones, although Kuvira hated to admit it. "Hmm. She was appreciative when I released Wing and Wei."

"Kuvira," Korra said in a mildly chastising voice, "releasing hostages doesn't count as a gift. Try to think a little smaller. There are a lot of vendors and carts outside near Zuko's monument. Maybe we can find something there?"

"We?" Asami repeated, but Kuvira ignored her. If Korra was offering help, she wasn't going to turn it down.

"All right. I suppose I can spare a few minutes to browse." She started off, taking the path her soldiers had cleared for her and exiting through the station's main entrance. Korra hurried for a few steps to catch up with her long stride, and Asami followed behind, still very obviously un-enthused.

The main square outside of Central City Station was crowded with carts, just as Korra had said. Many of them served food, doing a brisk business with the hungry travelers coming off the trains, but several had souvenirs for sale as well. Kuvira eyed the clothing, jewelry, and the other small, worthless trinkets with a fair amount of skepticism. There were plenty of options, but none of them reminded her of Opal. Although the omega did take care with her appearance, she wasn't a vain person. If she purchased a necklace or bracelet, she doubted Opal would even wear it.

"What do you think, Korra?" Kuvira asked, running her fingers along a silk scarf to test the material.

Korra shook her head. "Nah. She's an airbender. If she uses her wingsuit with one of those, she'll lose it."

"Then what should I pick?" Kuvira asked, trying to hide her frustration. "You have to have some ideas. You've managed to convince Asami to put up with you for the past year after all."

Asami snorted, but for once, she looked amused.

"I can't choose for you, Vee," Korra said, giving her a sympathetic clap on the shoulder. "This is a gift for Opal, not Asami. It has to come from you."

Kuvira sighed. She glanced around the stalls one more time, almost prepared to give up, when one in particular caught her eye. Instead of clothes, chipped china, or cheap figurines, this one was lined with tiny cages. A smile crossed her face, and she hurried over, already digging in her pocket. With any luck, this would be the best ten _yuan_ she had ever spent.

***

Asami shuddered, pulling her arms in closer as they stepped into the shadow of the vine-wrapped prison building. From the outside, there was no sign that anything untoward had happened. The large, grim structure looked just as it had the last time she had visited her father, starkly framed against the pale grey sky. It had been a deeply unpleasant meeting, but in spite of their fight, she still wished Hiroshi was there waiting for one of their talks. Korra’s love had distracted her from her worries, as had, in its small way, the time spent annoying Kuvira, but now that they were here, her stomach had clenched up once more.

As they drew closer, Korra’s fingers laced with hers. “I’m sure he’s okay, sweetheart. If they were going to hurt your dad, they’d have done it here. Since they took him, it must mean that they want something else.”

Asami squeezed down hard, taking comfort in the strength of Korra’s grip. “I hope you’re right.”

Moments later, the main gate swung open and the warden stepped out to greet them, flanked by a pair of uniformed guards. She was a short beta, with heavy spectacles and a nervous look on her face. _I guess I can’t blame her, after losing such a high profile prisoner. It’s a miracle the incident isn't plastered all over the news yet._

“Avatar Korra. Miss Sato. Welcome, welcome. I got a message from President Raiko telling me to expect your arrival.”

“Warden Shen.” Asami extended her hand, and the warden shook it. “We received yours about my father’s kidnapping. We’re here to find out what happened to him.”

An apologetic look crossed the warden's face. “I wish I had more to tell you. We’ve done everything we can to investigate, but I’m afraid the criminals didn't leave behind many clues.”

“Show me,” Asami insisted. “I want to see where it happened.”

The warden nodded. “Of course.”

As they walked through the prison, Asami could see that there was more security than on her past visits. Attentive guards were stationed every dozen paces, all of them in pairs. _A shame they didn’t bother doing this until after the escape. Closing the door after all the sky bison have flown out doesn’t help._

When they reached her father’s quarters, the warden opened the heavy door and the three of them stepped inside. It was plain, but nicer than Asami had expected, with a separate bathroom and a small desk covered with books. A decent-sized bed stood in one corner, and there was a small cubby beside it for storage. Everything appeared neat and orderly, and the only picture in the room, a family portrait from before her mother's death, remained undisturbed. _No sign of a struggle, but it looks like he left everything he cared about behind._

“Is this how you found things?” she asked the warden.

“It is. Nothing has been moved, as far as I know.”

“Good.” _If he left without packing, it means he wasn’t waiting for whoever broke him out of here._ Asami had insisted on calling what had happened here a kidnapping to everyone else, but the thought that it might have been a planned escape instead nagged at her. She desperately didn’t want that to be the truth. Their last fight notwithstanding, she had thought her father was sincere in his regrets. To learn that he had deceived her again… _No, I won’t believe that unless there’s no other choice._

“So, the wall was definitely bent,” Korra said from the other side of the room. “They closed it back up again so nobody could follow, but I can still feel where it's been warped.”

“That certainly fits with what the guards saw,” Warden Shen told them. “We keep our metalbenders on a separate floor, so it couldn't have been another prisoner. The intruders got past the perimeter unseen, but on the way out, a few people noticed them. A pair of people in green uniforms, a man and a woman using grapples, taking Mr. Sato with them.”

"Did he seem to be resisting them?" Asami asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

The warden gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Miss Sato. There's no way to tell. The only thing our witnesses confirmed was that the abductors looked like Earth Empire soldiers."

"Then we need to have some more words with Kuvira," she said, eyes narrowing. "Anyone could’ve stolen uniforms, but it's not like there's a second army of trained metalbenders stomping around Republic City."

Korra's expression turned thoughtful. "Actually, now that I think about it, there might be. Baatar Junior is missing, remember? Kuvira said she hadn't seen him since before the wedding. He was her second-in-command. If he deserted, I bet he could have convinced at least a few of her soldiers to come with him."

Asami whirled on Korra, teeth gritted and fists clenched. The edges of her nails bit into her palms, but she didn't care about the slight pain. Her gut was churning with anger, at Kuvira for lying to them after all the chances they'd given her, and at Korra for deliberately refusing to see it.

"I can't _believe_ you're still defending her!" she snarled, not caring that the warden was watching them. "I know you think Kuvira's your friend, but you need to look at the facts. She took over the Earth Kingdom behind your back, and she's lied to you every step of the way for the past _three years!_ We have eyewitnesses saying her soldiers were involved. What more proof do you need before you'll admit that she played us?"

The warden raised her hands apologetically, clearly uncomfortable. “I think I should, um, leave you two to talk this over further,” she blurted, backing out the room. “I’ll be in my office if you need anything else.”

Neither she nor Korra said anything in response, remaining focused on each other. For a moment, the alpha’s blue eyes read guilt, but then she clenched her jaw and straightened her shoulders, standing tall so there wasn't as much of a height difference between them. "Seeing some people in uniforms isn't proof, even if they were metalbenders. You're upset about your father. I get that. And I'm not dismissing the possibility that Kuvira _might_ be involved. But I want to follow this lead the right way, wherever it ends up. I'm not going to go accusing Kuvira of abducting your father without solid evidence. We need to find who actually did it, not who you want to be responsible."

"I don't want her to be responsible," Asami protested, but Korra shook her head.

"Are you sure about that? Be honest. You don't like her because we used to have a thing, and because you want the satisfaction of being right."

"I don't _like_ her because she threw a bunch of innocent people in work camps and blackmailed all the governors into signing her treaties. A few weeks ago, she had her entire army camped outside Zaofu. I don't care that the two of you were involved. You used to date Mako too, and I didn't have a single complaint about that, even though he dumped me over it. You’re the one who’s stuck in the past, so why don’t you take her dick out of your mouth and think about whether I’m ever going to suck yours again?”

“Come on, Asami!” Korra threw up her hands in frustration. “You know I’m not still hung up on Kuvira, and it’s not fair of you to use our sex life to make me agree with you.”

“Fine, forget it,” Asami snapped. “But I'm still not jealous, and I'm not going to stand here and listen to you tell me I am while I could be trying to rescue my father." She turned her back to Korra, preparing to storm away, but paused after a few steps. "I'll be in the car," she said, as icily as she could. "Come find me when you're ready to pull your head out of Kuvira's ass."

As she stalked through the halls of the prison, her scowl deterred any of the guards from talking to her. She understood that her mate was loyal; it was actually one of her finest qualities. But there was a difference between loyal and stupid. Sometimes, those you cared for weren’t the people that you wanted them to be. She had learned that lesson with her father, and she thought that Korra would have done the same with her uncle, Unalaq. Clearly, though, Korra was going to need another reminder.

Lost in a haze of her anger and frustration, she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her until Korra was almost at her side. “Wait, ‘Sami,” she said, in a much softer voice. “Come on. Don’t leave like this.”

Asami slowed her walk, but didn’t stop it. “Why shouldn’t I go? I have to find the Earth Empire soldiers who did this.”

“And I have to help you,” Korra insisted. “I have an idea.”

A hand reached for her arm, and Asami turned around. Concern was written all over her mate’s face, and it was enough to drain some of her anger. _I have to remember that she means well._ “Fine,” she muttered. “What’s this idea of yours?”

“So, we’re trying to figure out who took your father, right? Well, maybe it would help if we could figure out _why_ they took him. Find the motive, find the criminal. Lin told me that once.”

“Fair enough,” Asami said with a nod. “I’m assuming you have a theory?”

“I do. We can rule out the old Equalists, since the people who took him were metalbenders. And it’s not for money either, because they would’ve asked you for a ransom by now.”

“Right,” Asami agreed. She was starting to see where Korra was going with this. “That just leaves his engineering genius. Whoever took him probably wants him to build something for them, or maybe fix it.”

“Yup. And whether it was Kuvira or Baatar, we know one person who can tell us what the two of them were up to in that department.”

Asami frowned. “Varrick.” She disliked the eccentric genius for good reason, but Korra was right. If there was one person who’d know what projects the Earth Empire had been working on that required her father’s help, it was him. "Fine. I guess we need to schedule an appointment at Global Industries before I go confronting Kuvira."

"Asami..."

She sighed, guilt settling over her shoulders when she saw the sad look on Korra's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I know you just want to make sure we get the right person..."

"No, I'm sorry too. If I did anything to make you think I'd put Kuvira before you, I must be doing something wrong." Korra took both of her hands, stepping closer and running a thumb along the side of her wrist. "If it turns out she is responsible, I'll make sure she's punished for it. I promise."

"I know. I'm sure you won't let your personal feelings get in the way..."

"My personal feelings are already involved," Korra said, giving her fingers a squeeze. "I love you, Asami. I'm always going to be on your side."

Asami's lips tugged into a small but genuine smile. "I love you, too. And I guess you're out of the polar bear doghouse for now. How soon can you get us in to see Varrick?"

"I'll make sure we talk to him as soon as he gets back from Zaofu. In the meantime, I'm going to ask Kuvira a few questions about what Baatar Junior was working on before he disappeared. No dick-sucking involved."

Asami leaned in, close enough to whisper beside Korra's ear. "Well, there might be _some_ involved. If you're good."

Korra dropped one of her hands and tugged on the other, pulling her toward the end of the hallway. "C'mon. Let's finish questioning the warden so we can get out of here."


	20. Chapter 20

Opal leaned back against Juicy's hairy flank, staring wistfully up at the sky. After so many months running around the Earth Kingdom, trying to clean up after Kuvira's army, it felt good to be back on Air Temple Island. It had become something like a second home to her, and with Zaofu in such a delicate situation, she was grateful to be there instead. "I don't know, Juicy. Maybe I shouldn't be too mad at Kuvira for dragging me back here. She could have picked worse places."

Juicy groaned, breathing heavily around his drooping tongue.

"You're right. I don't think you would have liked Ba Sing Se. But I guess we'll have to go there eventually..." She exhaled, shoulders slumping. Honestly, she wasn't sure what her life would be like there, or what she would do with herself. Becoming part of the Air Nation had given her a much-needed sense of purpose, but now that she was Kuvira's mate, that purpose would change.

"At least Kuvira doesn't seem like the type of leader who'll sit around her palace all day. Maybe I'll still get to travel." She made a face at the thought of spending even more torturous train rides with Kuvira and hurried to add, "But if we do, I'm taking you instead. She's not the greatest at small talk."

 _That's not really fair,_ a nagging voice in her head said. _You were the one who didn't want to talk to her. In fact, you've been downright rude since before you got married. The only time you were nice was..._

Opal’s face flushed as she remembered the three days she and Kuvira had spent locked in the bridal chamber. She had been _quite_ nice to her mate then, though nice wasn’t really the right word for what they’d done. Whatever it was, though, Kuvira had been considerate as well as passionate. Despite the force of the heat, the alpha had made a real effort to make sure she was willing and eager.

 _That’s more than you managed_ , that same voice reminded her. _Spirits, the way you were grabbing at her cock…_ _it’s like you’d been poisoned and that thing contained the only antidote._

Opal sighed. Part of her didn’t want to dwell on the events of that morning, but other parts obviously didn’t agree. When, exactly, had this situation become so complicated? It wasn’t just in the bedroom that Kuvira had been considerate. Her mate had handled most of her outbursts with surprising patience, and even attempted some kind gestures, like the breakfast she hadn’t appreciated. Besides, Korra had said that Kuvira was making an attempt to change some of her more objectionable policies. Would it be so bad to give her a chance? _Maybe not. Maybe if I’m going to be mated to the woman, I should at least try and find a way to make it work._

By the time she came to her decision, the sun was starting to hang low in the sky, and Opal forced herself to rise from Juicy’s side. It was peaceful here, but being late for dinner wasn’t exactly a good way to start off her plan of increased civility. She stretched, clearing the rust from her limbs, but before she could mount her bison, the sound of footsteps drew her gaze. As if summoned by her thoughts, Kuvira was walking up the path to the cliff where she was camped out. Her mate had a tentative smile on her face, and beneath her arm was a small package covered in a bright green cloth.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Kuvira said once she was close enough, offering a hesitant smile. “Jinora told me I might find you here, but I don’t want to intrude if you need space.”

 _Consideration again. See?_ “No, it’s okay. I was actually about to go meet up with you for dinner. I’m pretty hungry.”

Kuvira seemed surprised by the response, perhaps because Opal wasn’t snapping for a change.“Well then, I suppose we can go back to the Four Elements together and find something to eat. But I have something for you first, if you’d like it.”

Opal eyed the cloth-draped bundle with renewed interest. The package’s size didn’t hint at its contents, and Kuvira's face didn't reveal anything either. _Something for me? Like a gift? What gift could Kuvira possibly get me?_ Although she was a little uncertain, her curious nature got the better of her. She had never been able to resist surprises. "Okay. Can I open it?"

It might have been her imagination, but she thought she saw Kuvira breathe a slight sigh of relief as she held out the bundle. "Go ahead. In fact, the sooner the better."

Opal didn't waste time pondering the cryptic words. Instead, she took her gift and removed the thin green cloth. To her surprise, the box underneath was shaped like a small pagoda. It had several levels, and tiny bars lined the sides, leaving plenty of space for air to pass through. She peered inside, and a grin spread across her face when she caught sight of the cage's tiny occupant. A small cricket frog was perched on one of the upper floors, long antenna waving. It turned its head toward her, and its throat bulged with a sleepy chirp.

"Aww, it's so cute! Where did you get him? You probably don't find many of these little guys in the city."

Kuvira smiled, and for once, Opal didn't detect a trace of smugness in the gesture. "You can find everything in Republic City if you know where to look. A merchant was selling them outside Central City Station, and I thought of you."

A flush heated Opal's cheeks, and she busied herself looking at the cricket frog again. She knew some people bought them to keep as pets or good luck charms, but she and Kuvira had always let theirs go. They had spent countless summer evenings catching as many as they could before releasing them back beside the river. Despite everything that Kuvira had done, the memories were still fond ones. _Maybe that's why her actions hurt so much. I really thought I knew her._

She re-focused on her gift to keep her face from falling. Now wasn't the right time to think about her past with Kuvira and what it might mean for their future. "Did you ask the merchant what to feed him?"

“He said grass, old fruit, leafy vegetables..." The cricket frog’s wide mouth opened, and its long tongue came flying out. “Oh. And flies, if he can catch them.”

Opal laughed. "I'm surprised you bought this for me. No offense, but you don't seem like a 'pet' person."

"I'm not, but you are. And I like cricket frogs. They're efficient."

"Efficient?"

"They eat almost anything and take up very little space." Juicy chose that moment to suck in another of his loud, wheezing breaths and snort through his dripping nose. One of Kuvira's eyes twitched, but she recovered gracefully. "No offense to your bison, though I'd prefer if you kept him outside when we return to Ba Sing Se. Preferably downwind."

Opal moved the cage to one had so she could pat Juicy's shaggy side. "He grows on you. Kind of like a fungus. But I think this little guy is a good compromise." She stood, suddenly realizing that she had never actually thanked Kuvira for the gift. It was an incredibly thoughtful gesture—one she had no idea what to do with, but thoughtful nonetheless. "Thank you, Kuvira. I love him."

Kuvira nodded warmly. “I’m glad.”

There was an earnestness to her gratitude, and before Opal could second-guess herself, she threw her arms around the alpha’s neck. The hug was brief and chaste, but even a moment of being pressed against Kuvira’s body was enough to remind her of other, more intimate embraces. She blushed. Those old impulses; to recoil from and throw herself at Kuvira warred within her, but this time, she resisted.

Instead of giving in to either of them, Opal pulled back just a little bit. She was still close to Kuvira, retaining a bit of intimacy without actually touching her. “That’s good, but there are still some things I need to understand before, um...” _Before we can move forward._

Kuvira gave her a look of confusion. “Understand what?”

“How the woman who could do something sweet like this for me, how the girl I used to catch cricket frogs with, could do all of the other things you’ve done?”

It wasn’t the first time she’d asked Kuvira something like that, but the venom she’d poured into the question before wasn’t there, and for once, Kuvira wasn’t defensive. “You’ve had a sheltered life, Opal. It’s not a criticism, just a fact. Your mother is the ruler of Zaofu. It’s a decent place, where people can lead decent lives. Other places are not so kind. Zaheer turned the Earth Kingdom into a war zone, and those of us who operated in it couldn’t always be decent ourselves.”

“Korra did,” Opal protested. “She was in the Earth Kingdom for years without becoming one of the bad guys.”

“But how much of a difference did she really make?” Kuvira asked, though without malice. “You know I care about Korra, and yes, she did some good. Bandits were beaten up. People in danger were helped. But the Earth Kingdom remained a mess. It was my army that put an end to the civil war, that stopped people from being consumed by that chaos.”

Opal shook her head. Kuvira was being more persuasive than she wanted her to, but she wasn’t going to let herself get taken in too easily. “And that’s good. Really. But what about the labor camps? The coerced treaties? Setting yourself up as the leader of the Earth Empire. That’s a lot to explain away by saying ‘it was necessary.’”

“Maybe it is…” Kuvira’s voice trailed off and her eyes turned out over the cliff, surveying the ocean beneath them. “Maybe I made mistakes along the way. Maybe I went too far at times. But it’s not always easy to make the right decisions under those circumstances, and I do think a lot of them were necessary. Now that things have settled down, though, I can reevaluate those choices, and perhaps make some new ones going forward.”

“Well, I guess we’ll see.” Opal wasn’t willing to give in completely, but Kuvira’s words still meant something, and so she added, “But it’s good to hear you that. Because this was a nice gift, and maybe…”

Before she could say more, Opal’s attention was drawn by the sight of an Earth Empire soldier jogging up the path toward them. He was clutching a crisply folded piece of paper in his hand, and as he got closer, it was clear that he was out of breath.

“What is it, soldier?” Kuvira asked, clearly irritated at the interruption.

“I’m so sorry to disturb you, Great Uniter,” he panted, “but I was told you were here, and I think you’ll agree that this is urgent.”

* * *

Kuvira flicked the dispatch open with the edge of her nail, scanning the words with a furrowed brow. The further she read, the more nervous she became. ' _SERGEANT XIE SPOTTED IN REPUBLIC CITY X WITNESSES PLACE HER WITH A MAN OF HIROSHI SATO’S DESCR X NO FURTHER SIGN OF BAATAR JR BUT SUSPECT HE REMAINS IN AREA X SEARCH CONTINUES X SERGEANT KWON'._

She had been fairly certain before, but the report confirmed her worst fears. In a surprising show of boldness, Baatar Junior had skipped over Varrick and gone right for Hiroshi instead. Her gut churned, and her chest clenched with a cold, unfamiliar emotion. Fear. She was afraid of what would happen if Korra found out what was really going on, if Asami did, if Opal...

 _Oh no. Opal._ For some reason, the thought of her new mate finding out about the spirit weapon she had been building was even more terrifying than imagining what Korra would do. The paper waivered slightly in her hand, and it took all the control she possessed to keep her face blank. Opal and the messenger were still staring at her, obviously waiting for some kind of response.

_I can't let her find out. It would undo all the progress we've made. I need to get control of the situation quickly and quietly, before she or anyone else discovers what Baatar is trying to do._

She took a deep breath, folded the dispatch in half, and tucked it into the front pocket of her uniform coat. "Thank you. Tell Sergeant Kwon that I've received her dispatch, and I'll expect to debrief her as soon as I return to The Four Elements."

The messenger dipped his head. "Of course, Great Uniter. I'll leave at once." He hurried back down the hill, and Kuvira's throat tightened. She suddenly realized that by dismissing him, she had left herself alone with Opal again.

"Kuvira, is everything okay?" Opal asked, holding the cage close to her chest. "You look upset."

Kuvira hesitated, unsure what to say. _I can't tell her it's nothing. She deserves some version of the truth, at least._ "I am. I just received a report from one of my sergeants. Hiroshi Sato has been spotted in the city with someone wearing an Earth Empire uniform."

Opal's eyes widened. "Really? But that's good, isn't it? We came here to help Asami and Korra look for him."

"It's not good for my public image," Kuvira said flatly. "I can't have people thinking I abducted a prisoner. I only just united the Earth Empire. The last thing I need is for Republic City to consider me a threat."

To Kuvira's surprise, Opal set the cage down on the ground and reached out to brush one of her arms. The contact was completely unexpected, and her eyes widened at the light touch. "Then I guess we need to figure out who really took him, don't we?"

"We? I'm surprised you don't suspect me. I know Asami does."

Opal gave her forearm a brief squeeze before letting go. "Asami's just worried about her dad. It's only natural."

Kuvira's shoulders slumped a little. She already missed the subtle pressure of Opal's fingertips. "I wouldn't know."

"Come on, Kuvira," Opal said with a smile. "Don't pull the 'orphan' card on me. Even dictators have to worry about somebody. You've never been concerned for someone else? Not even Baatar?"

The corners of Kuvira's lips twitched into a frown at the mention of her ex-fiancé's name. _Oh, I'm concerned about him. Just not in the way you think._ "He and I had some affection for each other, yes. Or, at least, I thought we did..."

Opal pulled a face. "No offense, but I really don't want to hear about what you and my brother got up to during your engagement. The fact that we've both mated with you is already pretty gross."

Kuvira arched an eyebrow. "You know, I think that's the first time you've mentioned what happened during your heat without snapping at me. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"For the sex, yes," Opal said with a sigh. "You're right. I can't hold it against you when I was the one begging for more. And as for the other stuff... if you keep up with the good behavior, who knows? The Kuvira of the past three years may have done some very bad things, but the Kuvira I used to know before that could be a decent leader." She bent down to pick up the cricket frog cage, and her face softened slightly. "If she decides to come back, I might decide to spend a little more time with her."

Kuvira felt herself grow strangely warm at the thought of spending more time with Opal, but she suppressed the reaction. _Don't let yourself get distracted. Your first priority needs to be Baatar Junior. You've underestimated him, and now you're paying the price._ "Having dinner would be a nice start. Perhaps we can order room service to the Presidential Suite once I debrief my sergeant and find out where Hiroshi was spotted."

"I'd like that.” Opal smiled mischievously. “I even promise not to glare at you the whole time."

"Good. I'll meet you when I'm free. And I hope you enjoy your gift."

With a brief nod of farewell, Kuvira turned and left the hillside, heading in the same direction as her messenger. Opal's reaction to her gift had been encouraging, and she hoped her luck would hold. Perhaps cricket frogs did bring good fortune after all. As long as she found Baatar and Hiroshi before they had a chance to reveal what she had been working on, this could all play to her advantage, and Opal would never need to find out the whole truth.


	21. Chapter 21

Kuvira wrinkled her nose as she stepped into the Four Elements hotel bar, trying not to breathe too deeply. Although it was an upper class establishment, she had never been fond of the cigar smoke and perfume that followed the rich clientele. Despite her hard-earned position of power, she still didn't feel at home in places like this, surrounded by people who had probably never gone hungry a day in their lives. She had learned how to blend in out of necessity, but it still left her on edge.

Eager to be in and out as quickly as possible, she scanned the crowded room, searching for her quarry. Eventually, her eyes landed on Korra sitting near the end of the bar. The Avatar was already holding a drink in her hand, and although Asami wasn't with her, she had an attentive audience in the two soldiers seated on either side of her. Kuvira made her way over to them, already rehearsing what she was going to say. Revealing just the right amount of information was imperative. If Korra found out too much too soon, everything would fall apart.

As she drew closer, she began to catch snippets of conversation—and what she heard didn't please her. "If you think that was a good story, I should tell you about the time Kuvira and I got lost chasing a street gang through the Ba Sing Se Zoo. By the time we finally caught their leader in the hog monkey enclosure, Kuvira's uniform was—"

Kuvira cleared her throat, interrupting the tale before it could begin. It wasn't one she wanted her soldiers hearing. “Enjoying yourself there, Korra?”

Korra turned and smiled in greeting while the two soldiers stood at attention. Kuvira caught sight of several empty glasses on the table, and it didn't escape her notice that both of them were swaying. “Sure thing,” Korra said, taking a swig and setting her current glass down to join the others. “Your flunkies said you’d be back soon, so I figured I’d wait with them here. You sure took your sweet time finding Opal, didn’t you?”

Kuvira shook her head. “I found her quickly enough. It was only…” She turned to the two soldiers. “Leave us. I need to speak to Avatar Korra alone.”

“Yes, Great Uniter,” they replied in unison, albeit with slightly slurred speech. The two of them cleared out quickly, leaving a free seat that Kuvira took.

“Never mind what delayed me,” she told Korra. “What did you find at the prison?”

Korra sat up straight, her jovial mood fading. “Well, it was definitely metalbenders responsible, not just wannabes in stolen uniforms. They opened up the outer wall and grabbed Hiroshi right out of his cell.”

Kuvira nodded. “And I know who sent them there.”

“Really? I’m assuming it wasn’t you.”

“No. It wasn’t me. It was Baatar.” She hadn’t wanted to play that card too soon, but after her conference with Kwon, there could be no doubt. Trying to cover up his involvement would only get her in even deeper trouble than she already was.

Korra nodded. "Doesn't surprise me. That's the conclusion Asami and I came to after digging around. He's your most high-profile deserter, and his involvement explains the uniforms and metalbenders. I'm hoping you have concrete proof?"

“Some," Kuvira said. "One of the two people involved in the prison operation has been identified as Sergeant Xie. She went missing just before the wedding, and some of her comrades have told me that she wasn’t at all happy about the compromise you arranged.”

“Hey, don’t blame me for this.”

She rolled her eyes at Korra’s defensiveness. “I wasn’t. Just explaining. I told you our deal was a risky one, and I don’t want you to think that was just talk.”

“Yeah, I get that, and I’m glad you made it. But how does this Sergeant Xie lead to Baatar?”

“For one thing, she served under him for long stretches of the civil war, test-piloting a number of the mechas he designed for my army. And given that the two of them disappeared at about the same time…”

“Yeah, that’d make sense,” Korra agreed at last. “I’d like to see the statements for myself, though. I wanna trust you, Vee, but you know Asami’s going to want more than your say-so on this.”

_ And I suspect you do too.  _ Still, Korra had reason not to trust her, and there was no harm in the request. “Very well. I’ll get you copies as soon as possible.”

“Great. Do you have any idea what Baatar wants with Hiroshi? If we figure that out, we're one step closer to rescuing him.”

_ Unfortunately, yes.  _ “Not really. But Hiroshi Sato is a very dangerous man, as you well know. If Baatar is planning on doing more than sulking, there are many reasons he might want the help of a skilled engineer. Can you think of a reason Hiroshi might be willing to give it?”

Korra buried her face in her hands. “Oh, fuck me! Asami said he was seriously pissed off when he found out I was seeing her. But I wouldn’t have thought he’d actually…” She rose from her chair, worry etched into her face. “Send those reports over to the Sato estate when you get the chance. I’ve gotta go talk to her right now.”

After tossing a few crumpled  _ yuan _ at the bartender, Korra was on her way out the door, leaving Kuvira to stare at her departing back. Winning back some of her ex’s trust was an important step, but she had to be careful. One misstep, and all of this could easily blow up in her face, costing her far more than just Korra’s friendship.

Once she was alone, Kuvira’s thoughts immediately returned to Opal. She stared at the empty glasses Korra had left behind, heart sinking in her chest. Someone needed to inform Opal about what Baatar was up to before she found out some other way.  _ And I suppose that someone has to be me. It’s my fault he left. Maybe if I had offered him more sympathy, or… I don’t know. This is going to break Opal’s heart. _

And for reasons she still didn’t completely understand, Opal’s heart had become more and more precious to her over the past several weeks. Thoughts of maintaining a simple political alliance had long since fallen to the wayside. She wanted Opal to care for her, just like she had as a much younger alpha full of silly, romantic dreams.  _ She might never forgive me for driving Baatar Junior to this, and she definitely won’t forgive me if she finds out about the spirit vine weapon I almost built, and what I was going to do with it. _

She glanced around the bar, and in a flash, it dawned on her that a single blast from the canon Baatar and Varrick had drawn up plans for would have decimated it completely, along with all the people inside. She had merely thought of them as leverage before, a way to make Raiko bow to her demands and bring Republic City into line with her Empire if he refused to surrender peacefully. In her weaker moments, when she had doubts, she had told herself that any deaths the weapon caused would be on his head instead of hers. It had been easy to avoid picturing the potential carnage when she was merely looking at dry reports and calculations. But now, staring at their faces, full of the knowledge that Opal could easily have been one of them... 

_ Spirits, she was right. Korra and Asami were right. I’ve gone too far.  _ Somewhere along the way, she had strayed from her original path. The Earth Empire wouldn’t be any safer if she leveled an entire city. It would only bring pain and destruction, the exact thing she had started out trying to prevent.  _ I don’t want to be… this. There is no ‘greater good’ here. Not one that can make up for mass murder. _ Even if Opal never reciprocated her feelings, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she didn’t stop this. She would only see the same monster Opal kept claiming she was.

“All right, Kuvira,” she whispered to herself, climbing off her stool and leaving the bar behind. “Time to be better, just like you promised.”  _ I only hope it’s not too late. _

* * *

Opal gazed down at her hands, lacing her fingers together over the top of the dining room table. Her eyes followed patterns through the smooth grain of the wood, and her mind was equally restless. Kuvira had promised to meet her for dinner, but room service had come and gone, and so far, there was no sign of her. It gave Opal far too much time to think—and too much time to consider and reconsider her reaction to Kuvira's gift.

The frog cricket was currently sitting in the middle of the table, perched in the top level of his decorative pagoda and munching on a lettuce leaf. Opal often found herself looking at him when she wasn't staring around the rest of the lavish room, and each time she did, her heart gave a nervous flutter.  _ Kuvira actually did something thoughtful for me. Not something 'nice' that really benefited her. Something genuinely sweet, without any other motive. _

The more time she spent in Kuvira's presence, the more she was starting to regret the way she had behaved. It was true that Kuvira had made plenty of mistakes and done her fair share of awful things, but she seemed to be making a real effort to turn things around.  _ Maybe the motives behind Kuvira's bad decisions were good, and she's learning how to make better ones. She did pull her troops out of Zaofu, and she's going to let Korra inspect her factories. If she leaves the governors to run their own affairs like she says she wants to, maybe the Earth Empire won't be such a bad place to live... _

Opal turned at the sound of the door opening, and her thoughts fled when she saw Kuvira enter the suite. Her military uniform was still smartly pressed, but she had loosened her bun, allowing her hair to fall free. It made her look a little softer than Opal was used to seeing, and she was suddenly reminded of the three days they had spent locked in the bridal chamber.  _ Add a little sweat, take off the uniform, and she doesn't look too much different... _

A blush filled her cheeks, and she shook herself, trying to re-focus. Her explicitly sexual thoughts about Kuvira were still somewhat uncomfortable, although they no longer left her feeling quite so disgusted with herself. "Hello, Kuvira," she said, allowing herself to smile. "The food's already here."

Kuvira closed the door and headed over to join her, stopping at the edge of the table and folding her arms casually behind her back. "So I see," she said, staring at the cricket frog as he continued munching. "Someone started without us."

Opal had half-expected Kuvira to express disgust at the sight of her new pet on the table, and getting a joke instead was a pleasant surprise. "Yeah, well, he looked hungry. And so do you. Why don't you sit down? The food's going to get cold."

Kuvira started for the other end of the table, but Opal reached out, touching the side of her arm. "You don't have to sit all the way over there..." She nodded her head at the seat beside hers, a corner away.

"I suppose I should sit closer if we're actually going to talk this time," Kuvira said. She took the chair Opal had indicated, sighing a little. "I really was hoping we might have a pleasant conversation for once, but I'm afraid I have to give you some bad news instead. One of my sergeants just confirmed the contents of the dispatch I received earlier. Hiroshi was abducted by some deserters from my army... deserters who used to work with Baatar Junior."

Opal’s mouth fell open, and her heart lodged in her throat. A part of her had been ready to blame Kuvira for what happened to Hiroshi. Another badly didn’t want her mate to be responsible. But this… this was something she hadn’t even considered. She stared into Kuvira’s eyes, unsure what she was hoping to find, but the sadness and resignation within them made her chest ache. “Baatar?” she whispered, still not quite believing it. “I can’t believe he would do something like this. What would he want with Hiroshi?”

Kuvira sighed with what seemed like genuine sorrow. “I’m not sure exactly, but I feel responsible. He wasn’t happy when he heard about us getting married, and I think he may want revenge. On me. On Korra, for helping to arrange it. Maybe even on you.”

Opal’s stomach churned, but not with hunger. Food was the furthest thing from her mind. She pushed aside the covered silver platter, slumping forward over the table. “Me? Why would he... on me... this wasn’t my idea, any of it!”

“I know.” Kuvira reached out a hand, and to her surprise, Opal took it. It felt like everything was spinning beneath her, and the solid strength of her mate’s fingers squeezing hers was welcome. “I’m not sure if that’s actually the case, but there’s a lot of anger in your brother, and Hiroshi Sato is a dangerous man. It’s hard to say what either of them are capable of at this point.”

“Anger?” A flash of her natural suspicion returned. “Did you do something to him? Something that pushed him to this?”

“It’s possible. I know I hurt him when I ended things between us,” Kuvira said flatly. “But whatever’s going on with Baatar goes back before that. After all, he came to me three years ago as much as the other way around. What do you think drove him to leave Zaofu?”

“I don’t know.” Opal leaned over, resting head on Kuvira’s shoulder. She didn’t even think about whether she should; it seemed natural to take comfort in her mate’s body, in the warmth and strength of her chi. “Maybe…” Her voice trailed off. She didn’t have an easy answer to the question. Her family had spent months arguing about this after Baatar left to join up with Kuvira, but all their sorrows, doubts, and recriminations hadn’t solved anything. “There were a lot of us kids growing up. Mom and Dad did their best, but they had a city to rule. You were there, you know what it was like. Maybe he felt overlooked.”

“Maybe he did. My coldness toward him after we split up probably didn’t help.”

Opal blinked, trying to fight off tears. “I really don’t know what to think. I just know he’s my brother, and I don’t want to believe he did this.”

“I don’t either.” Kuvira pulled their chairs closer, and after a moment of hesitation, she folded an arm around Opal’s other shoulder. “I know it’s awkward for you to talk about my past with Baatar, but I did care for him once. It pains me that it’s come to this.”

“Maybe we can find him,” Opal muttered into the collar of Kuvira’s uniform. “Talk to him. Get him to give up whatever it is that he’s been doing and go back to Zaofu.”

“Maybe,” Kuvira repeated, but the tone in her voice suggested that she didn’t believe it.

“Maybe isn’t going to cut it.” Opal straightened enough to peer up at Kuvira’s face, and her expression hardened with determination. “Kuvira, if you… if you want to prove that  _ you’ve _ changed, help me find him. Stop him before he does something worse than a jailbreak and send him back to Zaofu instead of one of your camps. My mom won’t take it easy on him.”

“I can’t promise he’ll go to Zaofu, but I won’t make him disappear,” Kuvira said. “I blame myself for his behavior. Whatever else you might think of me, I am trying to take ownership of my mistakes. If there is a way to fix this...”

“I know,” Opal whispered, burying her face back in the place where Kuvira’s neck met her shoulder. Just days ago, the thought of feeling safe in such a position would have shocked her. But now…  _ Now, she’s the one I want comforting me. _ “I believe you.”

For a brief moment, Kuvira stiffened against her side, but then the alpha relaxed, pulling her into a closer embrace. “Thank you, Opal. I just hope we can find him before he does something much worse.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because we've gotten so many comments about it:
> 
> Yes, Kuvira is probably going to get caught hiding stuff about Baatar, and it might be better if she came clean about it now. No, she's not going to do that just yet. She figures that admitting she was building a spirit WMD to use on Republic City would be the end of her shot with Opal and quite possibly lead to her fighting Korra again, no matter how the secret came out (not to mention it might start another war). And she thinks she might be able to keep it hidden. I know in stories, secrets always comes out, but people and governments do successfully conceal stuff in real life, and not that many people know about Baatar's plan.

Asami tossed her towel in the hamper and slipped on the robe she had left hanging for herself on the bathroom door. The silk felt pleasant against her skin, but she still couldn’t get comfortable. She’d been on edge all day, tense and quick to snap. The way she’d argued with Korra was proof of that. They’d made up after their fight, but accusing her mate of being hung up on Kuvira and threatening to withhold sex... _That isn’t how I usually act. That isn’t how I_ want _to act._

It was why she’d thought it best to let Korra go to the hotel and talk to Kuvira alone while she went home to clear her head. A little food, some tea, and a hot bath had helped, but she was still relieved when she heard the familiar sound of Korra’s footsteps in the hallway. Only answers, hopefully followed by the safe return of her father, would really fix things.

She rose when Korra came through the door, but though the warm kiss they shared when they met was pleasant, Asami could tell that she wasn’t the only one who was worried. Korra remained stiff in her embrace, and she wasn’t wearing her usual smile.

“What happened?” she asked, brow furrowing with concern. “Did Kuvira have any useful information?”

Korra sighed. “She thinks she knows who broke your dad out of prison, but I don’t know if it’s good news or bad.”

“We’ll have to see,” she said cautiously, taking Korra’s hand and leading her over to the bed. The two of them sat down, and Asami curled into her mate’s side, resting against her shoulder. “So? Who took him?”

“We guessed it already. Baatar Junior.”

“Can she prove it? We’re not just taking Kuvira at her word.”

A frown pulled at Korra's lips. “Hey, I agreed I wasn’t going to take it easy on her, didn’t I? One of the benders who was spotted with your Dad is an old associate of Baatar's. Apparently, she ran off from the Earth Empire army at the same time he did. Kuvira will send over the documentation later, but it makes sense.”

Asami tightened her grip on Korra's arm. Without Kuvira to blame, her rage had honed in on another, much more uncomfortable target. “How could my father go with them?” she whispered, the words shaking under her breath. "I thought I knew him better than this. I thought _he_ was better than this."

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been kidding myself." She lifted her head off of Korra's shoulder, staring straight ahead as all her pent-up anger threatened to spill out. “I wanted to blame Kuvira for what happened, but no one kidnapped my father, did they? He went with Baatar's people willingly. This was his choice.”

“Hey.” One of Korra’s arms looped around her waist, offering reassurance. “We don’t know that yet...”

Asami recoiled, shifting to the other side of the bed. She trembled, uncertain she wanted to be touched in such a gentle way. _It feels wrong. Everything about this feels all wrong._ “There wasn’t any sign of a struggle, was there?”

Korra didn't answer. It was obvious that she couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

"You know I'm right," Asami insisted, swallowing to hide the crack in her voice. "My father would never join up with someone like Kuvira, but he has a hundred disgusting reasons to help Baatar Junior with whatever he's doing. He thinks Kuvira’s just another example of an evil bender trying to take over the world."

"I agree that this looks bad, but we can't rush to conclusions," Korra said, but her words were tentative and her hands hovered, as if she wasn't sure whether more physical contact would be welcome. "We can’t be certain until we find him."

Asami was only half-listening. She shook her head, hands clenching into fists on top of her lap. "It’s not just Kuvira he hates. You weren’t there when I told him we were seeing each other." Her chest constricted, and her eyes stung with the start of tears. "All the progress I thought we’d made just vanished. In an instant, he went back to being a crazy Equalist. I think he’d do anything for a chance to get rid of you and break us up—”

"Asami." Korra finally took hold of her arm, forcing her to turn back. Her expression was calm and unwavering, and Asami wasn't sure whether it made her want to curl in on herself or lean closer. "Listen to me. _Nothing_ is going to break us up. Not your father, not Kuvira, not anything. We're going to figure this out together, and no matter what, I'm here for you."

"You mean that?" she murmured, forcing the words past the thick lump in her throat.

"Of course." Korra's lips turned up in such a tender smile that Asami thought her heart might crack all over again. "How many times have you been there for me? I'll give you anything you need."

"Anything I need..." Her thoughts were such a tangled mess of confusion that she wasn't certain what she needed. Someone to blame, someone to hurt, some way out of this that didn't involve finding her own father only to disown him all over again. Resentment boiled deep within her, and she bit hard at her bottom lip. _I need him to stop trying to control me. To stop trying to ruin the best thing in my life._

All the pain inside her welled up, and she stopped trying to suppress it. Her fingers shoved through Korra's hair, dragging her in for a rough, desperate kiss. _I'm not going to let him take this from me. Korra's my choice. Korra will_ always _be my choice._

Korra stiffened in surprise when their lips collided, but she didn't pull away. Her hands floated awkwardly for a few seconds before coming to rest on Asami's waist, and Asami interpreted the hold as a sign of acceptance. The anger inside her had burned into something else, a fierce, clawing need that crawled beneath her skin and lit every inch of it on fire. She hadn't been aroused before, but she suddenly wanted nothing more than to be taken. Used. Rutted into and filled until she and Korra were both too spent to think.

She broke the kiss, panting hard against Korra's mouth. "All I need is for you to fuck me until I scream."

Korra inhaled slightly. "Are you sure?" she asked, the solid wall of her chi wavering with doubt. "Last time..."

"It helped, but I need something different now." Asami swung her knee over Korra's legs, straddling her alpha’s lap as she fumbled with the tie around her waist. She growled in frustration, tugging hard until the knot finally tore open. Her robe pooled on the floor behind her, but she didn't care where it landed. She was naked, but Korra's clothes were still in her way, and she wasn’t going to be satisfied until she could feel bare flesh beneath her hands.

Her enthusiasm was contagious. Korra stopped asking questions and started stripping instead, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. While she pulled it off, Asami got to work on her pants. She could already feel the swell of Korra's erection beneath them, and it made her shiver with wanting. Asami had appreciated her mate's gentleness back in Zaofu, but this time, she wanted Korra's raw desire.

Asami slid off the bed and onto her knees, dragging Korra's pants and underwear down along with her. It was a superficially subservient position, but one that actually gave her a surge of confidence, especially when her eyes landed on Korra's cock. The shaft had already reached its full size, and glistening wetness pooled at the swollen tip. She wrapped one hand snugly around the base, pumping it to draw out even more.

The firm touch soon had Korra jumping in her fist. Her strokes became smoother and slicker as slippery strands of precome drizzled over her fingers, and Korra groaned every time Asami skated her thumb around the dripping head. “‘Sami..." Korra started to reach out, then tangled her fingers in the sheets instead, abdominal muscles flexing. “Do you want me to—”

Despite the aching emptiness within her, Asami shook her head. She wanted to be filled, but she needed to see Korra fall apart first. “Not yet.”

Korra's mouth opened, probably to ask her what she meant, but Asami didn't give her the chance. She slid her tongue along the length of her mate’s cock, working from base to tip, and when she reached the head, she lashed over it, gathering up the fresh pearls of wetness there. It was heavy with Korra’s taste, and she sucked it in eagerly. _This is mine,_ she thought, a fierce defiance filling her. _She's mine, and I’m not going to let anyone take her away from me._

She sank down further onto the shaft, enjoying its heat as it twitched in her mouth. Her hand kept pumping the base, and soon enough, soft spurts of fluid started spilling down her throat. Korra’s hips bucked, and rather than restrain her, Asami cupped her ass with her free hand. She squeezed and pressed Korra upwards, encouraging her to keep going. _I want all of her. Everything she has._

Korra started thrusting, and Asami relaxed her throat muscles, letting her push deeper inside. It wasn’t easy to take so much of the Avatar’s girth, but she didn’t care. Just the feel of Korra’s cock, swollen and strained in her mouth, was enough to make Asami’s inner walls flutter with need. She wanted Korra there, filling her until she screamed, but not before she made her mate scream for her first.

At last, Korra let go of the sheets. Her hands shot down, and Asami gasped as they threaded clumsily through her hair. She could feel the tension in Korra's hold, the barely-restrained desperation, and she knew her mate was close. Close, but not quite there. Reluctantly, Asami pulled away, releasing Korra's cock with a soft pop. Her mouth drew up, but her hand took over, still stroking hard and fast. “Don’t,” she said, staring straight into Korra's cloudy blue eyes.

“D—don’t what?” Korra asked, her voice cracking. It was a sound Asami always loved, a sound she _needed_ to hear again.

“Hold back. I want to feel you come down my throat. I know you’ll have more for me.”

She punctuated the words with a wet, glossy kiss to Korra’s tip, and the gasp of, “Oh, Spirits,” that tumbled from her mate's lips was a sweet reward. She dipped forward again, breathing deep before taking the shaft all the way to the base. To her relief, Korra stopped trying to fight the inevitable. Her head tipped back in bliss, and Asami knew she had Korra right where she wanted her. She flexed the muscles of her throat, ignoring the burn in her lungs as her hands found a home on Korra's powerful hips.

At last, she got her scream. Korra cried out, and her body went beautifully still—all except for her cock. The full shaft throbbed desperately, twitching as it poured out pulse after pulse of come. Most of it rushed directly down Asami throat, but she caught a hint of the heavy, rich taste, and it made her hungry for more. She pulled back just far enough that she could taste the next few spurts properly, using her hands to keeping pumping the slick flesh she’d released.

Korra groaned and whimpered, and every beautiful sound encouraged Asami to keep working her mate longer. By the time the hot jets tapered off, Korra had let go of her hair and sagged forward, panting with exhaustion. Asami drew back, swallowing the last of the release in her mouth, but she still wasn’t entirely done. Her tongue flicked out to clean the head, and she burrowed her tongue into the slit, swirling to make sure there was nothing left before letting go to catch her breath.

That was when she noticed the look on Korra's face. She had expected a fuzzy sort of contentment, but the flash in her mate's eyes was all hunger, and she was pleased to see that Korra's length hadn't lost any of its hardness. Instead of pulling her up onto the bed, the alpha dropped down to join her on the floor, pinning her flat on her back. Before she knew it, her ankles were resting on Korra's broad shoulders, and the blunt head of Korra's cock was dragging through her folds, searching for her entrance.

"Shit," Asami hissed, turning her head to the side and throwing an arm across her eyes. She craved this so much that it was overwhelming, making it hard for her stay focused.

Korra didn't allow her to withdraw. Sharp nails raked up along her thighs, demanding her attention. "Just say the word," Korra grunted, teasing her with shallow thrusts that didn't quite push in. "If this is what you need, ask again."

Asami knew what Korra was doing, and in spite of her hunger, she appreciated it. Even during their roughest sessions, her mate always found a way to check in. "Do it. Fuck me. And if you go slow, I swear I'll—"

What might have been a threat turned into a sharp, keening cry as Korra slammed forward. Her alpha's cock sheathed inside her with a single stroke, and she shivered at the stretch, feeling pleasure more than pain. Korra had pushed in hard and fast, but she had been more than wet enough to take every inch. "Yes," she panted, rocking her pelvis to make sure they were joined all the way. "Korra, _move_."

Korra did move, bending over her and trapping her legs between their bodies as she started to thrust. Her rut was swift and harsh, and soon, Asami forgot how to form words. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so full, so used, so totally and completely overwhelmed, and it was _glorious_. Korra's chi collided with hers in a shower of sparks, and the splinters that had already formed in her aura became deep, uneven cracks.

"Asami," Korra growled, breath beating hot into her neck. "Spirits, you're so... fucking... _tight_ around me like this..."

The words made her inner walls clench even harder, and she yelped as the base of Korra's shaft dragged directly over her clit. The angle was working for her in other ways too, and her front wall was already swelling, pushing out every time the head of Korra's cock caught against it on the way in. Her peak was rushing toward her faster than she had expected, and although she was desperate to feel the warm spill of Korra's come inside her, she wasn't sure she could wait.

Asami dug her nails into the muscles of Korra’s back, finding them tight with strain. Her mate was giving her what she craved, but it was no mere favor. It was obvious that Korra wanted this too. Wanted _her_. That thought, almost as much as the feeling of being filled and fucked, gave Asami pleasure.

Everything about Korra made it clear. The demanding push of her mate’s chi, the way her hands gripped at Asami’s ass to drive deeper into her, the pulsing of her cock with every thrust: all of them were proof of her desire. Asami clutched tight to Korra’s back, letting that power sweep her away. Her voice was nothing but a series of thick moans and desperate cries, and her clit ached so much it hurt. Only the friction of Korra’s body against the bud and the fullness that followed gave her relief.

“Come for me, ‘Sami,” Korra grunted on the next stroke. It was not a gentle plea, but a demand. Korra expected her pleasure, and Asami burned to give it. Her wetness had already been spilling out over Korra’s shaft, but it was swiftly becoming a flood. She was a desperate, screaming mess, but the strength of her alpha’s presence carried her through any doubts. She could show Korra her need, and trust that it would be taken care of.

Asami tipped her head back, exposing her throat, and Korra’s teeth latched onto the soft skin almost immediately. The twinge of pain mixed in with the overwhelming pleasure of Korra’s rut, and Asami’s restraint snapped. She cried out Korra’s name, and her inner walls clenched down so tight that for a moment, her mate stopped moving, trapped in the deepest part of her.

The stretch was just what Asami needed. She clutched desperately at Korra, keeping her in place while she rode out her climax. Shudder after shudder of pleasure ran through her, and waves of her release spilled down their thighs and onto the carpet. But as wonderful as her orgasm felt, it still wasn’t enough. “More, Korra,” she rasped. Her voice was hoarse, but she didn’t care. “Fill me with everything.”

For a painful instant, Korra drew back, but her next thrust was the hardest yet. Asami could feel the quivering need in the stroke, along with the heavy throb of her mate’s cock inside of her. Korra had come a river down her throat, but she was still desperate. _I do that to her_ , Asami thought with pride. _Just like she does it to me._

Korra’s rut was becoming uneven, her hips seeming to move of their own accord even while her hands roamed over Asami’s body. They squeezed her breasts, ran along her sides, and grabbed at her thighs. Asami did her best to return the favor, exploring the warmth of Korra’s skin, but it wasn’t easy. One peak hadn’t been nearly enough, and a second was already building inside of her, overwhelming everything else.

But it was Korra who came undone next. She gave a final series of sharp thrusts, and the fine muscles of her face tightened as a long, guttural groan tore from her throat. Asami felt the shaft within her strain and pulse, and at last, the thick streams of come she had been waiting for spilled inside her.

The powerful splash of heat was too much for her to hold. Her inner walls throbbed, trying to draw every drop deep, but some of the mess slid out to stain her slick thighs as Korra continued pumping into her. Caught up in the bliss of the moment, she didn't even realize she was adding to the flood until Korra jerked above her and mumbled against her neck. "Feels so good when you come around me..."

Coming with Korra was far better than coming on her own. Each twitch that raced along Korra's length made her clench and ripple in response, and the give-and-take had her floating outside her body. All she could do was hold Korra tight and ride the swells until they broke over her. It was incredibly freeing, emotionally as well as physically, and she had to blink away the blur as tears welled in her eyes.

Her shudders had barely stopped when Korra collapsed on top of her, trapping her knees against her shoulders. The position was a little uncomfortable, but she was too dazed to care. She wanted to keep Korra's weight on top of her and Korra's cock inside her for as long as possible. "Korra," she whispered, lashes fluttering as her vision finally came back into focus. Her mate's face was hovering over hers, brow was creased with concern. "Thank you."

"You... don't need to... thank me..." Korra murmured, scattering butterfly kisses across the plane of her face. Each one helped to ease the ache in Asami’s chest, and she sighed in relief. "Just remember that I'm here for you. I'll give you whatever you need. Gentle sex, rough sex..."

"All the sex," Asami laughed, giving her mate a small but genuine smile. "What if next time, all I want is a massage and a cup of hot tea?"

Korra placed another kiss on the very tip of her chin. "Then you're in luck, because I happen to give the best backrubs this side of Ba Sing Se, and I know exactly how long you like your tea to steep."

Asami brought one of her hands up to cup Korra's cheek, resting their foreheads together and letting their noses brush. "I love you. And I know we're going to find my father and fix this."

"We are."

With one last gentle kiss to her lips, Korra pulled back, allowing her to lower her legs at last. It was a relief to stretch, but Asami found herself missing the fullness. "You didn't have to go so soon," she said, pouting a little.

"Yeah, I did," Korra said, nose wrinkling. "Talking about your dad means the sex is over."

Asami snorted with laughter. With everything falling apart, she would take humor where she could get it. "You didn't think it was hot? Me, the obedient omega daughter, defying my father to mate with the big, bad alpha he disapproves of?"

"Okay, nothing about what you just said is true except that last part, " Korra said, but a grin spread across her face to replace the look of mild disgust. "But if that's what does it for you..."

"It's not so bad," Asami replied playfully. She ran her fingers through Korra's hair, starting to loosen her braids and ponytail. "And anyway, you got to reap the benefits, so I wouldn’t think you’d complain."

Korra laughed, a bright sound that helped to keep Asami’s heart clear. “No. No, I wouldn’t.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few minor edits were made to this chapter: Most notably, we included Corporal Chen at the start. This is very important, because it foreshadows a later scene in the story.

“Is everything prepared, Corporal Chen?”

The tall omega nodded her head smartly. “Yes, Great Uniter. We’ve swept the restaurant for explosives, the dining room has been cleared, and there are teams of guards posted at all the entrances. If that traitor Baatar or any of his lackeys show up tonight, we’ll be ready for them.”

“Thanks,” said Opal. “When Korra and Asami get here, send them right to our table.”

Before responding, the Corporal glanced in Kuvira’s direction, and she nodded her approval. “Do as she says.” The fact that Opal had given the instruction made Kuvira smile. It felt like a sign that her mate was starting to consider herself a part of the Earth Empire. _A part of my empire._

The two of them made their way through the hotel restaurant towards the only table that was currently set. Reserving the entire dining room for their late dinner seemed only prudent. A meeting of this delicacy required privacy, and besides, Kuvira had little interest in the gawking of random diners.

She held out Opal’s chair, and was gratified when she took it without making a snide remark. It was yet another indication that things between them were finally starting to warm up. Of course, all that progress would be at risk if she didn’t get to Baatar and destroy the research he had stolen. Increasingly, Kuvira was convinced that the world didn’t need anyone to have that kind of destructive power, and she certainly didn’t need anyone knowing she was the one who had commissioned it in the first place.

Kuvira settled into her own chair and began to peruse the menu when she saw Korra and Asami being let past her guards. Even from across the room, it wasn’t hard to guess what had delayed the couple. Their arms were locked together, Asami was leaning against Korra’s shoulder, and most of all, the Avatar was wearing the goofy smile that Kuvira knew came from being well-fucked.

“Good to see you two,” she quipped. “I was worried you might have gotten _distracted_ and forgotten the time.”

“Hey, we’re not _that_ late,” Korra protested. A slight blush appeared on her face, but whatever embarrassment she felt wasn’t enough to banish her smile.

Opal, too, was smiling. She had definitely taken notice of her friends’ happiness, and a warm wave rolled off her chi in response. “Don’t worry about it. The security people only finished their checks a few minutes ago. We haven’t even ordered yet.”

“We should definitely do that soon,” Korra said. “I’m starving.”

“You usually are,” Kuvira agreed with a smirk. A gesture brought the waiter over to their table, and the four of them ordered a considerable amount of food, while Asami recommended a particularly nice bottle of wine to accompany it.

“Isn’t that one a little pricey?” Opal asked once the waiter had left.

“It’s my treat,” Asami said. “It’s the least I can do. After all, I think I owe you an apology, Kuvira.”

That was enough to make one of her eyebrows rise. “An apology?”

“For what I said back in Zaofu. I had a chance to look at those files you sent over. It really does seem like Baatar might be responsible for my father’s disappearance. I shouldn’t have been so quick to point fingers at you without proof.”

Kuvira allowed herself a pleased smirk. "I won't come right out and say that I enjoy hearing you admit you were wrong, but..."

Asami rolled her eyes, but didn't argue either. Instead, she covered up her lack of response by taking a sip of wine, the edges of her deep red nails skimming the edge of the glass.

Korra covered for her, scooting forward in her chair. "That reminds me, Vee, I've been meaning to ask—what exactly was Baatar Junior working on before he defected? We're still trying to establish a motive. He had to abduct Hiroshi for a reason, right?"

A chill raced down Kuvira's spine, and she straightened her shoulders in an attempt to conceal her discomfort. Baatar hadn't even been brought in yet, and the threads of her deception were already unraveling. _If they find out about the project before I can destroy the evidence, they won't believe I want nothing more to do with it._ "He and Varrick were responsible for designing several weapons for my army, including our mecha-suits—"

"You mean my father's mecha-suits," Asami interrupted, shooting her a narrow-eyed look from across the table. "Varrick stole that design from Future Industries."

"Yes," Kuvira admitted, "but he and Baatar did improve them a great deal."

Asami wasn't impressed. "If by 'improve', you mean, 'make them capable of attacking larger groups of innocent people even more efficiently', then yes, he 'improved' them."

Kuvira sighed. "I see your apology has its limits. We don't need to be enemies, Asami. I was trying to help the Earth Empire the best way I knew how."

Asami frowned, and Kuvira cast a pleading glance at Korra, silently asking her to defuse the situation, but to her great surprise, it wasn't Korra who acted as peacemaker. Opal set down her own glass of wine and stared at Asami straight on. "Look, I know Kuvira's made mistakes. A _lot_ of mistakes. But she says she's trying to fix them, and... I can't believe I'm actually saying this but... I'm starting to believe her. She's got a long way to go to make up for what she did, but she's trying. It seems pointless to keep throwing her old choices back in her face."

Instead of being offended, Asami cracked a smile. "You must have _really_ liked that gift Kuvira gave you, huh?" she teased, threading one of her arms through Korra's elbow. "And just so you know, she picked it out all by herself without any help from us."

The fire that had been in Opal's voice went straight to her face instead, and Kuvira felt her own cheeks heat up as well. Suddenly, she wished that she had been a little more private about her purchase.

"It was a thoughtful gift," Opal murmured at last. "I named him President Hops."

Korra snorted in amusement. "President Hops? What is he the President of?"

"Nothing," Opal said, a little defensively. "But he's got a big mouth and never shuts up, which reminded me of..."

"President Raiko," Asami laughed. "I can imagine the resemblance."

"Me too," Kuvira admitted. "I tried to talk her out of it, but..."

To her surprise, Opal scooted in a little closer beside her, until their arms were almost touching. "Don't listen to her, Asami. She's just sulky because I didn't like 'Silver.'"

"It was a perfectly good suggestion," Kuvira protested. "I still think that—"

Korra cleared her throat, interrupting the playful argument before it could really begin. "Hey, I hate to be a buzzkill, especially since we're all finally getting along, but we still need to figure out what we're going to do about Baatar Junior. Whether he's working on some new mecha design or not, he needs Hiroshi for something. Asami and I were thinking we'd drop by Varrick's boat when he gets back to Republic City, maybe see if he has any idea what Baatar might need a genius engineer for and where he might take him."

“That’s a great idea,” Opal said brightly. “I’m pretty sure he’s scared of you, Asami.”

“If Varrick wanted us to be friends, he shouldn’t have stolen from my company,” Asami declared solemnly, impressing Kuvira with her ability not to crack a smile.

“Yeah, that was a really dumb move,” Opal agreed. “Don’t worry. I’m sure between you and the Avatar, you can make Varrick spill the beans about what my brother is planning, and then the four of us will stop him before he gets himself in worse trouble.” She smiled as she said it and unexpectedly, she brought her palm up to cover Kuvira’s hand.

The contact made Kuvira’s stomach lurch. It felt nice, but it was also a gesture of trust, one that she knew she didn’t entirely deserve. _Opal doesn’t know how right she is. Varrick_ will _crack under pressure, which means I have to to get to him before they do and make sure he’s more afraid of me than he is of Asami and Korra._

***

Opal hadn’t planned on taking Kuvira’s hand, but she didn’t regret her choice. The warm skin felt nice against her palm, and she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing it a little bit. The touches drew a soft gasp from Kuvira, so subtle the Korra and Asami might not have noticed it.  Especially given how caught up in each other they were. Their chairs were pulled close together, and goofy grins were being passed back and forth. There was no doubt what they’d been up to lately, and seeing that summoned up more of _those_ memories.

This time, Opal didn’t try to push them away. Instead, she allowed a few of the tastier moments to make their way to the forefront of her mind. _Why shouldn’t I think about it? She is my mate after all._

Before she could pursue that line of thought any further, the waiter arrived, stumbling to keep aloft the pile of trays that carried their massive order. At first, Opal was happy to just dig in. She was hungry and the food was excellent, but after a few fish rolls and a bowl of soup, she began noticing other things. Like the way Korra gobbled up her food even more enthusiastically than she did. How Asami watched the Avatar eat with a bemused smile on her face and an occasional surreptitious touch under the table. And especially the way Kuvira kept checking her out.

It was only when she thought Opal wasn’t looking, but her mate was definitely sneaking glances at her. They weren’t unsettling, more nervous and appreciative, and sweet in their own way. There was something charming in the fact that this powerful alpha was so caught up in her, and it made Opal want to pursue it further. _What would it be like to make love with her if I was in control of myself? What would I ask her to do? What would she_ want _to do for me?_

Soon, Kuvira wasn’t the only one sneaking peeks across the table. The uniform her mate wore was nicely tailored, and knowing just what her powerful muscles looked like underneath the green fabric only made Opal’s situation worse. Indeed, it was so much of a distraction that she didn’t realize Asami was noticing her interest until she asked, “Are you okay there, Opal? You seem a bit flushed.”

Opal tore her eyes away from Kuvira immediately. "I'm fine," she blurted out, a little too quickly. Warmth crept across her face and down her neck, and her chopsticks clattered as her hands began to tremble. She set them down and reached for her wine instead, taking a deeper drink than was probably wise. _Hopefully, Asami didn't notice why I was blushing. I wasn't staring at Kuvira that much, was I?_

"Yoo su'?" Korra mumbled from around a mouthful of food. Her cheeks were stuffed, and a few noodles were still dangling from her mouth.

Luckily, her messy eating habits served as a distraction. Asami's look of knowing amusement was replaced with one of fond exasperation. "I've told you not to talk when you eat," she sighed, picking up Korra's napkin to fix some of the mess.

While Asami fussed and Korra tried to swat her away, Opal turned to Kuvira. "Was she this messy when you were dating?" she asked, heart hammering faster than such an innocuous question warranted.

Kuvira gave her a weak smile. Her expression was hard to read, almost nervous and uncertain. "Only when she's eating. She's fairly neat otherwise."

Looking at Kuvira continued to make Opal feel uncomfortably warm, so she stole another glance across the table. Korra had swallowed at last, but Asami had noticed a slight stain on the front of her shirt. She blotted it with the edge of the napkin while Korra continued to protest. "Well, at least she's got Asami to take care of her."

"They take care of each other," Kuvira corrected, lowering her voice. "I've been watching them since the wedding. Korra acts differently around Asami than she did when we were together. They work as a unit. Make up for each other's weaknesses."

Opal's eyes widened in surprise. The phrasing was a little stilted, but the sentiment was almost romantic. "Yeah. I guess they do..."

Kuvira's brow furrowed, and a flicker of the same worry Opal had caught before filled her eyes. "Opal... after dinner, I think the two of us should set aside some time to talk. While putting the Earth Empire back together, I made some choices that I—"

"Don't." Opal reached out beneath the table, giving Kuvira's forearm a slight squeeze. The muscles there were tense, but they softened a little at her touch. "I know you've done things you're not proud of. But do you know what _I'm_ proud of?"

The shadow across Kuvira's face lifted for a moment in favor of hope.

"I'm proud of you for trying to fix things and make up for what you did. You've been listening to me and Korra and everyone else. And even though you had to drag me to the altar kicking and screaming, you've been nothing but kind since the wedding... even when I wasn't." She lowered her eyes a little, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. "I guess I owe you an apology for how I treated you. You were making an effort, and all I did was yell at you."

To Opal's surprise, Kuvira's other hand came to rest on top of hers. Their fingers laced together, warm and secure, and her stomach erupted with butterflies. "You don't need to apologize," Kuvira said softly. "I needed a little sense smacked into me, and I was too stubborn to let Korra do it."

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She leaned over and gave her mate a kiss on the cheek. It was only a brief peck, but it still made Kuvira blush. It also made Korra look up from her bantering with Asami.

“Not a word, Avatar,” Kuvira hissed, and Korra contented herself with a smirk.

“You know, it’s getting late,” Asami said to Korra. “Maybe it’s about time we called it a night.”

“What? You don’t want to stay for dessert?”

Asami ran her fingers up along the bare skin of Korra’s arm. “Oh, I think we can find something sweet back at the mansion. Don’t you?”

Awareness penetrated, and a large smile spread across Korra’s face. “Yeah. I, uh, yeah, we can definitely do that.”

“I’ll take care of the bill,” Asami told them as Korra’s fingers interlaced with hers, leading them both up from the table. “And we’ll check back in with you two tomorrow after we’ve spoken to Varrick.”

It was Kuvira’s turn to smirk. “Why, thank you, Asami. And try not to wear her out _too_ thoroughly; we may eventually need her to be good for something else.”

As the two of them walked away, arm in arm, exchanging whispered—and no doubt salacious—words, Opal flushed. This evening had been so pleasant; the four of them, enjoying a meal together like two normal couples, and she found herself wanting some of what her friends had. The trust between them was something that would take time to develop, if it could, but the attraction… That, she and Kuvira did have in common. _Would it really be so bad to indulge in it tonight?_

“What about you, Opal? Did you want any dessert?” Kuvira was smiling at her again, that uncertain smile that made such an endearing contrast with her usual confidence, and Opal made her decision. _No, it wouldn’t be._ And it might be very, very good indeed.

She turned to Kuvira. “No. I think Asami might have had the right idea.” If she thought Kuvira’s earlier blush had been adorable, this one was downright delicious.

* * *

Kuvira squeezed Opal's hand, lungs tingling slightly as she breathed in the crisp night air. Their conversation had tapered off as they strolled through Avatar Korra Park, but for once, the silence that stretched between them wasn't icy or uncomfortable. The look on Opal's face seemed almost peaceful, and judging by their laced fingers, her mate was glad of her company. It was exactly the kind of evening Kuvira had hoped they might spend together—but despite the romantic atmosphere, she couldn't quite bring herself to relax.

 _I don't deserve to be enjoying this._ She cast a nervous glance over at Opal, and her stomach twisted into a guilty knot as the omega smiled back at her. _If she knew the truth about Baatar and what he's planning..._ She faced forward again and blinked slowly, swallowing to loosen her throat. _No. I can't keep blaming other people for my mistakes. If Opal knew the truth about what_ I _had planned, she would never forgive me._

She sighed, but despite the shame she felt, she couldn't bring herself to let go of Opal's hand. It felt warm and soft and incredibly right in hers, and she didn't want to give it up. She clasped it tighter instead, unsure whether her heart was pounding with fear or excitement.

The soft nighttime noises and the distant hum of traffic were actually soothing, but she still felt the growing urge to say something. "Walking back to the Four Elements instead of hailing a cab was a good idea," she decided on, hoping her voice wasn't as stilted as it sounded in her own head. She glanced over at Opal again, and this time, she didn't look away. _I'd much rather hear you than the thoughts that keep running through my head._

Opal's jade green eyes twinkled with amusement. "Yes..." She smirked, and two matching dimples appeared in her cheeks. "You were the one who suggested it, remember?"

Kuvira felt her own cheeks heat up despite the chill. "Oh, of course," she mumbled, gazing down at her boots. The toes were a little scuffed from the dust they had kicked up along the path. "I suppose I forgot."

"You forgot?" Opal asked with a teasing note of skepticism. She came to a halt, and Kuvira stopped as well, breath hitching as her mate took her other hand as well. "What's going on with you tonight, huh? I thought we were having a really nice time."

"We were. I mean, we are," Kuvira said, hurrying to correct herself. "I just... I'm still growing accustomed to this."

Opal's thumbs began stroking patterns over the tops of her knuckles, sliding over each dip. "Afraid of messing up, huh?"

_Oh, Opal. You have no idea._

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. I've been pretty rude to you the past couple of weeks."

"I deserved some of it..." The moonlight had caught one side of Opal's face, brightening it even more than usual, and suddenly, Kuvira found it difficult to remember her train of thought. "For forcing you to marry me, if nothing else."

Opal's lashes fluttered, and she took a step closer. "I'll be honest, a month ago, you would have been my last pick on earth..."

Kuvira snorted. "If this is your attempt at being nicer to me, it could use a little work."

"Let me finish. But I'm not unhappy about the way things turned out between us. If you keep this up, you might actually be proper mate material someday."

“I hope so,” Kuvira said, though her silent vow was more definitive. _I will be_. _I’ll get this thing with Baatar cleaned up before it can hurt anybody else, and then I can be the kind of mate you deserve._

“I do too,” Opal agreed with a smile. “Because there’s a lot that I like about being with you. And speaking which… We were talking about having some _dessert_ , weren’t we?”

“We were,” Kuvira agreed, more quickly than maybe she should have. “But listen, what happened between us before was heat. We can wait until you feel comfortable to make love again.” _Until I don’t feel so guilty about hiding these things from you._

“I do, though.” Opal squeezed her hands a little tighter. “Feel comfortable, that is. You’re right. What happened before was a lot about my heat. But even when it must have been washing over you, when I was begging you to take me, you were still considerate and kind. We may have a lot to work on in this marriage, but in the meantime, I trust you with this part.”

As she spoke, Opal’s chi had begun flaring, and the warm tendrils were caressing Kuvira’s aura, making her body flush. Her clit was already twitching, aching for the chance to shift, to be with her mate once more. Reason and doubt were swiftly losing the battle with the memory of the omega’s sweetness, but they made one last effort.

“Are you sure?” she asked Opal, “I mean, with everything else we’re dealing with now, is this the right time?”

“I don’t know what the right time is,” Opal replied. “Maybe if we hadn’t already, I’d be more worried about finding it. But we did, and it was very, very good, and I want to do it again.” Her thumb brushed up and down the skin of one of Kuvira’s hands, sending tingles down its length. “And I’m pretty sure you do too. So tell me, Kuvira, are you going to give your mate what she wants or not?”

Kuvira’s own chi rose in response to the challenge, bright and hard, even as her mind raced. _That’s not an offer I can easily refuse_ , she realized.  If she did, she’d have to give a reason, and there weren’t any good ones she could reveal just now, especially since a part of her _really_ did want this as much as Opal thought. _Just think of it as one more reason not to screw this up._

The smile she gave wasn’t hard to summon. Opal _did_ look irresistible, and when Kuvira said, “How could I not?” and led the way as they resumed their march towards their hotel, apprehension was not the first thing on her mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Kuvira's mouth was delicious enough to drown in. Their string of kisses had started outside the hotel and lasted all the way to the elevator, but Opal’s head still spun every time Kuvira’s tongue slid against hers. The stairs, the lobby, the startled guests—all of them were a vague blur compared to this. Kuvira's lips were hot and smooth and even sweeter than Opal remembered, and each taste she took left her hungry for more.

She grasped at the front of Kuvira's uniform, fisting the fabric a little too tightly, but her mate didn't seem to mind. Kuvira moaned in approval instead, making sure their mouths kept moving together all the way from the elevator to the presidential suite. Opal walked her backwards, determined to cover the short distance as fast as possible without breaking contact. Her heat was long gone, but she was swiftly realizing that Kuvira had the power to unhinge her anyway.

Getting past the door without letting go of each other was difficult, but not impossible. With a little fumbling on Kuvira's part and a well-placed gust of air on hers, the two of them staggered through together. Once they were inside the suite, Opal refused to waste any more time. She let her hands roam across Kuvira’s chest, searching desperately for some kind of fastenings to undo. All she found however was plush green cloth, and a whine of frustration broke in her throat.

"How... do these... stupid things... open?" she panted, stealing kisses in-between the words.

Instead of answering, Kuvira grasped one of her hands, guiding it to a small snap hidden beneath the first layer of fabric at her shoulder. "Here, just—"

Opal cut her off with another kiss. The snap opened with a flick of her fumbling fingers, and somehow she managed to peel the front of the uniform sideways and down. She was rewarded with a hint of bare skin, as well as the tempting line of Kuvira's collarbone, but the brief glimpse wasn't nearly enough to satisfy. She turned her attention to the metal bands over Kuvira's shoulders instead, struggling to figure out how to remove them.

Thankfully, Kuvira stepped in to help. With a flick of her wrist, the metal bent back and away, leaving Opal free to finish what she'd started. She made quick work of the top half of Kuvira's uniform, whimpering a little when her palms finally found naked flesh. Kuvira's skin burned, but the brilliant light of her chi blazed even hotter. Usually, Kuvira's aura was an iron wall, firm and unyielding, but as her own chi pressed against it, the surface seemed to throb with something like a warm heartbeat. Kuvira _wanted_ her, and that knowledge made her eager to remove her own clothes as soon as possible.

Kuvira tried to help with her wingsuit, but it only slowed Opal down. She gasped when Kuvira's fingertips accidentally grazed over twin ticklish spots on her sides, and groaned when they slid around her waist in search of an opening. "Zipper's in the front," she said, her voice cracking with need. "Right down the middle of—" It was a good thing Kuvira could follow instructions, because Opal ended up grasping the alpha's broad shoulders to keep her balance. Her knees buckled when Kuvira finally managed to find the zipper, and she shuddered with anticipation.

Kuvira tugged it down before moving on to the tight material of the wingsuit itself. She peeled it off in one fluid motion, and beneath, Opal was wearing nothing but a pair of white panties. She flushed at suddenly exposing so much of her skin to Kuvira, but with desire more than apprehension, and absent fear. Her mate would only bring her pleasure, that much she knew.

“You are so lovely,” Kuvira whispered, and the awe in her voice sent tingles down Opal’s spine. When Kuvira’s hands reached out to cup her breasts, she arched against the touch, craning her neck so they could keep kissing at the same time. Her legs wobbled, and she whimpered into Kuvira’s mouth, leaning on her for support.

Her moans only grew louder when Kuvira’s thumbs brushed against the stiff points of her nipples. “Fuck,” she gasped, sliding free of the kiss to bury her face in Kuvira’s chest. Her mate’s breasts were warm and firm, but also partially covered by a band. Opal tugged impatiently at the cloth, but had a hard time finding sufficient coordination to get rid of it. Thankfully, Kuvira paused long enough to help unwind the garment. Once her breasts were revealed, Opal started kissing the firm curves, lavishing them with all of her attention.

“Bed. Now,” Kuvira gasped when Opal’s mouth closed around the peak of her nipple.

Opal couldn’t mistake the strain in her mate’s voice, to say nothing of the considerable swell that had formed in the front of her pants. She released Kuvira with a soft pop, only pulling back far enough to murmur, “Good idea.”

The two of them stumbled toward the bedroom, kissing and fondling as they went. It was still hard for Opal to believe she was actually doing this, but that didn’t mean she wanted to stop. Not when her mate’s skin felt so warm and smooth beneath her fingers. Not when Kuvira’s lips lit up every place they touched. And not when there was a burning ache inside of her that desperately needed satisfaction.

They fell onto the bed together and landed side by side, panting for breath but unwilling to tear their mouths apart. As soon as they hit the mattress, Opal took hold of Kuvira’s wrist, guiding her mate’s hand between her legs. Wetness was already spreading there, and when Kuvira’s fingers pressed forward, testing the barrier of her underwear, and a soft growl rumbled in her throat. “I want you, Opal.” Their eyes locked, and Opal could clearly see the hunger shining in them. “ _Please._ ”

“Yes.” It was the only word she could manage. Even through the fabric, the firm touch of Kuvira’s fingers was enough to make her moan and gasp. All the pent-up desire she’d been holding back since her heat ended was spilling out of her, soaking not just her underwear, but her inner thighs as well. Opal yanked them off, tossing the garment aside as Kuvira’s hand cupped back between her legs.

The light strokes were so blissful that she didn’t even notice where they landed. Kuvira's fingertips glided effortlessly through her folds, and she twisted and rocked in an effort to claim even more pleasure. And yet, when Kuvira moved up, spreading back her hood and caressing the swollen point of her clit, Opal stopped her after a few soft circles. “W—wait,” she mumbled, her voice cracking. “I need to feel you too.”

Kuvira only nodded. She unfastened the buckle of her pants, and Opal immediately yanked them down. However, the sight of Kuvira's shaft straining beneath her boxers made her pause for a moment. Memories of their first time flooded back all at once, and she shuddered as she remembered reaching past the clinging fabric to curl her fingers around Kuvira's length for the first time. _Spirits, the way it felt... the way_ she _felt when she pushed inside me..._

"Opal?"

The sound of Kuvira calling her name dragged her back to the present. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, swallowing hard as she realized that a dark, sticky stain had begun spreading across the front of Kuvira's underwear. Her mate was obviously in need too, and Opal had no hesitations about seeing to it. She tugged Kuvira's shorts the rest of the way down, unwilling to wait any longer to claim her prize.

Opal couldn't quite contain her gasp as Kuvira's cock sprang free. She'd assumed that the haze of her heat had exaggerated her recollections, but the thick shaft was just as impressive on second viewing. It looked heavy enough to fall under its own weight, but it remained pointing straight toward the ceiling, broad head leaking, one of its veins pulsing lightly. It was almost intimidating, and only the delicious memory of taking the whole thing inside during her heat assured Opal that she could do so again. She formed a loose fist around the base of Kuvira's length, giving it a testing squeeze.

Kuvira's muttered, "Oh, Spirits," and the way she tossed her head across the pillow were more than enough encouragement. Opal began stroking, using her thumb to swipe over the slick tip. Eager for something to do with her mouth, she started scattering kisses across Kuvira's chest, circling the puckered tips of her mate's nipples without actually drawing them in. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she realized that Kuvira's body was stretched out before her, completely open to her touch. She was free to take as much pleasure as she wanted from it, and the thought sent a pulse of need straight down to her core.

She allowed her other hand to roam along Kuvira's stomach, teasing the tense muscles there, but that proved to be the alpha's breaking point. Kuvira grasped both of her wrists and pinned them flat to the mattress, rolling on top of her to reverse their positions. At first, Opal was disappointed. She had enjoyed feeling the heavy throb of Kuvira's cock in her hand, and her tongue still ached for another taste of Kuvira's skin. But when she felt her mate’s weight settle on top of her, she decided she liked the shift after all. The new position allowed her to feel the entire expanse of Kuvira's lean, muscular body pressed right atop hers.

"Is this all right?" Kuvira asked in a low, breathy voice. Their lips still hovered close, and Opal could almost feel the words being muttered into her mouth. "I thought that—"

"Don't think," Opal pleaded. She hooked her knee around Kuvira's waist, losing her train of thought as the blunt head _finally_ grazed against her sex. "Just take me. I promise I want this. I want _you_."

Finally, Kuvira’s hesitation seemed to dissolve. She shifted forward slowly, and the tip of her cock nudged up against Opal’s entrance. Wetness ran down over it, for which Opal was grateful. Without her heat, her mate wouldn’t knot her, but it also wouldn't be as easy for her to take the considerable thickness.

Not that she minded. Though there was a small amount of pain in the stretch, the cry she made as Kuvira began pushing inside of her was one of pure pleasure. It had been too long since she’d had this feeling, and she relished every inch of the rigid shaft as it sank into her. Her inner walls rippled, inviting Kuvira further in, urging her to apply the pressure that Opal hungered for.

The expression on Kuvira’s face was beautiful as well. Its lines were as drawn tight, and her green eyes were hazy and clouded, desire and affection swirling there. Kuvira had let go of her hands, and Opal used them to clutch tight at the muscles of her mate’s back, urging her deeper. At last, she felt Kuvira’s hips press flush against hers, joining their bodies completely. _She’s all the way inside me again. Just where I want her to be._

The realization was enough to make Opal whimper, and an answering noise came from her mate’s throat. “Spirits, Opal, this feels... “ Kuvira hesitated before finishing her sentence. “Right.”

It did. Though it once would have shocked her to admit it, having Kuvira inside her didn’t just feel good. It seemed natural. Where she was _supposed_ to be. Kuvira’s hips drew back, and as they pushed forward once more, Opal’s rose up to meet them. Their lips came together as well, colliding in a surge of heat as their bodies fell into a most pleasurable rhythm. She could taste Kuvira’s passion on her tongue, and she wanted more.

One of Kuvira’s hands palmed her breast, and with each thrust, an insistent thumb pressed down over the sensitive tip. Opal moaned, tugging frantically at her mate’s loose braid and burning skin. The pressure inside her was building rapidly, and the sheets between them were already becoming damp with the wetness she was spilling. Every stroke drew more out of her, especially when Kuvira’s hips angled upwards, causing her cock to push against Opal’s swollen front wall.

A part of her was aware that she was helpless beneath Kuvira’s muscular frame, but she didn’t care. This was what she’d hungered for, and she trusted her alpha to give it to her. All of it. She could feel the heavy throb of Kuvira’s cock inside her, the need that her mate was trying to hold back to bring her more pleasure. But Opal didn’t want her to. She wanted every ounce of Kuvira’s power, and her inner walls clenched in an effort to draw it out.

“Opal…” Kuvira said in a broken voice. “I can’t last long if you…”

“Then don’t waste time,” she panted. “Take me harder. Now.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Kuvira growled, slamming forward even more forcefully than before. Her chi was a rumbling avalanche, and Opal cried out as it crashed over her. She clawed at Kuvira's back, and her own chi raced along the cracked lines of her mate’s aura, filling them up, urging her onwards.

Opal couldn't hold back under such an onslaught. Despite Kuvira's warnings, she was the one who crumbled first. She came screaming half way through the very next thrust, hooking her knee tight around Kuvira's hip and shivering wildly as their bodies slammed together. Her clit twitched, trapped against the base of Kuvira's cock, and her muscles rippled as she finally flew over the edge.

Each pulse Kuvira drew out of her was an instant relief, but after the first few contractions, her need returned, even fiercer than before. Her own release wasn't enough. She wanted—no, _needed_ Kuvira to come with her. "Vira," she pleaded, still riding the waves of her peak. She clutched down around the full shaft buried inside her, hoping against hope that the extra bit of pressure would release the flood she craved. "Please... please, fill me..."

Kuvira brought their lips together in another kiss, but it wasn't enough to stifle the roar that ripped from her chest a moment later. Her body went rigid, rut falling out of rhythm, and Opal felt the full spot against her front wall give another heavy throb. The short stabs of Kuvira's hips were hitting her at the perfect angle, and each one threatened to undo her all over again.

Even though she was expecting it, _pleading_ for it with every fiber of her being, the hot rush of come that pumped deep inside her still sent Opal reeling. She spiraled over into a second orgasm, or perhaps an extension of the first, shuddering as Kuvira's chi surrounded her and Kuvira's release poured into her. There was far too much for her to hold all at once, and fresh trails of wetness slid down both of their thighs, adding to the soaked stain that Opal had already left on the sheets.

In the middle of such bliss, it was difficult to pick out specific details, but gradually, she became aware that Kuvira's mouth had moved to her neck. Muttered words tickled her sweat-slicked skin, and she fluttered even harder around the pounding shaft of Kuvira's cock as it continued to spill inside her. " _Mine._ Want you... want you to be..."

Part of her sensed that Kuvira hadn't meant to say it, at least, not loud enough for her to hear, but in the heat of the moment, she wanted nothing more. She _trusted_ Kuvira. She wasn't sure when things had changed—or, really, when they'd gone back to the way they’d been years ago—but it felt right, just like Kuvira had said earlier.

"Yours," she gasped, tangling her fingers through Kuvira's hair and drawing her mate's lips back toward hers. "All yours, Vira."

The soft pledge made Kuvira’s body stiffen over her again. She resumed thrusting, falling into an even faster tempo than before. Her pace was raw and desperate, almost a little too rough, but instead of being selfish, Opal sensed that Kuvira was doing this for her as much as herself. The alpha didn't just want to claim her, but to please her, to connect with her. It was an intense realization, and it shook her more powerfully than even her climax had.

Her hands grabbed ahold of Kuvira’s shoulders, and she rolled the two of them over, straddling her mate. Even as her that wonderfully thick cock hammered up into her, Opal ground her hips against the base of the shaft. She wanted to try and match the fury of Kuvira’s thrusts, to claim her mate even as she was being claimed, to prove that she wanted this every bit as much as Kuvira did.

That didn’t mean she was willing to abandon the feeling of warm skin pressed against hers. Even while she rode Kuvira, Opal bent over, dragging her breasts along the alpha’s chest. A strong hand clutched at her thigh while the other held onto her back, making sure they stayed close together. Kuvira’s cock was as hard as ever, pulsing inside of her with every stroke, and Opal knew it wouldn’t take long for her mate to find another peak.

She didn’t mind. She was riding the edge herself, her body still humming from her earlier climaxes, and what she needed now was not to draw this out, but to share this experience in all its intensity. Her mouth alternated between kissing Kuvira’s lips and roaming over her neck and face. She felt drunk with the pleasure, and yet still in need of more. She’d spent so long pretending that this wasn’t what she wanted, that she wasn’t desperate for Kuvira’s touch, and now she wasn’t going to surrender any of it.

Kuvira’s hunger seemed to match her own. Her hips bucked up wildly into Opal, and she groaned, “Spirits, I needed this. I needed _you._ ”

“You have me,” she moaned, pushing down against the thrusts with everything she had, “All of me.”

Her words made Kuvira’s length twitch, and her grip stiffen. She was clearly close, and Opal’s inner walls clamped down in the hope of pushing her mate past the point of no return. Just the memory of Kuvira filling her before was enough to make her drip with fresh wetness, and she knew that the real thing would be enough to bring her over again.

If it even took that long. Kuvira’s hand had slid off of her thigh, and as it snaked between her legs, Opal screamed into her mouth. Her clit was painfully hard, and when Kuvira’s thumb began drawing circles on it, Opal collapsed. All she could do was rest her head on Kuvira’s chest and sob as her orgasm overtook her. She was so wonderfully full, and her inner walls grabbed desperately at the thick shaft, milking it as her own release spilled out between them.

It seemed Kuvira had been waiting for Opal’s climax just as much as Opal had been waiting for hers. Seconds after she cried out, Kuvira stiffened inside her. Opal sobbed in relief as splash after splash of warm come filled her at last. Her mate’s face was beautiful, focused on nothing but her, and that look was almost as good as feeling Kuvira’s orgasm. Heat spread to Opal’s every extremity, pleasure, but also a more profound happiness. This was what she’d needed, and _finally,_ she was getting it.

Their peak seemed to drag on and on, but Opal didn't mind. She was content to keep rocking as the powerful ripples passing between them turned to eddies, although her motions were much less urgent. The gentle rhythm they shared was almost comforting, as was Kuvira’s hold on her hips. She had known desire with Kuvira before, had known how to share lust and passion with her, but never something like this—a strange, soothing sense of peace and rightness that she couldn't quite put into words. But she didn't need to. When she gazed into Kuvira's eyes, she knew her mate felt the same.

 _Is this what making love with her is?_ she wondered as she and Kuvira finally went still. They remained joined even after their pleasure ended, bodies pressed close, limbs twined together. Kuvira was staring up at her with something almost like awe, and her expression was tender enough to crack Opal's heart. _She wasn't just doing this because she wanted me. I wasn't just doing this because I wanted her..._

She shuddered slightly as she realized that Kuvira looked almost the same as she had in the park. The moonlight falling on her face then had illuminated a cautious sense of hope, and it was still there, but no longer hidden behind a cloud of uncertainty. The only trace of doubt remaining was the slight line in the middle of Kuvira's brow, and Opal quickly saw that for the concern it was. "Are you all right, Opal?" Kuvira asked, letting go of her hip and running a hand along one of her thighs. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

Opal smiled and brushed back the loose strands of hair clinging to Kuvira's forehead. "Not even a little. I'm not making _you_ uncomfortable, right?"

Kuvira shook her head, but Opal dismounted anyway, needing to be further in her mate’s arms even if it meant the loss of that wonderful thickness. Both of them were a dripping mess, and so were the sheets, but she flopped back onto the bed in spite of that, cuddling up against Kuvira's side and throwing an arm around her midsection. She let her fingers play over the alpha’s tight abdominal muscles, resting her cheek in the crook of Kuvira's shoulder.

"So, what happens now?" Kuvira asked, turning to whisper the words near the top of her head.

"Honestly? I don't know," Opal said. "But I guess I can't snap at you all the time anymore, huh?"

Kuvira's chest rumbled with laughter, and Opal smiled at the sound. "That would be a little hypocritical, yes."

Opal propped herself up a little, longing for another look at Kuvira's eyes, another moment of connection. "If you keep trying to be a better leader and a better person, I'll keep trying to be a better mate. Maybe we can get along again, like we used to."

One of Kuvira's arms wrapped around her torso, fingertips feathering down the middle of her back. "Does getting along again involve more of... this?" The question wasn't asked expectantly, with a specific answer in mind, but it did hold a faint sense of optimism.

Opal nodded. "You bet it does," she said, grinning as her hand trailed lower. Kuvira's shaft had begun to soften, but it twitched back to hardness the moment her fingers folded around it. "In fact, I think we could use some more practice 'getting along' right now. Lots and lots of practice..."


	25. Chapter 25

Opal was still fast asleep when Kuvira slipped out of bed the next morning. As usual, she had been thoroughly entangled with her mate when she woke up, but fortunately, Opal had been dead enough to the world to make the extraction relatively safe. Before stepping away, Kuvira bent down, placing a gentle kiss on Opal’s forehead. The smell of sex and the sweetness of her mate filled her head, and it was all she could do to tear herself away from it. Her every instinct urged her to get back underneath the covers, to hold Opal close, and just stay in this moment for as long as possible, but that wasn’t an option.

 _I’m doing this for us_ , she told herself. _So that we can have more nights like that one. I just have to make sure my mistakes don’t bite everyone in the ass._ It wasn’t an entirely convincing line of thought, but she didn’t have anything better to offer her conscience.

Kuvira didn’t bother with a shower; there wasn’t time if she wanted to make sure to beat Korra to Varrick’s boat, and she couldn’t run the risk of waking Opal up. Besides, if the inventor made any smart remarks about the way she smelled, that would just provide her with an excuse to remind him why he should keep his mouth shut.

Instead, she pulled on a clean uniform, fastening the buckles as quietly as she could.  Afterwards, she penned a brief note, telling Opal that she’d had to leave early on Earth Empire business, but that she’d be back as soon as she could, and left it on the nightstand next to the bed.

 _It’s true enough, I suppose. This_ is _business, and there’s nothing I want more than to come back here to be with you._

She left to confront Varrick alone, waving off the soldiers stationed in the hotel lobby when they offered to accompany her. Dealing with that preening egotist wouldn’t require backup, and besides, it wasn’t a good idea to have any more people than necessary be involved with this business—not if she wanted to keep it from getting back to Korra or, even worse, Opal.

Still, as she drove across Republic City, Kuvira couldn’t rid herself entirely of the nagging sense of guilt that was roiling her guts. What she’d shared with Opal the night before had been genuine, and going behind her back immediately afterwards didn’t sit well. _But what else can I do? Korra was right. I was so eager to repair the Earth Empire that I didn’t care who I was hurting in the process._ It had taken nearly having to fight her old lover to the death, and then seeing the way her new mate despised her to make her realize that, but she had.

If they found out what she’d been doing, though, she doubted either Korra or Opal would believe that. The existence of the spirit weapon, let alone her plans to use it as leverage against Republic City, would be enough to ruin her. She did _not_ want to have to fight the Avatar, but even more than that, the thought of Opal turning against her again was enough to make her sick. Avoiding falling in love had been a fantasy. She was head over heels, and now, all she could do was try to hold on to what she’d found as best she could.

The rush of morning traffic and the honking of horns sounded faded and distant in her ears, and after several long minutes, Kuvira made a turn and pulled away from the main city roads. She headed toward the docks, where she knew Varrick would certainly be waiting. Getting him to leave that boat of his and travel to landlocked Zaofu with her had been difficult—only the promise of several luxurious train cars had been able to pry him away.

 _He's probably forcing that poor assistant of his to scrub his feet, or doing naked yoga on the deck, or... something worse._ She couldn't imagine what 'something worse' might be, and in her current foul mood, she didn't want to try.

It didn't take her long to find an out-of-the-way place to leave the satomobile. She came to a stop and shut off the engine, stepping out into the cold morning air and wrinkling her nose at the scent of brine and oil. As she had suspected, the _Zhu Li_ had pulled into port at the most advantageous spot in the marina. According to her information, Varrick had only arrived in Republic City the night before. _Well, he'll just have to leave again a little prematurely. The Southern Water Tribe should be nice this time of year. Good and frigid._ She started off toward the docks, boots echoing once she reached the wooden boards.

Securing entrance to Varrick's yacht wasn't difficult. One look at her, and the well-paid (and apparently well-fed) guards stood aside for her entrance. They didn't even bother to radio Varrick and ask for his approval. Her scent, her chi, her mere _presence_ invited no argument, and none of them were nearly brave enough to offer any. One averted his eyes, and the other even saluted as she passed, but she took little pleasure in their jumpy, nervous behavior. Inside, she was terrified. Aside from Baatar, the only thing standing between her and ruin was one pompous, thick-headed inventor who hardly listened to anyone but himself.

Finding Varrick was simple enough. All she needed to do was follow the sound of whining complaints. They became audible as soon as she stepped onboard. "Zhu Li! This sea prune stew is too hot. Blow on it or something, for pity's sake. How am I supposed to talk if I burn my tongue?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes. If Varrick did burn his tongue, she was sure the entire world would rejoice in the brief period of silence. While Zhu Li offered some kind of muffled response, Kuvira finally tracked the noise to a door near the front of the ship. Once she was certain she had the right one, she gave it a sharp rap with her knuckles. "Varrick? It's Kuvira. I need to speak to you immediately."

When the door opened, it wasn't Varrick, but Zhu Li who stood before her. The omega's eyes widened when they saw her, and she bowed her head in respectful greeting, but unlike the alpha guards, she didn't back down. "Good morning, Great Uniter. Master Varrick is eating his breakfast right now, and I'm afraid..."

"What's the hold-up, Zhu Li? Who is it? I'm starving over here, and I still can't eat my darn soup!"

Kuvira gritted her teeth in annoyance. She pushed Zhu Li aside as gently as possible and strode into the room without permission, gagging a little as an unpleasant smell filled her nose. Judging by the stink, it seemed like Varrick had ordered enough sea prune stew to feed the entire crew as well as himself. She saw the inventor himself lounging on a couch in the corner, clad in a plush bathrobe with a breakfast tray over his lap.

"Kuvira."

"Varrick."

Instead of the usual tense pause that came when two people who disliked each other exchanged names, Varrick launched into another speech almost immediately. "What do you think you're doing, interrupting my breakfast? Don't you know it's rude to barge in on people like that? Why didn't my guards tell me you were coming here? How did you even know where to find m—"

"Oh, shut up," Kuvira growled, closing in on the couch and fixing him with a glare.

For once, Varrick shut up. He had finally seemed to notice just how threatening her aura was.

"This is what's going to happen, Varrick. I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen, and once our conversation is over, you're going to do me a little favor. Then, the two of us are going to part ways, and hopefully, we won't need to see each other again for a very, very long time."

“Am I now?” the other alpha asked, crossing his arms over his chest as his usual, presumptuous manner returned. “And why would I do that?”

Kuvira’s eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. “Because it’s in your best interest to do so. Do you remember that little project you were working on just before your discharge?”

“You mean the spirit…”

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. There was no need for him to be in the habit of saying any of the specifics out loud. “That’s right. Now, I assume you also remember that it was supposed to be shut down after my treaty with Zaofu. Unfortunately, your old partner Baatar has stolen all of the work that you did, and is continuing it on his own.”

“On his own? Ha!” Varrick declared. “That ignoramus will never finish the project without my help.”

“Perhaps not,” Kuvira said coldly, “but I have reason to believe that he’s enlisted the aid of Hiroshi Sato.” Varrick’s face fell, and she continued. “I don’t have to tell you how _unfortunate_ it would be if they were to actually complete your research and fully weaponize it. For the world, but also for some of the people in this room. Given how much damage it could inflict, people would be looking to assign blame after it was used. To Baatar and Hiroshi certainly, but it might not stop there. Anyone connected with such an _incident_ could be held responsible.”

“Ah, I see.” Varrick’s smile was back now. “You want me to keep quiet about the weapon so you don’t get in trouble.”

“I do,” she agreed, but an aggressive flex of her chi stopped Varrick before he could become too pleased with himself. “But so should you. Do you think the original creator of the project will be exempt? You’re on thin enough ground in Republic City as it is after your shenanigans during Harmonic Convergence. This would be enough to make sure you got to enjoy a much lengthier stay in a much less comfortable cell in prison.”

“Hey, nothing I did was illegal,” Varrick protested. “I was just conducting research. What some nut does with it is up to them.”

“Do you think anyone will be in a mood to care about that if Baatar were to, say, use your invention to wipe out half of the downtown area? Or that _I_ will, if any harm were to come to me or the people I care about as a result of your failure to help me? I guarantee that if this affair blows up, Varrick, you will not escape the fallout, even if I have to make sure of it personally.”

At last, her words had the desired effect. Varrick cringed, even as Zhu Li added, “She does have a point, sir. Marketing surveys since that time have noted a marked decrease in favorable perceptions of Varrick Global Industries, and of you personally. Another hit to your credibility could be disastrous.”

“Fine, fine,” Varrick grumbled. “What do you want me to do?”

“First, I want your help in tracking down Baatar. I recall him telling me that the vines emitted a distinctive energy signature, and while I don’t know how to detect it, I’m betting that you do. Then, I want you to leave town for a while. Tell people anything you want, or nothing at all. I imagine that’s one of the benefits of having such an… eccentric reputation. Either way, you spend a few months with the Southern Water Tribe while all of this blows over, and you don’t tell anyone else about this project, either now or later.”

"But I just got here!" Varrick huffed, throwing his arms wide in exasperation and nearly upsetting his soup. It sloshed over the side of the bowl, and Zhu Li winced reflexively. "How am I supposed to conduct business in the middle of nowhere?"

"Varrick Global Industries is _headquartered_ at the South Pole," Kuvira said, far from impressed with his tantrum. "It's hardly the middle of nowhere anymore. Besides, I'm not giving you a choice. Find me a way to track down Baatar Junior, and do it quickly."

The inventor moved the tray aside and got to his feet, stretching out his spine with an ear-grating crack. "Quick. Got it. Well, tracking down your shifty ex-boyfriend shouldn't be too hard. If he and Hiroshi Sato are messing around with spirit vine energy, that part is simple." He headed for his desk, rummaging around in one of the drawers. "Hold on... just a minute..."

Kuvira crossed her arms, tapping the toe of one boot impatiently against the floor.

"Got it!" Moments later, Varrick emerged with a curious-looking prize in hand. It was square-shaped, with knobs and dials almost like a radio, and what appeared to be a microphone extending from a cord at one end.

"What is 'it', precisely?" Kuvira asked.

"It's my long-range VarriCounter!" Varick declared, holding it up proudly. "Designed and patented by yours truly."

Kuvira pressed her lips together. "I assumed as much from the pretentious name... although I am curious why you keep a device used for tracking spirit vine energy in your office."

Varrick snorted. "Why _wouldn't_ I keep a device used for tracking spirit vine energy in my office?"

"Fine," Kuvira said, deciding not to question him further about the subject. _I suppose I'm lucky this idiot has a solution to my problem at all._ "What does it do?”

If Varrick was upset by her comments, he didn't show it. "Exactly what you want it to do. It tracks Spirit Vine energy. There might be some background interference from the Spirit Wilds in the middle of town—if Baatar’s smart, he’ll be operating in there—but if anyone's conducting experiments in Republic City, this little baby will pick it up. All you have to do is watch the needle move up as you get closer. Even you should be able to manage that."

Kuvira arched an eyebrow. "Even me?"

Varrick swallowed nervously, declining to explain further. "Here," he muttered, practically shoving the VarriCounter into her arms. "Take it. And if you don't need anything else from me, Zhu Li and I are gonna get out of here."

"Sir," Zhu Li said, taking a concerned step forward, "don't you think it might be wise to stay and make sure Baatar Junior doesn't continue to misuse your work? We might be able to help..."

"I doubt Kuvira wants my help," Varrick said. "In case you haven't noticed, Zhu Li, she really doesn't like me very much."

Kuvira continued studying the VarriCounter. The switches, thankfully, were clearly labeled. She flipped the one marked 'on', and immediately, the tiny needle started to jump. "That would be a huge understatement. And since this device does seem to be working... which is more than I can say for some of your other inventions... I'll be on my way."

 _Besides, the sooner you’re gone from Republic City, the lower the risk of Korra and Asami getting to you first._ She felt confident she’d cowed Varrick, but that didn’t mean someone else might not re-cow him if given half a chance. _I’d better be the last one to threaten him._

***

Korra was in a fine mood as she and Asami exited the satomobile and made their way out onto the docks. The smell of the sea air in the morning was pleasant, though it was hardly the only thing cheering her up. “At dinner, it looked like Kuvira and Opal were getting along a lot better than before, didn’t it?” she asked Asami.

“I suppose they did seem rather friendly,” Asami agreed, linking her fingers with Korra’s. Korra squeezed back, enjoying the warm skin against hers. It was hard to pass up any opportunity to touch her mate, especially after the _very_ pleasant time they’d spent back at Asami’s mansion after dinner. It might have led to a little later start than she would’ve liked this morning, but it had been well worth it.

“Well, I’m happy for them,” Korra said brightly. She wanted her friends to be happy, but beyond that, she felt responsible for the other couple. Their arranged marriage had been her idea in the first place, and the thought that it would actually bring them happiness as well as secure peace between the Earth Empire and Zaofu was a cheery one.

“Korra?” Asami asked, putting a hand above her eyes to keep the morning sun out of them, “Isn’t that the _Zhu Li_?”

“Oh good, you found it. Let’s get down there and…” Korra’s voice trailed off as she found the spot Asami had been staring out. They were indeed looking at Varrick’s ship, but instead of sailing into port, it was some distance out to sea and moving further away with every passing moment.  She shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense. Why would Varrick be leaving Republic City? Didn’t he just get here?”

“Maybe we can ask her about it.” Asami pointed to a figure much closer to them than the ship, a tall woman in a green uniform walking away from the docks and towards a side street.

“Kuvira!” Korra called out, and after a moment’s hesitation, the metalbender halted, turning to walk toward them. Even at a distance, it was clear that she wasn’t happy for the company. Though she had put a smile on her face, and she carried more than a little of Opal’s scent with her, Korra knew her well enough to tell that she was uncomfortable.

“Hello, Korra. Asami. I assume you’re here looking for Varrick.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “But what I don’t get is what you’re doing here. Asami and I were the ones who were supposed to interview him.”

“That’s true,” Kuvira said non-committally. Now that they were closer, Korra could see that she was carrying a small, if complex, metal device covered in knobs and buttons. “But I got a tip from an agent of mine at the docks that Varrick was planning on leaving this morning. I couldn’t wait for you two to drag yourselves out of bed, so I came down here myself.”

There was an attempt at humor in her final words, but Asami wasn’t biting. “That’s awfully convenient, isn’t it? You just happen to get this tip in time to get here before Varrick leaves, without us getting a chance to talk to him.”

“Back off, Sato,” Kuvira growled. “You’ve already accused me of being up to no good once, and been wrong. I’m just trying to find Baatar, that’s all. You can either accept that or not, I really don’t care.”

Korra felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She had been suspected of taking Kuvira’s side earlier in this investigation, but not now. Not only was Asami her mate, she was right. As much as Kuvira might be trying to play angry, Korra could sense real fear beneath her defensiveness. She was definitely hiding something, and it was time to find out what. "Look, I want to be on your side," she said, making sure their eyes remained locked, "but I know you aren't being honest with me. I need you to tell me what you were doing here."

The line of Kuvira's jaw tensed and her voice hovered somewhere between defiant and regretful. "I can't do that."

"What do you mean, you _can't_?" Asami snapped, fists clenching. She hadn't brought her shock glove from the satomobile, but she seemed close to throwing a punch even without it. "Korra asked you a simple question. If you won't answer it, we'll make you."

Korra considered trying to calm her down, but quickly decided against it. As much as it pained her to admit, Kuvira wasn't acting right, and Asami had every reason to be angry. She was angry herself—the pit of her stomach ached with the creeping sense of betrayal, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. "I thought we agreed we were going to be honest with each other, Vee?"

For a moment, Kuvira's eyes flickered with doubt. She looked genuinely conflicted, and the protective strength of her aura wavered. "I wish I could keep that promise, Korra, but there are state secrets involved in this case. You don't know what you're asking me to do…"

Korra folded her arms across her chest. "State secrets? Come on. I’m your friend, not some Fire Nation spy, so stop with the stupid excuses and explain yourself before this gets any uglier than it already has."

“It’s not that simple,” Kuvira insisted. “Please, just let me walk away, and I promise you that all of this will be over soon. I don't want to fight either of you," she insisted, but her body language was less clear. Kuvira stiffened, and her feet spread into a solid bending stance, angling herself so that she was protecting the device under her arm.

Korra bent her knees as well, summoning her chi and preparing to give chase if Kuvira made a break for the road. She had seen the look on her old friend's face a thousand times before—it was guilt, plain and simple, and guilty people tended to either fight or run. _After we made peace at Zaofu,_ _I just never thought she'd be one of the bad guys I was chasing._ "You're not going anywhere until you've given me some answers. Asami's father and Baatar Junior are still missing. If you know where they are—"

"I don't," Kuvira interrupted. "But I'm going to find them. Just give me a few hours, and..."

"I'm not going to _wait_ to find my father!" Asami snarled. She took several steps forward, glaring at the strange box. "Whatever that is, I want you to hand it over. _Now._ "

It was the wrong thing to say. Kuvira's arm snapped out, and a metal cable extended from her wrist, shooting up toward the nearest rooftop. Korra lunged for her, hands twisting as she summoned a stream of air to knock Kuvira on her back, but she wasn't quite fast enough. Kuvira sailed to the top of the warehouse behind them, just ahead of the gust and still clutching tight to the object under her arm.

"Shit," Asami swore through gritted teeth. She began sprinting alongside the building, and Korra followed, still staring up at the rooftops. Occasionally, she caught glimpses of a leaping figure above them, but Kuvira was swiftly disappearing from sight. "Do you have your glider?"

"In the car," Korra groaned, already cursing herself. "With your glove. I didn’t think I’d need it."

A spike of frustration twisted Asami’s face as she halted her pursuit. “Well, we’re not catching her without it, and by the time we pick it up, she could have gotten anywhere on those grapples.”

Korra skidded to a stop beside her mate. As much as she hated to admit defeat, Asami was right. “Honestly, I don’t even know what we’d do if we did get to her. Kuvira’s definitely up to something, but I don’t know what it is.”

“Well, whatever secret she’s hiding, it must be bad, which means we have to warn Opal.”

Korra shook her head. “You don’t really think she’d hurt her, do you? I mean, whatever she’s doing, you saw the way they were last night.”

Asami sighed. “I don’t know what to believe, but even if she’s not actually in danger, Opal needs to know about this. And so does Chief Beifong.”

“Lin? What’s she going to do? Kuvira’s the head of the Earth Empire, and besides, being shady isn’t actually a crime.”

“No it isn’t, but we need eyes on her. If we don’t find Baatar before she does, we may never find out what their secret is, or figure out what he wanted with my father.”

“Okay then,” Korra agreed. “Let’s get moving.”

As they started back toward the car, she gave her mate’s shoulder a squeeze, but the gesture was meant to reassure her as much as Asami. Right then, Korra was feeling as if everything was spiraling out of control, all her good intentions smashed to bits. _What has Kuvira done? What have_ I _done by trusting her?_


	26. Chapter 26

"Let me get this straight," Lin said, reclining in her stiff wooden chair with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance, making the jagged line of her scar stand out on her cheek, but Asami glared right back. Lin was almost always annoyed about something, and Asami wasn't about to let it intimidate her. "The two of you come in here, reeking of a fight, claiming Kuvira—the leader of the Earth Empire—refuses to tell you where Hiroshi Sato is and is leaping around on rooftops down by the docks with a mysterious metal box? And you want me to send every officer I have after her?"

"Of course!" Asami snapped. Her hands trembled in her lap, clenching furiously, and it took an immense effort to remain in her seat instead of standing up and slamming them down on the table. "You're the Chief of Police, aren't you? Kuvira's committing some kind of crime here. I don't know what it is yet, but obstruction of justice at the very least! And judging by her previous actions, it's probably something _much_ worse."

"It's hard to get 'worse' than forced labor camps and grabbing up a bunch of land that isn't yours," Lin said. "Miss Sato, I don't like Kuvira any more than you do. She tried to kill my sister, _and_ forced my niece to marry her under duress. But Republic City isn’t at war with the Earth Empire, and we can't just go arresting her for swinging around on cables and refusing to answer questions."

This time, Asami lost the battle to remain seated. "I can't _believe_ you!" she snarled, shoving her chair back and rising to her full height. Chief of Police or not, alpha or not, Lin's refusal to listen was too infuriating to bear. "You've got the most unimpeachable witness in the entire world right here—" she gestured at Korra, who remained slumped in her own chair, almost curled in on herself, "—the _Avatar herself_ , telling you that Kuvira's up to something terrible. And you're not going to do anything about it?"

Lin pushed her own chair back, standing up as well. "Oh, I'm going to do something about it. I'm going to head over to the Four Elements and make sure Opal doesn’t get dragged any further into this mess. Then, I'm going to search every inch of the Presidential Suite and figure out where Kuvira’s headed. Believe me, if she’s responsible for breaking Hiroshi out of prison or some other crime, I'm going to hold her accountable, but I'm not about to bring her in on flimsy charges like 'looking suspicious' and allow that idiot apologist Raiko let her out an hour later. If we're going to do this, we have to do it right—and that means you need to calm down and start using that big brain of yours, Sato."

Asami gritted her teeth, but before she could spit out a response, Korra spoke up from her seated position. "Lin's right, Asami," she said, in a much softer voice than either of them. "We don't even know where Kuvira was heading, and we can't just send out the entire police force to search the city for her. Besides, we have to make sure Opal's okay. I mean, Kuvira wouldn’t hurt her, but..."

“Are you sure about that?” Lin asked pointedly. “The two of them aren’t exactly friendly for a married couple. Opal might even be willing to help us.”

“You haven’t been around them the past few weeks since the wedding,” Asami said. She knew Lin wouldn’t be pleased to hear about the progression of Opal and Kuvira’s relationship, but it was important information, and she didn’t have the patience or the willingness to sugarcoat it. “The two of them actually hit it off once Kuvira started behaving like a human being. They were practically making out over dinner last night.” She laughed bitterly, torn between anger and sadness. “Too bad Kuvira had to go and ruin it. Opal’s going to be heartbroken on top of everything else.”

A look of worry flashed across Lin’s face, but she quickly suppressed it. “Heartbroken or not, Opal needs to know about this,” Lin interjected. “Let’s go and collect my niece. We need to be careful how we do this, though. We’re on shaky legal ground going into the hotel suite of the leader of a foreign country, and we don’t want to start a diplomatic incident without a good reason.”

“We won’t,” Asami agreed, trying to let her anger recede somewhat. Her head knew that Korra and Lin were right, even if her heart just wanted to find someone, anyone to hit.

Lin rose from her chair without further ceremony, but instead of following her out of the room, Asami said, “We’ll be along in a minute.”

“That’s fine. I have to instruct my officers on how not to make a mess of things anyway.”

Once she had left, Asami turned her attention to Korra. Her mate was still in her own chair, with anxiety etched all over her face, and Asami needed to check in with her before they left. “Korra,” she asked softly, “are you all right? You’ve been quiet.”

“I guess I am.” Korra looked up and sighed. “I just… I kept defending Kuvira to you, insisting that she wasn’t the bad guy, and now I feel like such an idiot.”

Asami gave her a wry smile. “Maybe a little bit of one. But you wanted to believe in your friend. That’s the kind of person you are. The kind of person I fell in love with.”

Her words managed to summon a little cheer onto Korra’s face. “Thanks, ‘Sami. But this still sucks. To find out that somebody I cared about is actually a villain... I guess I don’t have to tell you what that’s like.”

“No,” Asami agreed. “You don’t. But as much as I hate to admit it, Kuvira might not be _entirely_ at fault here. Baatar’s probably the one who broke my father out of prison.”

“Kuvira still knows more about it than she’s telling us,” Korra said. “That means she must be hiding something bad. Worse than the stuff with the labor camps and the treaties that we already know about. As much as I hate to say it, we have to stop her.”

In spite of Korra’s distress, Asami couldn’t help but be a little gladdened by her resolution. Trying to return the comfort, she gave Korra a gentle kiss on the lips. Asami felt the jagged edges of her mate’s aura smooth out slightly, and she said, “We will. And maybe things won’t have to get too ugly.”

Korra rolled up out of the chair, and her bearing was straighter. “I hope so,” she agreed. “I just feel bad for Opal. Whatever happens, I have you, but she’s going to be crushed.”

*******

Opal could definitely think of worse ways to wake up than in silken sheets, with a pleasant soreness suffusing her entire body. Kuvira had given her a very thorough workout the night before, and unlike after her heat, there was no regret accompanying the memories. This had been what she wanted, and she rolled over to give some thank-you kisses to the alpha responsible for providing her with so much pleasure.

Unfortunately, Kuvira wasn’t there and Opal groaned with disappointment at the realization that she was in an empty bed. She looked around in the hopes that Kuvira was somewhere else in the suite, but while she didn’t see her mate anywhere, she did find a note on the nightstand next to her side of the bed, written in Kuvira’s small, precise hand.

_Opal,_

_I’m sorry to have to leave without saying goodbye, but urgent business came up. I didn’t want to disturb you, especially when you looked so peaceful. Thank you again for a wonderful night, and I’ll be back as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Vira_

Opal smiled at the use of her nickname for her mate, an expression that grew broader when she looked out the window and saw how high the sun sat in the sky. _Clearly, I really was worn out after last night. I suppose this is what it’s like being mated to a world leader_. She could hardly be surprised by it; her mother had often kept odd hours, and Zaofu was a far smaller responsibility than the whole Earth Empire…

She blinked, surprised but not upset by the fact that she had just caught herself imagining a life with Kuvira that wasn't miserable. Mere weeks ago, the thought of their future had left her enraged, nauseated, and terrified in equal measures. Now, she was actually looking forward to seeing how things would play out. The considerate way Kuvira had treated her over the past few weeks had softened her heart, and the tenderness Kuvira had shown while making love to her had completely changed Opal’s mind.

After a moment, she folded the note in two and pressed a kiss to the paper, setting it back on the nightstand where she wouldn't lose it. She desperately needed a shower, and even though she would have much rather shared it with her mate, she couldn't spend the entire day waiting for Kuvira to return and join her. Reluctantly, she peeled off the covers and stretched her arms, preparing to leave the comfort of her bed and head into the bathroom.

A knock at the door interrupted her plans. At first, Opal was prepared to ignore it. _Probably just housekeeping,_ she thought, heading over to her luggage and digging through it in search of her bathrobe. But the more she considered it, the more she doubted that the cleaning staff would bother her in the middle of the day. She and Kuvira hadn't exactly remembered to hang a 'do not disturb' sign in the midst of their passion the night before, but she suspected the lingering scent of what they had been doing along with her mate’s formidable reputation would be enough to keep any hotel employees at a distance.

The knock came again, louder and more insistent, and this time, it was accompanied by a faint but urgent voice. "Opal? It's your Aunt Lin. Are you in there?"

Opal's brow furrowed in concern. _Aunt Lin? What's she doing here?_ _If mom's sent her to check on me..._ Her face burned as she realized that, even if her aunt wasn't aware of what she and Kuvira had been up to already, she soon would be. She slid her robe over her shoulders and hastily tied it, hurrying over to the bedroom window and flinging it open. "Coming!" she shouted over her shoulder, tapping into her chi and desperately trying to get some air circulation going. _Oh no, bad choice of words._ "I mean, I'm getting dressed!"

The knocking ceased, but another faint voice drifted in. "Opal! It's Asami. Is Kuvira in there with you?"

Opal groaned. Whatever Lin and her friends wanted, they didn't seem content to wait for it. She gave up trying to clear out the room and headed into the dining area, checking to make sure her robe covered all the necessary parts. Once she reached the front door, she opened it to an unusual sight. Lin's scowling was common enough, but the anger on Asami's face was completely strange, and so was Korra's defeated, slumped posture. "Hey," she said, remaining in front of the door so they wouldn't immediately step inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Lin said. Her face wrinkled in obvious distaste, and Opal fought down a blush. Apparently, her efforts weren't enough to fool her aunt's sensitive nose.

"I'm _staying_ here," Opal reminded her, refusing to let her embarrassment show. "So that's kind of a stupid question."

Asami huffed in apparent frustration, ignoring Lin completely and trying to peer around Opal’s shoulder and into the room. "Is Kuvira in the suite with you, Opal? It's important."

She shook her head. "No. She left early this morning. At least, that's what her note said—"

"There was a note? Did it say where she was going?"

Although she didn't appreciate the interruption, Opal stepped aside so Lin, Asami, and Korra could enter the suite. It was clear that they weren't going to leave, and she couldn't deny that part of her was curious. "No, just that it was business. Why are you looking for her, anyway? Can it wait? She said she'd be back here later."

“No, it can’t,” Lin said brusquely. She wasted no time in heading deeper into the suite, rummaging through it for something, though Opal had no idea what.

“What does that mean?” she demanded. “And stop going through our things, Aunt Lin. I don’t appreciate it, and Kuvira wouldn’t either.”

Lin, however, didn’t pay her any mind, and soon enough, Asami joined in the hunt. Korra didn’t follow their lead. Instead, she remained where she was, a dejected look on her face. “Opal, I’m really sorry to have to tell you this, but Kuvira is up to more than we knew, and it might be very dangerous. When she left you this morning, she went down to the docks to get to Varrick before Asami and I could. I don’t know what she said to him, but whatever it was, he turned his ship around and left. We showed up just in time to see her there, and when we demanded answers, Kuvira got defensive and ran off instead.”

Opal felt her stomach lurch at Korra’s words, the happiness she had felt only moments earlier evaporating. “That can’t be true,” she insisted. “Whatever she was doing with Varrick, she must have had a good reason for it.”

“Then why didn’t she tell us what it was instead of running away?” Asami chimed in without turning around. “I don’t know what she’s up to, but I’m guessing it has something to do with Baatar, and whatever Varrick was building for her before Korra made the deal with her at Zaofu. That must be what he wants my father’s help with.”

“What are you talking about?” Opal asked. “What could they have been working on?” She knew her questions were becoming increasingly frantic, but she couldn’t stop asking them.

“I don’t know,” Asami responded, “but she knows how it looks for her to be covering this up, so whatever it is, it has to be bad.”

Opal felt as if she had fallen into a nightmare. Her chest began to constrict, and she blinked her eyes in the vain hope that she would wake up. It didn’t help. Lin and Asami were still tearing the suite apart, and Korra continued staring at her with a bitter mixture of pain and guilt. She turned away, fighting back tears.

 _I don’t care what they say. What they think. Kuvira isn’t our enemy anymore. She can’t be..._ What had happened between her and Kuvira the night before had been honest and real. She _knew_ it. She had seen it in her mate’s eyes, and felt it in her touches.   _Didn’t I?_

While she was still reeling, Lin stepped out of the hotel suite’s study. “I don’t see anything in there that can tell us where Kuvira’s gone, which just leaves her people. I can’t question foreign soldiers without any evidence of wrongdoing, but maybe they’ll talk to the Avatar, private citizen to private citizen.”

Korra nodded. “Okay, I’ll give it a try.” There was a definite lack of enthusiasm in her voice, making it clear that she wasn’t at all happy about the prospect.

“In the meantime, Opal, I’m going to need you to come with me,” Lin said. “At least until we know more about what’s going on with Kuvira.”

“I’m not going to do that,” she protested, fists clenching in anger. “I don’t know what’s going on here either, but I want to get some answers from Kuvira herself, and I’m not going to find them at a police station.” She folded her arms across her chest, doing her best to meet her aunt’s hard stare. “I’m staying right here, and that’s final.”

For the first time since she'd entered the room, Lin's expression softened. The fire in her eyes faded, and though her brow remained creased, Opal could tell it was with concern instead of anger. "Look, kid," she said, reaching out with one hand. Opal jerked back when it brushed her shoulder, unwilling to accept the comfort, and Lin let her arm fall sadly back to her side. "Korra and Asami told me you and Kuvira were trying to work things out. I know you feel some loyalty to her, but you need to face reality. She's involved with something dangerous, something she doesn't want Korra or you to know about. No matter what it turns out to be, I guarantee it's bad news. Her explanations aren't going to make you feel better, but if it'll get you to come with me, I promise to let you talk to her after we bring her in."

"Bring her in?" Opal repeated, trembling with a mixture of rage and fear. She wasn't even sure where her emotions were directed anymore—at Lin, at Kuvira, at everyone around her. "You're acting like you're going to arrest her on sight! We don't even know what's going on yet. You can't just throw her in jail without proof."

"The fact that she ran is proof enough for me." Asami abandoned the desk she had been searching and stepped back out into the living area, her face set in determination. "Come on, Korra. Let's go question the guards."

Korra dipped her head in agreement. She dragged herself toward the door, looking back only once with tortured eyes. "Opal, I..."

Opal pressed her lips together until they hurt between the edges of her teeth. "I don't want to hear it, Korra. Just go."

Together, Asami and Korra left the suite, leaving the door open only a crack behind them.

"You too, Aunt Lin," Opal said once they were gone. "I'm not going to the police station with you voluntarily. So unless you're going to arrest me too..."

"I'm not going to arrest you," Lin said with a sigh. "I just hoped you'd have more sense."

"I have plenty," Opal said, folding her arms across her chest. _At least, I thought I did..._ She shook herself. She wasn't going to wallow in her feelings of hurt and betrayal until she heard Kuvira out. "Please, leave now. And tell me if you find her."

Lin fixed her with a searching look. "Only if you promise to call me if she comes back."

Opal remained silent, but she offered a stiff nod. If Kuvira explained things to her satisfaction, Lin would need to be informed of her innocence. And if Kuvira really was up to something...

_No. She can't be. Not after last night._

"All right." Lin turned toward the door, marching away with military precision. Like Korra, she stopped when she reached it, glancing back over her shoulder. "No matter what happens, Opal, I'll be here when this is over. We're family."

Opal tilted her chin up in defiance. "Kuvira is my family, too."

"I'm sorry."

And then Lin disappeared, leaving Opal alone in a messy, empty hotel room, with no idea how to begin putting things back the way they had been.


	27. Chapter 27

Once Lin and the others were gone, Opal didn't waste any time. She hurried back to the bedroom, untying her robe and letting it fall to the floor without a second thought. Her abandoned wingsuit—and her skin, for that matter—were saturated with the smell of alpha and sex, but she picked it up and started pulling it on anyway. She still needed answers, and wearing Kuvira's scent-mark would lend her inquiries more weight.  _ I need someone to talk to me. They might not open up to Korra, but I'm their leader's mate. That has to count for something... _

Opal's heart sank as she finished zipping up the front of her suit. Despite her reaffirmed trust in Kuvira—trust she desperately hoped wasn't misplaced—she knew she hadn't been acting friendly or approachable over the past few weeks. If someone had treated a member of her family or one of her friends the way she had been treating Kuvira lately, she certainly wouldn't go out of her way to help them. Most of the soldiers currently stationed at the Four Elements had probably witnessed at least one of their spats, and they might not believe her sincerity if she approached them for help.

_ But I have to try. I don't have any other leads. Someone has to know where she went. _

Once she was dressed and somewhat presentable, Opal hurried back out of the bedroom, running her fingers through her hair so she wouldn't have to bother with a comb. She had no idea where she was going to start, but she knew she needed to hurry. Lin, Korra, and Asami already had a head start on her, and she  _ had _ to find Kuvira before they did.

She stopped short at the front door when, to her surprise, a knock came from the other side before her hand reached the knob. "Who is it?" she asked, quickly regaining her composure. "Aunt Lin, if that's you, I'm still not goi—"

Instead of Lin's distinctive growl, a light cough came from the hallway instead. "Miss Beifong? I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else. This is Corporal Chen. You know, from the restaurant? Kuvira sent me to check on you."

Opal's eyes lit up. She hadn't figured out the best way to do her own questioning while Lin and Asami were prowling around downstairs, but fate had delivered a source right into her lap. She hurried to open the door, stepping aside so the corporal could enter. After a momentary inspection, Opal realized that she did recognize the woman standing before her. The tall, lanky omega with the bobbed haircut had indeed been present at the restaurant the night before, in much the same military uniform she was currently wearing.

"I'm sorry about that, corporal. I thought you were my Aunt Lin back to bother me again."

The corporal's brow furrowed. "I'm surprised someone was able to get up here at all, even the Chief of Police. We've got pretty tight security around the hotel. Kuvira ordered it this morning before she left..."

"Do you know where she's gone?" Opal asked, not bothering to hide her urgency. "Please, it's very important."

Corporal Chen glanced over her shoulder, as if to check that they were really alone, and then shut the door behind her. "I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you, Miss Beifong. It's a matter of state security. But I do know that she and the squad of soldiers she took with her are supposed to come back before this evening."

"I'm not worried about that," Opal insisted. Her voice wavered, but not through any trick to elicit the corporal's sympathy. Although she had suspected that Kuvira had gone to do something dangerous, hearing that she had taken a squad of soldiers with her was far from encouraging. "I'm worried she's going to get hurt, or worse. Please, Corporal... Ku—my  _ mate _ could be in a lot of danger."

“She’ll be fine. Kuvira’s very powerful, and she has good people with her.” Corporeal Chen was doing her best to project certainty, but Opal could hear a wavering in her voice beneath the attempt, and it encouraged her to keep trying. 

“I know that, but I’d still feel better if I was with her too. Look, it wasn’t just Chief Beifong that was here before. The Avatar was with her, and they wouldn’t have come if very important things weren’t going on.  _ Please.  _ I have to speak with Kuvira about all of this before something terrible happens.”

Corporeal Chen turned away, having trouble meeting her pleading gaze. “I understand that,” she admitted, “but I can’t tell you where they are. I have my orders.” Opal didn’t say anything, but her disappointment was clear, and it was enough to get the corporeal to add, “Look, Ma’am, even if I was willing to help you, I wasn’t briefed on the details of this operation.”

“You must have some clue what’s going on though,” she insisted. “This thing with Korra might be a matter of life and death.” She felt a little bad about deceiving this seemingly well-meaning soldier, but her need to talk to her mate, to find out what was going on, overpowered her scruples.  _ Besides, if I end up killing Kuvira, I suppose it really will be a matter of life and death. _

Her words finally seemed to get through to Chen. The corporeal swallowed hard and said, “Okay, I really don’t know where they are, but I do have some clue where the might have been going. Nari—I mean, Sergeant Kwon—she told me that the readings were coming from the northeast district, where the rail lines are. I don’t know what that means, but I guess whatever they’re looking for has something to do with trains… and some kind of readings, I guess?”

“Thank you.”  _ It’s not that much to go on, but it’s a start, especially if Kuvira and her soldiers are travelling in a group. From the air, I might be able to spot them. _

“Just make sure they’re okay,” the corporeal told her, and from the worry in her dark eyes, Opal could tell that she was especially concerned over the health of the aforementioned Sergeant Kwon. She felt an immediate rush of sympathy. It was so easy to get lost in her own problems, but other people had their troubles too, and mates to worry about, mates who hopefully hadn’t been lying to them.

“I will,” she agreed. Without further delay, she made her way towards the window and threw it open. It was large enough for her to squeeze out of and take flight, and she didn’t want to waste the time it would take to go downstairs and use the front door. She had already gone far too long without the truth.  

_ No more. Even if I might not like what I’m going to find, I have to know what Kuvira is really about. _

* * *

Kuvira swivelled around the VarriCounter, nodding with satisfaction when the indicator needle leapt up once more. The man who built it might be an insufferable nuisance, but there was no denying his brilliance. She could’ve searched the vastness of Republic City for weeks without turning up Baatar’s location, but if this device was any indication, they would have it after only a few hours searching.

Evidently, her former fiance had kept his work either in or near the train car that he’d stolen, because she and the team of metalbenders she’d brought with her were now trekking through a railway junction yard on the outskirts of the city. It was certainly a reasonable choice; largely abandoned since being supplanted by newer facilities, but functional enough to serve his purposes.

The device lit up again, and Kuvira pointed in the direction of a large wooden building a few hundred yards away. “That should be it,” she told her soldiers. She gestured to three of them. “Establish a perimeter. I don’t want any interruptions while we take care of this. The rest of you are with me. If possible, try to take Baatar and Hiroshi alive, but do  _ not _ let them get away.”

_Getting Asami’s father back in one piece should help smooth things over with her and Korra._ _And Baatar…_ Whatever flaws their relationship had contained, that didn’t mean Kuvira actually wanted to see him die. They had been through too much together, to say nothing of the devastating effect that her brother’s death would doubtless have on Opal.

Of course, Kuvira would have to make sure both of those idiots kept their mouths shut afterwards, but on that count, she was optimistic. The two of them were in enough trouble already without the dirty details of their work becoming public.

The unit stepped up to the door, and Kuvira added, “Remember, some of the people in there used to be with us. They’re also metalbenders and they’re going to be familiar with our tactics, so don’t be predictable and don’t get sloppy.”

Her soldiers gave her a series of sharp nods, mouthing, “Yes, Great Uniter,” in unison, and Kuvira stilled her mind, focusing it on the tasking head. A twist of her bending took care of the metal lock on the warehouse doors, making it fall open, and a second gesture threw them wide. She didn’t immediately see her two principal targets inside, but their railway car was there, as were several of the deserters from her army, including the former Sergeant Xie.

They didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk. As soon as Sergeant Xie saw the intruders, she flicked her wrist in the direction of a pile of discarded railway spikes and sent them flying at Kuvira even as the rest of the defectors moved to engage her forces.

_ Okay, then. If that’s how you want to play it, then let’s dance. _

Raising her arms, Kuvira turned the spikes around with her bending, sending them back in the direction of the the sergeant. Xie fell back from the assault, deflecting the projectiles out of the way but only barely, and Kuvira advanced. After the dread and tensions that had nagged at her over the last few days, it was a relief to just cut loose and do what she did best.

Sergeant Xie did seem determined to put her through her paces. Kuvira dodged a rusted sheet ripped from the belly of one of the defunct railway cars by the skin of her teeth, and several more spikes followed her as she used her grappling hook to sail to the top of another. Her eyes darted to the only train car that wasn't abandoned—the one Baatar Junior had stolen from her—but in spite of the purple light coming from inside, he was still nowhere in sight.

A loud, lurching groan prevented her from looking further. The car beneath her shuddered, crunching in on one side, and she caught sight of Xie's snarling face a few yards below. She leapt—and just in time. Moments later, the car tipped, folding in on itself and crumpling over. Kuvira landed on the floorboards, grunting through gritted teeth and scanning the warehouse for something to return the favor with. She found her opportunity in a section of abandoned rail sitting off in one corner. Her hands shot out, grasping through the air for it instinctively, and it came flying toward her, ties and all, just as Xie leapt over the tipped body of the car.

Xie tried to pull away, but she couldn't change course mid-flight. The rails coiled around her body, and she toppled forward onto the ground, skidding across the floor with her arms pinned to her sides. Kuvira didn't waste time. She tightened the bindings even further, making sure Xie didn't have any wiggle room to bend them off of herself. Once she was satisfied that her former sergeant was captured, she whipped around to check on the rest of her soldiers.

So far, they seemed to be holding their own or better against the traitors. A few bodies were scattered here and there, people who had been knocked unconscious, but there didn't seem to be any casualties. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any sign of Baatar or Hiroshi either. Kuvira left Xie where she had fallen and jogged over to the railway car that wasn't abandoned, one she couldn't help but recognize with the Earth Empire emblem emblazoned on the side.  _ He has to be in there. That, or he knew we were coming. Our approach wasn’t that subtle, and there might have been sentries. _

"Kuvira!"

The car door slid open before she reached her destination, and a figure stepped out, cast in shadow by the strange, pinkish glow coming from behind him. Kuvira stopped short, falling into a defensive stance. It was Baatar Junior—she recognized his scent as well as his silhouette—but something was off about it, and she peeled her upper lip back over her teeth. He smelled much like he had after a long day in the lab around things she was better off not thinking about.

"Baatar. I'm sorry it's come to this."

Baatar hopped down from the platform, coming into clearer view as he approached. His face was tense, twisted in anger, and he wore a shock glove on one of his hands. "You're  _ sorry _ ?" he scoffed, returning her snarl. "The time for sorry was before you married my sister and abandoned the cause we worked so hard for."

Kuvira didn't rise to the bait. "It's telling that you put Opal first on that list," she said. "Don't do this, Baatar. Love ends. Romances fail. It's no reason to get yourself arrested—or worse."

Baatar looked far from impressed. "Well, don't you have an awfully high opinion of yourself? I shouldn't be surprised. This isn't just about Opal, or us, or anything else so trivial. This is about you, and your cowardice. I followed you. I gave up my family for you. I worked for  _ three long years _ to bring the Earth Empire together—and for what? So you could throw it all away and back down when your alpha instincts got the better of you, and you decided you'd rather rut than bring about the glorious future we envisioned."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe the future we envisioned wasn't so glorious?" Kuvira snapped. "I was so wrapped up in that one goal that I was prepared to wipe out half of Republic City to achieve it. Thousands of people would have died, including members of your family. I realize now that an empire isn’t worth that cost— and if you still think it is, then you've lost sight of what we were trying to achieve much more than I ever did."

Her best efforts at persuasion seemed to have no impact on Baatar. His face remained twisted with rage, and he snarled, “I can’t believe you think you can lecture me after everything you’ve done. Now, you’re going to find out the kind of power you walked away from.” He removed a small, handheld radio clipped to his hip and began yelling into it. “Do it, Hiroshi!”

Through the radio, Kuvira heard an elderly man’s voice reply, “Are you sure about this? It’s not entirely ready.”

“We have no choice,” Baatar snapped. “Do it now!” He hopped down from the train car and started running for the other side of the warehouse and toward a far door without a single glance back.

_ Neither do I. If Baatar won’t come quietly, I have to bring him in the hard way. _

Unfortunately, she didn’t get the chance. Kuvira raised her hands, and the metal bands from her uniform formed into cuffs, but before she could send them at Baatar, the glow from inside the train intensified, and Kuvira’s heart nearly stopped. She wasn’t sure exactly where this research had led, but the preliminary results were more than enough to frighten her.

“Run!” she screamed at her soldiers, even as she turned around and bolted toward the warehouse door. The glow was growing brighter by the second, and she only barely made it to the exit before the front of the train car  _ exploded. _ A massive beam of pure energy ripped out from its ruin, and the wall of the warehouse didn’t offer her much protection. The beam swept back and forth, smashing through rotten wood and rusted metal with equal ease. Kuvira threw herself to the ground to stay out of its direct line of fine, and pulled whatever scraps she could find in front of her in an effort to shield her from the heat that even proximity brought.  

Her skin was burning and she couldn’t see whether the rest of her soldiers had made it out alive. Everything was subsumed in that terrible glow, and there was nothing Kuvira could do but squeeze her eyes shut until it passed. 

When she opened them again, she was appalled by what she saw. The warehouse had been almost completely obliterated. A shattered pile of rubble was all that remained of the once-massive structure. The train car was also a shattered wreck, seemingly melted to slag by the weapon that had been fired from inside of it. The two engineers responsible for its creation were not in sight, but she could see a satomobile disappearing off into the distance. She raised her hand in an effort to grab ahold of its metal, but it was too far away, and she was still dazed.

At least some of her soldiers seemed to be alive. Several battered figures were crawling out of the wreckage, and with a cough, Kuvira staggered back to her feet in an effort to meet up with them. Before she could get very far though, a rush of air coming from above grabbed her attention. She turned towards its source, but that was a decision that she immediately regretted. Floating to the ground in front of her was the last person she wanted to see there, especially given the angry fire in her eyes: Opal.


	28. Chapter 28

Opal started spiraling downward the moment the blinding light below her winked out. She wasn't sure _what_ had caused such a massive explosion, but there wasn't a doubt in her mind about one thing: Kuvira had to be somewhere in the middle of it. The force of the blast had shaken Opal even in mid-flight, but as she descended, everything seemed eerily still once more. The air smelled like scorched earth and oil, but there were no more rumbling, shuddering vibrations.

As she swooped lower, she got a clearer picture. People were dragging themselves out of the hollow skeleton of what had once been a building—people in very familiar green uniforms. Opal scanned the wreckage, and at last, she caught sight of what she was looking for: Kuvira, lying sprawled on the ground, tucked behind a large, twisted hunk of metal that had once been part of a train car. Opal's anger flickered, and a hollow, sucking pit of emptiness opened up in her stomach instead as she dove for the ground. _Spirits, please, let her be all right._ _Let her be alive._

As she got closer to the ground, Kuvira coughed and picked herself up again. She was conscious and mobile, although clearly the worse for wear, and Opal let out a heavy sigh of relief...

...relief that quickly turned into a sickening sense of betrayal. The knowledge that Kuvira wasn't dead reminded her of her purpose, and as her mate looked up, Opal hit the ground with both feet and hurried toward her with fury blazing in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing here, Kuvira?" she snarled, fists clenched, trembling with rage. "Running away from our bed? Blowing up buildings? Almost getting yourself _killed_?"

"I—I'm fine," Kuvira stammered, losing herself in a coughing fit. She bent forward, resting her hands on her knees until it passed. "Thanks... for asking..."

For a moment, Opal felt guilty, but she shook it off quickly. If Kuvira was well enough to talk, she was well enough to start offering up some answers. "Did you do this?" she asked, gesturing around at the smoldering remains of the warehouse and the cluster of injured soldiers nearby. "Please, tell me these people weren't hurt because of you."

Kuvira flinched, and her face tensed with what looked like pain. "No... not exactly. Baatar—"

At the sound of her brother's name, Opal scanned the wreckage again, but there seemed to be no sign of him. She wasn't certain whether his absence made her feel better or worse, and she turned back to Kuvira for an explanation. "You're saying Baatar Junior did this? Where is he? He wasn’t..."

"He's not dead," Kuvira rasped, straightening up again. She kept one arm curled around her midsection, but it was clear she was recovering her strength. "I saw him drive away with Hiroshi after the explosion."

The confirmation that Baatar was alive should have eased Opal’s fears, even if he had been responsible for the destruction all around them, but something still felt wrong. "Why would Baatar do this?" she asked, fixing Kuvira with a glare. " _How_ could he do this? He's a non-bender. He couldn't have blown up an entire building on his own..."

Kuvira looked even more dazed by her questions than she had by the blast, her mouth hanging open as she groped for an answer. “He had some kind of weapon,” she said at last, stiffly and more than a little reluctantly. “Something he and Hiroshi were working on, I suppose…”

“You suppose?” Opal’s hands balled into fists, and her face tightened with rage. The pieces were coming together in her head, and they were just as horrible as Lin had warned her. She didn’t want to believe that the woman she had opened her heart to was involved in this, but the evidence was right in front of her. “Don’t lie to me again. You knew about this, Kuvira. Whatever my brother was doing, you _knew_. It must have been something Varrick was working on back when he was still in your army,” she realized, thinking out loud. “That’s why you had to get to him before Korra did. To try and shut him up. Well, it’s out in the open now. Whatever happened here, I want to know about it.”

For a moment, it seemed as if Kuvira was about to lie again. Her face twitched as she tried to think of some further excuse, but then it stopped. Instead, her shoulders slumped, and she said, “You’re right. I did know about this. Varrick and Baatar were working on a new weapon technology, one that used the spirit vines as a power source. It was still under development when I made peace with Zaofu, and I was going to abandon the work. But then, when Baatar ran off, he took the research with him. I assume Hiroshi helped to finish it. That’s what destroyed the warehouse, and that’s what I’ve been trying to stop.”

Opal blinked. Kuvira’s words had the ring of truth to them, but that didn’t mean that it was the whole truth. “But why build it in the first place?” she demanded. “Your fight to reunify the Earth Kingdom was almost over. You didn’t need this weapon to bully my mother into signing your treaty, so what was it for?”

“Does it have to be _for_ something?” Kuvira asked defensively. “The Earth Empire needs the means to defend itself, just like any other state. This weapon was going to be a tool to that end.”

“I don’t buy it. Spirit vines are incredibly dangerous. You wouldn’t have risked messing with them unless you had some use in mind for the technology. What were you going to do with that weapon, Kuvira?”

“Opal…” Kuvira backed away from her, holding up her hands defensively. “Don’t do this. Some things are better left in the past. Whatever I was planning, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It’s too late for that, _Vira_. You made me marry you. You made me fall…” She stopped herself before she said more, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill out. She didn’t know if they were more of rage or hurt, the two emotions all mixed up in her head, but they were overwhelming.

Before she could speak again, one of the soldiers picked that moment to stagger toward them, though she did make sure to stop a safe distance away. “Great Uniter, is everything all right? We should leave before the local authorities show up to investigate.”

“We will, Kwon,” Kuvira growled, “when I say we will. Now leave us alone.”

The soldier began backing off, but not fast enough for Opal’s taste, and she glared. “Now.”  The soldier scurried away, and Opal turned back on her mate. “Give me a straight answer. What were you building that weapon to do? And if you ever want me to trust you again, tell me the truth this time.”

Kuvira’s reply was so soft that Opal was barely sure that she’d heard it. “Republic City.”

" _Republic City_?!" Her eyes went wide, gazing around the ruined railyard as she amplified the destruction in her head. The Four Elements, City Hall, Future Industries, Air Temple Island, the park where she and Kuvira had... She drew her lip between her teeth and bit down hard. One blast from a weapon this powerful, and they would have been little more than rubble—along with all the people who happened to be inside. "Why?” she asked in a whisper, far too shaken to keep sounding angry.

Kuvira refused to meet her eyes. “It used to be part of the Earth Empire. I thought that it should…” Her voice trailed off. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. I changed my mind about it—"

Opal blinked rapidly, her tears beginning to burn again. "Well, I'm _glad_ you finally realized that your precious empire wasn’t worth blowing up a bunch of innocent civilians for, but it's a little too late to change your mind, don't you think?"

"I wasn't going to blow them up," Kuvira insisted, but the protest was weak at best. "I thought I could use the weapon as leverage without killing anyone. Once Raiko surrendered, I wouldn't have to—"

"Don't try to put this on Raiko!" Opal spat, as the hollowness inside began to swallow her up. " _You_ did this. _You_ ordered Varrick to make this weapon. _You_ were going to use it to... what? Take an entire city hostage and make Raiko hand Republic City over to you because of a few old maps? And when Baatar stole the research, _you_ didn't tell anyone about it because you were afraid of looking bad! Well, _Great Uniter,_ I hope you're proud of all your accomplishments. You certainly succeeded in fooling me."

"Opal..." Kuvira unfolded her arm, extending a hand toward her, but Opal took several steps back. "Please, wait..."

"Don't." She swiped at her face with her sleeve, brushing away the wet tracks. "I don't want to hear it. I can't believe I thought I—" She bit back the words, too broken to say them. Kuvira didn't deserve to hear an 'I love you', even in past-tense. _It doesn't matter. The woman I thought I was starting to love doesn't even exist right now. Maybe she never did._ "I'm going to get the Fire Department. You'd better not be here when I get back."

She left without waiting for a response, taking a running start and stretching out her arms. A gust of wind carried her up and sent her gliding through the air, but the further away she flew, the lower her heart sank. Despite everything that had happened, part of her wanted to look behind her, to turn around, to rush back into Kuvira's arms for comfort...

_No. She made her choice, and this has to be mine._

* * *

As Opal disappeared into the sky, Kuvira could do nothing but watch her go, the words she’d wanted to say to her mate dying in her throat. _Why should she want to listen to me? After all the lies I’ve told, I can’t blame her for running off._ She sank to her knees, allowing the lingering pain of the blast to overtake her. Her limbs ached and her eyes still watered, but neither could compare to the sucking void that now sat in the middle of her chest.

All Kuvira had wanted was to fix the mistakes she had made, and to give her marriage a real chance at working, but she had gone about it all wrong. Her good intentions had gone up in the smoke of the burning warehouse, Opal hated her once more, and she doubted that any number of cricket frogs would be enough to repair the damage that she’d done this time.

Her soldiers seemed to sense her despair, because none of them tried to approach her again, tending to their wounded and securing their prisoners on their own, but she realized that her solitude couldn’t last. Opal had been right; she didn’t want to be there when the authorities arrived, and so she placed a palm on the ground and forced herself back to her feet.

It wasn’t fast enough. Before she could give the order to depart, she heard an all-too-familiar voice call out, “Stop right there, Kuvira.”

She turned, and her spirits managed to sink even lower when she saw not just Korra, but Asami, Chief Beifong, and a small squad of police officers hurrying across the railyard toward her.

“What happened here?” Lin demanded.

“There was a battle,” Kuvira said, her words sounding hollow even to her. No clever words, or defiant denials sprang easily to her lips. Not this time. “Baatar and Hiroshi…”

At the mention of her father’s name, Asami ran toward her, only stopping a few feet away.  Her eyes burned with anger, and her aura flared as insistently as Kuvira could remember an omega’s doing. “Where is he? What did you do to my father?”

“Nothing.  He’s not here. They got away.”

“Then what did this?” Korra asked, looking over at the remains of the warehouse. She shook her head, and Kuvira could see that her old friend was nearly as upset as her mate. “I mean really, Vee. What the hell did this?”

“It was…” Her first impulse was to lie, like she had done so many times before, but what was the point? Opal knew the truth, and soon everyone else would too. Besides, her deceptions had done more than enough damage already. “It was a weapon Varrick and Baatar had been working on... for me. It uses the spirit vines to generate its power. I abandoned the work after Zaofu, considering it too dangerous to use, but it was too late. Baatar took what we had, and now he and Hiroshi have finished it.”

Everyone seemed surprised by her words, but Asami was hit even harder than the rest, seeming to forget all about her anger at Kuvira. “My father helped do this? I knew it must be bad, but this...”

Her words trailed off, and Korra stopped questioning Kuvira, going over to Asami instead. She put an arm around her shoulder and whispered something Kuvira couldn’t hear, while Lin took her place. “So,” she began, her voice harsh and derisive, “you’re telling me that you built a weapon of mass destruction, let my nephew steal it, and now he’s loose in Republic City along with a dangerous fugitive, blowing up buildings and planning Spirits know what else?”

Kuvira didn’t even bother defending herself. She simply nodded her head. “That’s right.”

“I see.” She narrowed her eyes. “Well, I’m going to need you to come in with me now and answer more questions about this.”

Her officers took a step in her direction, and their movement finally made Kuvira’s soldiers react. Those of them that could still stand moved toward her as well, dropping into combat stances. “The Great Uniter isn’t going anywhere with you,” Sergeant Kwon declared. “You have no jurisdiction over her or us—”

Lin growled, aura flaring, but Kuvira held up a hand, cutting them off before a fight could break out. "Don't, Sergeant," she said, giving Kwon a subtle shake of her head. "Baatar and Hiroshi are a danger to everyone in this city right now, including us. If my information can help prevent them from causing more damage, it's well past time I shared it with the police. I'll come quietly."

Kwon looked as though she wanted to protest, but Lin gave a jerking nod of approval. "About time you started talking sense, Kuvira. Come with me. I need to hear everything you know."

As Kuvira dipped her head in a gesture of submission and stepped toward Lin's officers, she felt hot eyes bore into her. Asami had left the safety of Korra's shoulder, and was glaring at her through a mess of running mascara. It was the first time Kuvira had ever seen her makeup in such a state, and her stomach lurched as she found herself flashing back to Opal's tear-stained face. "Asami, I..."

"Don't," Asami snarled, her upper lip peeling back over her teeth. "Even though my father's guilty, I _still_ blame you for this. You were lying to us all along, and you almost got a lot of people killed. You'd better not think you're just going down to police headquarters for a friendly chat, because I'm _personally_ going to make sure you get locked up along with my father and Baatar."

Kuvira didn't respond. _Maybe it's what I deserve,_ she thought, already defeated. _If these are the kinds of decisions I make under pressure, I'm not fit to rule an empire. This isn't making anyone's life better the way I wanted. No wonder Opal could barely look at me..._

She glanced over at Korra, whose blue eyes were also swimming with pain and betrayal. "I'm sorry, Vee," she said, her voice breaking on the nickname. "You messed up. Bad. I'm not going to bail you out this time."

Kuvira swallowed, dipping her head in solemn acknowledgment. "You don't need to," she said, exhaling slowly. "I don't deserve it." _I don't deserve you, or Opal, or anyone else._ "Please... once I'm in custody, will one of you make sure Opal is all right? She was here earlier. I told her everything."

Korra nodded. Asami merely continued glaring.

"Let's go, Kuvira," Lin said, gesturing at the squad cars parked a few yards off. "No more stalling. You're coming with me." Kuvira made to follow her, and as they went, Lin began barking orders. "Get these people medical attention, urgent cases first. Then secure the area. I don't want any passersby or gawkers trampling all over the evidence. We might still be able to figure out where Baatar and Hiroshi went..."

The rest of Lin's instructions were a dull wash in Kuvira's ears as she trudged toward the car. Although she hadn't been cuffed, she had never felt more trapped. Baatar had gotten away. People had been hurt. Her friends despised her, and Opal would likely never speak to her again. Everything was crumbling to pieces around her, and for the first time, she felt the full weight of the fall directly on her shoulders.

* * *

The railyard was far behind them now, but even though there was no sign of pursuit, Baatar took little pleasure in being alive and free. Instead he sighed, casting a frustrated glance over at Hiroshi, currently driving their satomobile.

“That was a disaster,” he groaned. “Our prototype is gone. Our soldiers are in Kuvira’s hands. How can you still be so calm?”

“I agree it was a setback,” Hiroshi replied, his serene facade not breaking. “But it doesn’t have to be a fatal one, if we keep our heads. This is why I insisted that we keep back-ups of our work hidden in the Spirit Wilds. We can rebuild.”

“At least we know the weapon works,” Baatar said, brightening a bit. There was no denying it had been an impressive field test, even if it hadn’t actually managed to kill Kuvira.  “And we do have a few agents left. I’ll send word to the ones who were out in the field and tell them to regroup at the secondary location. The problem is they’re not enough. We’re going to need more muscle if we’re going to come out on top next time. Technology alone might not be enough to get the job done.”

Now it was Hiroshi’s turn to sigh. “You may be right. Loath as I am to admit it, we may need stronger benders on our side if we’re going to defeat the Avatar.”

Baatar shook his head. “But where are we going to find anyone like that?  Who has both the strength and the willingness to help us fight her?”

A thin smile appeared on Hiroshi’s face. “I think I know just the person. Guards talk, and when I was locked up, I heard about other _special_ prisoners. One of them has plenty of power and all the motivation we could want to get revenge on both Korra and Kuvira.”

Baatar’s eyes widened. This sounded as if it might be too good to be true. “And who could that be?”

“Have you ever heard of P’Li?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Book 2. Everything is on fire and everyone's upset. But don't worry, we have a plan.  
> There will be a short break, maybe a week or so, as after the end of Book 1, but then we'll be back with rapid updates again. Thank you for reading so far into this monster, and we hope you're enjoying it as much as we are.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back for Book 3. Fair warning: this third section of this chapter contains a sex scene with Korra and Kuvira. It's a flashback, so there's no cheating or polyamory, but we thought we should give you a heads-up just in case. (If you do like it, Revan's Mask is going to write a prequel story about them at some point)

**_Two and Half Years Ago_ **

“I’m sorry, Korra. I didn’t think there’d be so many of these bandits.”

Korra turned toward Kuvira, giving her a bemused smile. “So, you’re saying that we probably shouldn’t have sent all of our back-up to deliver the relief grain while we took them on?”

Rather than answer immediately, Kuvira gestured with her left hand, deflecting the rock that had just been hurled at her head back at the short, scarred beta who’d bent it. The missile caught him cleanly in the head, knocking him out cold and buying them a little bit of breathing space.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying,” Kuvira conceded grudgingly. “You were right, and I was wrong. Are you happy now?”

“Yup.” Korra looked up to the ridgeline, where a considerable number of additional brigands were massing. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Vee. You couldn’t have known just how crazy this place had gotten.”

It seemed that the Earth Queen’s murder by the Red Lotus had brought every lunatic and criminal in the kingdom out to try and grab a piece of the spoils, no matter who got caught in the middle of their battles. The town they just visited had been a heartbreaking spectacle, filled with hunger, and the victims who’d tried to stand up for themselves against those who stole their food.

It was those criminals who were now attacking once more. Most of the bandits charged down the slope toward the two of them, carrying a variety of make-shift weapons, while the four Korra guessed were earthbenders stayed at the top of the ridge. Korra didn’t wait for them to strike first. She reached down into the ravine with her bending, spinning up a column of water and sending it at their enemies.

Two of them were knocked from their feet, but other pair returned fire, hurling a shower of stones down at them. Kuvira stepped forward, raising her arms and scattering the projectiles, while Korra threw fire in the direction they had come from, sending the other enemy benders scattering for cover.

Unfortunately, the exchange had given the rest of the bandits a chance to close in. Kuvira ducked under the spiked club the first one swung at her, disabling him with a kick to the solar plexus, but the tall woman behind him caught her with a slice of her sword. Kuvira’s armor took the brunt of the attack, however, and she was able to bend the weapon out of her attacker’s hands and reshape it into a bond that she wrapped around the bandit’s arms and waist.

Korra had her hands full with the next few, dodging and weaving among them while using a mixture of her bending and her fists to lay them out. Fortunately, they weren’t the most skilled, and she was just finishing up pummeling a scrawny, rat-faced omega with a spear into submission when Kuvira’s grunt of pain yanked her attention back to her lover.

Though Kuvira had taken care of the rest of the nearby brigands, it must have left an opening, because a heavy stone had been smashed across her back, and driven her to her knees. More rocks were levitating on the ridgeline, about to be thrown. It seemed that the benders Korra had knocked down before were back in action, and Kuvira didn’t look ready to defend herself.

Korra’s heart clenched. It was rare that her girlfriend got into such a vulnerable position, and she wasn’t going to leave her there. Without a second thought, she rolled in front of Kuvira and threw up her hands in a blocking motion. The rocks pounded down on her, impact after impact, but she didn’t give an inch, turning most of them aside and enduring the rest. She grunted at the pain, but made a second effort of her own, surging forward and hurling back the rest of the assault with a powerful wave of air.

By then, Kuvira was back up, and Korra could exhale again. The metalbender reached for the pile of fallen weapons and hurled them up at the ridge, shaping the ball into a razor scythe as it flew. The earthbenders weren’t ready for that, and it sliced through them with savage precision, not killing, but inflicting cuts and gashes enough to incapacitate their enemies. Korra followed up with a second burst of air, this one aimed at the benders, and a few seconds later, none were left standing.

Once it became clear that there would be no more resistance, Korra finally allowed herself to relax. Her chi receded, and she grinned when she saw Kuvira straightening beside her. "Fun date, huh?" she teased, offering her a wink.

Kuvira merely rolled her eyes. "You never take me anywhere nice." She took stock of their prisoners, placing a hand in the middle of her bruised back. "What do you think we should do with them? We can't just leave them here to recover."

"Back to business already, huh?" Korra asked, only a little disappointed. "No 'thank you' for saving your ass? Not even a kiss?"

"What do you want me to do?" Kuvira snorted. "Swoon and fall into your arms? Go find an omega if that's what you're after. Your friend Miss Sato might be willing to oblige."

It was Korra's turn to roll her eyes. "I've told you, there isn't anything between Asami and me. She's still not over Mako. Besides, do you know how awkward it would be, dating my ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend? And she's busy with her company—"

"Korra, I was only joking, and now really isn't the time," Kuvira said, cutting her off and gesturing back at their captives. "We've got at least a dozen people here and no idea what to do with them."

With a sigh, Korra resigned herself to taking care of business first. Kuvira did have a point. They couldn't just leave a bunch of unconscious bandits in the middle of the ravine. No one had died yet, but some of them looked like they needed medical attention, and if left to their own devices, they might return to terrorize the villages. "I guess we should call for backup and bring them in. The temporary jail we've got set up is kind of crowded, but what other choice do we have?"

"'Crowded' is an understatement," Kuvira muttered, her frustration bubbling up. "There are hundreds of able-bodied people in there, sitting around and eating the last of the food for nothing after getting arrested for stealing it. Honestly, they should be rebuilding the Earth Kingdom, since they were the ones who destroyed it in the first place."

"They didn't destroy the country," Korra insisted, a little of her good mood fading. "Zaheer did that. And how much you want to bet some of them were stealing because they had to? There isn't a lot of food to go around. They have to feed their families, too."

"Then they should come to us," Kuvira said. Her chi flared, and Korra could feel how unsettled it was as it mingled with her own. "Why are we even bothering to fix things if the people here won't let us?"

"You're upset," Korra said, in a much softer tone than before. No longer joking or annoyed, she placed a hand on the side of Kuvira's arm, feeling the muscles stiffen beneath her palm. "Why? Can I help?"

Kuvira sagged forward a little, reluctantly accepting the offered comfort. "I'm tired of this, Korra. What we’re doing here doesn't seem to be enough. We risk our lives taking out a few bandits so the people here can eat, and more pop up a week later. The Earth Kingdom is broken, and I'm afraid my home is never going to be the same."

On impulse, Korra pulled Kuvira into a light hug, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Hey, it's okay. Things are going to get better, Vee. We’re going to make them better."

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

As Korra finished describing the aftermath of the battle, a slight smile appeared on Asami’s face. It was the first time she had come anywhere close to smiling since early that morning, and the expression seemed to confuse her mate. “What is it? Did I say something funny?”

She leaned over and gave Korra a kiss on the cheek. “Oh, I just hadn’t realized that even Kuvira knew I was interested in you before you did.”

That same cheek reddened, and Korra turned away. “Yeah. You know I’m no good at figuring these things out. The only person I was ever really sure was into me was Kuvira, actually. Well, her and Wu, but I wasn’t going to touch him with a twelve foot Bo staff, so that hardly counts.”

“Kuvira is hardly subtle in her interests,” Asami pointed out, her mood darkening again at the mention of the metalbender’s name.

“No, she’s not.” Korra rose from her chair, pacing across the small interrogation room. Lin was next door with Kuvira, but the chief had insisted on handling the questioning alone, given the personal involvement the rest of them had in the case. That was where Asami really wanted to be, grilling Kuvira, which probably wasn’t helping her mood.

“But she does have a good heart underneath all the other stuff,” Korra continued. “That’s what I’m trying to explain. The way that it affected her, seeing all of that misery in the Earth Kingdom. The way that she pushed herself to try and make a difference for the people there. It’s just so hard to believe that she was actually building some crazy spirit death weapon.”

Asami stood up as well, intercepting Korra’s agitated walk to place a hand on her shoulder. Whatever she felt about Kuvira, her heart still went out to her mate. It was clear this was hard on her, and that was why Asami had agreed to hear this story, to help understand where Korra’s grief and betrayal was coming from. “I know it’s difficult, but it’s not like there’s any doubt at this point. Kuvira admitted what she did.”

“I know that.” Korra took a deep breath, seeming to settle down. “It’s just… I don’t wanna think I’m _that_ big of a sucker. Kuvira couldn’t have been full of it all along. She really did have the right intentions for the Earth Kingdom. I’m sure of it.”

“Maybe,” Asami admitted, “but I think they got lost somewhere along the way. Even back then, it seems as if she was ruthless, planning out those forced labor camps of hers. Good intentions don’t matter if you don’t have a good heart to stop you from going too far, and I’m not sure Kuvira has one of those.”

Korra sighed. “Maybe you’re right, but… you saw how she was with Opal the other night. Didn’t that seem real?”

“I suppose,” she conceding, albeit grudgingly. It was easier to just think the worst of Kuvira, but she owed Korra her honesty.

“It’s more than just that she had good intentions back then. Kuvira could actually be really sweet sometimes. That’s what I was trying to explain to you.”

That remark had Asami shaking her head. _Sweet_ was not a word she would have associated with the metalbender, even before recent events. “Really? Kuvira, sweet? I think I may have to hear the rest of this story before I believe it.”

Korra’s cheeks began to flush once more. “Are you sure? It’s a little, uh, naughty.”

The next kiss she placed was on Korra’s lips, and it definitely had more heat to it.  “That’s okay,” she said to her flustered mate when it broke. “If it helps you to work through this, I don’t mind.”

***

**_Two and Half Years Ago_ **

Korra sighed, bending a few streams of water up from the sink and splashing them across her face. Every muscle in her body ached, and she was dead tired, but at least she was cleaner than she had been after trudging in from the field. She had managed to get most of the mud off and scrub herself with her allotted portion of fresh water; thankfully, the small village she and Kuvira were currently stopped at still had working plumbing.

Her hand swiped a few droplets away from her eyes and Korra stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes lingering on her face. It hadn't taken that bad of a pummeling, but there was a slight stinging cut along one of her cheeks. She was just about to probe at it, and perhaps put some of her healing lessons from Katara to good use, when a knock on the door broke her concentration. "Yeah?"

"Korra? It's Kuvira. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Korra turned toward the door just in time to see it open, and she smiled when Kuvira stepped through. Instead of her uniform, she was wearing a simple tank top and shorts, and she had let her hair down out of its usual bun. "You need a turn? I was just finishing up."

Kuvira didn't answer. Instead, her eyes fixed on Korra's face, and her chi wavered slightly. "That cut looks painful. It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

Korra grinned, ignoring the slight pain the movement caused in her face. "It's fine. These things happen when you're dumb enough to step in front of a bunch of flying rocks."

"You didn't just step in front of a bunch of flying rocks," Kuvira said. She closed the bathroom door, reaching out with one hand and brushing the unmarked skin just beneath the angry red line. "You stepped in front of me. I'm sorry I didn't say thank you before. I should have been more appreciative."

Korra lifted her own hand, folding it over Kuvira's forearm and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Better late than never. I know you'd do the same for me. You have before."

"Still..." Kuvira lowered her eyes, looking a little embarrassed. "Thank you for what you said earlier, too. I guess I don't have to tell you how exhausting it can be out here, cleaning up Zaheer's mess. I just wish there was more we could do."

"We're doing a lot," Korra insisted. "Because of us, the people are going to be able to eat a decent meal tonight. You should be proud of that. And we don't have to do it alone. Other people will step up to take care of things here once we're gone. The Earth Kingdom's been through worse than this. It's strong, and it can come together again."

"I hope so.” Kuvira's hand moved, curving to cup her cheek. “Well, thank you for being strong for me today. I needed you."

"Gee, Kuvira," Korra said, in a slightly exaggerated voice. "You're gonna make _me_ swoon if you keep acting so sweet. What's Baatar Junior gonna think if he catches you being such a flirt?"

Kuvira blew a strand of loose hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about him right now. His crush on me is none of your business."

"Just like Asami is none of yours?" Korra teased, unable to resist.

"I don't want to talk about either of them right now," Kuvira clarified. She leaned forward, and when their lips pressed together, Korra felt a pleasurable jolt pass through her entire body. Kuvira's chi felt good mixing with hers, perhaps a little less aggressive than usual, instead warm and welcoming. Her fatigue rapidly melting away, Korra pressed Kuvira back against the wall, deepening their kiss as she did. Her tongue pushed into Kuvira’s mouth, and she cupped the metalbender’s breast, but when she squeezed, a hand grasped her wrist.

“Wait, Korra, not here. The bedroom.”

Korra was a little surprised. Usually, she and Kuvira were happy to fuck on whatever surface was handy, but she still pulled back. “Sure, Vee,” she mumbled in-between more kisses. “Bed’s good too.”

The bed in question wasn’t much; just a metal frame and a thin mattress with a couple of straw pillows, but it still looked very inviting as the two of them stumbled across the room. Kuvira’s hands continued sliding over her body, but interestingly, she wasn’t trying to take control of their embrace, her chi not pushing forward but instead tucking inside the envelope of Korra’s own.

“You feeling okay there?” she teased. “Not that I mind, but normally it takes more effort to get you on the bottom.”

“Not tonight.” Kuvira reached down and yanked her own shirt up over her head before getting to work on her breast band. “Like I said, I owe you, so tonight you get one free.”

There was a delicious promise in Kuvira’s voice, and combined with the sight of her high, full breasts on display, Korra’s shift was well underway. Her cock pressed uncomfortably against her underwear, and she started pulling off her own clothes.

“Here, let me,” Kuvira said, and she slid down Korra’s pants before reaching out to palm the newly-formed shaft beneath it.

“Mm, ‘s nice,” Korra purred, and when she sat down on the bed, Kuvira knelt between her legs. Her hands ran up and down the sore muscles, and Korra gave her a smile that was entirely devoid of her earlier teasing. “ _You’re_ nice, Vee. I mean it.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re about to get laid,” Kuvira replied, but when Korra reached down and brushed her hand affectionately over the beauty mark high on her cheek, her lover changed her tune. “Okay, maybe you do mean it.”

“I do,” Korra said, before Kuvira found a way to make her stop talking for a while. She slid off Korra’s underwear and returned a hand to her erection, making a long, slow stroke along its length.

Korra’s cock swelled against the other alpha’s palm, and her hips pushed forward of their own accord, thrusting into Kuvira’s hand. Kuvira wasn’t trying to tease her though, instead deliberately and skillfully building her desire. Korra wanted to reciprocate some of that pleasure, and her hands slid down, running through Kuvira’s long, dark hair and stroking the swell of her breasts.

Her reward came soon enough, when Kuvira bent lower and took the first few inches past her lips. The tip twitched at the sudden feeling of being enveloped by wet heat, and Korra groaned appreciatively. It wasn’t that Kuvira never did this for her, but she wasn’t generally so _gracious_ about it. She shuddered with pleasure, fingers clenching as Kuvira’s tongue slid along the underside of her shaft before dipping into the divot at its top.

For a blissful minute, Kuvira’s lips slid up and down on her cock, but then she pulled back. It wasn’t to tease, though. Instead, she placed a last kiss on the head and said, “Take me, Korra. Please.”

Korra’s shaft twitched hard in the cool air of the bedroom. It was both deeply arousing and endearing to hear those words coming from someone as fierce as Kuvira. She knew that the other alpha enjoyed bottoming for her at times, but it was almost impossible to get her to admit it without some work.

“Oh, yes, Vee,” she muttered, and she reached down, drawing Kuvira onto the narrow mattress next to her. There wasn’t a lot of space, and so she curled up against Kuvira’s back, sliding down her lover’s pants and underwear. Even while she lifted her hips to help, Kuvira wasn’t content to remain still. She continued rocking back into the cradle of Korra’s pelvis, rubbing deliberately against her length.

After a little fumbling, Korra finally managed to remove the last of Kuvira's clothes. She took a moment to run her hands across the warm, smooth skin she had just exposed, sliding her palms over Kuvira's lean thighs, her tight abdomen, and the firm swell of her ass before dipping knowingly between her legs. The wetness she found there made her gasp, and she swirled her fingers through it, teasing the stiff point of Kuvira's clit. Even without the shift, it was swollen and needy, and Kuvira made delicious whimpering sounds whenever it was touched.

"Looks like you don't need much warm-up," Korra muttered into Kuvira's neck, trailing a line of short kisses along the slender column. "Are you ready for me, or do you want me to keep doing this?" She pressed her fingers a little harder, and Kuvira groaned in approval.

"Oh, I'm ready," she panted, already breathless. The absolute certainty in Kuvira's voice made Korra's chest fill with warmth. She began to switch positions, preparing to roll on top of Kuvira's body and brace herself on her elbows, but a hesitant hand stopped her. "No. Like this. There isn't a lot of room on the bed."

There was plenty of room for them to lie on top of each other, but Korra didn't protest. Perhaps Kuvira didn't want her face easily visible in such a vulnerable position, or perhaps she simply liked the feeling of lying side by side, but whatever the reason, Korra was more than happy to accommodate her. She slid a hand between their bodies, easing her length through the gap in Kuvira's slick thighs and giving a slow thrust.

The angle she had picked didn't allow her to sink inside right away, but it did nudge perfectly against Kuvira's clit. Kuvira shuddered at the contact, and Korra let the head of her cock take over the job of her fingers, thrusting gently as she brought her hand up to knead Kuvira's breast instead. Its peak was still hard, and she rolled it between her fingers, content to let Kuvira's wetness drip over her cock with every slow roll of their pelvises.

It was a change from what they usually did, but soon, they had established a pleasant rhythm. Korra could feel Kuvira's soft heat throb and pulse against her even without burying herself inside, and every time she slid through Kuvira's wetness, her cock felt a little fuller. The heavy, pounding pressure inside was insistent, but not as distracting as the sounds Kuvira was making. They were low and soft and sweet, and Korra couldn't get enough of them. She tucked her chin over Kuvira's shoulder, near enough to start kissing along her jaw.

"You're close, aren't you?" she murmured, giving Kuvira's breast another firm squeeze. Kuvira didn't answer with words. Her eyes screwed up tight, and she hissed sharply through her teeth. Korra let her hand trail lower, rubbing circles over the flexing muscles of Kuvira's stomach. "It's okay. You can come. I want you to come..."

That seemed to be Kuvira's undoing. On the next thrust, she stiffened, then shivered, releasing even more wetness than before and whimpering as her hips went wild. Korra groaned at the surge of warmth that ran over her shaft, but she fought against her instincts, trying to hold out a little bit longer. Her cock was already leaking fluid, but she wanted to be inside Kuvira when she came instead of spilling all over her thighs.

She didn't want to spoil Kuvira's orgasm by pushing into her too soon either, but then her lover whimpered, “Inside,” and reached down to grasp her hand, twining their fingers together. "Fuck, Korra, I need you inside…”

The plea made her her cock twitch, leaving a wet trail across Kuvira’s clit. Korra slid back, angling herself so that she was finally pressed against her lover’s entrance. Kuvira groaned and twisted her head, revealing the pleasure contorting her face, even as she offered her lips up for a kiss. It was delicious, hunger and affection all mixed in together, and Korra gripped the other alpha’s hip so that she could slide into her. Moments later, she was sheathed in clinging heat, and though she did her best to set up a proper rhythm, it wasn’t easy to hold back her need. Not when she’d been so close, and not when Kuvira was gripping her so tightly.

Still, Korra didn’t want it to be over _too_ soon, and she buried her face in Kuvira’s hair, kissing her throat in an effort to distract herself. There weren’t many places on Kuvira that were soft, and Korra enjoyed the feel of the tender skin beneath her lips. Kuvira seemed to as well. Her inner walls pulsed when it was nipped, and her hands grabbed at Korra’s legs, strong fingers digging into the taut muscles.

“That’s so nice, Vee,” Korra murmured. “You feel so good.”

Her hips kept pumping even as she kissed Kuvira’s neck, instinct overpowering her. Her best efforts at restraint were failing her, and her lover seemed to be able to tell. “Then go on, Korra,” she murmured. “Fill me up.”

The softness in her voice and the uncharacteristic pull of her chi were too much. Korra slid forward one more time and then her cock swelled, thick streams of come pouring out. Kuvira gasped every time she pulsed, and Korra was seized by the desire to bring her along. Her hand slid down Kuvira’s belly, seeking out her clit. She trapped the swollen point between her fingers, milking it relentlessly even while she kept spilling. It didn’t take long. Seconds later, Kuvira cried out her name, pulling even tighter around her. The extra pressure made Korra’s shaft jump all over again, a second wave of pleasure crashing over her even before the first could finish. More of her release filled Kuvira with every thrust, even while their combined fluids dripped down their thighs.

Korra lavished kisses on Kuvira’s back, holding her close as their peaks passed. Her lover was doing the same, nuzzling up against her and clinging to Korra until neither of them had anything left to give. By the time the last shudders had passed, Korra could feel a pleasant lassitude spreading through her body, fatigue and satisfaction combining to lower her eyelids.

“That was really nice, Vee,” she whispered. There was no response, though. “Vee?” she asked again, but when she looked down at Kuvira, she had to smile. The other alpha’s breathing had already slowed, her chest rising and falling peacefully and Korra leaned down, placing one last kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for that.” Wrapping her arms back around her lover’s stomach, Korra let her own eyes close once more, and followed Kuvira into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

**Present Day**

When Korra stopped speaking, Asami remained silent for a long moment, unsure of what to say. Korra hadn't opened up that much about her prior relationship with Kuvira once the two of them had started seeing each other, and she wasn't sure how she felt about hearing such explicit details now, when the woman in question was being interrogated in the room right next to theirs.

"Please..." Asami re-focused at the sound of Korra's voice, surprised and a little hurt to see an expression of worry on her mate's face. "Say something. Tell me I didn't cross a line here. I've already lost a friend today. I don't want to upset you, too."

The hardness around her heart melted in an instant. "Oh, Korra, you didn't upset me," she murmured, leaning over to pull her lover into her arms. No matter how she felt, her first instinct where Korra was concerned was always reassurance. "I know this is hurting you, and I know you're disappointed. Trust me, I feel the same way about my father."

 _Well, maybe not exactly the same way,_ she thought, face flushing as she recalled what Korra had shared. Under other circumstances—circumstances where Kuvira hadn't completely shattered their trust and toyed with the idea of wiping out all of Republic City—she might have actually enjoyed hearing about it. _Great job, Kuvira. How do you manage to ruin everything even when you aren't here?_

When Korra nuzzled the crook of her neck, obviously seeking more comfort, Asami pulled her in closer, rubbing circles over her back. "For what it's worth, I don't think everything the two of you had was a lie," she said, even though the words galled her more than a little. For Korra's sake, she would try to look past her own anger. “It might have been a strange story for me to hear, but I can see why she was important to you, and it seems as if you did matter to her too.”

"I'm not sure whether that makes it better or worse," Korra mumbled. "If she was evil, I could just hate her and be done with it. But if she really did care, and she _still_ did all those horrible things... I don't know what that makes her."

"I don't know either," Asami admitted. "But she did go into custody without a fight, and she's cooperating with Lin. It doesn't make up for what she did, or was planning to do, but maybe it means she regrets it. That counts for something. Not a lot, but something."

To Asami's relief, Korra's muscles seemed to relax a little beneath her hands. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"This doesn't mean I think you should forgive her," Asami said, with a slight edge of warning. "Republic City is my home. The thought of her destroying it is just… I can’t overlook it. You shouldn’t either." She shuddered, trying to block out the images out before they could form. The destruction at the warehouse had been horrible. She didn't want to imagine what Republic City would have looked like if Kuvira had actually used the weapon she'd ordered Varrick to build for her on a larger scale.

"I know," Korra said. "And I'm sorry I called you jealous before. You ended up being right about her all along."

Asami pulled back, looking sadly into Korra's eyes. "We were both right. That's what makes this so hard."

“Yeah, probably.” Korra leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was warm and sweet, but as it ended, Asami could feel a surge in her mate’s chi, her determination hardening. “Come on, ‘Sami. I can mope more about this later. Right now, we need to see what Lin’s got. Baatar and Hiroshi are still out there, and I’m not going to let them do any more damage to this city.”

Asami smiled at her, glad to see Korra’s strength return. “Okay, then. I just hope Kuvira’s finally being honest. I don’t think I can take any more of her lies.” _But oddly enough, I think she might be done telling them. I guess we’ll find out soon enough._


	30. Chapter 30

A flush of both anger and shame colored Opal's cheeks as she pushed her way through the double doors of the police station. She felt like such a fool for having defended Kuvira that morning, and she could only hope that Lin and her friends wouldn't dwell on it when she saw them again. She didn’t even  _ want _ to see them, but she had little choice. The first few hours after her fight with Kuvira had been spent flying around the city, stewing in her own misery, but it hadn’t made her feel any better. She needed to know what was happening with Kuvira and Baatar, and answers weren’t going to be found on the top of a skyscraper or on some cliff overlooking the sea at Air Temple Island.

She scanned the lobby, searching for a good place to start, but the station was in a bustle. Cops rushed to and fro, shooting orders and questions at each other.  _ Probably trying to figure out what my stupid mate has been doing. Spirits, I want to strangle her.  _ Anger was easier to deal with than the sickening sense of betrayal eating through the pit of her stomach, and she latched onto it like a lifeline, letting it fuel her actions. Even though she wanted to wash her hands of Kuvira, Baatar was still her brother. If he was going to use Kuvira's weapon to hurt Republic City, she felt a responsibility to stop him.

After her first few quiet inquiries were ignored by the harried officers, Opal finally resorted to grabbing a stocky beta by the shoulders. “Where is Chief Beifong?”

The woman spun around and pointed at a corridor to their left. “She’s in Interrogation Room Two, but I wouldn’t go in there if I were you...”

Opal stormed off in that direction without waiting for clarification, but just before she reached the end of the hallway, she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hello, Opal. I was hoping you would show up here eventually. No one could find you at the hotel.”

She turned to see Asami standing behind her, wearing a sympathetic smile. “Hey, Asami," she said, not quite able to smile back. She simply didn't have enough energy left to hide her pain for the sake of politeness. "I was just going to see Aunt Lin.”

Asami's brow furrowed. “Now isn't the best time, I'm afraid. She’s interrogating Kuvira, and she doesn’t want anyone with a personal interest in there with her.”

The mention of her mate’s name was enough to make Opal shrink back with a lump in her throat. Part of her wanted to blow down the door and scream at Kuvira all over again, but in spite of her rage, another part of her couldn't help being worried. Her heart clenched as she remembered the way Kuvira had clutched her injured side at the railyard. “How did they bring her in?” she asked tentatively. “Was there a fight?”

“She’s all right. She surrendered peacefully."

"What about Korra?"

"I sent her out to grab us some lunch," Asami explained. "She was pacing a hole through the floor waiting for Lin to finish up with Kuvira. All of this had hit her pretty hard."

Opal swallowed uncomfortably. "I understand the feeling."

"Listen, Opal, I’m not sure how much you know about what Kuvira was doing...”

“I know enough,” Opal said, her voice bitter and strained. Now that she knew Kuvira wasn’t injured, only her anger remained. “I found her in the middle of the railyard after it exploded. She told me Baatar was working on a weapon powered by spirit vine energy... a weapon she was planning to use on Republic City if Raiko didn’t hand it over to her.”

"She told us, too. That's why Baatar broke my father out of prison. He needed another engineer to help him finish it after Varrick left."

Opal felt a flash of guilt. She had been so wrapped up in her own feelings about Kuvira and Baatar that she had scarcely thought about Asami's father.  _ She probably feels just as terrible as I do, and she's had to go through this twice. _ "Do they have any idea where he is? I'm sorry, I should have asked—"

"No," Asami said. "Lin has plenty of officers out looking, but Kuvira doesn't know where they could have gone, and neither does anyone else. We'll just have to wait and see." Her eyes shifted sideways, and Opal followed her gaze over to a nearby bench. "Do you want to sit down with me until Korra gets back? It's been a long day for both of us and I could use a minute."

Opal sighed and nodded her head. "Sure. There's no reason we should both wait alone." She sank down onto the bench at Asami's side, surprised at the exhaustion that crept into her limbs. It was only mid-afternoon, but she felt as though she had been awake for days. Her body ached, her mind was a blur, and her emotions felt dull, as if she had overused them.

"How are you holding up?" Asami asked, resting a comforting hand on the edge of her thigh. Opal flinched slightly at the contact, but allowed it after a moment as the soft edges of Asami's chi began to blend with hers. Her friend was only trying to offer comfort, and she couldn't deny that she needed it.

"Bad," she admitted, slumping forward. "I know I shouldn't be surprised after everything else she'd done, but I really thought Kuvira had found herself again. She was acting the way she used to when we were kids... or I guess she was pretending to."

"I'm not sure it was all pretend," Asami said. "I watched her pick out that cricket frog for you. She really wanted you to like it."

"I did. I liked  _ her _ ." Opal blinked the sting from her eyes, hoping that she could stop the tears building there before they fell. She had already done enough crying for one day. "But I can't love someone who would lie to me like that, or someone who thought building a giant weapon and pointing it at Republic City was a good idea, even for a minute."

"Can't you?" Asami asked. "I still love my father, despite everything he's done. I'm still going to do everything I can to stop him, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care."

“But she doesn’t deserve to have me caring about her, Asami,” Opal protested. “She stole those feelings from me.” It was getting harder for her to hold back her tears, but somehow, she managed it. Kuvira didn’t deserve those either. “She forced me marry her, and then she… I don’t know exactly what she did, but she made me fall for her, and it’s not fair.”

Asami shook her head ruefully. “You’re right, it wasn’t fair that you were pressed into this marriage. As for the rest, though, I don’t think it works that way. You can’t force somebody to fall in love, can you?”

“No, I know that,” Opal admitted. “It’s only…” Her voice trailed off as she sank deeper into thought.  _ It’s only that I want to blame all of this on Kuvira, even the parts she isn’t actually responsible for. _ “You’re right. They’re my feelings. I just wish they’d go away. Maybe they will, now that I know what Kuvira’s capable of. ”

Rather than respond with words, Asami took hold of her hand. The warmth of her chi was comforting, even if Opal could still feel flecks of agitation there as well. “Let me ask you something. Do you wish you didn’t care about Baatar either?”

“No,” she protested reflexively. “Of course not.”

“Why not? He’s even deeper in this mess than Kuvira. She, at least, tried to stop the project.” There was an edge to Asami’s words, making it clear that while Kuvira’s renunciation counted for something, it was a small something.

“He’s my brother though. Like Hiroshi’s your father. It’s different. You can’t stop caring about your family. ”

“Is it?” Asami asked. “You don’t seem to be having much success not caring about Kuvira, no matter how angry as you are with her. And I understand the impulse to punch her into next year, really I do, but even if you don’t want to forgive her or like her, you have to admit what you’re feeling. Otherwise, you can’t figure out how to deal with it.”

Opal nodded, but said nothing more. Deep down, she knew the truth of Asami’s words, but that didn’t make it easy to accept.

***

“And you don’t know what Baatar and Hiroshi Sato plan to do next, assuming they have additional weapons of this type in their possession?”

“No,” Kuvira replied, trying her best to keep her cool. It wasn’t the first time Chief Beifong had circled back to this subject, but trying to trip her up was pointless. She really didn’t have the answers the chief wanted.  _ Not that I blame her for trying. I wouldn’t trust me either.  _

“When he spoke to you, he didn’t say anything about his goals? What he was trying to accomplish?”

“Oh, he talked about that,” Kuvira replied with no small amount of bitterness—most of it directed inward. “But I’m sorry to say it didn’t make much sense. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that Baatar is angry. At me, but also with his family, and really with the whole world. Whatever he’s planning, it’s not going to be running away and hiding, and it’s probably messy.”

“So, you’re telling me you let a violent, unstable man with a vendetta against you and all of Republic City get away?” Lin’s tone was accusatory, as if she thought Kuvira had done it on purpose.

“I didn’t  _ let _ him get away,” Kuvira snapped. She already felt like a failure for allowing him to escape, and she didn’t need Lin reminding her of that fact in such an aggressive tone. “As you might have noticed, he and Hiroshi had quite the diversion.”

Before Lin could respond, the door to the interrogation room opened, and she spun around, glaring daggers at the well-put-together young omega officer who had interrupted them. Kuvira managed to feel a stab of pity for him. He looked as if he had drawn the short straw, and didn’t want to be anywhere near either of them. “I’m sorry, Chief,” he mumbled, cowering before the force of Lin’s chi, “but there’s a call for you from President Raiko. He says it’s urgent.”

Though she didn’t seem happy about it, Lin stalked out of the room with the officer, slamming the door behind her. As it clicked shut and the locks fell into place, Kuvira realized she was actually sorry to see them go. Acerbic though she might be, fencing with Chief Beifong was preferable to being alone with her own thoughts. Without Lin to be annoyed at, the only person left in the room to be angry with was herself.

_ What in the world was I thinking? How selfish was I to try and take care of Baatar Junior on my own? How arrogant was I to believe that I could hide my involvement?  _ But she hadn't just been arrogant. She had been terrified—terrified that her lies would come crashing down around her head, that everything she had worked for would crumble to dust, that Opal would hate her again...  _ Opal. She probably wants to kill me. I kept trying to win her over, even though I knew she would despise me if she found out the truth. _

Aside from letting Baatar Junior escape with a weapon that could destroy Republic City, the way she had botched things with Opal was her biggest regret. Just remembering the look of hurt and betrayal on her mate's face sent cracks crawling through her heart. She had thought she was doing the right thing by keeping her previous plans a secret, especially once she realized how horrific they truly were, but in retrospect, she wished she had told.  _ Maybe it would have hurt her less. Maybe we could have gotten to Baatar sooner. Opal still would have hated me, but at least I wouldn't have shattered her trust as well. _

Kuvira slumped forward, folding her arms over the table and resting her forehead on top of them. Her head was throbbing, and her eyes ached in their sockets, but that was nothing compared to the heaviness inside her chest. Guilt was weighing her down, and even though she knew she deserved no better, carrying it was exhausting.  _ Just focus on finding Baatar Junior and stopping him,  _ she told herself, trying to refocus.  _ That's the best thing you can do for Opal and everyone else you hurt right now. _

But she wasn't even sure she could help. Baatar and Hiroshi could be anywhere in Republic City by now, making up for their losses and regrouping, while she was locked in an interrogation room with a broken heart and a body covered in bruises.

The sound of the door opening again snapped her out of her thoughts. She straightened up in her chair, looking over in time to see Lin entering the room with an even more terrifying scowl on her face. "Kuvira," she said, her voice more growl than substance, "I'm  _ required _ to inform you that your cooperation beyond this point is strictly voluntary. Since you haven't actually committed a crime, in President Raiko's estimation, I have no reason to hold you here once I'm finished questioning you about Baatar."

Kuvira wasn't surprised. She wasn't sure she had the energy to feel  _ anything _ anymore aside from regret. She remained seated, making it clear that she didn't intend to move. "I know you don't have any reason to believe me, Chief Beifong, but I want to make this right. I'm completely responsible..."

"Huh," Lin snorted, not looking at all impressed. "On that, we agree."

"This is my mess, and I'm going to help clean it up. I'm at your disposal. All my soldiers, my resources... everything I've got. Including me. We'll do this your way, and I won't interfere."

Lin’s face remained impassive, although Kuvira thought she detected a  _ slight _ softening in the Chief’s aura. “It’s the least you can do,” she declared before pausing for a beat. “Well? What are you still doing here. Go get started mobilizing your soldiers. We need to track down Baatar before he blows up any more buildings.”

Kuvira forced herself to rise out of her chair, though without much enthusiasm. The end of the interrogation meant that she had to face other people whose anger she feared more than Chief Beifong’s. The walk to the door felt more like a march to the gallows than a release, but it wasn’t as if she could stop. Hiding wasn’t an option, especially not when Baatar and Hiroshi were still out there plotting destruction.

The first step was to find a phone so that she could get in touch with her forces at the hotel. As soon as she left the room though, that thought, and pretty much everything else fled from Kuvira’s head. Waiting on a bench just outside the interrogation room were Asami and Opal. The two omegas seemed to have been sitting in silence, but the sight of her alongside Lin changed that immediately. Asami sprang up and demanded, “What’s going on here? Why isn’t she in handcuffs?”

“President Raiko has ordered her release,” Lin said, her acid tones leaving no doubt as to her low opinion of that decision, and quite probably the person who’d made it. “But Kuvira has offered her assistance in tracking down our fugitives. She’s agreed to place her forces at our disposal.”

“I have,” Kuvira said, speaking past Asami and toward Opal. Pain was written all over her mate’s face, and the knowledge that she was its cause made Kuvira feel sick to her stomach. “Whatever it takes, I want to make this right.”

Opal didn’t meet her eyes. Instead, she turned away, looking at the floor while Asami spoke. “Those are big words, Kuvira, but you’ve made promises before. Let’s see if you’re actually going to back them up this time.”

“I am,” Kuvira said, even as she realized how hollow those words must sound. For a moment, she paused, waiting for a response, but none came. Lin was already getting reports from her officers, Asami had made her feelings abundantly clear, and Opal… Opal just didn’t seem to want to talk to her. Kuvira could feel the jagged edges of her mate’s chi, could see the redness in her eyes, and worst of all, she could still smell a hint of sex on Opal’s skin. It was a cruel reminder of what she’d had for that one night, and of the trust she’d betrayed.

Opal got up from the bench and began to walk away in silence, still not looking at her. Kuvira wanted to say something,  _ anything _ to her, to find a way to ease the pain she had caused. In her heart however, she knew that Asami was right. She had already talked too much, and delivered too little. Only action had any chance of making things even a little bit better.

* * *

It was always cold.

Not the bitter, blazing ice that had surrounded her day in and day out within her prison at the North Pole, but still cold enough to eat at her skin. P’Li didn't have to pace the short length of her cell or burn through her chi to keep her body heat up any longer, but she still huddled in corners for warmth, cheek pressed against the wall. Trapped inside her frigid, barren cell, there was nothing better to do.

In the middle of the mountain, it was hard to keep track of the days. Food was brought to her, but she wasn't sure how often. The guards never had any contact with her, and she preferred it that way. All her concentration was spent on remembering other faces: the face of the man she had loved, and the faces of the women who had killed him.

They were the reason she hadn't killed herself, or given into the whispering voices at the edge of her mind. Zaheer wouldn't want her to die that way. There was no dignity in such a pathetic end. Instead, she waited. She had been patient for thirteen years already, in much worse circumstances than this. Love might no longer be waiting for her outside of her cell, but there was still something worth surviving for—something she hungered for along with her freedom.

Revenge.

Zaheer had tried to free the world, and ended up dead for his trouble. She doubted she could aspire to such noble goals, but at the very least, she could spare humanity from his killers—the Avatar especially, drunk with her own power, blind dispenser of what she mistakenly believed to be 'justice'. She wasn't sure when, or how, but one thought burned within her, fueled by an anger too powerful to extinguish. Avatar Korra would fall, along with the dark-haired metalbender who had struck the killing blow. Both would pay for snuffing out such a bright light.

Somewhere in the darkness, she heard something move. The noise scratched in her ears at first, harsh and unpleasant, so unaccustomed was she to any sounds other than her own breathing and the slight creak of the tiny gap her food was delivered through. But gradually, the noise grew, and she lifted her head. This was different, louder and much more interesting.  _ Voices _ . Someone was coming.

_ "Are you sure this is the right way?" _

_ "I'm sure. It's freezing down here. The guards told me they keep her isolated in the coldest part of the mountain. She was locked up in the North Pole before, until their security failed." _

So, they weren't just coming, but coming for her. P’Li waited, still listening intently. Whether they were guards, or enemies, or someone else entirely, this could provide her with an opportunity. If they were looking for her, they would need to open the hatch in the ceiling. She drew on her chi, letting it flow through her arms and legs. Whatever happened, she was going to need warm muscles.

_ "And you're sure she'll be willing to help us? We lost a few people breaking into this prison, and we didn’t have many to begin with." _

_ "She'll help us," _ the second voice insisted.  _ "She hates the Avatar as much as we do." _

The ghost of a narrow smile appeared on her lips. This was getting more interesting by the second. Whatever these two wanted, they if they hated the Avatar, going with them was definitely better than rotting in this chilly hell. P’Li rose, groaning as she shook off the stupor in her limbs. She had spent too much time there already.

“ _ Stand back from the hatch,”  _ the second voice said, and P’Li did as she’d been told, moving to one corner of her cell. From above her came a hissing sound, and a glow pierced through the darkness. It moved in a semicircle for several seconds, and then the hatch fell to the floor beside her, giving P’Li her first glimpse of her would-be rescuers.

She could feel from their auras that both of them were betas, one young and one old. The younger one, who held the plasma torch, had short, dark hair, oddly styled, and a narrow face that somehow reminded her of a weasel. The older man was more solidly built, with a full, white beard, and a shock glove on his hand. He seemed vaguely familiar, as if she had seen his picture somewhere in the past, but she couldn’t place where it might have been.

“Hello, P’Li,” he said. “Time is of the essence and I’m assuming you would prefer not to stay here any longer.”

“No,” she replied flatly. “But before we go, who are you?”

The younger man spoke, even while he unslung a length of rope from his shoulder. “This is Hiroshi Sato, and I’m Baatar Beifong.”

_A Beifong? That would explain the pinched features. And Hiroshi Sato?_ She _had_ heard his name before; the head of some technology company if she recalled right, while there had been an Asami Sato in the White Lotus, young enough to be his daughter. _And now the two of them are here to rescue me from the same prison her friends sent me to. Clearly, I’ve just ended up in the middle of a very_ _messy set of family squabbles._

She let none of those thing show on her face when she asked, “And what do you want?”

“Your help in destroying the two people you hate most in the world.”

There was a definite air of madness in this Baatar’s voice when he spoke, a rage that couldn’t be concealed, let alone contained. P’Li knew the value of hate, but this man’s might be overwhelming. And yet, all she said was, “Give me the rope. I hear more guards coming, and I think I should give them a warm greeting when they arrive.”


	31. Chapter 31

"This is a waste of time. What are we doing picking through this rubble anyway? Doesn't the city have people for that sort of thing? I could have been at the Southern Water Tribe right now! I could have started my vacation..."

Asami heaved a sigh. Working with Varrick hadn't been her idea, but she wished she had objected a little more strenuously when Lin had suggested it. After reluctantly admitting that he might be of some help, she had secretly hoped that the Republic City Police wouldn't be able to track down the  _ Zhu Li _ in time. But wishes and hopes rarely came true. Now, she was stuck with the start of a pounding headache to go along with Varrick's endless list of complaints.

"Look, I don't want to be here either," Asami said, coming to stand beside him. Varrick was currently in the middle of the railyard, one foot perched atop a charred lump of metal in what he obviously thought was an impressive pose, not doing any work whatsoever. " _ Especially _ not with you..."

Either Varrick didn't hear her, or didn't consider anything she had said worthy of a response. "I don't see why the police need my help with this anyway. I already gave Kuvira the VarriCounter. It's not my fault she screwed up and got the railyard blown up—"

Asami's fingers curled into fists. "As soon as we figure out what Baatar and my father are up to, I'll send you to the Southern Water Tribe myself. I'll let you borrow one of my airships. Actually, I'll  _ give _ you an airship."  _ Anything to get you to the furthest point on the globe away from me.  _ "But until Baatar's in custody, you need to focus. This mess is partially your fault."

Varrick turned toward her, his narrow face contorted into a look of offended dignity. " _ My _ fault? This is Kuvira's fault! She's the one who ordered me build the darn weapon in the first place, and she's the one who let it get stolen."

"Yes, it's Kuvira's fault too," Asami said, struggling to remain calm. Although she had gone from hating Kuvira completely to acknowledging that her intentions had probably been good, that didn't mean she had entirely given up on seeing the metalbender thrown in jail for a very long time. "But you're the one who developed this technology. We..." She twitched, trying to ignore the lurch in her stomach. "... _ need _ you to explain how it works."

To her relief, and more than a little disgust, Varrick brightened considerably. "Well, why didn't you just  _ say _ so?" he said, with a broad, superior grin. He hopped down from his pose and turned toward her, still insufferable, but much more cooperative. "Of course, I'm the only one with enough knowledge to explain how it all works..."

_ The only one on our side, anyway, _ Asami thought darkly. With Baatar's help and the notes Varrick had almost certainly left behind, she was sure her father had a pretty good handle on much of it already. That meant she had to play catch-up if she was going to stay one step ahead of them. "Then give me the crash course. We don't have a lot of time."

“The thing you have to understand about spirit vines is that they contain such a  _ tremendous _ amount of power that any fool can use them to make an explosion. All it takes is a little shock, and ‘boom!’ What requires real genius,” Varrick explained, puffing up his chest so that it was clear who he thought possessed that quality, “is to properly control the outflow of that power. Otherwise, your  reactor will explode ten seconds after you turn the thing on.”

“We’re not talking about reactors,” Asami reminded him. “We’re talking about weapons.”

“The same principles apply, obviously,” Varrick declared. The smug expression on his face was enough to cause Asami to have to suppress the urge to remove it with her shock glove. Even by the standards of alphas, the man was full of himself.  _ I’m surprised Kuvira managed to go all that time without killing him _ , she thought, feeling an unexpected pang of sympathy for the dictator.

“I’m sure they do, but we need specifics. What, exactly, can the vines be weaponized to do?”

“Well, I—and Baatar, I guess—we were designing a canon that could focus the energy down to a beam a meter or so across and direct it at a specific target. The excess power from the blast would then be routed harmlessly back into the charging chamber, where it could be stored until the next time the canon was fired. The difficult part was making sure the circuits didn’t overload from the amount of energy that they were carrying while at the same time not allowing too much of that energy to go to waste or spill out into the surrounding area.”

“A focused beam…” Asami looked around the wreckage of the warehouse once more, taking in the pattern of the damage. “From what Kuvira told Lin, that’s not what Baatar used here. The discharge of energy wasn’t omni-directional, but it did seem to be spread across a somewhat broader front than what you’re talking about.”

“Well, that would make sense if they hadn’t solved the refraction problem,” Varrick declared contemptuously. “I mean, as long as they didn’t care about what they were blowing up when they fired the spirit ray, they could just build a bomb instead. Quicker and cheaper too, even if a whole heck of a lot messier. It reminds me of the time that I was redesigning the propulsion systems on the  _ Zhu Li _ and I said to Zhu Li…”

“Focus!” Asami snapped. “What’s this about a bomb?”

“Fine, fine,” Varrick grumbled. “We can save this other story of my brilliance for another time. You wouldn’t want to be anywhere near a spirit bomb when it blew, and obviously, it would be hard to use twice, but it could get the job done. I bet even those dunces could figure it out easily enough.”

Asami had an impulse to remind him that one of those “dunces” was her father, but she didn’t bother. Family pride was far from the most important thing they had to deal with, and it wasn’t exactly her strongest emotion at the moment.  _ How could you do this, dad? How could you build a weapon like this? _

“So, how would you stop it?” she asked. “If Baatar and my father do fix the beam, or give up and decide to build a bomb, what can we do to protect Republic City?”

“Not much,” Varrick said with a shrug. “I mean, maybe run really fast. Why do you think I want to get started on my vacation as soon as possible?”

As the inventor launched into another tangent about his upcoming trip, Asami groaned. Not only had she just had to spend an inordinate amount of time with Varrick, it hadn’t proved very helpful. Yes, it was good to know that a bomb might be the form the weapon would take, but without a means to stop it, that information didn’t do her much good.  _ I just hope Korra and Opal are having better luck than I am. Maybe if they can find Hiroshi and Baatar before they build more of these weapons, it won’t matter what they can do. _

***

Opal huffed in annoyance, rapping the side of the VarriCounter sharply with the edges of her knuckles even though she knew it wouldn't do any good. She and Korra had been travelling all over the western half of Republic City—her through the air on Juicy's back, Korra with Naga on the streets below—but without success. Either all of the spirit vines really had been destroyed in the blast at the railyard, or Baatar and Hiroshi were doing a better job at hiding this time around.

With a sigh, she decided to come in for a landing. Hours with no progress had left her discouraged, and her cheeks were starting to burn from the sharp bite of the wind. "Yip yip, Juicy," she said, giving a slight tug on the bison's reins. With a low, rasping groan, he began to descend, dipping through the air in a slow dive toward an empty side-street below.

The landing was a little rough, but nothing Opal wasn't used to. She threw up her arms and hopped off Juicy's back, floating the last few feet to the pavement just as Korra pulled up beside them. "Good boy," she said, stroking the heavy, matted fur on the side of Juicy's head before turning to meet the Avatar.

"No luck?" Korra asked, leaping down from Naga's shoulders to join her.

Opal shook her head. "Nothing. Are you sure these things work? The needle on mine hasn't moved at all."

"As far as we know," Korra answered. "Kuvira took the old one, and you've got the new one,  so it couldn't have been damaged in the explosion."

Opal flinched at the mention of Kuvira's name. The two of them still hadn't spoken, although she had made her objections loud and clear to Lin when her aunt had informed her that Kuvira would be helping to coordinate the search. Eventually, they had been forced to ask Varrick for a second copy of his invention. Two teams could cover more ground than one anyway, and she hadn't been in any mood to race around Republic City at her traitorous mate's side.

"Let's hope she finds something, then... for her sake. Someone's got to clean up this mess she's made."

"I think she's trying," Korra said, with a soft look of sadness in her eyes.

Instead of garnering sympathy, Korra's moping expression fueled Opal's annoyance. "I can't believe you're still defending her! She admitted to what she did. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were still in love with her."

Korra's sympathetic expression hardened, and her jaw jutted out in defiance. "I'm in love with Asami. You don't have to say mean things to me just because Kuvira hurt you. And I said she was trying, not that I'd forgiven her. She's going to have to help solve this and do a lot of groveling before I'll even  _ think _ about being her friend again."

"But you are thinking about it?" Opal insisted. "How could you?"  _ How could she? How could Kuvira treat me like she was falling in love with me one moment, and then... _

Some of the agitation in Korra's chi smoothed out, and she stepped forward, reaching out with a hesitant hand. Opal didn't jerk away when it touched her shoulder, although she was slightly tempted. "I'm sorry, Opal. I really thought she'd changed. If I'd known this would happen, if I'd had  _ any _ idea that she'd been working on something like this, I never would have let you marry her—"

"You didn't  _ let _ me do anything," Opal said, in a flat, resigned monotone. "I was the one who agreed to do it... and if I'm being honest, it wasn't just for my family. Some hidden part of me must have trusted her too, even back when I was pretending to hate her. I'd hoped..." She shook herself, stepping away from Korra's grasp. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're wasting time. What are we going to do now?"

“Hey,” Korra told her, “it’s not a waste of time. This is your marriage we’re talking about.”

“My marriage…” Opal laughed bitterly, shaking her head. “You mean my stupid, fake marriage to a lying dictator? Why do we need to talk about that anymore? ”

“Because you seem pretty upset about it.” Korra paused, brushing back her own hair before she continued. “Look, I didn’t want to say anything before, but the way you smelled this morning....”

Opal knew her face must be turning the color of one of Asami’s coats, but it was hardly a surprise given the fact that she hadn’t had a chance to shower after her night with Kuvira. “Uh, yeah,” she managed to mumble. “About that, I, uh…”

Korra patted Opal’s arm, and she could feel the reassuring strength of the alpha’s chi. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about sleeping with her, Opal. But since you’re not in heat, and you were still defending Kuvira this morning, I’m thinking that it was something you wanted?”

“It was,” Opal admitted trying to release the knot of shame in her gut. It was easier to talk about this with Korra than it would have been with Asami or Aunt Lin. Those two had always been hostile to Kuvira, but Korra had real affection for her mate. She might understand how Opal had gotten herself so far into this mess. “Kuvira could be really sweet. She… it seemed like she cared about me. That she wanted to make us work, and not for political reasons, or even the sex.”

“She did,” Korra agreed. “I know Kuvira pretty well. I can tell when she’s into somebody, and she was into you.” She smiled mischievously. “Even more than she was into me back when.”

“That’s hard to believe,” Opal protested. “I mean, you’re so…”

Her voice trailed off as she realized what she had started to say. This was hardly the time to admit her old crush on Korra, but thankfully the alpha didn’t seem to be bothered. “That’s nice of you to say, Opal, but trust me. You’re really important to Kuvira. She’s told a lot of lies, but I don’t believe that caring about you was one of them.”

Opal took a step away from Korra, trying to find some sense of internal balance. A part of her didn’t want to believe that Kuvira had actually cared. In some ways, it would be easier if everything her mate said had been a lie. If there had never been anything real between them, than Opal could walk away and try to forget the whole thing had ever happened. 

But it was only a part of her that felt that way. Opal’s own feelings had been real, and the idea that it had been nothing but a deception produced its own painful ache. Better that she had meant something to Kuvira too, no matter how complicated that made things.

“What am I supposed to do with all of this?” she asked, the question posed to both herself and Korra. “Even if you’re right about Kuvira, it doesn’t change what she’s done.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Korra agreed, clearly regretting that fact as well. “And I’m not saying you should forgive her. But whatever you do, I thought you should know the truth.”

_ And now I do, _ Opal thought, with a heavy sense of finality. As much as she wanted to deny it, Kuvira had broken her heart, because she had been stupid enough to offer it up on a platter. For one brief, perfect moment, she had given Kuvira everything—her trust, her affection, her body… a second chance. And it had blown up in her face.

"I'll lick my wounds later," Opal said after a deep, steadying breath. "First thing's first. We need to find my brother and stop him. Let's head back to Police Headquarters and tell Lin the west side of Republic City was a bust. Maybe Ku—... the other team had better luck."

* * *

"So, this is your hideout?" P'Li gazed up at the crumbling, vine-wrapped building, arms folded across her chest. It was clear that she wasn't impressed, and Hiroshi was tempted to edge away from her. Although freeing P'Li to aid their cause and destroy the Avatar had been his idea, he wasn't at all comfortable in her presence. He had little trust for benders to begin with, and a power-drunk alpha with the ability to blow him up with only her mind was one of the most terrifying things he could imagine—only slightly less terrifying than the Avatar herself.

Beside him, Baatar didn't react with the same caution. He bristled at the edge of disapproval in P'Li's tone, narrowing his eyes. "Currently. Kuvira destroyed our main base of operations shortly before we freed you, but fortunately, we had a backup plan in place. We suspected that she and your other old friend the Avatar might eventually track us down."

At the word 'Avatar', P'Li's upper lip peeled back over her teeth. "So, the two of them are still working together. The ones who murdered my mate."

Hiroshi gave into his discomfort, hurrying inside the abandoned building as an excuse to put some more distance between them. He supposed he should be grateful that P'Li had such a strong motivation to help them, but instead, the obvious rage simmering beneath the surface unsettled him. There was no doubt in his mind that the combustion bender was mentally unbalanced as well as violent, and she was bringing a great deal of danger and instability into an already dangerous and unstable situation.

"They are," Baatar said, stepping past him and through the doorway. "That's why Hiroshi and I have had to get... creative... with our endeavors." He flipped a switch, and the inside of the building flickered into view. The pale glow of the spirit vines and machinery wasn't quite as impressive under fluorescent lighting, but the usual eerie hum was still present. "Fortunately, locating our second base here in the Spirit Wilds provides us with several advantages. We have a ready supply of samples to work with, and aside from the occasional lost tour group, there's no one around to bother us."

"Samples..." P'Li joined them inside, her tall figure casting a long shadow across the floor as she peered around the room. For a moment, her face took on a tinge of grief. "Zaheer always had a great deal of respect for the Spirit World. It would probably sadden him to see some part of it reduced to... this. An experiment."

"Not just an experiment," Baatar protested. "A weapon. A weapon we can use to forge a better world. Isn't that what the Red Lotus was fighting for?"

“And what better world is that?” P’Li asked, clearly suspicious that all of them had the same sort of world in mind.

“One free from the oppression of Kuvira,” Baatar replied without hesitation. “You were right that the Earth Queen was a monster, but chaos followed her overthrow. I thought that Kuvira could restore peace to the kingdom, but she turned out to be an even worse tyrant than the one she replaced.”

“I can’t image that Suyin was pleased about that,” P’Li said. “What did she do?”

“At first she resisted,” Baatar agreed. “But she sold out in the end, in exchange for getting to keep what was left of her power. And the Avatar is in league with Kuvira too, which means that building this weapon is the only chance we have left to stop them.”

Hiroshi had to bite his tongue. From their earlier conversations, he knew that nearly every word that had just come out of Baatar’s mouth was a lie. It wasn’t Kuvira’s ruthlessness that he objected to, but rather her abandoning their campaign of conquest. Of course, that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to tell an anarchist like this alpha, so Hiroshi said nothing.

It was hard to say if P’Li believed Baatar, but she didn’t dwell on the matter, instead looking over in the direction of their experiments. “All right then. What precisely is this weapon of yours going to do?”

She had touched on another tricky point. What they had been working on before Kuvira discovered them was a canon, but the problem of directing the power they were generating had remained partially unsolved. The wholesale destruction of both the warehouse and their prototype weapon had been proof of that; the best they had achieved was a scattered dispersal of energy, directional but not entirely focused. “We’re still working out the best application for it,” Hiroshi began, “but the raw power is tremendous.”

“Which is why,” Baatar cut in, “I think that we should stop worrying about the canon and simply unleash that power. An explosive device would be far simpler to produce and should get the job done just as well.”

“Yes, but without being able to discriminate in our choice of targets,” Hiroshi protested. “A bomb wouldn’t just kill the Avatar and Kuvira. Anyone else even remotely near them would be taken out as well. Innocent people would die.”

P’Li was unfazed. “Change comes at a price. This city is a corrupt, festering pit and if some of its inhabitants have to die to rid the world of the Avatar and Kuvira, that hardly seems too high a cost to me.”

“Indeed not,” Baatar agreed. “Now, we had best get to work. I’m sure our enemies will be looking for us and I have no intention of being caught unprepared a second time, which is what will happen if we waste our time trying to get the canon to work. This time, when she comes for us, Kuvira dies, no matter what.”

The gleam of madness in his eyes as he spoke was unmistakeable, a match for the anger Hiroshi had felt rolling off of P’Li. There was no way that he was going to be able talk them out of this, and so he headed over towards the machines to get back to work. His thoughts were elsewhere, though. The only reason he had agreed to this plan was to save Asami, but it was unlikely that his daughter would be far from the Avatar who was corrupting her. Baatar’s bomb would kill her too, unless he did something.  _ Unless I find a way to separate them first. _


	32. Chapter 32

Kuvira slumped against the wall of the elevator, letting her chin hang down to hit her chest, and closing her eyes. Her day had been a complete disaster in every way imaginable, and she had the headache to prove it. Her thoughts were foggy and confusing, her entire body felt like one giant bruise, and her heart hurt as she remembered that the last time she had been riding up in this very lift, Opal had been in her arms.

Memories rushed unbidden to the front of her mind, of heated kisses and wandering hands, but instead of kindling desire, they made her want to cry.  _ Opal is never going to touch me like that again. She couldn't even look at me this afternoon. She thinks I'm a monster, and I can't even object this time, because I've proven her right. _

At last the elevator came to a stop. Kuvira forced herself to push off of the wall, trudging toward the door with less than perfect posture. She knew she was slumping, but it didn't matter. It was the middle of the night, and none of her soldiers were around to see her lack of composure. Part of her had wanted to spend the night at the precinct, just in case more news of Baatar and Hiroshi came in from one of her soldiers, but she knew it wasn't practical. She wouldn't be of use to anyone without at least a few hours of rest... assuming she managed to fall asleep.

Despite her utter exhaustion, Kuvira perked up when she noticed that the door to the presidential suite was ajar. It was only open a crack, but her brow furrowed in suspicion. She hadn't invited anyone up with her, and as far as she knew, no one else had access to this floor. Approaching the end of the hallway, she adopted a defensive stance, arms raised and feet firmly planted on the ground.

Her caution turned out to be unnecessary. As she shouldered the door the rest of the way open, a familiar scent caught her nose—agitated, but not at all threatening.  _ Opal. _ She inhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps somewhere in the bedroom, and her heart lurched in her chest, unsure whether to lift or sink. It was true that she wanted to see Opal, but she was almost certain her mate didn't feel the same way about her.

At first, she considered making a quiet retreat. She could return to the station and allow Opal to finish... whatever she was doing... but hope kept her from leaving. Obviously, Opal had come back for a reason. Perhaps it was to shout at her again, or perhaps it was in search of a more thorough explanation for her behavior.  _ Either way, I'll let her have it. If berating me again or continuing to ask questions brings her some peace, it's the least I can do. _

With her mind made up, she headed for the bedroom, making sure to create a fair amount of noise along the way. The suite was something of a mess—probably Lin's doing, since the Chief had confessed to searching her rooms—and it was simple to bump against a few things and rustle some papers. She didn't want to take Opal by surprise, especially while the omega was still so angry with her and when she reached the bedroom door, she rapped her knuckles against it, resting a tired shoulder against the frame. "Opal? Are you in there?"

Opal looked up from the bag she had been busily stuffing with her clothes. There was fire in her gaze and Kuvira didn’t bother trying to meet it. “I take it you didn’t find my brother,” the omega said.

“No, I didn’t. The only spirit energy the detector was able to pick up was interference from the wilds. Either Baatar and Hiroshi aren’t in the city anymore or we can’t locate them.” Rather than reply, Opal just shook her head and continued filling her bag. “Wait,” Kuvira told her. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“Do you really think I’m staying here? With you? What is  _ wrong _ with you, Kuvira?!”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.”  Kuvira took a couple of steps backwards, holding up her hands defensively. “I meant that you shouldn’t have to be the one to leave. I can find someplace else to stay instead.”

“Oh.” There was a  _ slight _ ebbing of Opal’s anger, and she said, “Thanks, but no thanks. Asami said I could crash at her mansion, and I think that would be better for me. I mean, this place...” 

Opal wrinkled her nose, and Kuvira realized what she meant. The scent of sex still lingered in the air, which probably wasn’t what the omega wanted to be surrounded by.  _ Not that I do either. _ The prospects of actually managing to sleep here, already dicey, were getting worse by the minute. “I understand,” Kuvira agreed. “Just tell her and Korra again that I’m sorry about all of this. I didn’t want to hurt them. Or you.”

Her attempt at apologizing did not have the desired effect. Opal stood up straight, her eyes boring holes into Kuvira while her chi flared with the force of a hurricane. “You’re  _ sorry _ ? Do you think that makes things better?!” Kuvira started to open her mouth, but before any words could come out, Opal continued to unleash her wrath. “Because it doesn’t. You came to my mother’s city, you took my family prisoner, you forced me to marry you, and then, worst of all, you somehow made me think that in spite of all that, you might not be such a terrible person. You got me to lower my defenses just long enough to start to care about you again, and all the while you were lying to me about the fact that you had been building this terrible weapon that you were going to use against my home. Now, people are hurt, my brother and Asami’s crazy dad are on the loose, planning to do Spirits know what, and you can’t even find them. Do you think that  _ sorry _ fixes any of that?”

Kuvira’s voice cracked as she answered, “I know it doesn’t. But what else can I do? I’m trying my best to track down Baatar and put an end to this before things get any worse. Besides that, what can I do except tell you that I’m sorry?”

“Nothing,” Opal snapped. “There’s nothing you can do. You’ve done more than enough to me already.”

That was the last thing Kuvira wanted to hear. She would’ve been willing to try nearly anything to repair Opal’s broken heart, and knowing that her mate wanted nothing more from her was enough to make her feel sick. And yet, it also kindled some small spark of anger inside of her, something she’d been too distraught to give voice to before. If she couldn’t fix this, then she at least was going to set a few things straight.

“You know, this isn’t _entirely_ my fault, no matter how much you want it to be. It’s your brother who actually wants to use this weapon, not me. And what about you? One minute, you’re disgusted with me and everything I’ve done, and the next, you’re fucking me like there’s no tomorrow. It didn’t exactly make it easy for me to sort out my feelings or to open up to you.”

"Well, I was right not to trust you, wasn't I?" Opal snarled, hands clenching into fists at her sides. "The whole time you were  _ courting _ me, pretending you had changed, you were really planning to wipe Republic City off the map."

"I  _ wasn't _ ," Kuvira insisted, taking a step that closed some of the distance between them. They stood nose to nose, and for once, she was able to meet Opal's fiery gaze with her own. "I decided against doing that before I even married you. It was an omission—"

"What do you want? A kiss and a pat on the head for deciding  _ not _ to kill a bunch of innocent people all by yourself? You shouldn't have been considering it in the first place! And a lie of omission is still a lie." Tears welled in Opal's eyes, spilling over to track down her cheeks, and Kuvira felt her heart crack even further. "Ever since Zaofu, all you've done is lie to me . I wish you'd never come back."

_ 'I wish you'd never come back... all you've done is lie...' _

The words sucked the fight right out of Kuvira. She averted her eyes, letting her chi recede. "That isn't true either," she said, in a much softer voice. "I did lie, but not about everything. I wasn't lying about falling in love with you."

"'Love'? You're really going to use that word  _ now _ ?" Opal laughed bitterly, swiping the back of her hand across her wet cheeks. "When I was a teenager, I would have given  _ anything _ for you to tell me you loved me. I was just waiting for you to say something. Instead, you went out and conquered the world and almost blew up the part that wasn't yours." She turned away, folding her arms across her chest. "Just go while I finish packing. I don't want you here."

Kuvira's hand lifted on instinct in an attempt to reach out, but she lowered it again without making contact. It was more than obvious that Opal didn't want to be touched. "I wish I had told you back then," she murmured, with a sigh of deep regret. "Maybe things would have been different." 

"I don't do maybes," Opal said. She was no longer shouting, but her voice still crackled with ice. "I'm just grateful I didn't let my guard down completely."

Kuvira's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?" she asked, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Rather than answer, Opal bent back down and began rummaging through her bag. When she straightened up, she was clutching something in her hand. "This," she said, throwing a small bottle toward her. It rattled slightly as Kuvira caught it, and when she read the label, the stabbing ache within her returned, twice as fierce as before. 

_ Kajihana. _

She knew she shouldn't be surprised. Opal hadn't trusted her at the beginning of their marriage, and it was only recently that they had re-forged their old connection. But now, all of that was gone, and even though she didn't want Opal to be pregnant with her child while everything was falling apart around them, seeing yet another door close right before her eyes—another sign that Opal wanted nothing to do with her—was too much to bear.

Worst of all, she knew she deserved it. She placed the bottle in Opal's hand, not throwing it, but passing it back without letting their fingers touch. "You were right to take this," she said, though every word hurt. "And you were right about me. I don't deserve your trust."

Her admission quieted Opal for a moment. She took the bottle back, and set it in her bag without a word, though it seemed thoughts were churning behind her eyes. Only after she had finished zipping it up did she finally speak. “At least you admit it,” she replied, but there was perhaps less malice and more regret than before behind that statement. Still, that didn’t stop her from slinging her bag over her shoulder and making for the door.

Kuvira wanted to say something more, but the words caught in her throat. Opal had already told her the truth; there was nothing she could say to make this better, and so she just watched the omega walk out of their suite and perhaps out of her life as well.

* * *

Her bag didn’t contain much besides clothes and toiletries, but as Opal made her way back to the elevator, it felt as if it was filled with lead. She was weighed down, her chest heavy and her limbs slack.  _ Why does Kuvira always have to make things so difficult? _

Every time Opal thought she’d figured the alpha out, Kuvira would somehow find a way to spin her back around again. The sweet girl she’d grown up with had turned into the ruthless dictator, the dictator became the considerate mate, the mate a conniving liar, and the liar… Well, that was the question, wasn’t it?

After their fight at the warehouse, she’d been sure that it was over between them. And then she’d talked to Korra and she’d started doubting herself. The Avatar’s claim that Kuvira’s feelings were real had shaken Opal’s resolve a little bit.  But even if that was true, did that really change anything?  How could she even consider being with someone so duplicitous, let alone someone willing to consider using that horrible weapon against Republic City? Kuvira had to be a monster.

But now, Opal was in a state of confusion once more. Kuvira’s remorse seemed genuine; not only because she’d gotten caught, but because she’d done those things in the first place. And she did have a point. _I was so confused myself. I couldn’t decide whether I wanted to kiss her or kill her, and how could she have known what to do in the face of that?_ _It’s not an excuse, but…_

Opal slumped back against the wall of the elevator, burying her face in her hands. The only thing she was sure of right then was that it was good she was out of that hotel room. Her head was swimming, and being around Kuvira only ever seemed to make that problem worse.

No one bothered her as she made her way through the lobby. Either the hotel staff and Kuvira's lingering guards didn't notice her tear-streaked face, or they sensed her distress and knew enough to keep away. She slipped outside to the satomobile Asami had lent her without incident, only pausing to throw her bag in the passenger's seat before climbing in and shutting out the world. After sagging in the front seat for a few moments to make sure her eyes were clear, she took off down the dark street, merging into the sparse late night traffic.

The drive to Asami's mansion didn't take long, but her mind wouldn't shut off. She kept picturing Kuvira's face, and the hurt expression that had washed over it as she'd looked down at the pill bottle in her hand. Liar though Kuvira was, Opal's gut told her that her mate's pain had been genuine.  _ My mate... _ She snorted, clutching the steering wheel harder.  _ Probably not for long. I wonder if filing for divorce now would break the record for the shortest political marriage ever. _

But if Opal was being honest with herself, the marriage hadn't just been political—at least not for the past several weeks. Kuvira had claimed to be falling in love with her, and although she didn't want to, Opal believed it was the truth. That was going to make things even harder, although hopefully it also meant that Kuvira wouldn't go back on her word in regards to Zaofu. Technically, ending the marriage would give her a pretext, and the last thing Opal needed was for Kuvira to try and annex the city again.

_ Somehow, I don't think she would, _ she thought as she pulled up to the tall gate in front of Asami's mansion. It opened as soon as she arrived, and she passed through.  _ I’m not sure that I can forgive her, I’m not sure that I can forgive her, but she does seem sorry about some of the things she did. Hopefully trying to take over Zaofu was one of those things. _

She parked the car and stepped out, her head still a swirling mess of confusion, only to see a familiar figure in a red coat waiting for her at the front door. Apparently, Asami had come out to greet her. "You didn't have to wait up for me," Opal said as she took the steps, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. "I could have slipped in myself..."

"Don't be silly," Asami said, folding an arm around her shoulder. "You're my guest. I want to make sure you're taken care of. You know Korra and I would have come with you to the hotel—"

"No," Opal sighed, not wanting to get into the same argument they'd had earlier at the police station. "It was fine. I mean, Kuvira was there, but..."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "She was? Are you all right?"

"Terrible, but not much worse than I was before. It was stupid. She told me she was sorry, I told her to go fuck herself, she told me she loved me, and I told her I'd been taking birth control since the wedding."

A look of surprise crossed Asami's face, followed by one of relief. "Well, I guess that's good news," she said, closing the door behind them. "The birth control part, I mean. How did she take it?"

Opal hesitated. "She... she told me she understood. She said that she wasn't worthy of my trust."

She almost expected another deprecating comment from Asami—her friend's opinions of Kuvira were almost always critical—but to her surprise, the omega pulled her into a soft hug instead. After stiffening for a moment, Opal allowed it, taking some comfort in the embrace. "I'm so sorry, Opal," Asami whispered into her hair. "You didn't deserve any of this. Korra and I are going to do everything we can to help."

Opal sighed, letting her chin rest on Asami's shoulder. "Thanks. For letting me stay here, and..."

Asami pulled away, gently linking their arms together. "It's my pleasure. Come on. I'll show you where you can put your things, and then you can try and get some rest."

Opal nodded, allowing herself to be led up the stairs, but privately, she doubted she would be able to sleep. The previous night that she had spent curled up in Kuvira's arms was probably the only real rest she was going to be getting for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we've been hard on poor Kuvira, but don't worry; things will start getting brighter for her soon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of delicious Korrasami smut here. There is anal sex, just as a heads-up in case that's not your thing. Otherwise, hope you enjoy it.

Korra swiped a towel along her arms and legs, scattering water droplets as she went. Taking a shower had relaxed some of the soreness in her shoulders, but it hadn't done much to untangle the knot of tension clutching at her chest. It had been a long, exhausting day, and so far, they still hadn't found any signs of Baatar and Hiroshi. A fresh shift of Lin's officers were out patrolling the city, but Korra wasn't holding out much hope. It seemed that for now, at least, the two of them had succeeded in going back underground.

Satisfied that she wouldn't drip all over the floor, she draped the towel across her shoulders and scooped up her clothes in one arm, heading into the bedroom without putting them back on. She honestly didn't feel like getting dressed again. All she wanted to do was flop onto the mattress, stretch out her aching limbs, and close her eyes for a few hours.

When she left the bathroom, however, she saw that someone had already taken her place. Asami was currently sprawled out across the bed, tucked into a silky red bathrobe with her forearm flung across her face. It covered all the most important bits—unfortunately—but it did reveal a generous expanse of creamy thigh and the smooth line of her shoulders. Asami's eyes peeked out from underneath her elbow at the sound of footsteps, and Korra gave her a smile. "Hey. You look as tired as I feel."

Asami sat up with a soft sigh, brushing her hair away from her forehead. Her face was free of makeup, and her eyes were drooping. "Pretty much. I tucked Opal into bed, and I think she might actually sleep. I've got her set up in the guest room down the hall."

Korra nodded, flopping down onto Asami's side of the bed and placing her hands behind her head. "How's she holding up?"

"Not good," Asami said. "She ran into Kuvira at the hotel when she went to get her stuff... at least, that's what she told me. She didn't share too many details, but she seemed pretty upset. I got her some tea and gave her a shoulder rub."

"Hey," Korra said, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. "I could have used one of those. My shoulders have been  _ killing _ me today."

Asami rolled over onto her side, letting the middle of her robe fall open slightly to reveal the dip of her cleavage. "Are you sure your shoulders are what you want me to rub?"

Korra groaned, genuinely torn. She was bone-tired, and she knew they would have to be up early tomorrow morning to continue the search, but she couldn't deny the ache that flared to life between her legs at Asami's suggestion. She hadn't really been thinking about it before, but since her mate had offered... "I don't care how exhausted I am. You can rub anything you want."

Asami’s response was to purr, and the heat in her eyes as she took a lingering gaze up and down Korra’s body was something to behold. “Anything I want? That’s a difficult choice. I mean, there are so many places to start.”

“Such as?” Korra asked, putting a suggestive note into her voice. She might have been exhausted, but thoughts too delicious to ignore were rapidly creeping into her head.

“Well, to start with, there’s your shoulders,” Asami said, moving to sit in-between Korra’s spread legs. “Just like you suggested.” Her fingers began kneading the tight muscles, and Korra groaned happily. She could feel the warmth of her mate’s aura inviting her relax into her ministrations, and she was glad to accept. Even though Asami’s touch wasn’t sexual yet, it was still  _ so  _ nice. Everything with Kuvira, Opal, and Hiroshi had gotten so complicated _ , _ and her mate’s love was the one thing that she was sure of.

Asami’s touches didn’t stay chaste for long. Her fingers moved down, running along the line of Korra’s collarbone before reaching her chest. “And then there’s your breasts,” Asami continued. “I always enjoy playing with those.” She circled underneath, testing their weight before trailing up slowly toward the tips. Korra’s nipples strained just from the anticipation, and by the time Asami touched her there, they were sensitive enough that she whimpered.

Her hands slid along the silk of Asami’s robe and she leaned in, but after a single kiss on her mate’s neck, Asami whispered, “Not yet. You said I could rub you wherever I wanted, and I’m not done yet.”

“Mm, then you should keep going,” Korra told her, setting into the pillows. She loved looking after Asami’s needs, but if those needs those included her lying back and being pleasured, who was she to complain?

“I certainly will,” Asami agreed, taking another long, lingering look at her body. “Of course, I can’t forget about your abs,” she said, sliding her hands across the chiseled muscles of Korra’s core. “After all, you do work hard to make them so delicious.”

Korra’s body arched upward, eager for more of Asami’s touches. She could feel wetness starting to streak along her inner thighs and her clit tingled pleasantly. Lingering fatigue still held back her shift, but probably not for long. It was hard to think about anything else while Asami was lavishing such care on her.

“But I think this is the part I like rubbing best of all,” Asami said as her fingers brushed through the trimmed strip of dark hair above Korra’s lips. They trailed across her folds, and when Asami drew back its hood, her clit was pulsing and hard. “I mean, how could I not love to touch you here? The way it makes you feel, the noises you give me...”

Korra couldn’t stop from releasing a few of those noises when Asami began painting little circles with the pads of her fingers. “Oh, yes. I love when you touch me there. When you touch me anywhere.”

“Good,” Asami purred. “Because I want to give you  _ whatever _ you need.”

On her last word, Korra groaned, long and low, and her body jerked forward. Her clit was swelling beneath Asami’s touch, transforming into a cock that her mate seemed happy to wrap her hand around. Korra jumped against Asami’s palm, and as her mate began to glide up and down her length, a familiar ache built in the shaft. “I need you, ‘Sami,” she murmured. “Only you.”

"I need you, too." Asami stretched out alongside her, making sure their bodies brushed as she cuddled up close. Her fist continued pumping at a steady pace, but it was the hot skim of her breath that had Korra shuddering as the omega leaned in to whisper beside her ear. "I need to feel how hard you are..."

Korra's shaft gave a heavy pulse, and she groaned at the sudden surge of pressure. Asami's low, sultry voice was almost more distracting than her hand, and the sweet cloud of her scent was intoxicating. Korra tilted her head on instinct, hoping to catch a taste of Asami's lips, but her mate hovered just out of reach, dark, wavy curtains of hair framing her face. " _ Yes. _ Hard for you."

"Mm. For me, huh?" Asami seemed to approve, because she moved back up to the tip, letting her thumb swirl through the pool of fluid that had started to form there. "I guess I really worked you up. What happened to being tired?"

Korra huffed, tossing her head across the pillow. It was an effort to keep her hips from rocking while Asami stayed near the top of her cock. "Not anymore. Asami, please..."

"You don't have to beg, Korra," Asami purred, lips grazing the shell of her ear. Her hand started stroking again, a little faster, using the thin spurts of wetness spilling from her shaft to make the motion smoother. "I  _ want  _ to make you feel good. I love the sounds you make." She gripped a little harder, and Korra couldn't stifle her moan of approval. "I love the way your muscles pull taut when you  _ really _ enjoy something."

"I—I'm enjoying it," Korra stammered. She stopped struggling to hold still, bucking forward in search of more, but Asami followed the motion, refusing to let Korra take control of the rhythm.

"I know. You're throbbing, dripping all over my fingers..." Asami's warm tongue flicked against the very edge of her ear, and Korra was unsurprised to feel herself release another pulse of wetness. Her lover's steady hand and coaxing chi had practically turned her into a fountain, and judging from the heavy fullness building in the base of her length, she was about to spill a lot more.

"Fuck, Asami..."

"In a minute. I'm not finished with you."

Korra hadn't been sure she wanted to come in Asami's hand. It felt wonderful working up and down her cock, but the temptation to empty herself in Asami's mouth, or maybe even her pussy, was strong enough to make her have second thoughts. But as Asami kept stroking and sliding and squeezing, Korra began to realize that she was rushing headlong toward a climax whether she wanted to have it or not. Her stomach muscles tensed, rippling with the effort of holding back, and she turned toward Asami's face again, fixing her with a pleading look.

"Oh, Korra..." Asami dipped in, letting their foreheads rest together, gazing directly into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Asami was hardly stingy with her praise, but the note of love in her voice this particular time sent Korra into a tailspin. She gasped, her eyes still locked with Asami's brilliant green ones, and all the pressure swelling inside her finally burst. All thought of holding back was gone. She wanted to come,  _ needed _ to come for Asami, and however her mate wanted her to do it would be wonderful.

Her shaft pulsed hard, and thick spurts shot free, swiftly drenching Asami’s hand, her wrist, and Korra’s lower belly. The tension that had built up within her that day was rapidly draining out, and Asami was working hard to make sure she got rid of it all. Her tongue dipped inside Korra’s ear, the wet sensation making her throb even harder. A choked, “Yes,” was all she managed before her voice broke into a series of incoherent moans and grunts.

Asami didn’t seem to mind. Even while her fingers kept working up and down the length of Korra’s cock, she purred, “I love feeling you do this for me. How hard you stay in my hand. How warm you feel on my skin.”

The combination of Asami’s praise and the continued pressure of her hand was enough to coax more trails of Korra’s release to pour out, completing the impressive mess she’d already made. Asami’s hand slowed down, but it didn’t stop just yet. It glided up easily over her sticky,  increasingly sensitive skin, each motion accompanied by more nibbles on her ear. Only when Korra’s length had stopped twitching did she stop, although not without a final pass of her thumb across the head.

“Very nice,” Asami said as she looked down at her handiwork. She brought her fingers up to her lips, ostentatiously licking them clean. The sight was too much for Korra. As much as she’d enjoyed letting her mate take care of her, now she needed to touch, to taste, to feel Asami as well. One of her hands shot out, wrapping in the long locks of Asami’s hair and pulling her close. The omega murmured approvingly into the kiss, and though Korra could taste herself there, she didn’t mind at all. It was a reminder of how good Asami was to her, spurring her to return the favor.

Asami drew herself up and Korra slid her robe off of her shoulders, marveling at the flushed skin she revealed. No matter how many times she had seen her mate naked, the sight was always breathtaking. The thought of getting to be inside Asami was more powerful than any fatigue, and she scooped the omega up into her arms for another kiss. This one was longer, and as it went on, she ran her hands over Asami’s body. They explored down her back, along the curves of her rear, over her well-rounded thighs: any expanse of warm skin Korra could reach, she caressed.

Asami moaned as Korra’s mouth moved on to her neck, and while she nipped along the soft skin there, she could feel the omega’s aura ease into hers, urging her onwards. With a single swift motion, she flipped Asami onto her back, kneeling above her mate. The position gave Korra access to new parts of Asami’s body, and she took full advantage. The omega’s breasts were too tempting to ignore, and she ran her tongue over first one and then the other, enjoying every moan and whimper her ministrations produced.

When she could finally tear her mouth away long enough to look between Asami’s legs, she could see that the center of her red silk panties was already soaked through. “You love doing that for me, don’t you?”

Her words were an assertion more than a question, but Asami still whispered back, “Yes, Korra. For you.”

The knowledge that Asami's reactions—that her passion—were all for her gave Korra new strength. She put the surge of energy to good use, searing through the thin straps of Asami's panties with wisps of flames around her fingers so she wouldn't have to wrestle them off. The sight she uncovered when she peeled the wet fabric away was more than worth the need to replace them. Her mate's pouting pink lips were already shimmering with desire, and it took a considerable effort not to trail her mouth down for a taste.

But when she snuck another glance at Asami's eyes and saw the unrestrained hunger shining in them, she knew her mate needed something a little rougher. That was what all the earlier teasing had been for, and Korra was more than happy to oblige. She lifted Asami's heels, placing them up on her shoulders as one of her hands dipped between the omega's legs. Slippery heat coated her fingers, and she swirled them for a moment, finding Asami's entrance and dipping just inside.

The soft whimper the omega released at the shallow penetration convinced Korra that she was right. "Is this what you want?" she rasped. Asami's voice—her words—probably could have driven her over the edge all by itself, and she wanted to return the favor.

"Yessss..." Asami hissed, hair spilling across the pillow as she tossed her head, breasts swaying as her hips began to shift. "But... more..."

Korra grinned. It was nice to be the one making Asami fall apart for a change, and she couldn't help feeling proud of herself for leaving her mate almost speechless. She sank her fingers deeper, curling forward to hit the spot she knew Asami liked best. "Hmm. What about this?"

Asami's eyes squeezed shut, and she started chewing on her bottom lip, stomach muscles tensing and rippling. "Good," she panted, "but I..." She blinked her eyes open again, and the haze of desire that had overtaken the bright green irises had Korra’s length throbbing in sympathy. "I want your cock."

At once, the throbbing became a pounding ache. Korra withdrew her fingers, sliding them between her lips and swirling her tongue around them just as Asami had done earlier. As the sweet taste spread through her mouth, she used her other hand to fist her shaft, lining herself up with Asami's entrance. There was more than enough wetness already, and she began sinking inside almost without the help of her hips. Asami's inner walls pulsed greedily around the head of her cock, trying to draw her deeper, and when Korra finally pushed forward, they began shivering wildly.

"Korra! Oh Spirits, Korra..."

She let Asami's fingers fall out of her mouth, eyes widening in surprise, but she stayed where she was, half-buried inside her mate and more than a little amused. She hadn't been expecting the soft slips of wetness spilling over the bottom half of her shaft, or the sharp contractions squeezing the top so soon, but she wasn't going to complain. "Wow," she laughed, running her hand over the trembling muscles of Asami's belly. "I guess you were ready..."

Asami didn't answer. She was still gasping through her orgasm, and Korra took pity on her, stroking her lean thighs and shifting forward to seat herself all the way inside. Burying the last several inches of her length seemed to extend Asami's release even longer, and Korra was secretly glad that she had already come. Otherwise, the rhythmic clenching of Asami's inner walls might have pushed her straight over the edge too.

As it was, Korra still needed a moment to brace herself. She took a deep breath, letting Asami’s climax slacken and her own desire settle down before she started to thrust. Even then, she began slowly. Asami had taken such excellent care of her, and Korra was eager to repay her mate with interest.

From where Korra knelt, she could reach so much of Asami’s beautiful body. Her hands slid up her mate’s sides, thumbs teasing the swell of her breasts and rubbing the stiff nipples, before gliding back down again. Her hips, meanwhile, angled upwards, and she dragged her shaft deliberately along Asami’s swollen front wall. Fresh wetness trickled down her cock every time she pulled part of the way out, and the sight of the omega’s slickness coating her skin made Korra groan.

Another pulse flew down the length of her shaft, and Korra gritted her teeth, fighting against her building desire. She needed a distraction from the pleasure, but fortunately, an excellent one was at hand. Her thumb slid through Asami’s folds, pulling back the hood of her clit before pressing down on the throbbing bud beneath it. Every time she thrust in, she would rub it again, and the moans and gasps that she produced were enough to make Korra never, ever want to stop.

“Korra,” Asami whimpered, “you’re going to to make me…”

Her other hand stroked the curve of Asami’s hip. “Then do. Come for me again, Asami.”

Asami’s voice cracked as she protested, “But you’re not there yet.”

Korra licked her lips. “I will be. But not until I make you fall apart for me. Completely.” The concern for her pleasure Asami showed even at the brink of her own orgasm made Korra’s heart swell with love, but she could be patient a little while longer.

Her chi flexed and her cock pressed upwards, and one or both of those things was too much. Asami’s hand clutched at her thigh and her head tipped back as she released a long, perfect cry. All along the length of her cock, Korra felt her mate’s inner walls ripple, the feeling almost, but not quite, enough to break her resolve. Instead, she kept stroking Asami’s clit and making further thrusts. Drawing one orgasm out of the omega wasn’t enough for her. Not this time. There was nothing more beautiful to Korra than the sight of Asami in the throes of pleasure: her back arching, her mouth hanging open, her skin coated in sweat, and she was going to savor it for as long as she could.

Asami managed to call out, “Korra,” one more time before a long, deep thrust pushed her directly into a third climax. Her hips bucked even harder than before, and Korra gripped them, doing her best to hang on.

Their inner thighs, to say nothing of the sheets beneath them, were completely drenched by the flood that Asami was releasing, and yet Korra still wasn’t satisfied. She bent down, trailing her lips across Asami’s chest, and whispered, “Once more. For me.”

Asami didn’t reply with words, but from the frantic way she pushed back into Korra’s strokes, it was clear she liked the idea. Her mate’s pussy had tightened so much that it was getting harder to pull back on her thrusts. She knew that the head of her cock must be leaking by now, the pressure inside her begging to be released, but she wasn’t willing to let go yet. Not until she’d fulfilled her promise and given Asami another orgasm.

It didn't take much. Asami's body was already exquisitely sensitive from her earlier peaks, and Korra knew the perfect spots to tease. She kept rolling her thumb over Asami's swollen clit, grinding firmly into the tight, throbbing bud, and dipped forward to pull a plump nipple between her lips.

The moment her tongue started swirling around it, Asami went rigid beneath her. Every muscle in her body flexed, and sharp shudders coursed along her inner walls. "That's it," Korra muttered against the slick point, trapping it lightly between her teeth and tugging. "Let go. Feels so good making you come..."

This time, Asami didn't say her name, but Korra wasn't offended. The beautiful shout her lover aimed at the ceiling more than made up for it. It was a sweet, broken sort of sound, and Korra grunted as well when she felt Asami clench even harder around her. The base of her cock pounded with fullness, and the head twitched with a few weak spurts, but she managed to ride out the ripples.

Asami let out another choked sob, almost as if she was disappointed. Her hips gave a few uneven jerks, and she clenched down deliberately, but Korra gritted her teeth and ignored the wordless plea. Instead, she distracted herself by kissing back and forth between Asami's breasts, leaving several faint marks behind. Usually by the time Asami was like this, completely lost in pleasure, Korra was falling apart too, and she didn't want to ruin her appreciation of the moment by focusing on herself.

At last, the smooth, silky walls wrapped around her stopped shivering. Asami groaned, letting her head fall to one side and melting into the mattress. Her lashes fluttered, but the corners of her lips tugged into a small, satisfied smile. "You could have come with me that time," she said, still a little short on breath. "I wanted you to..."

Although she was very proud of the fact that she had brought Asami to four separate orgasms in such quick succession, Korra began to realize her mistake. Her cock was still painfully hard, aching with the need for release, and though Asami's warmth still quivered around her every now and then, it was obvious that her mate was finished, at least for the moment. She collapsed on top of Asami, nuzzling beneath her jaw and placing a few impatient kisses there.

"I know," Asami murmured, tracing soothing patterns across her back. "You still need to come. I can feel how close you are..." She squeezed down on purpose, and Korra whined in surprise and frustration, hips jogging slightly. Asami was right—she  _ was _ close, but not quite at the edge. She needed to thrust to finish herself off, and she wasn't sure if her lover's poor, well-used body could take it. "It's okay," Asami whispered, fingertips feathering lightly along the column of her spine. "Pull out, and I promise to give you a nice reward for taking such good care of me."

The last thing Korra wanted to do was leave the blissful heat, but she knew she couldn't stay inside forever. With a great deal of effort, she drew her hips back, hissing as her shaft hit the open air. It began pulsing in protest, dripping with both what was left of Asami's arousal and clear trails of her own wetness, and she prepared to roll off to one side. If she was lucky, Asami would find her second wind and start sucking her before the pressure grew  _ too _ unbearable.

Instead, Asami who rolled over onto her stomach first, and as much as Korra usually appreciated the view of her mate’s beautiful backside, she couldn’t help but let out a little whimper of disappointment. She appreciated that Asami was tired, but she was  _ so _ close to the edge.

Her frustration didn’t last long. Asami lifted up her hips suggestively and purred as she said, “Go on, Korra. I know you love taking me this way too.”

Just the suggestion was enough to make Korra’s shaft twitch. Anal might not be something they did very often, but it was also  _ very _ pleasurable, and as ridiculously turned on as she was, just the thought of how tightly Asami would be wrapped around her was nearly enough to push Korra over the edge.

Still, she had to ask. “Are you sure? If you’re too worn out, we can do something else.”

“I am sure,” Asami purred. “I enjoy it too. And besides, I don’t think you’ll last very long.”

Asami was probably right about that, but Korra wasn’t going to rush. Even while her cock kept throbbing with need, she dragged herself over to bedside drawer, and pulled out the bottle of lube they kept there. She poured some of the cool liquid on a pair of her fingers before kneeling down behind Asami. With one hand, she caressed the generous swell of her mate’s rear while sliding the other, lubricated one between her cheeks. Asami let out a pleased murmur as she was spread, and Korra could feel her body relax, an invitation to keep going.

When the first of her fingers probed inside the tight ring of muscle, the heat that surrounded it was incredible. Her cock was so hard that it hurt, pressing against the poor substitute of the sheets, but she made herself enjoy the anticipation, biting her lip as she imagined what that was coming next. After a little while, she felt Asami loosen up slightly and she added a second finger. The fit was even tighter now, and Korra accompanied her motions with soft kisses along Asami’s back, wanting to soothe any possible discomfort. “Fuck,” she murmured. “You feel amazing.”

Fortunately, her mate seemed to be enjoying the penetration. “Mm, you do too, Korra,” she gasped out. “Now go ahead. I’m ready.”

Korra didn’t have to be told twice. She carefully withdrew her fingers before returning to the bottle of lube and lathering a generous amount along her cock. Once it was nice and slick, she leaned forward, nudging the head in-between Asami’s cheeks. When it probed against the entrance, her mate pushed back against her, and Korra took the invitation to slide in. The fit was so tight that she had to go slowly, but she didn’t mind. As badly as she needed to come, this was too good to rush. The gripping pressure on even the tip sent shivers down her shaft and through her entire body that threatened to overwhelm her completely.

With a slick popping sound, the head finally made it inside, and Korra groaned hungrily. Her endurance was running out, and she leaned over Asami’s back, gradually easing the rest of her length forward. Asami let out a broken moan as she was filled and Korra wrapped one hand around her mate’s belly, searching out the point of her clit. When she found it, the bud was swollen and sensitive, making Asami’s body jerk when it was touched.

“Is that okay?” she asked softly, “or too much?”

“Y—yes,” Asami whimpered. “Keep going. I need to feel everything.”

Her mate's encouragement was all Korra needed. She rubbed faster, circling the point of Asami's clit with her fingertips and picking up a shallow, gentle rhythm with her hips. They weren't the long strokes she usually liked best, but Asami's ass was much too tight to use those anyway. Pulling out was difficult, even with plenty of slickness, and every inch of clinging heat she gave up only made her want to pump all the way inside again. This was exactly what she needed, and she was reluctant draw back for more than a moment at a time.

"Fuck, Asami," she panted, smearing kisses across the cord of her lover's shoulder. "You're so hot...  _ so tight _ around me..." The smooth muscles clinging to her shaft clenched even harder, and Korra grunted in surprise, pelvis jerking automatically. Asami  _ had _ to be doing it on purpose, and she sped up the circles her fingertips were painting to show her approval.

It had an immediate effect. Asami's head fell forward onto the pillow, cheek smushing against it and hair falling off to the side. "And you're... Korra, you feel so good inside me... so deep..."

Korra sank forward again with a groan, holding still for several moments without moving. She wanted to be deep, to bury herself as far as possible. Thrusting didn't even matter as much as staying inside. Her cock was pounding harder than ever, and it took all the restraint she had not to empty herself with each ripple that traveled along its length. She knew Asami wouldn't mind, but she wanted to stay where she was just a little longer, to savor the feeling just a little more.

"Close," she muttered into the base of Asami's throat. Every inch of her mate's skin tasted divine, and she wanted more of it in her mouth and against her tongue. "I—I'm so close..."

Asami shifted beneath her, lifting higher in offering. "Don't hold back. This is all for you."

The statement unlocked something inside Korra. She  _ wanted _ Asami to be hers, totally and completely, just like she belonged to Asami. Her hips snapped one last time, and she sank her teeth into her mate’s shoulder as the heavy fullness swelling inside of her shaft finally flew free. It felt like she had been holding back forever, and her entire body shuddered as she stopped fighting against her peak. She filled Asami with everything she had, spilling in thick pulses, and making muffled noises of relief.

Asami seemed determined to draw out every drop. The warmth around her squeezed and rippled, and through the haze of her own pleasure, it took Korra a moment to realize that her mate was coming too. The stiff, slippery bud trapped beneath her fingers began to throb, and just the knowledge that Asami was tipping over the edge with her, that they were finally coming  _ together _ , strung out her release even longer. She tried to remember to keep playing with Asami’s clit, even though she didn't have the coordination for much more than steady pressure.

It seemed to be enough. A moment later, Asami cried out her pleasure once more. The sound was delicious, and along with the increased friction her mate’s contractions brought, Korra came even harder. Her hips couldn’t manage more than short little jogs, but her cock kept pulsing, filling Asami with more and more of her release. The gripping heat was just too good to stop until she was utterly spent. Only when it felt like like there was no fluid left in her lower body did she slump down, carefully lowering herself onto her mate’s sweaty back.

Once the two of them were settled down on the bed, her arms slid around Asami’s stomach and she placed gentle kisses along the omega’s shoulder blades. “Thank you for that,” she murmured. “I  _ really _ needed it.”

“I know.” Asami’s voice was tired, but happy. “Loved doing it for you.”

As good as she felt, Korra knew she couldn’t stay where she was for long. “I’m gonna pull out now,” she said, and her hands caressed Asami softly, helping her mate to relax as she eased out of her. Only the lubrication she had just provided kept the friction from being painful on Korra’s sensitized shaft, and when the head finally slid out, she groaned wearily. The fatigue that Asami had banished before was returning with a vengeance, but unfortunately, they couldn’t sleep just yet.

“Shower,” she mumbled.

“Mm hmm,” Asami agreed, clearly almost as tired as she was. Still, she managed to roll over and into Korra’s arms for a kiss. Her lips gave Korra a little burst of energy, and she guided them back to their feet.

The two of them staggered toward the bathroom hand in hand, and she asked, “You good, ‘Sami?”

“Definitely.” Asami leaned against her shoulder when they reached the shower, nuzzling against Korra’s neck. “I was the one who suggested this, after all.”

“I know,” Korra agreed, “but it’s intense.”

“In a good way.” Asami reached out and turned on the shower, and as the water heated up, Korra took a moment to enjoy the sight of the naked body standing next to her. She was too spent for it to re-arouse her, exactly, but it was still a perfect view. Not just because of Asami’s beauty, but because of how lucky she was to have a mate who was  _ so _ good to her.

***

Asami yawned as she made her way down the stairs, a sound that was soon followed by a low growl in her stomach. Korra had collapsed into a deep sleep immediately upon leaving the shower, but although she was tired as well, Asami’s hunger had overcome her desire to join her mate in bed.  _ Not that I’m surprised. Korra gave me quite the workout.  _ Indeed, she was a bit sore, but it was a good soreness. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how deliciously  _ full _ she’d felt with Korra’s cock seated inside her. She didn't trust anyone but her mate to take her in such a sensitive place, but with her…

A smile spread across her face. Trust had gotten more complicated for her after her father’s betrayal, but Korra had earned it in a hundred different ways. Few people were so fortunate when it came to their mates.  _ Like Opal. _ Asami felt a pang of sympathy for their new houseguest. It was clear that Opal had fallen hard for Kuvira, but she had proven unworthy of those feeling, and as much as the airbender was trying to put on a brave face, it was clear she was devastated.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the soft sound of footsteps coming from elsewhere in the house.  _ Probably just Opal, trying to be quiet so she won't wake us up. I just wish there was more we could do for her... _

The obvious solution—find Baatar and Hiroshi—wasn't turning out to be as simple as she had hoped. After an entire day of combing the city with the VarriCounters, they still hadn't come across any unusual signs of spirit energy, and although she wasn't the type to give up hope, Asami had to admit that she was discouraged. She wanted to believe that all of Varrick's research and the weapon prototypes had been destroyed in the blast at the railyard, but some part of her knew better. Her father always followed the first rule of engineering—keep copies of  _ everything _ .

With a frustrated sigh, she entered the kitchen, glancing around as she tried to decide what she wanted. Her mind was still distracted, wrapped up in the question of where her father could be hiding.  _ I know he's still out there with Baatar somewhere, trying to regroup. If they didn't have an escape plan, they wouldn't have gotten away from Kuvira so easily the first time... _

But where had they escaped to? The needle on Korra's VarriCounter hadn't moved an inch throughout the day, and from what her mate had told her back at the police station, Kuvira's teams on the eastern side of the city hadn't been any better off. The only hits they'd gotten were interference from the Spirit Wilds...

Asami froze half-way inside the refrigerator, one arm outstretched for some of the leftover stir fry in the back corner. Everything clicked together at once, so obvious that it was almost painful to think about. Of  _ course _ her father and Baatar had chosen the Spirit Wilds for their hiding place. Aside from the spirits themselves and a few wandering tour groups, it was the most remote location in the city. No one looking for spirit energy readings would be able to detect their base. And, most important of all, there was a ready supply of samples to work with.

She closed the door and shook her head. "I should have known," she muttered, pinching her forehead. "I've been so stupid..."

The sound of footsteps echoed softly behind her again, and she let her hand fall away from her face, tightening the front edges of her robe instinctively. "Opal, is that you? Because I think I've figured ou—"

Something hard and cold snapped around her wrists, tugging her backwards with a rough jerk. Her bare feet skidded across the floor, and she grunted as her back hit the counter, knocking over the jars that stood there. Two dark figures were on the other side of the kitchen, hands outstretched toward her, shining metal bands wrapped around their arms. Asami cried out in surprise, trying to tug her way free, but her wrists were caught, cuffed to the edge of the counter beside the sink.

Her eyes darted around the room, searching for some escape, but nothing sprang to mind as the two metalbenders drew closer. Her arms were immobilized, her shock glove was nowhere within reach, and Korra was fast asleep upstairs, probably dead to the world. "Korra! Opal!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Help m—"

Two more strips of metal shot down to trap her ankles, and one of the metalbenders stepped forward, placing a rag across her mouth. Asami tossed her head, trying not to breathe in, but it wasn't any use. They cloying scent of chemicals filled her nose, and her head began to swim. Darkness crept in around the edges of her eyes, and a heavy, leaden feeling seeped into her muscles.

The last wavering thought that crossed her mind before she lost consciousness was bitter. She would bet every  _ yuan _ she had that the next time she opened her eyes, she would find herself chained up somewhere in the base Korra and the others had spent all day searching for—right after she had figured out where it was, and just before she had gotten around to telling everyone else.


	34. Chapter 34

The first sign that something was wrong was the shout. Rather than waking up slowly and comfortably, nuzzled up next to her mate, Korra was roused sharply by the sound of her name being yelled out by someone else. She shook her head, and as the cobwebs cleared, she realized that it was Opal calling for her from beyond the bedroom door.

Before she could ask what the airbender wanted, she noticed the second sign of trouble. Asami wasn’t there at all. It wasn’t unheard of for her to slip out of bed if she had an early morning meeting at Future Industries, but leaving without a goodbye kiss was very strange. _Especially after a night like the one we just shared._

It was enough to send a chill down Korra’s spine. “Opal, what’s going on? Where’s Asami?”

The shock behind Opal’s reply was unmistakable even from a distance. “She’s not with you?”

Korra barely bothered to grab a robe and throw it over her naked body before dashing out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the ground floor of the Sato mansion, Opal was there waiting for her, dressed in her wingsuit and wearing a frantic expression on her face. “Korra, I think something’s wrong. I woke up early, so I thought I’d make myself some breakfast, and then…”

She didn’t have to say anything else. As the two of them walked into the kitchen, Korra could see what she was about to say. On one of the counters, a number of jars had been knocked over, and there were streaks of dirt on the tiled floor, left behind by boots that she was sure none of them had worn. If she followed the prints back down the corridor, she was sure she would find more clues; a broken window perhaps, or a bent lock on the door, but there was no need. She already knew what had happened.

The urge to wretch and to hit something warred within her. _How could this have happened? I’m the Avatar and I let them take my mate while I was passed out sleeping a floor away._ Her chi blazed as she snarled, “They’ve got Asami. Somebody’s kidnapped her.”

“We’ll get her back, Korra.” Opal reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but in spite of the friendly warmth of the omega’s chi, she barely noticed it. It was as if there was a haze wrapped around her, anger and fear combining to blot out everything else.

“Yeah, yeah we will,” she said, her resolve hardening. She didn’t know where her mate was, but she knew where she was going to begin looking. “I need to get my glider. We’re going to the Four Elements.”

Opal looked puzzled. “Why there? You don’t think that Kuvira could be involved.”

Korra was surprised to hear Opal come to the metalbender’s defense, but right then, she couldn’t bring herself to focus on it. “I don’t know,” she snapped, “but everything else that’s gone wrong so far has connected back to her, so that’s where we’re going to start.”

_And if she is, if she’s held anything else back, and that’s gotten Asami hurt, I don’t care what we shared. I’m going to kick her ass so hard she’s never getting back up again._

* * *

"My apologies, Great Uniter. I've just spoken with last night's search parties, and so far, there still hasn't been any sign of our targets."

Kuvira clenched her fists on top of the table, gritting her teeth and swallowing down her frustration. Three different maps of Republic City were spread out across its surface, all with considerable portions shaded to mark where they had searched, but staring at them hadn't done her any good. Despite her considerable efforts, Baatar and Hiroshi continued to elude both Lin's officers and her soldiers. After an uneven breath, she lifted her head, rising from the couch and adopting her usual stiff posture.

"Tell me everything, Corporal Chen. Did they sweep all the areas in the southeastern quarter of the city?"

Chen gave a rigid nod. "Yes, Great Uniter. We searched every street, every public building, every private residence we were granted access to..."

Not so long ago, Kuvira would have insisted on flexing her army's muscles a little more on the matter, but she had learned her lesson. Thanks to her poor choices, Republic City had almost been blown to pieces—and might still be, if she couldn't fix this. The last thing she needed to do was make things worse by breaking the law and barging into people's homes.

"And the VarriCounters? The new ones Varrick provided us with haven't picked up any signs of spirit energy?"

"I'm afraid not, Great Uniter," Corporal Chen said, a look of worry flashing across her face. “The only signals we've picked up are some mild interference from the Spirit Wilds."

Something tugged at Kuvira's mind, but she couldn't quite grasp the thread of thought. Instead, she offered her soldier a look of concern. "How is Sergeant Kwon?" she asked, in a slightly softer voice. "I know she needed medical attention yesterday afternoon after the incident at the railyard."

Chen looked surprised at the question, but then smiled for the briefest of moments. "She's going to be all right. The medics patched her up. They say she should be cleared for light duty tomorrow."

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can get to continue the search." _I just hope that tomorrow isn't too late..._

Before Chen could reply, a loud crashing sound came from somewhere outside the room. Both of them turned in surprise, and Kuvira planted her feet apart, adopting a bending stance. Whatever the noise was, it didn't seem likely to be good.

She was proven right a moment later. The door to the presidential suite burst open, revealing Korra's scowling face. Although she wasn't very tall, she took up the entire doorway, and the heady stink of furious dominance along with the crackling roar of her chi almost made Kuvira take a step back. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she dropped her arms immediately. In all the years she had known Korra, and during all the battles they had fought together—both as allies and opponents—she had _never_ seen the Avatar so angry.

"Where is she?" Korra barked, every muscle in her body quivering with rage. "Tell me, Kuvira. _Right now._ "

It took some effort, but Kuvira managed to remain calm. Whatever Korra was angry about, she wasn't at fault—at least not this time. "Calm down, Korra. I have no idea what you're talking about. Who have you lost?"

"Asami," said another familiar voice. Kuvira did a double take when she saw Opal come to stand by Korra's shoulder, looking suspicious and wary rather than enraged. "Someone's abducted her. Lin and her officers are already searching the mansion for clues, but we think it happened late last night."

Kuvira blinked hard, stunned by both the news and the insinuations. “And you think that I had something to do with that?” she asked, incredulous. “Korra, you can’t possibly believe that I would…”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore,” Korra snapped. “I’ve already learned a lot of things about you that I wouldn’t have imagined.”

Korra took a step towards her and a couple of the soldiers dropped into bending stances in case she attacked, but Kuvira held up her hands. “I know that. But I didn’t do this. Whatever you may think of me, whatever else I’ve done, I couldn’t. Not to you, or to your mate. Please, Korra, you have to believe me.”

To her surprise, Opal placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and added, “I think she’s telling the truth. What would she gain by taking Asami?”

Korra shook her head and Kuvira could read the confusion and frustration on her face. “Maybe leverage. In case something happened with Baatar and…” Her voice trailed off and she sighed, accepting the truth. “No, you’re right. Kuvira wouldn’t have taken Asami.” Kuvira felt her chest unclench a little bit. It was a relief to know that at least neither her mate nor her former lover thought quite _that_ little of her but then Korra added, “That doesn’t mean you don’t know something. You’ve been connected to everything else that’s happened so far.”

“Not this time,” she said, “but I can guess what’s happened. Baatar doesn’t care about Asami, but her father...”

“Hiroshi,” Korra growled, clearly having found a new target for her anger. “How could he do this?”

“Maybe to keep her away from you,” Opal suggested. “Parents don’t always approve of our choices, and from what Asami said, he really didn’t like the two of you dating.”

“So we’re right back where we started,” Korra said. “We need to find Baatar and Hiroshi more than ever, but we’ve still got no idea where they are. We’ve covered a lot of ground, but this city is huge, and they might not even be here at all. They could be taking Asami _anywhere_ and we wouldn’t even know it.”

Beneath her anger, Kuvira could hear the fear in Korra’s voice. She felt terrible for her friend. She was scared enough by the prospect that Opal would never forgive her; if her mate was actually in the hands of her enemies, she’d be going mad with worry. “Hiroshi won’t hurt her,” she said tentatively. “However twisted he may be, I don’t think he’d do anything like that to his own daughter.”

Her words weren’t as comforting as she’d hoped. “Maybe not,” Korra conceded, “but Baatar would, especially if Asami tries to interfere. And she will.” A little smile of pride appeared on her face. “She’ll never just give up and be a helpless prisoner.”

“No, she won’t,” Opal agreed. “Which is why we have to find her, and fast.”

“But what can we do?” Korra scowled. “These stupid counters aren’t any good. The only energy they’re picking up is from the Spirit Wilds.”

 _The Spirits Wilds! Of course!_ Kuvira’s finger jabbed at a spot on the map in the center of the table. “Because that’s where they are. They must’ve set up their secondary location _inside_ the wilds. They would offer both privacy and fresh vines to work with. And I’m no scientist, but all of that spirit energy could also explain why the counters can’t locate them.”

Korra's mask of anger turned into one of surprise, then hardened into determination. "Then let's go get her."

"It's not that simple," Kuvira said. "The Spirit Wilds are a big place, and it's not easy ground to cover. That's why we didn't think anyone in their right mind would go past the outer edge." _Although now that I think about it, Baatar probably isn't in his right mind anymore._

"I don't care," Korra growled. "Asami needs me. Are you going to help, or are you going to keep on being a problem?"

Kuvira glanced at Opal. When her mate gave her a small nod of acceptance, she returned the gesture to Korra. "I'm going to help," she said, gesturing toward Corporal Chen. "Get a squad ready, and have someone inform Chief Beifong. She needs to know that we have a possible lead on Baatar's location—and Asami's."

* * *

Her head ached. Even before Asami opened her eyes, sharp lances of pain throbbed directly through her skull. The air smelled odd, like lingering chemicals and singed plants, and when she tried to swallow, she tasted something strange in her mouth. _Cotton. A gag?_ She blinked, letting her blurry vision settle into a clearer picture. She was being held in an unfamiliar room, and judging from the large, twisting vines, the hum of machinery, and the eerie purple glow everywhere, she had been right before—she was in the Spirit Wilds, and this had to be Baatar's hideout.

"Hiroshi? She's awake."

The sound of a voice saying her father's name jarred her, and she jerked in her bonds. A woman was crouched to her left, arms resting on her knees. The stranger's temples were shaved, but the back portion of her hair was woven into a tight braid, and a wavy red tattoo took up most of her forehead.

 _Wait, is that an eye in the middle?_ Asami jerked back, recoiling further into the chair she was currently tied to. It had been several years, but she knew exactly who this newcomer was. The two of them had met before, during Korra's battle with Zaheer, and there could be no doubt as to how dangerous P’Li was.

_And just for good measure, I’m stuck wearing this ridiculous robe. If I was going to be kidnapped, it could’ve been in something more dignified._

Asami felt exposed and vulnerable, but she didn't have long to be afraid. Footsteps approached, and she turned to see another figure approaching. She recognized her father at once, and bitter tears welled up in her eyes. His arrival didn't surprise her, but it left a sucking hole right in the middle of her chest, and she didn't know whether rage or grief was rushing in to fill it. She growled beneath her gag, but instead of being angry with her, Hiroshi's expression shifted to one of worry.

"Hello, Asami. You were out longer than I expected." He reached out, untying the gag from around her mouth.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" she spat as soon as she could speak again. "Working with Baatar? Trying to blow up the city? Abducting your own daughter? If he'd taken you by force, I would have understood, but I know you went with him willingly. Why are you doing this?"

To her surprise, Hiroshi sighed. "That's actually a very good question..."

Asami wasn't appeased. "And what about her?" she asked, jerking her head toward P'Li. "She was one of Zaheer's cronies! I thought you hated benders and wanted to destroy them? Why would you decide to start working with one?"

"P'Li's involvement was necessary," Hiroshi said. "The Avatar—"

"You can't be serious," Asami snarled. "Please tell me you didn't do all of this just because you were angry about me and Korra?"

At the mention of Korra’s name, Asami could see P’Li’s face darken with hate even while Hiroshi snapped, “I’ll admit I wasn’t happy that you picked such a reckless, dangerous alpha as your mate, but this is about more than your latest poor romantic choice. The Avatar’s power has already done immense damage to the city I love, and now that she’s allied herself with a tyrant like Kuvira, there’s no telling how much destruction will follow. They have to be stopped before that happens.”

“Caused damage?” Asami stammered back, scarcely able to believe what she was hearing. “Korra saved Republic City! _You’re_ the one trying to destroy it!”

Hiroshi shook his head. “Saved it? From what I’m told, she’s responsible for the heart of this city being replaced with an untameable wilderness filled with dangerous spirits.”

“Which is why it’s only fitting that that very act will prove to be her undoing.” It was Baatar who said those words, and when Asami saw him, she was shocked by the change that had come about since the last time they met. His face was twisted with hate, and even though the auras of betas were usually the least pronounced, she could still feel the rough fractures there without difficulty. “The vines she left here will provide the us with all the power we need, and when this weapon is finished, neither she nor my traitorous ex-fiancée will be able to stand against us.”

Asami’s shoulders fell and she slumped back into the chair, stunned into silence. It felt as if she had fallen into a madhouse. It seemed impossible anyone could think Korra was a villain after all she had done for the world, and yet on that very basis, her father had allied himself with a terrorist and a madman and constructed a weapon of mass destruction to try and kill the woman she loved.

“You know they’ll come for her,” P’Li pointed out.

“She’s right,” Baatar said, whirling on Hiroshi. “It was a tremendous risk to bring her here. You should have consulted us first.”

“There wasn’t time,” Hiroshi insisted. “Of course they’ll come, but the wilds are a big place, and it will still take them time to find us. Before they do, I’ll have fixed the feedback problem on the spirit energy beam, and we can wipe out their entire force in a single stroke. Korra, Kuvira, and their minions will all fall, well away from the populated parts of the city.”

"I thought I told you to stop working on the beam and focus on the bomb?" Baatar snapped, apparently still not mollified.

Asami sucked in a sharp breath. _A bomb?_ She flashed back to the previous day, recalling the explosion patterns in the railyard. They had been scattered and inconsistent, but they hadn't indicated that Baatar and her father were working on anything like that. The more she thought about it, the queasier she felt. If Baatar hadn't worked all the kinks out of his energy beam, a bomb would be much easier to construct, at least according to Varrick. From the bits of information he had shared with her about the spirit vines, they were extremely volatile. All they would need to do was bundle a bunch of them together and force enough energy through them to cause a massive explosion.

"Trying to fix the feedback issue is a complete waste of time," Baatar said, confirming every one of her fears. "Something we have even less of now, thanks to the fact that you kidnapped _her—"_ He jabbed his thumb at her. "—right from right under the Avatar's nose. Unless you want us all to die, we need a quick solution."

Hiroshi's brow furrowed, and Asami saw a look of dark disapproval cross his face. "The bomb is too unstable. We can't control for the damage it might cause to the city. Dozens of square blocks might be destroyed..."

"I've already heard all of your objections to the bomb, Hiroshi, but Kuvira and the Avatar have left us with no choice. If a few buildings have to fall along with them, that's a price I'm willing to pay."

"What about the people inside those buildings?" Asami said, ignoring Baatar and looking directly at her father. Perhaps she was foolish for wanting to believe that Hiroshi still had some scrap of morality left, but she was certain she had seen a glimpse of doubt on his face at the mention of the bomb. _Maybe I can talk him out of this, get him to see reason..._ "Dad, you don't want to do this. Republic City is our home. You can't protect it by blowing it up."

For a moment, Hiroshi's expression faltered. His eyes shone with regret and the fine muscles around them tightened. But then his jaw tensed, and he looked away from her, shaking his head. "It's too late, Asami. All I can do is make sure you stay safe."

"So that makes it okay? You're fine with murdering my mate and detonating a bomb in the middle of the city as long as _I'm_ safe?" She blinked back tears, torn between anger and a hollow, empty sadness. "You know you're going to kill a lot of other people’s daughters if you do this, right? And leave children without their fathers? I knew you hated Korra, but I still thought you were better than _this._ "

Hiroshi opened his mouth, as if he wanted to speak, but Baatar stepped between them, grasping his arm. "We don't have time for this, Hiroshi. You have your daughter, so now I need you to focus. We have to finish the bomb before Kuvira and the Avatar arrive."

"All right, Baatar," Hiroshi said, in a voice that sounded as tired as he looked. "I'm coming."

The two of them left, and Asami hung her head. P'Li had remained behind, presumably to guard her, but Asami made an effort not to acknowledge the combustion bender. Her mind raced in search of a solution, but hope was slipping from her grasp. All she could think of was the railyard—a mess of smoldering ashes and twisted metal. _Korra might be the most powerful bender in the world, but even she can't stop a bomb like that._ Her heart clenched, and her skin crawled beneath her robe. Her mate was walking into a trap, and if she didn’t find some way to warn her, she didn’t even want to think about the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anticipate the obvious question, Asami's scream didn't help because Korra was absolutely dead asleep and Opal was in another part of a very large house.


	35. Chapter 35

Korra groaned as she pulled back a cluster of vines, only to reveal nothing but the entrance to yet another abandoned storefront. When Kuvira had first suggested that their enemies might be hiding in the Spirit Wilds, she’d felt a surge of hope, but it was fast receding. The place was huge, and being inside of it didn’t make the VarriCounters work any better than before. They still had to scour the area by hand, going through one building at a time, without any guarantee that it would even pay off.

What little patience she had started the search with was running out. “For all we know, they’re not even in here at all. We might just be wasting our time.”

Although she had been muttering to herself, she was surprised to hear another voice speak up from behind her. “We might,” Kuvira said, stepping out of the tangled overgrowth a few yards behind her. “I wish I had been able to give you more to work with than my hunch. I really do.”

Kuvira sound so _tired_ as she spoke, and although Korra couldn’t quite shake the lingering feeling that the other alpha deserved to be miserable, she still felt a twinge of empathy for her. “I know you do.” She paused, letting Kuvira catch up to her, and once they were side by side, she added, “Listen, about before… I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that, accusing you of being behind this.”

“I wouldn’t trust me either,” Kuvira admitted with a shrug.

“Maybe not, but I still should’ve known you wouldn’t do _that_. I’m just so scared for Asami that I’m not thinking straight. I mean, I’m the Avatar. I’m supposed to defend the whole world, and instead my own mate got taken while I was fifty feet away. Now, all I can do is hope she’s behind the next cluster of vines.”

Kuvira offered her a smile. “Maybe she will be. Meanwhile, we have to keep calm. This can’t be the first time Asami’s been in danger. When we fought the Red Lotus, there were some pretty close calls for all of us, and we got through it okay.”

“There were,” Korra admitted, “but back then, Asami and I weren’t…” Her voiced trailed off. Asami had been her friend, and there had been an attraction to be sure, but... “It’s different.”

“And we had a few nasty scrapes of our own back in the Earth Kingdom when we were together,” Kuvira reminded her. “We might not have been planning to mate for life, but still. Remember the time that warlord nearly buried us under half a mountain? You kept your head and we got out alive.”

“Yeah, but we were _together_ ,” Korra pointed out. “Fighting side by side. There was something I could do. I can’t protect Asami if I can’t find her.”

Kuvira nodded. “I understand, and I’ll do whatever I can to help, but there’s something I need to tell you that you’re not going to like. One of my soldiers just brought me a report. There’s been a break-in at one of the special prison facilities outside of Republic City. And inmate has escaped.”

Korra swallowed. “Sounds familiar. Who?”

“P’Li. And based on the guards’ descriptions, it was Baatar and Hiroshi who broke her out.”

Her shoulders slumped and her head drooped down. P’Li had been dangerously violent the last time they met, and given that the combustion bender held her and Kuvira responsible for the death of her mate, it was unlikely she had gotten any more stable since then. “Just when I thought things couldn’t get worse.”

“Hey.” After a moment of hesitation, Kuvira reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “We beat her and the rest of the Red Lotus the last time around. We’ll do it again.”

“Yeah, I—” The sound of a piercing scream shattered the moment, and Korra whirled around, already falling into a defensive stance. “Kuvira, what was—?” she started to ask, but Kuvira was already racing off through the wilds, a look of determination on her face.

* * *

**Minutes Earlier**

Opal leapt down from the large spirit vine she had been perched on, blowing several smaller ones out of her path as she drifted back to the ground. Traversing the Spirit Wilds wasn't easy, and she was beginning to understand why Lin's officers and Kuvira's soldiers hadn't searched the area yet. _What kind of a lunatic would put a base here?_ she thought, pushing aside an overhang. Most of the buildings were half-collapsed, and the vines seemed to be tangled in the most inconvenient way possible, deliberately blocking her path. _It's almost like they're trying to stop us..._

She scanned the area around her, but she didn't see anyone nearby. Their forces had split up on purpose to cover more ground, and it seemed that her airbending had gotten her further than most of the others. Everyone else had gone in groups of two or three, but she had forged ahead alone, slipping away before Lin could insist on joining her or Kuvira could make an offer she didn't want to accept. Truthfully, she wanted to be alone. Even aside from worrying about Asami and the potential destruction of Republic City, her head was a mess, and she needed space to sort it out.

The morning’s events had only further confused her. When Korra had confronted Kuvira about Asami's disappearance, she hadn't responded with anger, but with understanding and a desire to help. It wasn't the reaction Opal had expected, and it reminded her uncomfortably of their fight the night before. She had thrown the _kajihana_ in Kuvira's face—almost literally—and instead of getting mad, the alpha had seemed almost... ashamed?

 _I know she can be manipulative, but I don't think all this remorse is fake. She feels bad about what she's done._ She shook herself, plowing further ahead into the wilds. _Well, she_ should _feel bad. She's the one who thought it was a good idea to hold an entire city hostage with a giant spirit ray and then lie about it when she realized she was being crazy..._

Before Opal could get too wrapped up in her thoughts, the sound of voices coming from nearby caught her attention. She paused, listening closely. Anyone this far into the Spirit Wilds was probably part of the rescue team, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

_“I wish I had been able to give you more to work with than my hunch. I really do...”_

Even from a distance, she recognized that voice. It was Kuvira, obviously speaking to someone.

_“Listen, about before… I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that, accusing you of being behind this.”_

That was definitely Korra. The worry would have given her away even if her voice hadn't.

_“I wouldn’t trust me either."_

Opal hesitated, uncertain whether she wanted to approach the pair or not. She still wasn't the least bit comfortable being in Kuvira's presence, and it sounded as if the two of them were having a private conversation anyway. Still, curiosity got the better of her. She crept forward, making sure to keep quiet in case she changed her mind about wanting to join them.

_“We might not have been planning to mate for life, but still. Remember the time that warlord nearly buried us under half a mountain? You kept your head and we got out alive.”_

_“Yeah, but we were together, fighting side by side. There was something I could do. I can’t protect Asami if I can’t find her.”_

_“I understand, and I’ll do whatever I can to help."_

Opal's brow furrowed. Kuvira had never been a particularly sweet or reassuring person, even when they were children. Although she had been a lot nicer back then, she had always had a certain hardness—perhaps because she'd had a rough start in life before coming to live with the Beifong family. But as Opal listened, she couldn't help but hear a softening. Kuvira's efforts to make Korra feel better seemed genuine, and so far, her actions were lining up with her words.

_She did order all her soldiers to help Lin find Baatar without asking for anything in return. And she brought her own people here to help find Asami, even though the two of them don't like each other. And she turned herself in after the explosion at the railyard... it seems like she really wants to fix this._

The thought caused a strange, uncomfortable lurch in Opal’s stomach. If Kuvira was simply a bad person whose wickedness had been uncovered, then it was safe to hate her. Sure, there was the embarrassment at having been duped, and an annoyingly persistent attraction to fight against, but the choice was clear: she should leave Kuvira and try to move on with her life. But if her mate truly regretted her actions, if she was trying to be a better person, then what?

_Should I forgive her? Can I? Can I not? Whatever the answer, I can’t get her out of my head._

It was all a jumble, and Opal turned away from the two alphas before their discussion could confuse her any further.   _You’re here to find Asami and your stupid brother_ , she reminded herself, _not obsess about Kuvira_.

Scrambling up a cluster of vines, she was able to get a better view of the surrounding terrain. Visibility remained poor due to all the foliage, but off to her left, she spotted an area where the cover was somewhat thinner, and she spread her glider wings and dove in its direction.

Strange as the Wilds might have been, there was a beauty to them as well. The soft purple light, the towering plants wrapped around abandoned buildings, the ethereal shapes of spirits that flitted between them; there was an elegance to all of it that was soothing. Opal did her best to lose herself in the sights and focus on something other than the tangle in her head.

It was just when she was starting to relax that she saw the motion. A thick cluster of the vines was moving, and not slowly either. They were lashing out at something, or someone, on the ground far below her, throwing up chunks of street as they did. _Maybe it’s my brother’s people, trying to harvest them for his sick experiments?_

Whatever the case, she needed to know more. Opal dipped down, gliding in the direction of the struggle. Unfortunately, the area was a confused mess, and as her eyes attempted to pick out its details, she was caught off-guard. Another of the vines lashed out from above her, and though she attempted to bank away from it, it still struck her across the back.

Opal screamed as a shock of pain ran through her body, and she tumbled downwards. The ground raced up before her, the hard street growing larger by the second. Grimacing, she summoned up a last, desperate gust of wind, and it caught her wings, pulling her up into the air once more. She skimmed low, just a few meters above the ground, and as her head stopped swimming from the impact, she could see at last who the vines had been attacking. Clad only in a tattered robe, ducking and weaving desperately amidst their strikes, was Asami.

* * *

**An Hour Earlier**

Asami scanned the room for what felt like the hundredth time, searching for some opportunity. She had spent the first minute or so after her father left in a fog, angry at his lack of moral conviction and terrified that Korra would pay the price for it, but soon, she had shaken off her bitterness and fear to focus on something much more urgent—getting out of the stupid chair she was tied to. If Baatar and her father really were working on a bomb, she needed to warn Korra, Lin, and all of Republic City as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, she didn't have a lot of options for escape. P'Li had left a while back, presumably to go brood somewhere else, but there were still two uniformed metalbenders standing by the door nearby, a female alpha and a male beta. Both were keeping a close eye on her, although it wasn't strictly necessary. She was in the middle of the room, well away from the humming machinery and the glowing clusters of spirit vines.

 _They could have at least left the restraints looser,_ she thought, trying to wiggle her tingling fingers. She was starting to lose some sensation in her hands, and her feet weren't feeling great either. _Between that and my clothes, this is basically a bondage scene gone wrong._

"What are you looking at, prisoner?" The male beta standing closest to her asked. He narrowed his eyes, although Asami did catch them dipping down into the top of her robe for a moment.

As disgusting as his gaze was, it did give her an idea. "Nothing," she said, in the most syrupy voice she could muster. "These restraints are just a little tight. My hands are going numb."

"Seriously?" The female alpha snorted. The left side of her face was scraped rather badly, and it looked as though her nose had been broken recently. "Prissy rich omega," she muttered, giving her companion an eyeroll. "You're a _prisoner_. This isn't the fucking Four Elements. What do you want, a complimentary foot massage?"

"No," Asami said, suppressing her indignation at the alpha's rude remarks and giving the male beta her best pleading gaze. "I was just hoping you could loosen them a little. They're really starting to hurt."

The beta gave his superior a look, but the alpha only returned a snarl of disgust. "Stop thinking with your dick, you idiot. Here, I'll show you how to handle this." She stalked over, and Asami prepared herself. This wasn't how she had hoped things would go, but with any luck, she would be able to take advantage of the situation anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said, adopting an expression of remorse. "I just wanted to—"

"I know what you were trying to do," the alpha snorted. "And for trying it, I'm going to _tighten_ those restraints." She leaned over, reaching for Asami’s right wrist and tugging at the knot. "Maybe that'll keep you quiet until Hiroshi figures out what he wants to do with you."

As soon as Asami felt the binding temporarily loosen, she jerked forward. The top of her head smashed directly into the the alpha's nose, ending on a sickening crack. Blood gushed across her forehead, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as the alpha's yelp of surprise and pain. She staggered backwards, and Asami hurried to shake her arm free, scrambling to untie her other wrist.

She got it out a split second before the alpha recovered her bearings. With a sharp upward thrust, Asami jammed her fingers into the guard’s throat. A choked gasp was the only sound that her enemy managed, and before she could find her breath, Asami drove a knee up into her solar plexus. The alpha toppled into a nearby table, scattering an array of tools, before collapsing on the ground in a heap.

Unfortunately, by then the beta had gotten over his shock at her escape. He flung a metal blade at her, and she dove to the floor just before it could slice her open. Her heart and head were both racing. At range and without her shock glove or any kind of weapon, she doubted she could defeat a bender, so she had to come up with something else. _But what? There’s not much in here that isn’t metal except for these stupid vines… That’s it!_

Crawling along the floor, Asami made her way toward one of the tables containing chunks of harvested spirit vine. The beta circled around in an effort to cut her off, but before he could get in position to strike, she leapt back up. With a hard jerk, she grabbed a nearby power cable, yanking it out of the machinery it was connected to. “Stay back!” she barked. “Do you know what happens if I run a current through this vine?” The beta hesitated, taking a step away from her, and she continued bluffing, “Well, I do. This whole room goes up like the end of a Fire Nation festival.”

The beta’s eyes widened and even at a distance, Asami was pretty sure she could see him swallow his tongue. Without so much as a look back, he turned around, dashing away from Asami and deeper into the base as fast as his legs could carry him.

She didn’t hesitate either. It wouldn’t be long before the beta returned with her father, or worse, P’Li, and so she made an immediate beeline in the direction of the exit. The impact of the hard metal floor on her bare feet made her wince, but she didn’t so much as slow down. She had to get to Korra before the weapon was ready, or else soreness would be the least of her problems.

***

Maybe it was her concern about Korra, or perhaps fatigue, but either way, she didn’t see the vines until it was almost too late. A long one lying along the ground came to life, suddenly flicking out in her direction. Asami hit the dirt, palms bracing her fall as the vine narrowly passed over her head. She rolled to the side as it slammed down at her, but this time, she wasn’t quite so lucky. One of her legs got clipped, and she screamed as it was slapped into the hard earth.

The pain spurred her to move faster. She rolled—and just in time. Another vine came crashing down beside her, striking the ground where she had just been. She clambered to her feet, falling into a defensive stance. She wasn't sure what good martial arts would do against a bunch of crazy, flailing vines, but she had to try and get away. Korra and the others needed her—

"Asami!"

Her head jerked up, and she nearly missed the next vine that lashed toward her. She managed to skirt its edge, turning to see Opal diving in her direction. The airbender hit the ground cleanly, but a moment later, she was off-balance again. Another coil of vine had grabbed at her ankle, sending her staggering. "Opal, we have to get out of here," Asami shouted, clambering over to help Opal to her feet. "Baatar's building a bomb and the vines have gone crazy!"

"He's _what?_ "

Asami didn't have time to answer. Several huge vines had unearthed themselves from around the nearby buildings, causing the wilds to groan under their slithering weight. One of them rose into the air, as wide around as a tree trunk, and Asami grabbed Opal's arm as its shadow stretched over them. "Run!"

The two of them tore their way through the writhing mass behind them, Opal blasting with air, Asami shouldering through with sheer muscle. The vines seemed to be tightening around them, and the more they shoved away, the more appeared to take their place. Soon enough, they were caught in a net of the awful things. Asami tried to struggle free, but the bindings around her arms wouldn't give no matter how hard she thrashed. "Great, first a bondage scene, and now I'm in some smutty comic book," she spat, snarling through her teeth. "I'm going to die because of a bunch of stupid plants, and Republic City's going to get blown up while I'm stuck here in my bathrobe."

"What do you mean, blown up?" Opal yelled back. She was hanging sideways several feet off the ground, still trying to tear her way free of the vines with sharp gusts of air.

"I told you, Baatar's building a spirit vine bomb. He broke P'Li out of prison, and the two of them have gone off the deep end. Korra and Kuvira are both in danger!"

" _We're_ in danger," Opal shouted back, jerking her head to the left. Asami turned as best she could, and immediately recoiled. The enormous vine from earlier was still crawling toward them, barreling through the wilds like a runaway train and sending smaller vines scattering in its wake. She tried to wriggle free, but her limbs wouldn't budge. She was trapped, and so was Opal...

"Opal!"

A shout came from the other direction, followed by a loud rumble. Earth cascaded everywhere, shaking Asami in midair, and the sound of whistling metal sang by her head. A moment later, she and Opal toppled to the ground, falling on top of a cushion of severed vines. The pair scrambled to their feet, just in time to see Kuvira slashing a path toward them with her metal bands.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Moments Earlier_ **

It was hardly the first time Kuvira had heard Opal scream recently, but now, her cry was filled with neither anger nor pleasure. It was a scream of distress, and with that sound ringing in her ears, no force in the world could have stopped her from running toward its source. _I can’t let anything else happen to her_ , she thought, her heart pounding against her ribs. _Not after I set all of this in motion._

It didn’t take Kuvira long to find the source of her mate’s distress. As she she dashed through the undergrowth, it seemed that the spirit vines had gone mad. Above her, thick green stalks were whipping about, and she could see a nest of them clustered around the area where she guessed that Opal was.

_ And maybe not just her. _ Drawing closer, she heard a second voice grunting with exertion, and though it didn’t have the same primal hold over her as Opal’s, there was no mistaking that it belonged to Asami Sato.

Neither her shock nor her relief at finding the missing engineer alive was Kuvira’s primary concern just then. A massive vine, as thick as a tree trunk, was smashing its way toward the two omegas, and they weren’t in any position to avoid it. Both of them had become entangled in a cluster of smaller vines, suspended high above the ground. 

With a cry of “Opal!” Kuvira seized hold of the street beneath her with her bending, throwing it about in an efforts to disrupt the vines. When their grip seemed to slacken, she detatched several of the metal blades from her armor and flung them through the air, slicing apart the vines that held first Opal and then Asami.

The two omegas tumbled down to a soft landing on a pile of lower-hanging vines before scrambling back to their feet, giving Kuvira her first good look at the pair. A quick inspection suggested that neither of them were hurt, and the spike of fear that Kuvira had felt stab at her heart when she first heard Opal scream retracted. It was only then she realized that, rather than her usual coat, Asami was wearing only the tattered remains of what once been a pretty sexy robe.

It was an interesting sight, but there was neither time to admire it, nor make a smart remark. That huge vine was still coming, and Kuvira spun around. “Korra,” she barked, “I could use an assist here.”

But none was forthcoming.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Avatar surrounded by several more of the vines. She didn’t seem to be in real danger, her firebending doing a good job of driving them back, but neither was she going to be able to help in time, while Opal and Asami were still stumbling their way out of the pile of vines.

“Fuck,” Kuvira muttered. “Guess it’s on me.”

Grabbing back hold of the street, she bent it upwards in front of her, placing a massive shield of stone between them and the incoming vine. She gritted her teeth as it approached, bracing the wall as best she could, but the impact was massive. The barrier shattered, and she was thrown from her feet, skidding backwards along the ground. It was almost enough to stun her, and when she reoriented herself, she saw that the enormous vine was rearing up, preparing to slam down on top of them.

“Go!” she shouted, jerking her head in the other direction. “Get to Korra!”

As soon as she noticed Korra, Asami started sprinting full-tilt towards her, but to Kuvira’s surprise, Opal didn’t follow. Instead, the airbender grabbed her arm, hauling her upright and practically dragging her away from the crumbled remains of her wall. Together, the two of them ran, blasting and slicing their way to freedom just as the vine fell behind them. The ground shuddered, and Kuvira staggered, almost losing her footing a second time.

At last, they arrived at what looked like shelter—a building with one side torn down, true, but much better than nothing. Kuvira ducked behind a wall, plastering herself against it only to realize that Opal still had hold of her elbow. When she noticed, she didn’t bother to reclaim it. “Opal, are you alright?” she asked, breathless with exertion and more than a little worry.

“Yeah…” Opal stared at her with wide, unnaturally bright eyes. “Yeah, I am, thanks to you.”

Kuvira’s brow furrowed. “You… saved me back there. Why? I thought you hated me?”

“Why did you throw yourself in front of me?” Opal asked, still panting heavily.

Despite the dangerous situation, Kuvira’s heart lurched.  _ Because I still love you.  _ “Because…”

She never got to find out whether or not she had the courage to finish her sentence. Two other figures darted around the other side of the wall, both of them looking the worse for wear. Korra’s outfit was torn in several places, and Asami’s was even worse. “Run now, kiss and make up later,” Asami said, tugging the edge of her robe higher up on her shoulder. “We have to get out of here!”

Asami didn’t need to tell her twice. After peeking around the wall to make sure the coast was clear, Kuvira started running, only pausing to check that Opal was by her side. The omega took off like an arrow with the wind at her back, and Kuvira had to hurry to keep up. What Opal and Korra didn’t blast and burn, she chopped through with her metal bands, sending them flying off of her arms.

By the time the four of them finally made it to the edge of the wilds, she was almost out of ammunition. She stumbled the last few steps, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Her side burned every time she inhaled, and she was fairly certain the bruises she had suffered the other day would be even worse the next time she checked on them.  _ But at least Opal is safe. And Asami too. Korra never would have forgiven me if anything had happened to her… _

She glanced over to see Korra and Asami clutching each other in a fierce embrace. Asami’s robe had slipped a little again, but neither of them seemed to notice. They were too busy hugging and whispering to each other. Under other circumstances, the display would have triggered Kuvira’s annoyance. Instead, she felt only relief. She could relate to the naked fear she had seen on Korra’s face several times throughout the morning.

“Are you going to be okay?”

Kuvira blinked in surprise, trying not to wince as she straightened up again. Opal was still standing beside her, and for once, she didn’t look angry. “Yes,” Kuvira said at last, hoping that a short answer would be safest. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing and prompt her mate to start shouting at her again.

“That was pretty brave, I guess,” Opal said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. “Dumb, but brave. Thanks for saving me.”

Kuvira cleared her throat, trying not to look too pleased with herself. She suspected modesty would be the best response in this particular situation. “You saved me back. We’re even.”

“Not yet,” Opal said. Her expression darkened, but Kuvira could tell the omega’s anger wasn’t directed at her. “You were right. Baatar and Hiroshi abducted Asami from the Sato mansion. Before the vines trapped us, she told me she escaped their hideout… and she heard them talking about their plan.”

“Their plan?” Kuvira took a step closer, already frowning. “What did she find out?”

“My brother’s finally gone off the deep end. He wants to build a bomb—a bomb to blow up you, Korra, and half of Republic City.”

***

As the weight of what Asami was saying sunk in, Korra could only shake her head in disbelief. “Half of Republic City?! You’re telling me that those two are going to destroy half of Republic City because, what; I’m dating you and Kuvira married Opal? That’s completely insane.”

“I’m sure Baatar would claim his motives were… broader than that,” Kuvira said. “He probably thinks he’s trying to complete the work we started.” Opal wrinkled her nose with distaste at that, and the metalbender quickly added, “The work that I abandoned by making peace with Zaofu and giving up the plan to attack Republic City. At least, that’s what he told me at the railyard.”

Korra noticed that Opal did stop bristling so much at that, but she chose not to comment. “But you don’t believe him?” she asked.

“I’m not sure what I believe, or even what he does. I think it’s all jumbled up in his head.” Kuvira shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever it was that drove him to leave his home and join up with me is probably partially responsible for this too.”

“And what about my father?” Asami asked, with anguish in her voice. “What’s his noble cause? It can’t even be that Equalist garbage he used to spew. I mean, he’s working with P’Li and a gang of metalbenders.”

Korra put her arm around her mate’s shoulder, trying her best to ease a pain she knew she couldn’t entire fix. “I really don’t know, ‘Sami. Did he say anything about it when you were with him?”

Asami sighed, resting into her embrace. It felt so good to hold her again, and Korra couldn’t help but plant a soft kiss on her lips. In spite of the danger they were in, Korra’s mood had improved immensely. Whatever happened next, at least her mate would be by her side. “Not really. He claimed you and Kuvira were dangerous, but other than that, it didn’t make much sense.”

“I don’t care why anymore.” Opal’s eyes were hard, her chi flaring like a gale. “I have had it with him and my brother trying to hurt people. It’s time to put a stop to this for good.”

“Agreed,” Asami said. “Though I’ll need to get dressed first. This is hardly combat attire.”

“Are you sure you’re up for a fight?” Korra asked. “After getting kidnapped, I’d understand if you wanted to sit this one out.”  _ Please, _ she thought, chest tightening with worry,  _ say you’re going to sit this one out... _

“Well, it wasn’t the most restful night’s sleep,” Asami agreed. “But I need to see this through, however it turns out. Did you two bring the car? I have a change of clothes and a shock glove in there.”

_ Always prepared _ , Korra thought with a smile, accepting what she knew it was futile to argue over. “We parked it near Lin’s command post. It shouldn’t be too far from here.”

The four of them set off in that direction, and as they walked, Korra couldn’t help but notice a change between Kuvira and Opal. They certainly weren’t as  _ friendly _ as they had been that night at the restaurant, but neither did the airbender seem quite so hostile. Indeed, there was a lingering concern in the way she kept looking at her mate.

It wasn’t unwarranted. Kuvira was definitely favoring one side as she walked, and Korra wondered if that massive vine hadn’t cracked a rib or two. She knew from experience that Kuvira didn’t like to admit when she was hurt, so she asked, “That thing packed quite a punch, didn’t it?”

“It wasn’t that bad,” was all she got back, though the remark was delivered without much conviction.

“Why do you think the vines were attacking us like that?” Opal asked. “They aren’t usually so aggressive.”

“I’m not sure,” Korra told her, “but they seemed angry to me. Maybe they didn’t like what Baatar and Hiroshi have been doing to them.”

“I should update Chief Beifong while Asami gets dressed,” Kuvira said. “She needs to know about the bomb. Asami, I’m assuming you can lead us back to Baatar’s base of operations?”

"I can," Asami assured her. "I was pretty careful tracking my path before those crazy vines attacked, and there are still some old street signs up."

"Good. Then I'll—"

"The first thing you're going to do is get your side checked, Kuvira," Opal said, frowning in disapproval. "It seems like it's hurting you. Go to the medical tent, and I'll talk to my Aunt Lin and meet you there. Okay?"

Kuvira prepared to argue, but Korra gave the arm on her good side a gentle nudge. "She's being nice to you," she whispered, giving Kuvira a cautionary look. "Don't mess it up."

After a moment of inward debate, Kuvira appeared to agree. "I suppose I should have someone look at it, especially if I'm about to fight a combustion bender—"

" _ We're _ going to fight a combustion bender," Opal said. "You don't have to do this alone.”

Kuvira's face registered surprise, but she didn't object. Instead, she dipped her head in a goodbye and strode off toward the medical tent. "We'll meet up with you in a few minutes, Opal," Korra said when she noticed the airbender's eyes tracking Kuvira's progress.

"Right." Opal took off in the opposite direction, heading toward a large group of police officers standing beside a different tent.

"Well..." Asami's eyes shifted sideways, catching her own. "That was interesting.”

Korra shrugged. It was true that Opal had softened considerably toward Kuvira, but this wasn’t the time to make a thing of it. "What happens between them happens. Right now, we have bigger problem to worry about."  _ Like keeping you safe. _

"Where did you park my satomobile?" Asami asked, clutching the front of her bathrobe shut even though it was already tied. "I'm starting to get embarrassed walking around in this."

"Over this way," Korra said, pointing toward the edge of the temporary camp Lin's officers had set up. "Don't worry, Opal and Kuvira drove."

"Thank goodness," Asami muttered. "No offense, but I really don't understand how they're both better drivers than you after all the lessons I've given you."

Despite her concern, a small smile twitched at the edges of Korra's lips. "That's because those lessons usually end with us parked somewhere. My driving instructor is very distracting."

Hand in hand, they walked over to the place where Asami's satomobile was parked. Korra flipped open the trunk, pulling out the small backpack she found there and rummaging through it. "Here," she said, passing Asami the bundle of clothes. "You need any help getting dressed? You didn't get hurt out there, did you?"

Asami shook her head. "My wrists and feet are a little sore, but I'll live. Oh, and I probably have a lump on my head..." At her questioning look, Asami turned sheepish. "I might have headbutted one of my guards while I was trying to escape."

Although the thought of Asami having been kidnapped in the first place still made her sick, Korra couldn't help being impressed. "That's my girl," she said, winking to show her approval. "You get dressed, I'll get your glove. Headbutting isn't the most effective combat technique."

“Whatever it takes,” Asami said, but in spite of the attempt at bravado, Korra could hear the catch in her voice. She stepped closer, and Korra opened up her arms, pulling Asami flush against her body. “I was so worried about you, Korra,” Asami whispered, breath warm on her neck. “The idea of my father using that weapon on you while I was tied up in his lab…”

“‘Sami…” She bent her head, kissing Asami’s lips, and drinking in her scent. Even mixed in with dirt and grime, it was unmistakably, wonderfully her. “I’m worried about you too. Going back into those wilds is going to be incredibly dangerous.”

“You’re not about to ask me to stay back here, are you?” Asami asked. “Because if you were, don’t.”

A part of Korra  _ did _ want to ask for exactly that, but she didn’t, and not just because of Asami’s words. As scared as she had been when she wasn’t there to watch Asami’s back, she knew her mate would be just as miserable without her. And besides, this was her father. Whether Asami loved him or hated him, Korra understood that she’d have to be there at the end.

“No, I know better,” she agreed with her best attempt at a smile. “Just be careful.”

“You too,” Asami said before slipping out of her embrace and into the car. “Now, I’d better get changed. The sooner we get back to the mission, the better the chance we have to stop my father and Baatar before they finish the bomb.”

* * *

“That should do the trick.”

With a final adjustment to the generator, Baatar took a step back from the bench and plugged the large cable in his hand into the induction leads. A low, menacing hum filled the room and the stack of vines they had piled up began to glow with a purple light. Even from fifteen feet away, the hairs on Hiroshi’s arms stood up and he swallowed hard. The power present was undeniable, but the use they planned to put it to was making him more and more uncomfortable.

The others didn’t seem to share his concerns. P’Li stared at the machinery with undisguised eagerness. “So, is it working?”

“Oh, yes,” Baatar agreed gleefully. “We’ve managed to calibrate the reaction to just below the critical threshold. All it would take is a little extra charge, and everything in a twenty block radius around here would be obliterated. Now, we just have to load it into the casings, hook up the remote detonator, and we’ll be ready to deploy.”

The other beta was practically rubbing his hands together in his excitement, and Hiroshi’s distress deepened. “”Deploy it where?” he demanded. “Do I have to remind you that my daughter has escaped? If she’s with Kuvira and the Avatar, then we have to wait for a more opportune moment.”

“That is  _ not _ an option,” Baatar snapped. “Thanks to your stupid kidnaping going awry, we have very little time before Asami finds our enemies and leads them right back here. There isn’t going to be time to find a perfect deployment zone. It’s now or never.”

“My kidnapping? It was the incompetence of your soldiers that let Asami get away while I was helping you to finish the bomb, so don’t blame me for what’s happened.” He held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. “Look, this has all gotten out of hand. Maybe we need to reconsider our plan, find some way to get out of town before it’s too late, and figure out another way…”

“We’re going nowhere,” P’Li growled, and the alpha stepped towards Hiroshi menacingly. “If we run, they’ll hunt us down like dogs.  _ This _ is where we make our stand.”

Her eyes were narrow and the burning force of her chi made it clear that this was not a negotiation. Hiroshi sighed. “Very well. You’ve made your point.”

“Indeed,” Baatar agreed. “And Asami has made her choice. If she wants to fight with Kuvira, then she can die with her. No more discussion, no more hesitation. Now, let’s get to work on the delivery device before it’s too late.”

Hiroshi unplugged the machines, but as their glow faded and he and Baatar resumed their labors, his mind raced. It was clear than any effort to back out now would end in violence, but no matter what, he couldn’t help these two maniacs to kill his daughter.  _ What am I going to do? _


	37. Chapter 37

"And you're sure Asami will be able to show us the way to Baatar's location?" Lin asked, arms folded across her chest.

Opal nodded. "Yes. Korra, Kuvira, and I were sweeping this part of the wilds." She pointed at a spot near the southwestern quadrant of the grid map Lin had unrolled on the table. "It's not too far in, but getting there won't be easy. All the vines have gone crazy. One of them almost flattened us into rice cakes."

Her pulse picked up speed as she remembered her near-brush with death and the way Kuvira had leapt in front of her.  _ I still don't understand why she did it. I've been nothing but awful to her lately, even if she did deserve some of it. But she put herself between me and that vine like it was nothing... _

"Then we'll need to stick close together and go in fast," Lin continued. "Maybe the Avatar will have some ideas about how to get us through. I've seen her do some pretty incredible things with those vines in the past."

Opal’s face hardened with determination. "Worst case scenario, we'll force our way in. Baatar has to be stopped."

To her surprise, Lin reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up, kid?" she asked, her businesslike scowl softening into a look of concern. "It can't be easy, knowing what your brother's trying to do. Trust me, I know how it feels when a sibling lets you down."

"At least my mom didn't try to blow up a whole city when she disappointed you," Opal muttered. "What Baatar's doing... part of me still doesn't believe it. He has to be sick. I can't think of any other explanation. He must’ve had some kind of break with reality, because the brother I grew up with would never even consider something like this."

_ But what if you're wrong? _ a voice whispered in her head, feeding on her doubts.  _ Before Kuvira turned into the Great Uniter, you would have said the same thing about her. People change. Maybe Baatar is in his right mind, and this is just who he is now. And maybe if you'd been paying more attention to your family instead of focusing on yourself these past few years, you could have stepped in to help him before things went too far. _

Lin seemed to read her mind. "This isn't your fault, Opal," she said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You had no way of knowing. Whatever it takes, we'll stop Baatar, and we'll try to take him alive. Maybe then we can figure out why all of this happened."

"I just don't know what I'm going to tell mom," Opal said, taking a step back. Lin's hand fell away, and she folded her arms around her own elbows instead, hanging her head. "She's going to blame herself for this. We knew he wasn't doing well, especially when he ran off to help Kuvira, but..."

"Don't worry about Su," Lin said. "I'll talk to her when this is over. You need to concentrate on the next few hours. Can you do that?"

Opal steeled herself, straightening her shoulders. "Yes. Don't worry, I'm all right to go on this mission. You can count on me."

"Good. We'll need every trained bender we can get. Why don't you go check on Asami? I need to get a better idea of Baatar's location before we can send our people in. And if you see Kuvira on your way, send her here. She needs to fill her soldiers in on the mission parameters, if she hasn't already."

“I’ll do that,” she said before adding, “and Aunt Lin, thanks for everything.”

Lin gave her a nod, and Opal turned, walking out of the tent. She realized with some surprise that she was actually relieved to have an excuse to check on Kuvira. Every time she thought of the injury Kuvira had taken during the battle with the vines, and the way the alpha had been favoring her side on the way back to the command post, there was an uncomfortable ache in Opal’s chest. Whatever anger she felt clearly didn’t seem to stop her from caring about Kuvira’s safety.

As Opal approached the medical tent, she saw the silhouettes of the two people she needed to talk to, engaged in conversation with each other. “I’m not sure exactly how big the explosion would be,” Asami was saying, “but based on the equipment I saw, and what Varrick said about the capacity of the vines, my guess would be fifteen to thirty blocks.”

Opal’s eyebrows lifted in curiosity. She hadn’t expected to overhear such a civil conversation between Asami and Kuvira, but she supposed desperate circumstances could make allies of even the worst enemies.

Kuvira sighed heavily. “If that’s the case, then we should do this with as small a team as possible. My soldiers and Lin’s officers can evacuate the nearby buildings and set up a perimeter to make sure the bomb doesn’t get out of the wilds, but otherwise, let’s keep them out of the potential blast zone. You, Korra, and I should be enough to take care of Baatar and the rest, and more people only means more casualties if that bomb actually goes off.”

_ You and Korra and I?!  _ Opal burst into the tent, anger flaring in her eyes. “What are you suggesting with that list, Kuvira?” she demanded without preamble. “That I’m going to be left behind?”

Her appearance made Kuvira swallow uncomfortably, apparently not able to find a swift response. But she wasn’t the only one left off-guard. The alpha’s shirt had apparently been taken off for treatment, leaving her only in her breastband and the cloth that had been wrapped around the bruises on her torso. A confusing mixture of unwanted interest and worry distracted Opal long enough for Kuvira to come up with a response.

“I didn’t realize you were there,” her mate stammered, tugging her shirt back on. “And we hadn’t decided anything. We were just talking about possible deployments.”

“Well, you should  _ decide _ that I’m coming too,” Opal insisted, remembering what she had planned to say.

She was pleased when Asami added, “She’s right, Kuvira. I’m not going to be stuck back here while my father tries to blow up the city, and I’m sure Opal feels the same way about Baatar.”

“I know that,” Kuvira admitted, looking properly abashed. “I was just… As I was saying, it makes sense to minimize the number of people who could be caught in the blast. There’s no guarantee that we’ll be able to stop them before they detonate the bomb. One possible scenario is that our attack forces him to deploy it early, away from any civilians.”

“Then we’d better make sure we don’t let that scenario happen,” Opal said. “This is my brother we’re talking about here. I have to do this.”

“I appreciate that.” Kuvira turned, not seeming to want to meet her gaze. “But I’ve already caused far too much damage. This was my mistake, and I don’t want anything to happen to you because of it.”

Opal continued staring her down, unwilling to let the concern in Kuvira’s voice tug at her heart. “It isn’t your choice to make, Kuvira. I’m coming whether you want me to or not.”

“I’ll just take that as my cue to leave,” Asami said, heading for the edge of the tent. On the way to the exit, she placed a hand on Opal’s shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. “I’ll go fill Korra in. You’ve got a few minutes before we head out. Make them count.”

Opal nodded in understanding. Watching Kuvira risk her life had put some things in perspective, and as annoyed as she was by her mate’s attempts to leave her behind, she knew it was coming from a place of genuine concern.  _ She cares about me, even if she’s really awful at showing it sometimes. And even though she’s made some horrible decisions, maybe I’ve been too hard on her. She’s been doing everything she can to make things right again. That has to be worth something. _

“I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t have a choice,” Kuvira said, turning toward her. She wore a somber expression on her face, one that held more than a hint of guilt. “Of course you can come with us. Even though this mess is my fault, I understand why you feel like you can’t stay back while Korra and Asami risk their lives to stop Baatar.”

“I’m glad you get it,” Opal said. She took a seat beside Kuvira, examining the bindings around her ribs. Ugly bruises peeked out from beneath the edges of the bandages, and she winced in sympathy, reaching out on instinct. “How are you holding up?” she asked, trailing her fingertips around the edges of the discolored skin. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? You’ve taken some pretty bad beatings these past two days.”

“Nothing I can’t handle, and nothing more than I deserve.” Kuvira tensed, and Opal withdrew her hand, placing it in safer territory on her thigh. It wasn’t quite a sexual touch, but it was meant to offer reassurance and some comfort.

“That’s not totally true.” Opal sighed. “You screwed up. I mean, you  _ really _ screwed up. But that doesn’t mean I want to see you hurt. Not anymore.”

Kuvira gave her a look of confusion, forehead wrinkling, and Opal felt the sudden urge to smooth the line away. She resisted, shifting a little further back instead. “I’m sorry for what I said last night. I believe you care for me, despite the things you’ve done, and I believe you were trying to change. I just…”

“You don’t know if it’s enough,” Kuvira said, hanging her head. “I’m not doing this to win you back, Opal. Baatar needs to be stopped, and I won’t let him use the technology I requested to destroy Republic City or hurt people I care about. I went too far. None of this is in line with what I was trying to accomplish.”

“I believe you.” This time, she gave into her impulses, moving her hand until it rested on top of Kuvira’s. “If you could go back, I think you’d do things differently. And maybe there’s still time to fix this…”

“This, or us?” Kuvira asked, staring into her eyes.

Opal hesitated. “I… I don’t know. I’m confused, and hurt. I need more time.”

To her relief, Kuvira responded with understanding. “Of course. I’ll give you all the time and space you need, assuming we make it out of this.”

_ Assuming we make it out of this… _ A pit opened up in the bottom of Opal’s stomach. As angry as she had been—and part of her still was—the thought of Kuvira  _ not _ making it out alive left an empty hole inside of her.  _ I guess Asami was right. You can’t run from your feelings, no matter how much you want to. _

“We will,” she said, squeezing Kuvira’s hand once and willing herself to believe the words. “I’ll make sure we do.”

* * *

Asami’s eyes darted cautiously from side to side as she made her way through the Spirit Wilds, constantly scanning the area. The vines had settled down since their earlier encounter, and what few tourists might usually be found there had been evacuated, leaving their surroundings eerily still. Only the footsteps of their small party broke the silence, and she felt restless.

Apparently, Korra felt the same way. “Is it much further?” she asked, pulling back a curtain of plants to reveal a twisting alleyway in front of them.

“Not really,” Asami replied. “At least, I don’t think so. It all seemed to go by faster when I was running for my life.”

In spite of her attempt at humor, she couldn't hide the tension in her voice, nor smooth out the jagged edges of her aura. It was enough to trigger Korra's notice, because her mate moved closer as they continued forward, a silent gesture of support and reassurance. "Don't worry,” she whispered. “This time, they'll be the ones running."

Asami nodded, her gaze shifting over to Kuvira and Opal. There was still a definite unease between them, but she didn’t detect the same kind of overt hostility as before, and they were walking only a few paces apart.

_ Maybe they've put aside their differences _ , she thought, unsure how she felt about that. Although she hated to admit that Kuvira might actually be genuine about anything, there was no mistaking how much both of them cared. They way Kuvira had hurled herself in front of Opal, and Opal’s concern for Kuvira’s injuries afterwards were proof of that. If their marriage did end up dissolving, Asami knew there would be two broken hearts afterwards.

“Which way now?” Opal asked, pulling Asami out her musings. They had emerged from the alleyway out onto a long avenue shadowed by a series of tall, vine-covered buildings. This had once been a commercial area, filled with offices, and now it was an abandoned ruin.  _ Thanks to what happened during Harmonic Convergence. I can see why that might make some people uneasy about Korra’s power, but that doesn’t mean a giant bomb is the answer. She  _ was _ saving the world, after all. _

Asami pointed in the direction of a street a hundred meters or so away. “The lab should be down that way, inside the basement of an old metalworks.”

They only made it a few paces before stopping short however. Appearing out of the street in question were a series of figures, and even from behind, Asami was able to rapidly identify them as P’Li, Hiroshi, Baatar, and three of Baatar’s metalbenders. All of them were grouped around a huge, round device that the metalbenders were wheeling along on a cart.

_ Oh Spirits, it’s the bomb!  _ Asami dropped into a defensive stance even as the rest of the group did the same. Running into their enemies now was a mixed blessing. On the one hand, the fact that the bomb was finished was not a good thing in the least. On the other, they’d gotten to it before Baatar and the rest could set it up and retreat to a safe distance, which meant that an attempt to actually detonate the thing would take them all out together.

"Okay," Korra whispered. "Let's make this quick, before Baatar decides it's a good idea to blow us all up. Aim to disarm and disable, not kill, but do what you have to do to keep that thing from going off."

Asami glanced at Kuvira, waiting for her to argue, but the metalbender made no objections. Instead, her head dipped agreement, and she deferred to Korra’s orders. "All right. Let's go."

Together, the four of them made their way down the street as swiftly and stealthily as they could. As they drew closer, crouching behind one of the nearby buildings, Asami began to be able to hear the other group’s conversation. "At the very least, we need to try and get in contact with President Raiko," a deep voice said, full of fear and concern. "If we tell him about the bomb's existence, he might see reason and agree to take Kuvira into custody. That would give us more time—"

Asami’s heart lurched in her chest.  _ Dad? What are you trying to do? _

"Raiko is worthless," Baatar interrupted, bristling with impatience. "Our goal isn't to blackmail him into locking Kuvira up. She and the Avatar need to be taken out permanently if we want to achieve our goals."

A grunting noise of agreement followed, and Asami made out P'Li's shadow along with a small portion of her head. She strongly suspected that the combustion bender had no idea how deep Baatar's past involvement with Kuvira had run. It seemed unlikely that an anarchist like P’Li would agree to work with a known despot’s ex-fiancé otherwise.  _ Maybe we can split them up, _ she thought, trying to come up with a plan.  _ P'Li hates tyrants, and my father obviously doesn't want to deploy the bomb. If we can get them to turn against Baatar... _

But it was already too late for persuasion. Korra made a motion with her arm, and the rest of the team leapt from their hiding place, rushing toward Baatar and the others. After only a split second of hesitation, Asami joined them. Her father's doubts didn't matter. She needed to prevent the bomb from going off at any cost.

The three metalbenders guarding the cart turned toward them as they burst out onto the street, but they didn't stand a chance. Kuvira's metal blades sent one staggering backward before he could unleash his cables, and Opal blasted aside another with a whooshing gust of air. Asami caught the third approaching from her left, but it wasn't difficult to disable him. She sent him staggering with a spinning kick, her foot colliding with his stomach.

Korra ignored the guards, focusing instead on Baatar, but as soon as he saw her coming, he ducked behind P'Li, brandishing his finger at her. "The Avatar! Stop them!"

Asami only had a moment of warning before the section of street around her exploded. She ran as soon as she saw the jerk of P'Li's head, but she still barely managed to escape the blast area. White light flashed, and everything shook, sending her sprawling. A section of the pavement had been blown apart, and Asami’s first instinct was to check on Korra. Thankfully, her mate had gotten out of the way in time. She was already rushing P'Li again, fire streaming from her hands, face fixed in determination.

They never met. Asami whirled to see the metalbender Opal had knocked down leap back to her feet, and a sharp gesture sent a hail of cobblestones flying in Korra’s direction. Korra shifted stances and deflected most of them before hurling back a stream of air, but she was still distracted. With P’Li preparing another attack, that could be dangerous. Asami picked herself up off the ground, determined to get to the combustion bender before she could strike, but Opal was faster. A gust of wind forced P’Li to fall back, and while she was regaining her bearings, Kuvira followed up with a series of metal blades.

Asami breathed a small sigh of relief, but this wasn’t the time to relax. Her attention turned to Baatar, who was watching the battle with a wide-eyed expression. In his hand was a small square device—presumably the bomb’s detonator.  _ He won’t hesitate to use it if he thinks he’s going to lose _ , she realized, and that knowledge drove her toward him, determined to get the trigger away from him first.

Unfortunately, her focus on that single objective blinded her. When she was only a few steps from Baatar, Asami felt unyielding metal wrap around her ankle, and she was yanked from her feet once more. She winced as she hit the pavement, but she didn’t let the pain slow her down. Her body twisted around, and once she was facing upwards, she could see that several more of Baatar’s metalbenders had joined the fray. One of them had caught her with his grapple, and he bent up a large hunk of pavement from the cracked street in an effort to finish her off. Before he could throw it at her though, she grabbed hold of the cable. A massive charge from her shock glove ran down its length, and the bender screamed, his body convulsing as he fell to the ground.

Asami peeled the now-slack grapple off her foot, but she only made it halfway back to standing before she felt something cold grip the back of her neck. “Stay right where you are,” Baatar growled, “or the contents of that clever little brain of yours will be permanently scrambled.”

She froze, surveying the situation as she tried to think of a countermove. Korra had managed to knock out the first bender who’d engaged her, but a couple more of them were still coming at her, and judging by the explosions shaking the far end of the street, Kuvira and Opal had their hands full with P’Li.

_ It looks like I’m on my own for now. Maybe if I play along, there’ll be an opening. _

Asami raised her arms, and Baatar yelled out, “Avatar! Surrender now before I…”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his threat. From behind her came a loud thump, and on instinct, Asami hurled herself away from its source. A moment later, she recovered her bearings and saw that someone else had tackled Baatar mid-sentence. Her father.


	38. Chapter 38

As soon as P'Li’s eyes locked onto Korra and Asami, Opal leapt at her. She circled her arms forward as she sailed through the air, aiming a gust of wind at the combustion bender's side. It struck just as she landed, and P'Li jerked in surprise. The tattoo on her forehead flashed, and Opal felt a sharp snap in the air, but the beam of energy veered off to the left. It tore through the pavement several yards away, shaking the ground but missing its targets.

Immediately, P'Li veered toward her. A look of anger twisted her face, and Opal darted from her line of sight—until she noticed that P'Li wasn't focused on her at all. The combustion bender had fixed onto Kuvira, who was currently fighting her way past two more of the metalbenders. Her blades sliced past their heads, and at first, Opal thought Kuvira had missed, until P'Li ducked for cover. Even surrounded by enemies, Kuvira hadn't stopped trying to take out her target.

P'Li snarled. Her tattoo blazed, and Kuvira barely managed to jump out of the way. A building nearby exploded in a shower of flames, and the earth trembled as it tumbled to the ground, bringing a heavy cluster of vines down with it. Opal jerked back, shielding her face. Half the road was already torn up, and she suspected P'Li was actually holding back to avoid setting off the bomb or injuring her allies.

When Opal saw Kuvira stagger back to her feet, she felt a surge of determination. She wasn't going to give P'Li the chance to attack her mate again.  _ That's her weakness. If we stay separated, she can only aim at one of us at a time.  _ Instead of retreating, she twisted, building all the air she could. Once she was facing P'Li again, she gave it everything she had, unleashing it with a sharp spin. A column of wind collided with P'Li's back, finally getting her attention.

Opal turned just in time to avoid the next blast. The explosion rocked the ground, but her feet were barely touching the street anyway, and it didn't shake her balance. She dodged and wove, always circling, keeping one step ahead of the searing beam of light. It tore the pavement, but the explosions never touched her, and she felt a surge of hope when she noticed Kuvira getting closer. She had dealt with the two reinforcements and was once more focused on P'Li, preparing to launch at her from behind.

P'Li noticed. Perhaps the combustion bender had seen where she was looking, or perhaps she had felt the strength of Kuvira's aura behind her, but either way, the element of surprise was lost. She whipped around, fixing her burning gaze on a new target.

The two powerful benders struck almost simultaneously. A trio of metal blades leapt out of Kuvira’s hand even as the light around P’Li flared once more. Both alphas dove to escape the other’s attack, but neither was entirely successful. P’Li’s shoulder and abdomen were sliced open, leaving angry red gashes across her skin, but it was still Kuvira who got the worst of the exchange. Perhaps slowed by the earlier blow to her ribs, she wasn’t fast enough to escape the blast radius. The explosion hurled her from her feet, sending her tumbling down the street.

In spite of the cracks now visible in her armor, Kuvira was struggling to get back to her feet, but there wasn’t time. Ignoring the blood spilling out of her cuts, P’Li fixed on Kuvira once more. “For Zaheer,” she growled, and as the light around her grew brighter, Opal felt her heart clench in terror.

There wasn't time to think, only react. An anguished scream tore itself out of Opal’s throat, and she sliced with her arm, sending a spinning blade of air directly toward P'Li. At the last second, the combustion bender realized her peril, but it was too late to do much about it. Even as she spun around, the compressed air ripped into her left shoulder, gashing it open and sending her reeling. The attack she had been preparing to unleash on Kuvira was instead hurled upwards as P’Li’s head tipped back.

The beam struck the building behind her, and an explosion rocked its upper floors. Fragments of brick and metal poured down into the street, and when some of them struck P’Li , Opal didn’t give her enemy time to regain her bearings. A powerful blast of wind caught her flush in the torso, and she stumbled backwards into the high rise she had just damaged. She was clearly staggered, but Opal wasn’t going to take any chances. A cornered foe could be the most dangerous, and the red waves rolling off of P’Li’s aura made it clear that she had no intention of surrendering.

Opal sent another torrent of compressed air spinning from her hands, but this one wasn’t directed at P’Li. Instead, it struck the damaged building, and the already-rickety structure gave way. A hundred tons of bricks came crashing down down on top of the combustion bender, and any last words she might have had were drowned out in the cacophony. When the dust settled, there was no more movement. P’Li was completely buried.

Opal’s breath caught in her throat.  _ What have I done? _ She had just taken a life, disobeying everything the Airbender code stood for, and she had done it without hesitation.  _ How could I? _ she wondered, but she already knew the answer. _ Because she was threatening Kuvira. I couldn’t let anything happen to her... _

There was no time for her to ponder that realization. A loud shout came from behind her, and she whirled to see two figures rolling around on the ground beside the cart containing the bomb. Baatar and Hiroshi Sato were wrestling over something, locked in an intense struggle. Crackling light flashed, and another scream filled the air along with the scent of burnt fabric and flesh.

Opal started running toward them, but it was already too late to intervene. Baatar picked himself up from the ground, leaving Hiroshi where he had fallen. Her brother was disheveled, and a mad light gleamed in his eyes, but what was even more troubling was what he held in his hand: the detonator.

* * *

"Everyone stop," Baatar shouted, brandishing the detonator high above his head, "or I set this bomb off right now!"

The fighting came to an abrupt halt. Opal stopped running in mid-stride. Korra went still above the last of the fallen metalbenders. Asami remained frozen in a half-crouch where she had been trying to reach her father. Kuvira swiped her hand across her forehead, smearing away soot from the explosion. "Don't do this, Baatar," she called back, staggering forward despite the order. "It doesn't have to end this way."

Baatar shook his head, a look of hatred twisting up his face. "You've left me no choice. All of this could have been avoided if you hadn't abandoned our plan. If you hadn't abandoned  _ me _ ."

"The plan was a mistake," she insisted, trying not to sound desperate. She had no idea how to begin reasoning with her former fiance, and from the way he was glaring at her, he didn't want to hear anything she had to say. "If I've hurt you, Baatar, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have convinced you to leave your family. I shouldn't have involved you in any of this—"

"But you did," Baatar spat. "You convinced me we were doing this for the greater good. You promised me that we were changing the world together. And then, you turned your back on me. You threw it all away, and for what?" He stared daggers at Opal, thumb trembling over the detonator. "So you could sleep with my sister? So you could forget about conquering Republic City and hole up in your little love nest in Zaofu instead?"

A look of intense hurt flashed across Opal's face, and Kuvira’s anger flared. She knew she was partially to blame for Baatar’s instability, but her mate wasn’t responsible in the slightest. "Opal has  _ nothing _ to do with this," she snarled, hands clenching into fists. "She didn’t even want to become my mate. The only thing she's done is remind me why blowing up an entire city is a terrible idea. If I had continued with the spirit weapon, I would be hurting the very people I set out to protect."

“It doesn’t matter,” Baatar said, shaking his head in disgust. “You’ve already betrayed the Earth Empire’s people. One way or another, I’m going to make sure your joke of a regime comes to an end.”

“And what about me?” Opal yelled. “I’m your sister. Are you going to kill me too? That isn’t something the Baatar I knew could ever do.”

“You agreed to marry her, whatever your  _ mate— _ ” he practically spat the word, “—is claiming now. You can share her fate.”

“What about our family?” Opal implored. “Think about what both of us dying would do to our mother.”

“Our mother is a coward!” Bataar replied, his voice a shrill scream. “She was too weak to restore order to the Earth Empire, and too weak to stand up to Kuvira. It was left to me to do what had to be done.”

“And what is it that needs to be done?” Asami demanded, holding a seemingly unconscious Hiroshi in her arms. “Detonating a bomb that kills Spirits know how many innocent people? Who does that help?”

“The people that she’s going to ruin!” Baatar yelled, jabbing his finger at Kuvira. “She’s the one who’s responsible for this, not me. The world will be a better place without a traitor like her in it.”

“If it’s all about me, then let’s leave it between the two of us.” Kuvira took another step toward Baatar, locking her eyes with his. “I was the one who pulled Opal and Korra and Asami into this. I didn’t mean to hurt any of you, but if you have to have blood, then so be it. We’re still deep in the wilds. If you let the rest of them go, then we’ll be the only ones in the blast radius.  _ Please _ , Baatar. Don’t do this to everyone else.”

For a single instant, Baatar hesitated, and a tiny spark of hope flickered in Kuvira’s chest.  _ Please say yes. Korra and Asami can’t die for my mistakes. Opal, Opal can’t… _

And then her hope died. “No,” Baatar snarled, his face twisted with hate. “You did this. All of you. You  _ made  _ me do this.”

At his refusal, Kuvira reached out, making a final, desperate attempt to bend the detonator out of Baatar’s hand, but it was no use. The device was made of platinum. There was nothing she could do but watch in horror as his thumb from crashed down. A hum filled the air, and Kuvira screamed. On instinct, she threw herself in front of Opal, wrapping her arms around her mate. In her heart, though, she knew that it was a futile gesture. Light was already radiating from the bomb’s casings, and there was nothing she could do to protect either of them.

But the explosion she was waiting for never arrived. The light continued to build, a purple glow that filled her field of vision, but the terrible heat that had accompanied it at the warehouse didn’t follow. A moment passed, and then another, and none of them were dead. Scarcely daring to breathe, Kuvira looked up from Opal’s shoulder to see Korra standing in-between the rest of the group and the energy erupting out from the bomb. Her eyes gleamed white, her hands were upraised, and her aura had expanded until seemed to surround all of them, friend and foe alike, with its power.

“Get back,” Korra growled, her voice filled with all the authority of the Avatar.

Asami leapt to her feet, reaching for Korra’s shoulder. “Korra! I won’t leave you…”

“Go,” she said from between clenched teeth. “I can hold it, but I don’t know for how long. Kuvira, get them out of here!”

Korra didn't have to tell her twice. She let go of Opal and crouched down, grabbing Asami's arm. "Come on! She'll be okay." Honestly, she had no idea how Korra was bending the energy from the bomb, or what would happen when she released it, but she knew they couldn't stay. Korra was struggling, no longer able to speak, and pulsing with otherworldly purple light as the glow intensified.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably no more than a second, Asami hooked her arms beneath Hiroshi's and started dragging his limp form backwards to safety. Opal ducked to grab his legs, but Kuvira saw her glance to the side, where Baatar had fallen near Korra's feet. The detonator had dropped from his hand, and he was staring up at Korra and the bomb, frozen with shock.

Even though Kuvira suspected she might regret saving him later, she knew she would regret leaving him even more—for Opal's sake, if nothing else. She hauled the beta back to his feet, hurrying after Asami and Opal. They were headed toward the rubble of the nearby building that P'Li's final explosion had brought down, and she rushed to catch up.

She managed to crouch behind one of the crumbling walls just in time. A great wind picked up around them, carrying dust and rubble along with it, uprooting spirit vines and pieces of cracked pavement as it rushed out in every direction. Baatar curled up into a ball as the storm whipped by, and Kuvira reached out for Opal, folding the omega into her arms. She didn't know what was happening, but they would ride it out together.

All of a sudden, the roaring of the wind stopped. Everything went still, and then it returned again, rushing back in the opposite direction. A loud  _ boom _ shook the remains of the building, and another flash filled the sky—not purple, but a brilliant gold. It stretched up and up, a tall column of light with no end in sight. "What  _ is _ that?" she whispered, staring in awe.

Opal was just as stunned. "I... I think it's a new spirit portal?"

"That isn't possible," Kuvira said, but her eyes told another story.  _ Something _ had clearly happened, and the golden light showed no signs of going away.

"Korra must have made it," Opal said, peeking around the edge of the building. "I guess all the energy from the bomb had to go somewhere."

Asami didn't join their introspection. She was already on her feet, racing around the side of the building and back out onto the street. "Korra? Korra!"

Kuvira climbed back up as well, limping to follow Asami. Without the threat of an explosion to give her energy, her injuries were catching up with her. Her left side was one giant bruise, and one of her legs didn't feel steady either. "Here," Opal said, ducking beneath one of her shoulders and offering her some extra support. "Let me help."

She accepted the offer, allowing Opal to help her straighten up the rest of the way. "Thanks." Together, the two of them stepped out from behind the wall and into the light of the newly-formed portal. The glare was intense enough that she had to blink several times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, and when she finally opened them again, she could see a figure silhouetted against the opening to the portal. Her features were impossible to make out amidst the glow, but from the strength of her aura, there was little doubt that it was the Avatar.

“Korra!” Asami cried out again, but this time, it was with an overwhelming sense of relief rather than fear. The two of them fell into each other’s arms, and as they kissed, Kuvira looked back to her own mate. Opal’s face bore a stunned look that mirrored the shock that Kuvira too was feeling.

“It’s over,” Opal stammered, the words sounding somewhere between a question and a declaration.

“I think it is,” Kuvira replied.  _ It’s over, and somehow, we’re all still here. _

Even Baatar. As the rest of them soaked in the wonder of the moment, he was staggering to his feet, and Kuvira fixed him with a disbelieving glare. “Oh, come on.” After everything they had been through to capture him, she was not going to lose him now. A flick of her wrist sent a strip of metal flying off of her armor to wrap around his legs and send him crashing back down to the ground.

“Let me go! This isn’t fin…” He began to yell, but Kuvira didn’t give him a chance to finish the threat. A second strip of metal formed an effective gag and the rest of his words turned into a series of muffled cries.

She looked back over to Opal, permitting herself a small smile in spite of the pain. “As you said, this is over.”


	39. Chapter 39

The light of the spirit portal was intense, but Asami scarcely noticed it shining in her eyes. All that mattered was the woman in her arms, alive and somehow unhurt. She covered her mate’s face with kisses even as Korra did the same, until their lips finally met for a longer, deeper connection. Both of them needed the reassurance it brought, and only when they were left gasping for breath did she finally pull back.

"You're okay," she said, tears welling up as relief finally started to sink in. "You're really okay..."

Korra cupped her cheeks in both hands. "It’ll take more than a giant spirit bomb for you to get rid of me."

Asami shook her head, but she didn't have it in her to be annoyed by Korra's stupid jokes. “That was incredible, Korra. I didn’t know you could bend spirit energy that way.”

A bit of the sheepish smile Asami loved appeared on Korra’s face. “I didn’t know I could either, but when the bomb went off… it was instinct. I wanted to protect you.”

Asami ran her hands through Korra’s mussed hair, enjoying the feel of the tresses, another reminder that her mate was still in one piece. “Well, it worked. You saved me, and it seems as if you’ve created a new spirit portal in the process.”

Korra turned back without fully leaving their embrace, looking over her shoulder at her handiwork. “I did,” she said, pride creeping into her voice. “I guess that'll take some getting used to."

"You just stopped Baatar from blowing all of us up," Asami said, folding an arm around her shoulder. "Getting used to a new spirit portal is a small price to pay."

"What about everyone else?" Korra asked, seeming to remember that they weren't alone for the first time. "Are they okay?”

Asami glanced over at Kuvira and Opal—who were still standing close to one another—the bound form of Baatar, and the unconscious Hiroshi. She hadn’t considered their friends or her father in her rush to make sure Korra was all right, but she breathed a sigh of gratitude that they too seemed to have made it through in one piece. “Looks like it. We should probably go check on them.” But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to leave Korra's side. Watching her mate risk her life had tapped into a wellspring of emotion, and even though she knew Korra had survived unharmed, she couldn't bear to let her go.

"We'll do it together," Korra said, seeming to read her thoughts. "Okay?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Okay." With Korra beside her, she felt like she could face anything—even her father. As one, they turned and headed back toward the small group.

To Asami's surprise, Opal rushed in for a hug as well, colliding with her and squeezing tight. "Hey," she said, laughing as Opal's arms crushed her. "Go easy there. I took a few hits."

Opal drew back, her forehead creased with concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't think—"

"It's okay. I'm so glad you made it." She glanced over to where Kuvira was standing awkwardly beside them, looking relieved, but also uncertain. "You too, Kuvira," she said, giving the metalbender a small nod of acceptance. "How are those ribs holding up?"

"I'll be fine," Kuvira said stiffly. "A few cracked ribs is better than being blown up."

Korra shot her a questioning look, and Asami let go of Opal, giving her mate a nod.  _ Go ahead, _ she said with her eyes, granting Korra silent permission.  _ It's all right. _

With another sigh, Korra drew Kuvira into her arms, holding her gently to keep from aggravating her injuries. "I'm glad you made it out, Vee. Thanks for having my back."

"Thanks for having mine."

They drew apart a few moments later, and Asami was pleased when Korra reached out to take her hand afterward. She had to admit, Kuvira had worked pretty hard to redeem herself in the past two days. After everything the four of them had been through, it didn't seem worthwhile to hold a grudge—assuming Kuvira kept on the straight and narrow once they cleaned up the rest of this mess.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we should probably figure out what to do with our prisoners," Kuvira said, looking over at Baatar and Hiroshi. The former had lapsed into silence, perhaps still in shock from his defeat, while the latter seemed to be regaining consciousness. His eyes had opened, and he was beginning to move again.

"They tried to harm Republic City, so they'll face Republic City's justice," Asami said, giving Kuvira a look that dared her to object.

Instead, the alpha nodded in agreement. "I'm not going to try and take them, Asami. I promised Lin I would cooperate with her officers. Once she shows up—and I'm sure she will—they're all hers. The Earth Empire isn't involved in this matter any longer."

"I want to talk to my father before she gets here," Asami said, surprising even herself with the statement. "He's got some explaining to do."

"That's fair," Korra said, giving her fingers a brief squeeze before letting go. "Just don't say anything you'll regret. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be, but he also might’ve saved your life."

Coming from anyone else, the warning would have made Asami angrier, but since it was Korra, she accepted the statement without protest. Despite everything he had done and how much he had disappointed her, she  _ was _ glad her father wasn't dead, and she was grateful that he had risked his life to save her from Baatar. She didn't think she could forgive him any time soon, but he had earned a few moments of her time before Lin carted him back to prison.

By the time she had reached his prone form, Hiroshi had finished shaking himself awake, but even after he pulled himself back up to his feet, he didn’t meet her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Asami,” he began.

“I’m not sure sorry’s going to be enough this time. You broke out of prison, kidnapped me, helped Baatar to build a weapon of mass destruction, and nearly destroyed half of Republic City with it. I don’t know what you can tell me that would even begin to explain all of those things, let alone make up for them.”

“I… I know. I wanted…” His voice trailed off and he shook his head sadly. “When you told me that you were dating the Avatar, I lost my mind. I told myself that I was protecting you from her, and that I was protecting the world from Kuvira, but I was terribly wrong. Again. What I involved myself in was far worse than what I was trying to fight against, and I know nothing I say will ever make up for that fact, but I still thought I should say it.”

Tears were forming in Hiroshi’s eyes as he spoke, and even more than three years earlier, when he first went to prison, he seemed like a broken old man. It wasn’t enough to banish Asami’s anger, but it did dampen it a little bit. “I’m glad you finally realized that,” she told him. “And I appreciate you changing sides when you did.”

“I couldn’t let Baatar hurt you,” he said. “That was the whole reason I started this. To protect you.”

“I know that. But I never needed to be protected from Korra. She’s my mate, not some threat to the world. It was your prejudice against her, against benders, that got you into this mess. If you can’t see that now, then we’ve got nothing else to talk about.”

This time, Hiroshi didn’t argue with her. Instead, he nodded wearily. “I see that now. You’re a much wiser person than I am, Asami, and I’m going to have to trust your judgement. And I know that prison is where I deserve to be for everything that I’ve done. I just hope…” He hesitated before he finished his sentence. “I hope that you’ll still come and visit me there. Some day.”

Asami exhaled. She was in no frame of mind to make these sorts of decisions, not after everything she’d been through recently, and so she simply said, “I don’t know. I’m going to need some time to think about it. But this was a start.”

Hiroshi closed his eyes and nodded. “That’s all I can ask for.”

He slumped down, seating himself on a piece of rubble to wait for Lin’s officers to arrive, while Asami turned away, looking back to her mate. Korra was watching her from a short distance away, and Asami smiled as she felt the reassuring power of her chi. She walked toward her, and Korra’s arms opened up, inviting her back into their embrace.

“How did it go?” Korra asked.

“As well as could be expected.” She relaxed into the Avatar’s shoulder. “He seems sorry, but I don’t know that I can ever trust him again.”  _ But I can trust you.  _ Whatever trials life brought her, Asami knew that she had a mate she could rely on, and that was enough for now.

* * *

As Asami made her way over to Hiroshi, Opal hung her head, staring sadly down at her feet. Although Baatar was still sitting nearby, she wasn't ready to talk to him. Her relief at surviving was wearing off, and the weight of what had just happened started to settle on her shoulders.  _ He won't be able to come back from this, _ she thought, forcing herself not to look over at her brother.  _ Mom is going to be devastated. Our family really is broken... _

"Opal?" A soft hand touched her shoulder, lightly enough that she could shrug it off if she wanted to. "Are you all right?"

She lifted her chin, turning to see Kuvira standing beside her.  _ Well, maybe not everything is broken. _ "No, but I will be. I still don't understand why he did this. The brother I grew up with never would have built something like that bomb."

A sorrowful look crossed Kuvira's face. She blinked slowly, and when her eyes opened, Opal saw that they were shining. "The girl you grew up with wouldn't have ordered him to make it in the first place. People change. If I was part of the reason he went this far, I'm so sorry. I’ll do whatever I can to get him help once Lin takes him into custody..."

Opal shook her head. Although she had wanted nothing more than to blame Kuvira these past few days, those emotions had melted away. "You've hurt a lot of people, Kuvira, including me." The alpha started to withdraw her hand, wincing with guilt, so Opal hurried to continue. "Not all of us went and built a bomb to deal with our feelings. Baatar made his own choices. You didn't drive him to this."

"I still can't help feeling responsible," Kuvira began, but Opal turned, taking her hand.

"You are responsible. That's why we're even talking. You're taking responsibility for what you've done, and you risked your life to try and make it right. I can't stay mad at you forever. I'm going to need some time to move past it fully, I don’t know how much, but..." She took a deep breath, giving Kuvira a small but genuine smile. "I'll try if you will."

Kuvira reacted with surprise at first. Her eyes widened, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Then, she started grinning. "Really? I..." She paused, her smile fading a little.

"What?" Opal asked, running a thumb over the back of her hand in concern.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do in this situation. Do I get to hug you? Is that acceptable?"

Opal laughed. " _ This _ is what you get to do," she said, cupping the side of Kuvira's face and drawing her in. Their lips met a little awkwardly, and Kuvira stiffened with surprise, but eventually, both of them relaxed. She felt Kuvira sigh into her mouth, and she wrapped her arms around the alpha's neck, letting them drape over Kuvira's shoulders as she lost herself in the kiss.

It felt  _ good _ . Kuvira’s warmth, her strength, her affection; all of them were there, and for the first time since their night of passion at the Four Elements, Opal let herself enjoy them fully. Rebuilding trust and figuring out what their married life might look like would take work, but she felt as if there was a real foundation to start from. As dark as things had been of late, they had also proved that when the chips were down, Kuvira would do whatever she could to protect Opal, and she would do the same for her mate.  _ My mate. I guess that is what she is, for real now. _

Kuvira’s hands took hold of her back, caressing the muscles beneath her flight suit. It was meant to be an affectionate gesture more than a sexual one, but it still made a tingle shoot down Opal’s spine, Kuvira’s effect on her as undeniable as ever.  _ I wonder how long we should wait _ , she caught herself thinking, but she made herself pull back. Whatever the answer, this definitely wasn’t the place for such things.

Still, it was hard to give up Kuvira’s lips, but the alpha’s arm looped around her afterwards helped ease her disappointment. “Thank you,” Kuvira said, “for giving me one more chance.”

“You earned it.” She gave Kuvira’s shoulder a squeeze. “Besides, I think we’ve got enough to clean up here already. My crazy brother, Asami’s dad going back to jail, P’Li…”

Her voice trailed off and Kuvira seemed to sense her distress. She returned Opal’s caress, rubbing her side in a soothing motion. “I’m no airbender, but I know taking a life can’t have been easy for you, even with someone rotten as P’Li.”  

Opal sighed. In a way Kuvira was right, but in another way, it had almost been too easy. “I had to. She was dangerous.” Kuvira didn’t respond at first, and Opal almost left it there. But then she thought better of it. Honesty was going to be their new policy, after all. “She might’ve killed you otherwise,” she added softly. “I couldn’t bear that.”

“I…” Kuvira pulled her closer as she tried to find her words. “I appreciate that. And if you need to talk about it or anything else, I’m here for you.”

She smiled, letting herself believe the promise. “I’ll let you know.”

Before Kuvira could say anything in response, she was distracted by the sound of footsteps heading toward them. Opal stepped out of Kuvira's embrace and turned to see the familiar sight of Lin striding toward her, accompanied by several of her officers. Her aunt picked up speed upon seeing her, and Opal ran to meet her halfway, launching into another hug.

"Opal!"

"Aunt Lin." She tucked her chin over Lin's shoulder, sighing with relief. "Everyone's okay. Well... everyone on our side, anyway."

"At least you're in one piece," Lin said, holding her arms and giving her a quick but thorough examination. She let out a heavy breath, apparently satisfied with what she saw. "I brought the rest of my people in as soon as they told me you went with Kuvira, Korra, and Asami to stop Baatar."

Opal gave her a sheepish smile. She had deliberately neglected to stop and tell Lin that she was accompanying the advance party while her aunt was occupied setting up the perimeter, and she felt guilty for the omission. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Mom I about that part."

"That might be best," Lin said, but Opal could see a hint of a smile on her face. "It looks like you did well for yourself, though." She glanced over at Baatar and Hiroshi, who were sitting under Korra's watchful gaze. Then her gaze turned to the giant column of golden light. She peered up at it in amazement, jaw hanging open. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean a spirit portal, then yes. Baatar tried to activate the bomb, but Korra managed to bend the energy somehow. I guess there was too much for her to dissipate entirely, because it looks like it ripped another hole right through to the Spirit World."

Lin groaned, cupping her forehead in one hand. "Raiko's going to have an aneurysm when I tell him," she muttered, but eventually, she straightened up. "Oh well. As long as no one's dead. Republic City's had to deal with stranger things than this. Probably."

The sound of a clearing throat drew their attention, and both of them turned to see Kuvira standing slightly off to the side. "The prisoners are ready to be taken into custody, Chief Beifong," she said, gesturing over at Baatar and Hiroshi. "The Earth Empire has no claim on them, just like I promised. I would ask that you have Baatar's mental health evaluated, however. It's pretty clear that he isn't in his right mind."

"And I know Hiroshi has to go back to prison, but don't be too tough on him," Opal added. "In the end, he tried to stop Baatar from setting off the bomb."

Lin nodded in understanding. "Those are reasonable enough requests. I'll make sure someone competent evaluates them both. What about P'Li? I assume she isn't going to pose a further threat."

Opal hung her head. That wasn't a subject she was ready to talk about in more detail than she had to. "No," she said, averting her eyes. "She won't be a problem anymore."

Lin knew better than to push, and Kuvira hurried to fill in the awkward silence. "If you need my soldiers to help cordon off this spirit portal until your officers can make sure it's safe, I'm willing to offer their services. And let me know if there's anything else I can do to help."

"I will," Lin said, although a note of suspicion had crept into her voice. She looked between the two of them, and a worry line appeared in the middle of her forehead.

"Let's not talk about that right now either," Opal said, hearing the question her aunt wasn't asking as clear as day. But she took Kuvira's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Fair enough," Lin said. "Come on, you two. Let's get those cuts cleaned up. You both look like you went three rounds with a saber-tooth moose lion and lost."


	40. Chapter 40

**Several Weeks Later**

“Do you think Korra and Asami will be here soon?”

Kuvira blinked in surprise at Opal's question, trying to regain some of her composure and pretend she had been paying attention. Although they had been seated at the bar for several minutes already, she had spent most of that time gazing happily at Opal's face instead of watching for their dinner companions. She hadn't even realized she was doing it until Opal had spoken—but judging by the small smirk playing around the omega's lips, her awkward staring hadn't gone unnoticed.

She shook herself, struggling to remember what her mate had been saying. Her mind was still filled with thoughts about the soft shape of Opal's mouth and the way it looked when she smiled.  _ Korra and Asami... they are a little late, aren't they? _ She looked past Opal's shoulder toward the entrance of the restaurant. Several other patrons had been seated, but so far, there was no sign of their friends.

“They shouldn’t be too much longer,” Kuvira replied, attempting to recover some of her composure. “Unless, of course, they ended up  _ distracting _ each other again.”

Opal shrugged. “Well, if that’s the case, then I guess I get to have you to myself a little while longer.”

"Hopefully my company isn't that horrible all on its own.” Kuvira rested one elbow on the bar in what she hoped was a smooth looking pose. "I promise to try and hold up my end of the conversation if you want to talk."

"Are you sure?" Opal's hand snuck on top of hers, giving it brief squeeze. "You seemed pretty happy just staring at me before."

Kuvira's cheeks grew warm. "Can you blame me?" she mumbled by way of excuse. "You look really nice in that dress.”

It was the truth. When she had opened the door to the penthouse suite to see Opal standing on the other side, clad in a draping emerald green gown that left her arms bare and a good portion of her cleavage exposed, Kuvira had nearly swallowed her own tongue. She had barely remembered to offer Opal her arm on the way to the elevator as they headed for the ground floor of the hotel. And, of course, the dress looked just as appealing while Opal was seated on the stool beside her.

"Not when you put it like that," Opal murmured, letting go of her hand and tucking back a few strands that had fallen loose from the short bob of her own hair. "You're just full of compliments tonight, aren't you?"

"Well, I..." Kuvira's voice trailed off as she noticed that Opal's face was hovering awfully close to hers. It was near enough to smell the omega's perfume, as well as a hint of her own natural scent. That stunned her long enough for Opal to lean in, but she didn't object as her mate planted a soft peck against her mouth.

At least, she expected it to be a soft peck. When Opal's tongue slipped past her lips for the briefest moment, she couldn't quite stifle her groan. They hadn’t gone past kissing since their reconciliation in the Spirit Wilds, but those had been getting more heated by the day. Just the warmth of Opal’s mouth was enough to cause a stirring between her legs, but this was hardly the time to shift.

Before that could happen, Kuvira gently guided their faces apart, running her thumb along Opal's cheek. "If that's what compliments get me, I'll have to give you more of them."

“You will,” Opal agreed brightly. She shifted back on her stool, putting a little more distance between them, and Kuvira couldn't help mourning the loss. Even though most of the last few weeks had been spent cleaning up Baatar’s messes—rounding up the last of his defectors, breaking down his laboratory, and smoothing over things with President Raiko—it had been wonderful. Being with Opal without that awful secret hanging over head had been a profound relief, and every time the omega smiled at her, Kuvira’s heart fluttered at her good fortune.

All things ended, though, and it was past time that she and Opal returned to Ba Sing Se. The immediate crisis might have passed, but there was still a great deal of work to be done getting the Earth Empire to where it should be.  _ A place worthy of all the anguish that its unification brought. And one that Opal can be proud to be mated to the ruler of. _

“Are you sure it’s all right, being back here at the Four Elements?” Kuvira asked, partially to fill the lovestruck silence she had lapsed into again. Opal had suggested the restaurant for their final dinner with Korra and Asami before leaving Republic City, but she still wasn’t sure what memories the place might stir up. So far, she had mostly visited Opal at Asami’s mansion or out in the city instead of asking her to come to the hotel.

“I am,” Opal agreed. “You know, whatever happened afterward, our last night here together was really special. The feelings you showed me then were real.”

“They were. And I’m so grateful you gave me one more chance to prove it.”

“You know you've already told me that,” Opal laughed. “More than once.”

“I did. But that doesn’t mean I can’t say it again.”

A playful light shone in Opal’s eyes. “No, it doesn’t. And so far, you’ve made me very glad that I did.”

Even as the words made Kuvira’s heart beat a little faster, her gaze shifted toward the front of the restaurant once more. She smiled when she saw Korra and Asami walking through the doorway at last, hand in hand. Their conspicuous happiness no longer served to annoy her; instead, it seemed like a glimpse of the sort of relationship she hoped to have with her own mate, something that now seemed like a real possibility.

"It looks like our dinner companions have finally decided to join us," she said, leaving her stool and offering Opal her arm. "Shall we?"

Opal pressed against her side, cuddling a little closer than necessary. "Yes. I think they deserve a little teasing for being late for our goodbye dinner."

"I'll bet you twenty yuan we find hickies on their necks," Kuvira said under her breath as they made their way over.

"I'll take that bet," Opal whispered back. "But just Korra's. Not Asami's."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. She knew from personal experience that Korra was a biter, and Asami's pale skin probably bruised easily.

"Makeup," Opal clarified upon seeing her doubtful expression. "That girl never misses any details. I bet she's got a perfectly matched concealer stuffed in her purse."

"You’re probably right. I retract my bet..."

Opal gave the side of her arm a squeeze, and Kuvira felt the backs of the omega's fingers nudge against the side of her breast. "Keep your money. I'll bet you something more interesting."

She never got the chance to ask what, exactly, Opal wanted to wager. Asami and Korra were close enough to hear their conversation, and their faces brightened. "Hey," Asami said, smiling at both of them. Although Kuvira knew she still had some way to go in order to earn back the engineer's fragile trust, it seemed like she was on the right track. Asami had warmed up to her considerably over the past few weeks.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," Korra added, leaning in for a brief hug. Kuvira accepted it, although she was a little sad at losing Opal's arm.

"We should have told you an earlier time," Kuvira said with a smirk. So far, it looked as though Opal's prediction had been right. There was a dusky bruise at the base of Korra's neck, in addition to a slight lipstick smudge near the collar of her shirt, and the other alpha never wore any.

“Hey, just because you’re still working your way out of the polar bear doghouse doesn’t mean you should get mad at the rest of us for having some fun,” Korra said with a laugh.

Opal’s hand gave hers a squeeze. “Oh, don’t be too hard on her. She’s getting there.”

The knowledge of what that might mean sent an anticipatory thrill through Kuvira, while Asami gave them a smile. “I’m glad to hear that things are going well.”

“Really?” Kuvira raised an eyebrow in semi-serious disbelief. “Having you wishing me well is quite the change.”

“Can we talk about this over dinner?” Korra complained. “I’m  _ really _ hungry.”

Kuvira laughed. “What a shocking development. Very well then; I’ve booked us a private room. It cost a little more, but you two are usually shameless enough that I imagine we’ll need it.”

Korra blushed, but smiled as well, and the four of them walked through the restaurant and toward the dining room in the back. Quite a few stares were aimed in their party, though Kuvira had little way to know if they were directed at the ruler of the Earth Empire, the Avatar, or the CEO of Future Industries.  _ Or maybe they’re just admiring Opal in that dress. I wouldn’t blame them. _

That last thought was enough to make her pulse speed up as they settled in at their table. Opal took the chair next to her, leaving the two of them to face the other couple. Her mate wasn’t the only one who looked good that evening. Korra was wearing a sharp blue tunic that showed off her well-toned arms, while Asami had chosen a red and black dress that displayed quite a bit more skin than that, especially around her shoulders. Kuvira might have felt guilty about her brief but admiring look, if she hadn’t noticed Opal giving one as well.

Prompted by Korra, the foursome didn’t waste much time before ordering. While they waited for the food to arrive, Asami asked, “So, Opal, are you looking forward to moving to Ba Sing Se?”

Left unsaid was the clause,  _ Because I know you weren’t very happy about it earlier _ , but Kuvira was relieved when her mate said, “You know, I think I am. It’s going to be a big change, but it’ll hardly be the first one recently. I hope I can do some good there. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Kuvira.”

“And don’t worry,” Kuvira added, “I’ve sent word ahead, and everything is prepared for you  _ and _ Juicy. Though I have made sure that his housing will be upwind from our rooms.”

“Probably a good idea,” Korra agreed with a wrinkle of her nose. “And what about you two? Are you going to be, uh, sharing your quarters?”

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Opal said dryly. “We are. Like I said, Kuvira’s making a lot of progress. In the meantime, I know she can be... chivalrous when she wants to be.”

Kuvira’s face heated up as she thought back to the first nights of their marriage, and the tendency they had to wake up entangled in the most deliciously awkward positions in spite of their ostensible celibacy. Asami seemed to notice the blush, because she teased, “I don’t know, Opal. It doesn’t seem like her thoughts right now are exactly what I’d call chivalrous.”

Opal put her hand on Kuvira’s, but the attempt at reassurance only goaded Korra to add, “I might check a bit lower than her hand. Kuvira’s reactions aren’t usually very subtle.”

Her cheeks were probably the color of a sunset, but Kuvira managed to snap back, “Oh, like you’re any better, Korra. I remember one time, after we finished dealing with those scavengers, when you couldn’t even wait until…”

Korra cut her off with a good natured, “Do  _ not _ finish telling that story, Vee,” but it was already too late. She had caught Asami’s interest. 

"Then you'll just have to tell me about it later," the omega murmured, leaning further into Korra's space. "In private."

"You two really are insatiable, aren't you?" Opal said, albeit in a tone that suggested she didn't mind.

"Can you blame me?" Asami fixed Korra with a very heated gaze while the alpha squirmed. "All that muscle,  _ and _ she saves the world on a regular basis."

"With some help," Opal added, and Kuvira's eyebrows lifted in surprise as a soft hand squeezed her thigh under the table, gripping just above her knee. She was almost relieved when the waiter arrived with their appetizers. Opal's touches were getting more and more distracting, and she would definitely have a problem to take care of later if her mate's hand crept any higher.

True to form, Korra started digging in immediately. Crumbs flew and noodles splashed, and Asami heaved an indulgent sigh. "You might want to slow down, or you won't have any room for dessert."

Korra pouted, one cheek puffed out with food, but she did follow Asami's advice and pull back her pace. "Not to be a downer, but how're things with Baatar Junior?" she asked once she had swallowed most of her mouthful. "Last time we talked, Lin told me he was still in the hospital."

Opal's face fell, and she twirled her chopsticks a few more times than necessary as she stared down at her plate. "It's okay. I've dropped by a few times to check on him, but they aren't allowing visitors yet. Mom and Dad wanted to come as soon as they heard what happened, but Aunt Lin convinced them to hold off until next week, since they can't see him anyway. The doctors think any interaction with his family right now might be 'detrimental to his mental stability'."

"No offense, but I don't think he was very stable to begin with," Korra said. "I just hope they're helping him. I know this must be hard for your family."

Kuvira chose to remain silent. Although she wanted Baatar to regain his grip on reality, for Opal's sake if not her own, part of her hoped he would remain detached for a while longer. If he did come to understand the full magnitude of what he had done... She shuddered. Living with her own demons was bad enough, and she hadn't even gone through with her plans. Just the fact that she had been capable of such thoughts frightened her. Surely he would feel a hundred times worse.

"He's where he needs to be," Opal said with a shrug. "I'll probably come back for a few days near the end of my parents' visit. I should really talk to them about a few things anyway."

"How are things with your parents?" Asami asked, jumping on the opportunity to change the subject. "How much do they know about what happened?"

"Enough to understand the gravity of the situation," Kuvira said. "But not enough that Suyin wants to kill me any more than usual."

Opal nodded. "We decided it was best not to mention what Kuvira asked Baatar to start the project for. Even Aunt Lin agreed with me. I think her words were, 'I don't want to arrest my own sister for murder'."

Korra let out a low whistle. "I don't blame you. Su can be  _ scary _ when she's mad. So, she's okay with the two of you, um..."

“Staying mated?” Opal finished the sentence. “It’s complicated. She wants me to be happy, but she still doesn’t entirely trust Kuvira. And there’s a lot of guilt mixed in there too; for letting things get so bad in the Earth Kingdom in the first place, for encouraging me to get married under those circumstances, for not seeing my brother’s mental breakdown coming earlier…”

Now it was Kuvira turn to clasp her mate’s hand in an attempt at reassurance. “We’ve all made mistakes these last few years. At least now we have a chance to try and fix them.”

“And I think Suyin will come around eventually,” Asami added. “As long as you keep behaving better.”

“It worked with you, at least,” Korra said to her mate with a laugh, before turning back to Kuvira. “I think she might actually be warming to you, Vee, or at least not sighing so much every time your name comes up.”

A smile crossed Kuvira’s lips. It might not have been the most effusive praise, but it was still welcome news that her friend’s mate was no longer to hostile to her. She had gained a great deal of respect for the engineer’s intelligence and toughness, and she would much rather count her a friend than an enemy. With an approving nod, she raised her glass of wine. “Here’s to learning to live with each other, then.”

“And to new beginnings,” Opal added. “As well as old friends who can help us out of a few jams when we need them most.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Korra agreed brightly. It was a sentiment that Kuvira definitely could share. There was no way that she and Opal would’ve gotten to this point without Korra and Asami’s assistance, and that was something she would always be grateful for.  _ Now, I just have to make sure all their hard work doesn’t go to waste. _

***

“You know you didn’t have to walk me up the stairs,” Kuvira said with a laugh as the elevator doors closed behind them. “I didn’t have more than a few glasses of wine.”

“Oh, I know that,” Opal agreed, running her thumb along the back of her mate’s hand. “I just didn’t want to say good night just yet.”

Kuvira reached over and ran her hand through Opal’s hair, brushing back a few of the strands and making Opal smile.  “I appreciate it. And I had a really nice time tonight.”

“So did I.” As they came to a stop in front of Kuvira’s hotel suite, Opal nuzzled closer to the alpha. The door was a tempting sight. Ever since deciding to give Kuvira another chance, Opal had allowed her fantasies freer rein than before. A repeat of the night of passion they’d spent in that very room was one of the more prominent scenarios she’d considered, but she wasn’t quite ready for that yet. The memory of the bitter, angry morning afterwards still lurked in the back of her mind, suggesting that it would be better to start fresh in Ba Sing Se.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t make the most of the end of their night, though. Tilting her head up, she caught Kuvira’s mouth, letting the strength of the alpha’s chi wash over her as they kissed. Her mate’s tongue pressed up against her lips, and Opal was happy to allow it entry. One of her hands braced itself against Kuvira’s hip with the other toyed with her braided hair.

_ I wonder if I could convince her to grow it long, the way it used to be. I liked it like that. _

As the kiss went on, Kuvira’s hands ran along the line of her shoulders, and Opal could feel a swelling against her thigh. She hadn’t exactly intended to provoke that reaction, but she let herself enjoy it all the same. Her body tingled as she remembered what Kuvira’s impressive length looked like beneath her pants, what it felt like to take her inside…

Opal stepped back, her skin flushing. It probably wasn’t a good idea to keep going like this, and so she reluctantly released Kuvira’s lips. Her mate’s rich taste still lingered in her mouth, though, and she smiled as the alpha said, “That was some kiss.”

“Mm hmm.” She ran a hand over Kuvira’s hip, not touching anything she shouldn’t, but still definitely teasing. “And I’m sure there’ll be plenty more of them tomorrow, Vira.”

Kuvira leaned in for another, more chaste kiss, lines of tension evident on her face as she tried to restrain her obvious desire. “Good night Opal. I’ll be thinking of you until then.”

“I bet you will.” With a smile on her lips, Opal turned and walked back down the hotel hallway. She suspected she knew just what Kuvira would be doing while thinking of her, but unlike back in Zaofu’s bridal suite, the image didn’t disgust her. Indeed, she suspected she’d be doing a little  _ thinking _ of her own soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go after this. With smut! Stay tuned, it will be up in a couple of days.


	41. Chapter 41

"Wow," Opal said, staring around the royal quarters with widening eyes. "I guess being the Earth Queen had its advantages, huh?" The rooms were much more extravagant than she had anticipated, and her expectations had been high to begin with. The living room had several plush chairs and couches, but there was still plenty of space to walk around in. High windows let in golden streams of sunlight, leaving stripes across the thick green carpeting.

"It seems so," Kuvira said. She sounded impressed, but not exactly pleased, either. "I'll admit to enjoying the luxurious side of life from time to time, but this is..."

"A bit much?" Opal finished, pleased her mate had said something first. "I don't want to seem ungrateful. It's really beautiful. But as a home?" She walked over to a large wooden table containing a golden centerpiece styled with lotus blossoms, setting the cage she’d been carrying down on top of it. "I'm already afraid we’re going to breaking something valuable, President Hops."

As the cricket frog chirped happily from inside his pagoda, a smile appeared on Kuvira’s face. "I know what you mean. I didn't realize places like this even existed when I was a little girl. Su's home in Zaofu was more than enough palace for me."

For once, the mention of their shared childhood didn't leave an empty pit in Opal's stomach. Now that she and Kuvira were on good terms again—excellent terms, if she was being honest—thinking back to that time in their lives made her happy. More and more, Kuvira had come to resemble an adult version of the girl she had once known. She was kind and thoughtful, and no longer nearly so guarded. "Well, I guess we can pretend this is an extension of our honeymoon," Opal said, reaching out to take her mate's hand. "You know, since the first one was ruined."

"Not completely ruined," Kuvira replied. "I'll admit it wasn't very relaxing, but still, things could’ve gone worse."

Opal snorted. “What do you mean?”

“I could’ve ended  up having to fight Korra again. After what she did in the wilds, I’m finding myself even more glad we didn’t finish our duel at Zaofu.”

“I am too,” Opal agreed with a small smile. “After all, if she beat you to a pulp instead of negotiating, we wouldn’t have ended up here together.” Kuvira blushed very agreeably at that, and Opal decided not to tease her any further. Her mate had learned from her mistakes already. "Once we get settled, maybe we can bring someone in to tone the place down?" She gestured at the living room with her other hand, from the fine curtains to the ornate paintings on the walls. "We don't need... all this."

"The entire palace could be more practical," Kuvira agreed. "I know it's a historical landmark, but the whole place is more like a luxury resort than a government building."

"Maybe part of it could be preserved as a museum?" Opal suggested, thinking aloud. "All these expensive artifacts should probably go somewhere safer anyway." _Where one of us won't accidentally knock them over while we’re distracted._ A flush filled her cheeks at the thought. Although she and Kuvira hadn't been intimate again yet, she knew it was only a matter of time. Opal had already made up her mind to initiate something once they arrived in Ba Sing Se, and a nervous flutter had stayed in her stomach during the entire train ride from Republic City.

Kuvira nodded, squeezing her hand. "That sounds like a good idea. Someone might as well enjoy them."

Although it had been intended as an encouraging gesture, the slight press of Kuvira's fingers around hers made Opal's face burn hotter. She withdrew her hand, leaving Kuvira's side to explore the rooms more thoroughly. Several doors led further into the apartments, and she headed toward one of them, curious to find out how large their quarters actually were.

The first door she opened led into another wide, brightly lit space, and she stifled a small gasp. A large circular bed sat in the center of the room, golden curtains drawn up to the canopy. "Kuvira, come look," she said, glancing back over her shoulder. "I think I found the bedroom."

A moment later, her mate was by her side, sharing her wide-eyed appraisal of the well-appointed room. “That is quite something.”

“It is.” Opal felt her stomach flutter once more as she considered the possible uses of that huge bed. But it wasn’t exactly an unpleasant sensation, and she decided to press forward. “Certainly there’s plenty of room for both of us there.”

Kuvira seemed to sense her discomfort. She nodded and said, “There is. But Opal, if you’re having second thought about sharing a bed, that’s all right. Spirits know there’s more than enough space for two people in these apartments, and I want you to be comfortable before we move forward.”

“That’s sweet of you, Vira.” Opal reached over and took her mate’s hand once more, finding comfort in the firm grip. “But separate beds isn’t quite what I was thinking about. I do want to sleep with you. In more ways than one.”

One of Kuvira’s eyebrows raised and Opal could see a lump form in her throat as she swallowed. “Oh?”

She offered a small smile. “I’m just a little nervous is all.”

“Hey.” Kuvira smiled back, her eyes locking with Opal’s. “You know I’d never hurt you.”

“I do.” Kuvira had proven that, more than once. Even at the beginning of their marriage, when they spent most of their days arguing, her mate had never tried to take advantage of her in that way. She ran her thumb across the back of Kuvira’s hand. “It’s not the sex part I’m worried about. You always made it good for me.” Opal paused, aware of the heat that ran through her body at the memories. “Really good. It’s just… Afterwards, things never seemed to go well for us. And I know there’s no reason this time should be the same, but even still, I’m a little tense. Can you promise me something?”

Kuvira gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, the strength of her chi bracing Opal’s own. “Anything.”

“Be there in the morning. Whatever happens, I need you to be in bed with me when I wake up.”

“I promise.” Kuvira turned, standing face to face with her. “Even if it means I have to conduct a military conference there, I won’t go anywhere without you.”

Opal laughed. She felt lighter than before somehow, the knot in her stomach unclenching at her mate’s words. “I think if there’s an emergency, you can just wake me up and we’ll go deal with it together. After all, it’s partially my country now too, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

 _I want that to be true_ , Opal realized. _I want to help her restore the Earth Kingdom the right way. I want to share everything with her. Including our bodies._ She leaned up, cupping Kuvira’s cheek with her hand and pulling her closer for a kiss. It was a familiar thing by now, but the knowledge of what they were going to do next gave it an extra charge. Electricity ran through Opal as their lips met, and she felt a tremble in her legs.

Fortunately, Kuvira was there to keep her up. The alpha’s strong arms folded around her, and she lost herself in them as their kiss went on. Kuvira’s mouth was hot, even warmer than the skin of her face beneath Opal’s hand. It hadn’t been easy to wait so long for this. Through all their ups and downs, her body had never stopped wanting Kuvira, and now that it was finally time, the anticipation was making her a bit giddy.

"Opal?" Kuvira's hands glided around her waist to caress her lower back, finding a gentle hold there. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

The question made Opal laugh softly. She had thought it was obvious, but she appreciated Kuvira's consideration anyway. Her mate had been nothing but patient with her over the past several weeks, and even before. "This is _absolutely_ what I want," she said, combing her fingers through Kuvira's hair. She pressed a few more kisses of promise to the alpha's lips, making quick work of the neat bun behind her head. Soon, the dark locks washed freely around her shoulders. _That's more like it. Now I just have to get her out of that uniform._

Kuvira seemed to read her mind. After one more lingering kiss, she stepped back and started to unfasten the snaps that held the garment in place. Opal knew she was trying to be efficient, but instead of removing her own clothes, she couldn't help but interfere. Back during their encounter in the hotel room, stripping had been half the fun, even if it had seemed to take an eternity. She brushed Kuvira's hands aside, touched to see that they were trembling, and took over the job herself.

She made sure to scatter wet kisses over each inch of flesh she exposed. First, she peeled aside Kuvira's collar, tasting the tempting salt in the hollow of her throat. The light flavor of sweat and the underlying sweetness spurred her on faster, and she hurried to remove Kuvira's shoulderguards as well as her formal jacket. The dark green undershirt beneath came next, leaving Kuvira in only her breastband, and Opal couldn't resist letting her hands roam over the sleek muscles of Kuvira's arms and shoulders.

"Those bruises aren't still hurting, are they?" she asked, stroking Kuvira's sides. The alpha's skin was very warm, almost back to its normal color, and the hiss she released at the contact didn't seem to be one of pain.

"Not at all," Kuvira said, panting slightly. "Especially when you touch them."

"Are you _sure_ you aren't uncomfortable?" Opal drawled, fluttering her lashes. She let her fingertips drift up along Kuvira's firm stomach, tracing teasing patterns just beneath the bottom of her breasts. "There's nothing that needs my attention? No sore spots you want me to rub?" She rocked her pelvis forward, bringing their lower halves closer together. Just as she had hoped, there was a considerable swell at the front of Kuvira's pants.

If it hadn't already been obvious from that, the soft hitch of Kuvira's breath and the subtle darkening of her eyes told Opal exactly what her mate thought of that suggestion. "Well, there might be a couple of places..."

"Then let's get the rest of this off," she purred, plucking at the edges of Kuvira's breastband, "and see if that big fancy bed is all it's cracked up to be."

She didn't get any objections from Kuvira. In fact, her mate surprised her by sliding both arms beneath her thighs, hoisting her into the air. Opal laughed, letting her arms fall around Kuvira's neck, but her giggles soon turned into gasps as the shaft of Kuvira's cock pressed insistently between her legs. Even with several layers of fabric still between them, the firm shape was enough to make her sex pulse with need. Opal rocked against it, and a thrill ran through her when the friction drew a low, needy groan out of Kuvira. She had given up on resisting the effect her mate had on her, so it would be good if that fascination ran in both directions.

It certainly seemed to. Kuvira’s hold on her legs tightened and she guided them toward the huge bed at the room’s center. As they stumbled across the thickly carpeted floor, Opal covered her mate’s face in kisses. Each time her lips passed by Kuvira’s mouth, the gesture was returned, and with every touch, and every kiss, Opal could feel the coils of Kuvira’s chi circling around her. It was warm and welcoming, and though it was still as strong as ever, she felt as though she could nestle safely into it.

When they reached the bed, Kuvira paused, absorbed in her search for the zipper to her wingsuit. Fortunately for Opal’s growing impatience, it didn’t take her long to find it. She started tugging the tight garment down, and Opal was eager to help her, sliding her arms from the sleeves and shimmying out of the rest with a series of shrugs and kicks. Soon, she was left in nothing but a pair of green panties with a telling dark stain at the front.

Kuvira lowered her toward the bed, and Opal grasped her shoulders, urging her to follow. She needed to feel her mate’s weight on top of her, and thankfully, Kuvira seemed happy to oblige. As her solid frame settled in, Opal wrapped her arms around her alpha’s back, exploring the taut lines of muscle there with her fingers. She had only begun to discover all of the textures and curves of Kuvira’s body, but now she had a lifetime to do so, not just a few frenzied days of heat-fueled sex.

Of course, there was one part of that body she knew required more immediate study. Kuvira’s kisses were lighting up a trail along Opal’s neck, and with each one, she could feel the throb of her mate’s erection against her belly. Her hands slid further down Kuvira back, reaching the top of her pants and then circling around to find their clasp. It was difficult to undo it from this position, especially when Kuvira’s thumbs began tracing electric circles across her breasts, but somehow she managed.

Once the buckle was open, Kuvira freed herself from both her pants and underwear with a single, energetic yank, leaving Opal free to take hold of her prize. She could still remember being intimidated by its size the first time she’d glimpsed the bulge through Kuvira’s shorts on their wedding night, but now, the memories of the pleasure it had brought her since then were far more vivid. The length was hot in her hand, pulsing as she slid slowly up and down the shaft. A little bead of wetness was already pooling at the tip, and she licked her lips as her thumb passed through it, coming away coated in sticky fluid.

“You were right,” she purred. “This must be aching terribly.”

* * *

It took considerable effort for Kuvira to keep from jerking her hips. She had been hard already, but the soft heat of Opal's palm had heightened the throbbing in her shaft to nearly unbearable levels. Still, she tried to steady her breathing, determined not to get carried away. This moment had been building between them for weeks, and she wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect. Opal deserved nothing less.

"It is," she rasped, stomach muscles clenching. The omega's pumping motion had grown more insistent, travelling from the base of her cock to the tip, and Kuvira had to tense her thighs to keep from thrusting further through Opal's fist. "But isn't there anything I can do for you too?" Summoning what remained of her willpower, she ignored her mate's touch and trailed her own fingertips up along the inside of Opal's leg. She stopped an inch short of her goal, waiting for permission before travelling higher.

To her delight, Opal gave a soft moan and nodded her head. "You're welcome to try... if you think you can keep up."

The omega resumed her stroking, and Kuvira gasped. She had no idea how Opal knew exactly how to touch her, especially at this angle, but she wasn't going to complain. Instead, the swiftly growing fullness in her cock made her determined. She _needed_ to make Opal feel every bit as good as she did. She tugged on Opal’s underwear, and when the omega slid out of them, Kuvira smiled at the wetness she found. Opal was already dripping with silky heat, and the bud of her clit was stiff and swollen beneath its hood when Kuvira sought it out.

"Just tell me what to do," she murmured. "Let me know what you want."

Opal's hips began stirring eagerly beneath hers. "Inside," she whimpered, drawing her lower lip between her teeth and biting down. Her breath came out in a hiss, and her entire body seemed to tremble with anticipation.

Kuvira couldn't deny such a simple request—or any request, when Opal made it like that. She stopped toying with her clit, swirling her fingers around the omega's entrance instead. They began slipping forward before she even tried to push. Opal's muscles seemed to suck her in, and soon, Kuvira had two fingers buried deep inside her mate's warmth. The feel of tight, clinging muscle made her cock pulse in Opal's fist, but she fought to push down the sensation. There would be plenty of time for her own pleasure later.

"Like this?" she asked, curling in search of the swollen, sensitive place against Opal's front wall.

She found it almost immediately. Opal's lower half jerked up off the bed, and her head fell back onto the pillow. The new position put her breasts on prominent display, and Kuvira couldn't resist dipping her head and drawing a dusky nipple between her lips. "Oh _yes,_ " Opal sighed, and Kuvira felt the omega's other hand grab the back of her head in encouragement. "Yes, but please, more."

Kuvira was a little surprised, but she added a third finger. It was a tighter fit, but Opal was so slick that she didn't have too much trouble working it in. She kept curling, drawing out high-pitched whines with each thrust and every lash of her tongue over the tip of Opal's breast.

Though she regretted the loss of stimulation, Kuvira took it as a good sign that her mate had forgotten to keep stroking her. The warm feel of Opal’s hand around her shaft was enough for now, especially since she was enjoying the omega’s reactions so much. The way her back arched, pressing her nipple further into Kuvira’s mouth, the whimpers of pleasure slipping past her lips, the wetness that dripped out, faster by the second…

And then, suddenly, it stopped. Opal’s other hand gripped her wrist, and she panted, “Wait, Vira.”

“Is something wrong?” She’d been so sure Opal was on the brink of falling apart completely.

“No, I…” Opal’s voice cracked, but she managed to finish her sentence. “I need this inside of me.”

A squeeze of her hand made it clear what she was referring to. Just the thought of being inside of her was enough to push Kuvira toward her limit, but she gritted her teeth and held back. No matter how good it had felt, there was no way she was going to spill all over Opal’s thighs the way she had at the start of her mate’s heat. Instead, she slid her fingers out as gently as possible, making a final brush of her thumb across Opal’s clit as she did. The touch drew out another delicious cry, providing Kuvira with an incentive she didn’t need as she shifted downward. Once her hips were lined up properly, she nudged forward carefully. Opal was soaking wet, but Kuvira wasn’t going to take any chances.

Her mate wasn’t as patient. As the head of her cock brushed against Opal’s entrance, the omega pushed back against her, whimpering, “Vira, please. _Now_.”

The broken urging was all Kuvira needed. Her hips jogged hard and she pressed forward. She hadn’t intended to go so far inside on the first stroke, but Opal’s wetness just made it too easy to take her almost to the hilt. The clinging heat around her was incredible, and even as she tried to adjust to it, the grip became even tighter. Opal’s head tipped back, and a long shout tore out of her.

The ripples along her length were almost enough to push Kuvira over the edge as well. As it was, she twitched inside of Opal, precome spilling out of her cock. Her mate’s hands dug into her shoulders, and Kuvira captured her lips, drinking in her pleasure. She only let the kiss last for a few seconds before she pulled back though. The sight of Opal’s face, twisted by bliss as she rode out her sudden climax, was too beautiful for Kuvira not to watch.

_I made her come like that. She wanted me to, to be her mate in every way._

The thought thrilled her. She had been so close to believing that she’d lost any chance of Opal actually wanting to be with her, and now… The need to claim her mate, to affirm their rediscovered connection, rose within her. She began to slide in and out, but slowly.  She wanted to enjoy every moment of this.

Opal seemed to be enjoying it too, clinging to her back and spilling fresh wetness onto her cock, but the omega was much less patient. Her hips bucked frantically, and her lips went up to Kuvira’s ear, licking along its outer rim even as she hissed, “More, Vira. More.”

She couldn't help but comply. Every word Opal muttered by her cheek, _especially_ her name, drove her wild with desire. She satisfied her need for tenderness by planting gentle kisses along Opal's jawline even as her hips picked up speed, falling into a faster rut. Her mate seemed to approve. She went stiff, and her inner walls pulsed again, shivering up and down the length of Kuvira's shaft.

"It's all right," she said when she noticed the look of pained bliss on Opal's face. She placed a kiss on the point of the omega's chin, trying to offer some comfort. "Let go. You can come again."

Opal's lips moved, but a soft whine slipped out well before she was able to form words. "No. I want... with you..."

Another throb of need raced along Kuvira's shaft. She knew what Opal was asking for, and the idea of coming together made the fullness along her length surge. She wanted it fiercely—to feel Opal's tight walls shuddering around her as she finally released the pounding pressure she was struggling to hold back. The fact that Opal was waiting for her only weakened the faltering grasp of her control. Still, she tried to drag it out a little longer. This was an experience she'd never thought she'd have again, and she wasn't ready to give it up... at least, not until Opal's hazy green eyes locked onto hers.

"Vira..." One of Opal's hands tangled through her hair, not tugging, but gripping tight enough to show her desperation. "Oh, Vira, I love you..."

The words were a complete surprise, and they were also her undoing. Something within Kuvira unlocked, and a rush of warm feelings swelled inside her chest, until she felt like her heart might burst. She tried to say _'I love you too'_ , but she was already too far gone to speak. All she could do was bury her face in Opal's shoulder and groan as her climax crashed over her. Her hips gave one last jolt as her release finally flooded free, even while Opal's muscles rippled deliciously around her.

The two of them came together, clutching tight to one another, full of gasps and sighs. When Opal's teeth found her shoulder, Kuvira returned the bite at the base of her mate's throat, spilling even harder than before. She was sure she would carry at least one bruise when they were done, but she didn't care. It would be a reminder she could keep with her for a few days—of how wonderful this moment felt, and how amazing it had been to hear those three beautiful words. She had known Opal carried some feelings for her, but to have them said out loud was entirely different.

It took a long time for their shared release to wind down. Each time she thought she had nothing more to give, Opal would clench slightly harder around her, and Kuvira would empty herself a little more. After a while, Opal let go of her shoulder, heaving a sigh of satisfaction as they rode out their aftershocks. "Thank you," she slurred as her head fell back against the pillow, short hair splaying in every direction. "I needed that."

Kuvira let out a soft laugh. "I don't know why you're thanking me. Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Her smile faded, and a shadow of doubt crept over her heart. "Don't worry too much about what you said just now. I know we were having a moment..."

Opal's brow knitted with concern. "I'm not worried about it. I meant what I said. I love you, Kuvira. Trust me, I spent a lot of time trying not to, and it didn't work." She grinned, leaning up for a short, soft kiss. "And you know what? I'm glad I couldn't stop myself."

“Then I’m glad too.” Kuvira bent down, placing a kiss of her own on Opal’s lips. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, not an expression of sorrow, but simply of the overwhelming emotions of the moment; relief and joy fierce enough to choke her.

“Because I love you, Opal. I…” Her voice caught in her throat and she had take a breath before she continued. “I lost my way. I got so caught up in my larger goals that I didn’t see how much damage I was doing along the way. It was you, the things that you said, the way you looked at me, that made me realize I needed to turn back before it was too late.”

She could feel Opal’s arms latch onto her back once more, holding her as close as she could. “And you did. That’s what Korra had hoped for, you know. She believed you were still the good person we’d both known, that I could get through to that part of you. And I’m happy to say that she was right.”

Kuvira smiled, offering silent thanks to her old friend for the faith she’d placed in her that day in front of Zaofu. “Korra is wiser than she looks, I suppose. One of her many good qualities,” she said, and before her mate could respond, she leaned over, placing a nipping kiss on the side of Opal’s neck. “But you’re the one I want to be with.”

An undignified yelp slipped out of her when Opal’s hand moved down to give her ass a squeeze. “That’s good, Vira. Because I think you missed your chance to get out of this marriage back in Republic City. Now you’re stuck with me.”

“I have no complaints. You’re the mate I want.”

“You know, speaking of mates…” Opal gave her another swift kiss before continuing. “We haven’t really talked about what I told you at the hotel, that I was taking the kajihana…”

“It’s okay,” she said softly, stroking the side of Opal’s cheek. “I understand why you were doing that.”

“I appreciate that. And I think I’ll still be taking it, for a little while anyway. We’ve got a lot of work to do here, getting used to being married, building our new lives. But it won’t be forever. After all, it is my duty to produce heirs to the Earth Empire.”

Once, those last words might’ve been accompanied with anger or resentment, but now there was an amused laugh behind them that filled Kuvira’s heart with warmth. “That’s more than fair.” _And more than I could’ve hoped for. The chance to have a real family, a real life with Opal; I can’t believe I got so lucky._

“Of course, in the meantime…” Opal’s fingers resumed trailing over her back, sending little shivers everywhere they touched. “We can keep in practice.”

“We certainly can.” Kuvira ran her hands along the lines of Opal’s shoulders. Her clit has shifted back to its usual shape while they been talking, but there was plenty she could do while her stamina returned. “And I think I know where to start.”

“And where is that…” Opal’s voice trailed off into a sigh when Kuvira’s mouth started to move lower. There was a thin sheen of sweat on her mate’s skin and she was eager to taste its salt, even as she made her way toward her ultimate destination. Their first time making love that day had been hurried along by urgent hunger, a connection they both _needed_. This one Kuvira intended to savour, along with so much more, for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revan's Mask here. It's hard to believe this one is already over. It's the longest story I've written, by far, (Though for Rae, Asari Nights is longer) but the time working on it seemed to fly by. I'm sorry to see it end, but fear not, there will be more stories set in this universe. I'm already near the end of a Kovira prequel story, and Rae and I have a Kuvopal story planned for the not-to-distant future. Beyond that, who knows. Thanks to everyone who's read it, for all the kudos and comments, and of course to my co-author, who was a pleasure to write this with. I hope you liked it as much as we did.


End file.
